На острых гранях
by Invin
Summary: Произведение "по мотивам фанфиков" на Rosario Vampire. Без всякой совести просто взял начальные ключевые моменты да пару персонажей РВ, начав писать события в условиях имеющейся у меня вселенной, но гаремником произведение по прежнему остаётся. Главному герою Константину неведомо в какой мир он попал, он не знает будущего, и не понимает ещё что с ним приключилось.


Глава 1

Палец правой руки соскользнул и наткнувшись на острую грань металлической детали пропоровшей кожу, заставил меня резко выдохнуть. Замерев с гримасой недовольства на лице, принялся рассматривать рану, на подушечке большого пальца правой руки, острый шип на который я наткнулся прошёл в скользь но прошёл он прямо через мягкую ткань пальца изрядно её разворотил, теперь в этой рваной ранке быстро набиралась ярко красная капля крови готовясь отправится течь вниз по пальцу.

Сквозь музыку в наушниках раздался визг шин об асфальт, би-бикания не было, водитель здоровенного чёрного гелентвагена с перекошенным лицом выкручивал изо всех сил руль в право, в его левой руке упёршейся в рулевое колесо был прижат согнувшийся на пополам телефон. Огромный внедорожник, при всём желании своих конструкторов не мог удержатся на всех четырёх колёсах при таком резком повороте на большой скорости.

В голове промелькнула мысль «-Тебя же уже жизнь учила смотреть на дорогу!» не успевшая превратится в мысленный диалог она промелькнула единым массивом пока заваливающаяся на меня машина не подмяла под собой.

Корпус наклоняющейся летящей на меня повозки сначала ударил по голове, зрение как-то померкло после вспышки, я чувствовал как металлическая громада машины подминает меня под себя готовясь раздавить между собой и асфальтом, сознание вилось ужом на сковородке мучаясь от ужаса неминуемой смерти, мозг вспыхнул доселе невиданной активностью в последние мгновения жизни, повинуясь приказу лимбической системы найти решение ситуации действуя в соответствии со сложившимся за миллионы лет эволюции механизмом. Нейроны сгорали в неизмеримо малые доли секунды выполняя то для чего даже небыли приспособлены организм со свойственным ему прагматизмом жертвовал всем выполняя положенное.

«-Ну зато увижу настоящую темноту.» -напоследок промелькнула мысль, прежде чем всё потонуло в вспышке, и корпус машины соприкоснулся с дорожным покрытием, прерывая жизнь.

Внутрь салона брызнуло стекло, лобовое пошло трещинами, непристёгнутого водителя, уцепившегося мёртвой хваткой за руль, выкинуло из кресла, а упавшая на бок машина заскользила, скрежеща металлом по дорожному покрытию оставляя на нём влажный след растираемого в этих жерновах тела.

Один из специалистов, соскребавший останки парня, с нехарактерной для него брезгливостью рассматривал вблизи остатки мозга, растекающегося словно желе из раздавленной головы.

«Будто в микроволновке побывали!» отметил про себя Стас и воровато посмотрел на начальство стоявшее поодаль рядом с перевёрнутой машиной. Быстренько вытряхнув всё лишнее из остатков головы поместил её в отдельный контейнер с невозмутимым видом безразличного ко всему специалиста понёс к остальным фрагментам.

«Хватит с меня этой проклятой мистики! Это не убийство, так что спи себе спокойно со своими непонятками.»

Ненавижу просыпаться, это тяжкий труд! Кажется будто пропастью обрывается путь в тысячелетия и тебя словно на аркане бесноватый степняк волочит куда-то к ярко горящему светом горизонту а пыль несущаяся из под копыт его скакуна забивает глаза не давая увидеть и понять что творится вокруг. Но осознание действительности плавно и аккуратно лишает тебя всех этих необычных ощущений прожитых жизней ну кроме разве что пожалуй песка в глазах и усталости в теле от долгой неподвижности за ночь.

Только сейчас было всё не так, сильно не так. Я уже очнулся, я не лежу, стою с закрытыми глазами, песка не чувствую в глазах а чувствую что на улице, дует слабенький ветерок все фоновые звуки города на месте, шорох листвы на деревьях в округе, лёгкий гул бытовых приборов, люди, шорох шин по асфальту… шин?!

Крутанув голову в лево распахиваю глаза, взор закрывает резко набегающая радиаторная решётка жёлтого школьного автобуса как в кино.

-С…«ука!» -вспышка от удара головой, тьма.

Сознание пробивалось сквозь какую-то отвратную на вкус перину, сравнить можно с тем как будто я ем сыпучее приторно сладкое печение а у же давно хочется пить а я почему-то его всё ем и ем, мне от него уже плохо и хочется блевануть а я всё продолжаю его есть. С трудом разлепил глаза и щурясь уставился в потолок с которого светили слабые красноватые лампочки закрытые плафонами. Трясло, машина двигалась, съехавшая на плечо голова затылком упиралась в жёсткий поручень на верху спинки кресла, мутило, похоже у меня сотрясание. Усевшись на кресле поровнее принялся озираться, это действительно был простой пиндосский школьный автобус, пустой, были только я на широком заднем сидении и водитель в далеке. Наклонившись чуть в перёд он нависал над рулём сосредоточенно смотря в перёд, автобус двигался по тёмному не освещённому туннелю, свет фар выхватывал из темноты его стены сложенные из тёмных каменных кирпичей грубой обработки. Ухватившись руками за поручни на спинках дух сидений что были передо мной по краям начинающегося прохода, я уселся ровнее нервно выпрямив спину продолжая озираться, волнение охватывало меня, к плохому самочувствию добавилось ощущение спазмирующего в панике нутра.

«-Куда меня везут?! В Липецке нет тонелей! –резко крутанув головой от чего в ней словно что-то стрельнуло наградив меня резкой болью, ещо раз огляделся.

Автобус, действительно пиндосский-школьный, тёмный тонель вокруг с каменными стенками и сутулящийся водитель. Ощущение бедовости ситуации всё сильнее и сильнее утверждалось в моей голове, постепенно с тем как в кровь поступал адреналин. Поднявшись уже не замечая тошноты и слабости на фоне остальных проблем, хватаясь за поручни на сидениях вспотевшими ладонями, пошёл в перёд к водителю, не доходя примерно четырёх шагов я с опаской остановился и не узнавая звучание собственного голоса спросил.

-Куда вы меня везёте?!

-В школу сынок! Хе-хех –Громко ответил мужчина поворачивая ко мне своё лицо.

Страх раскалённой плетью шибанул по нервам, не отдавая себе отчёт я оттолкнулся всем чем можно подавшись на зад, стукнувшись ягодицей о край спинки сидения упал в проход и дёргаясь словно меня били током протиснулся дальше одновременно поворачиваясь к тому кто меня так напугал. Словно кошмары ожили когда водитель обернулся ко мне, лицо скрытое неподдельной тьмой в которой угадываются лишь очертания и глаза, словно набитые изнутри ядовитыми диодами они сияли потусторонним светом.

Самообладание, мужество, рассудительность о чём вы мать вашу грезите под своей простынёй!

Ночные кошмары посмотрели на меня, и как во сне я не смог даже звука из себя выдавить замерев на полу автомобиля мечтая обратится в предмет до которого никаким монстрам нет дела, бездушный и безжизненный.

-А ты хорош, хе-хех но здесь тебе будет безопаснее.

-Где з-здесь? Кто вы?! – ещё больше не узнавая своего голоса спросил я.

-Я?! – с наигранным недоумением спросил он и повернувшись снова на меня посмотрел –Водитель, очевидно же мистер незаметность! Хе-хе-хех!

-А-аа.. –писклявым сиплым голосом протянул я в ответ, сердце колотилось как бешенное

-Вот мы к стати и приехали в твой новый дом.

Странный мужик не соврал, практически в туже секунду стены тоннеля кончились, автобус выехал на открытое пространство, с пола в окна мне было видно что вдоль дороги стоят голые деревя с крючковатыми ветками без листьев сквозь них было видно тёмное небо затянутое тяжёлыми словно свинцовыми тучами погоняемые ветром.

Довольно резко остановившись при этом начав разворот автобус распахнул переднею дверь.

-Ну, так и будеш лежать на полу? Хе-хех. – с издёвкой и мерзким смешком произнёс водитель уперевшись локтями в руль не поворачивая головы.

Продолжая мандражировать я несколько секунд банально не мог ничего сообразить самозабвенно тупя. Лёгкое еле заметное движение головы незнакомца сорвало у меня словно пломбу на действия. Неуклюже задёргавшись, поднялся и рыками стал двигаться к выходу, держа загадочного человека в центре внимания, хватаясь трясущимися руками за поручни на спинках кресел. Запинаясь и путаясь в собственных ногах спиной в перёд чуть было не упав вывалился из автобуса, не прекратив энергично пятится пока не запнулся об бордюр плюхнувшись на задницу и подставив ватные руки из за чего головой хорошенько тряхануло откидывая назад. Автобус в этот момент скрылся из вида заставив меня опять взглянуть на небо, осеннее, в сумерках, словно собирающееся пролить на землю холодный дождь. Восстановив положение головы увидел как с шипением гидравлики закрывается дверь автобуса а на меня смотрит водитель словно проникая своим взглядом в душу светя в неё своим ядовитым светом.

-Не разочаруй меня, иммигрант хех! И не суйся в тоннель! Умрёшь! –крикнул он прежде чем дверь окончательно закрылась. В туже секунду автобус тронулся продолжив начатый разворот.

Страх снова накатил на меня, вскочив с земли я побежал что есть мочи прочь от дороги по тропинке в лес. Через несколько секунд бега я опять запнулся одной ногой об другую чуть не растянувшись, с трудом удержавшись от падения замер, прислушался, звуков машины было не слышно, меня окружал лес голых огромных деревьев в их ветвях шумел ветер не сильный но уже неприятный, слышались каркающие крики птиц и ещо одно существенно но. Было слышно шум океана, не озера, реки, моря а огромного океана которого я ни разу в жизни не видел кроме как в кино.

-Да что же за бред! В Липецке нет океана! –«почему же мой голос звучит так чуждо» вновь промелькнула в голове мысль а я тем временем продолжил торопливо идти по тропинке на звук прибоя.

Тревога всё сильнее и сильнее охватывала меня пока я шёл к берегу, океан громкий и от берега может быть довольно далеко поэтому борясь со своими нервами я шёл а кто-то неведомый медленно-медленно накручивал диммер красной подсветки в небе. От неизвестности и пережитого страха с осознанием безсильности перед этой ситуацией я жалобно сопел противостоя седеющему меня стрессу.

Выйдя к склону не сдержался и жалобно заскулил как выпоротый ребёнок уставший от собственного плача но всё ещё смертельно напуганный. Ветер гнал волны кроваво красного океана пенные на гребнях волны накатывали на каменистый берег разбиваясь об валуны и струясь как настоящая кровь среди камней, за самый горизонт под закованным в тучи тёмном небом простирался красный океан крови!

-Не надо! Не надо пожалуйста! –просипел я добровольно ввергая сознание в ещё больший ужас нахлынувшими воспоминаниями о французском комиксе который даже не стал читать, всего лишь статья про него.

Океаны из крови за место материков, материки на местах океанов, потусторонняя, негативная изнанка планеты Земля, утопичный ад для грешников и их жертв, немецкий офицер, еврейка, Дракула, и насилие, насилие, насилие потустороннего мира которое с упоением описывал автор статьи.

-Не хочу! –крепко зажмурившись с натугой промычал я.

Страх превратился в ужас, из-за ловушки в которую загнали меня собственные воспоминания, продолжал вглядывается в океан, душу начинала жечь обида за безысходность которой меня наградили, злоба словно волны стала накатывать поглощая барахлящий рассудок рождая ненависть.

«Умри но не сдавайся!» затопило моё сознание мысль, нервно скрючившиеся пальцы так и не сжались в кулаки застыв словно когти. Повернувшись я неспешным шагом гордого смертника продолжил свой путь по дорожке. Погружённый в мрачные мысли о ущербности мироустройства и своей вероятной и мучительной смерти совсем не заметил шума велосипеда.

-Берегись! –девичий крик заставил меня резко развернутся всем телом и мгновенно получить торцом рулевой ручки в живот вывернувшийся руль ещё раз меня ударил и подбросив свою хозяйку в воздух, шибанул всей массой по ногам а девушка всем своим весом смела меня на дорожку. Упав плашмя спиной назад я ударился затылком, на миг сознание потухло и вновь вернулось на место плывя в компании с новой порцией боли тошноты и дезориентации. С трудом отходя от очередной черепно-мозговой травмы, сквозь вату в ушах расслышал чей-то голос.

-…ыш?! …сти меня это всё из-за …немии! Тебе плохо?!

-В порядке я, в порядке. Тихо. –отмахнулся я в её сторону рукой приподнимаясь на локоть.

-У тебя кровь! –в очередной раз испуганно вскрикнула девушка быстро доставая из кармана платочек. Ухватив меня за руку она как заворожённая начала смотреть на собирающуюся у ранки кровь и капелькой ползущей в низ по коже.

-Я… капельку… всего лишь попробую… -прошептал она медленно приближая лицо к руке, её глубокое дыхание вырывающееся из приоткрытого рта ощутил кожей ноющей от удара руки. Нахмурившись я с непониманием ситуации попытался отдёрнуть руку, это оказалось невыполнимо, руку словно зажало, нет даже не в тески а в патрон здоровенного токарного станка с чугунной станиной! Тем временем девушка потянулась язычком к капле, словно умирающий от жажды к воде и слизнув её с шумом сглотнула, зажмурившись. Когда её глаз вновь распахнулись я дёрнулся как от удара попытавшись вырвется из захвата, но куда там против чугуна. В глазах не было ни склеры, ни радужки, сплошная кровавая краснота и огромные вертикальные чёрные зрачки.

Стало ещё хуже, до сего момента я никогда не знал чужих эмоций а сейчас они врывались в меня даря этот травмирующий опыт. Страсть, животная страсть , всепоглощающая жажда, словно самой пустыни и безудержное желание получить желаемое которому могли бы позавидовать самые целеустремлённые полководцы.

В отчаянии попытался отпихнуть её свободной рукой, за что мгновенно поплатился, плавным движением перехватив моё запястье сковав его своей титанической хваткой, лишив меня возможности вырвется, девушка потянулась к лицу словно ласковая любопытная кошка, обжигая своими эмоциями и одурманенным взглядом, в приоткрытом рту было видно белоснежные и острые клыки. Прижав меня к земле она как скала игнорировала мои брыкания и законы физики потому как даже после всех этих ударов по голове я обязан был её столкнуть с себя но ничего не выходило, тем временем она по шире распахнула рот и впилась мне в шею клыками проколов сразу четыре отверстия и еле заметно отстранившись принялась сосать кровь из ран, а та в свою очередь хлынула, словно не родная, стараясь покинуть мой организм как можно скорее.

Отвратительное чувство беспомощности и нарастающей слабости захватил меня, холодный пот стал лица словно после изнуряющей тренировки, бестолково скребя по земле пятками блуждал по небу тускнеющим взором стараясь изо всех сил удержать гаснущее сознание мыча от боли в руках сжимаемых кузнечными прессами. Проклятая тварь на мне, сосущая кровь стала извиваться в экстазе в её эмоциях жидким огнём рвущим мне нервы плескалось удовлетворение и необъятное счастье пахнущее для меня смертью. Холод разливающийся по телу победил и остатки сознания, словно утопленник в прорубь, ушли под непроглядную тьму ледяной воды.

Очнулся но глаз открывать не стал, да и не получалось. Лежать было больно, каменная подстилка впивалась в тело тупыми гранями, сильнее всего болел затылок но это ничего, я так устал что такую боль можно и потерпеть, лишь бы по дольше не открывать глаза, пускай не удобно главное чтобы ещё можно было отдохнуть. Вокруг шуршал ветер среди деревьев а в далеке шумел океан своими волнами.

«-Вот я молодец на пляж выбрался. Только поздновато пожалуй, холодно уже для купаний.» -плавали у меня в гудящей голове подозрительно пьяные мысли.

Очередной громкий всхлип неподалёку продолжал нарушать мою болезненную идиллию. Глубоко вздохнув прохладным чистым воздухом я чуточку приоткрыв глаза наклонил голову в лево, стало чуть менее больно, затылок был мне благодарен. В паре метров от моей тушки сидела девушка, уткнувшись лицом в колени и обхватив руками ноги она плакала изредка издавая те самые рыдания. Бледно розовые волосы рассыпались по спине, длинные, одета была в светлый пиджак и юбку. В груди как-то странно ухало сердце это было не приятно ощущать и хотелось лечь набок, поближе подтянуть колени чтобы сжаться в комок.

-Девушка… -еле слышный шёпот не произвёл ни какова впечатления.

Пару раз высунув язык как ящерица я попытался прогнать сухость во рту. Пить то как хочется.

-Девушка! –постарался я как можно громче прошептать –У вас воды с собой нет?

Резко повернув ко мне лицо, она замерла, такое неподдельное удивление и какая-то потаённая радость, так мило. Не смотря на то что она плакала её лицо было очень красивым для меня и я невольно начал улыбаться. Такие большие зелёные глаза на выразительном точёном лице не должны быть в слезах.

-Меня Константин зовут… -снова перешёл на еле слышный шёпот.

-Меня …Мока… -ответила она автоматически продолжая быть в сильном изумлении.

Так и чтож, я теперь обязан ощущать все её перепады настроения, хотя ладно она красивая ей можно.

-Ты кофе?

-Что? –растерялась девушка утирая глаза кулачком.

-Ну веть Моко это сорт кофе, я буду звать тебя чашечка.

-Почему чашечка? –ещё больше удивилась девчонка, но слезы тем не менее лить перестала.

-Потому что могу. –прикрыв глаза улыбаясь важно прошептал в ответ.

Совсем недолго длилось затишье к которому так хотелось привыкнуть закрыв глаза но раздался очередной всхлип и рыдания продолжились.

-Я не хотела! Я думала только попробовать! –не унималась Мока. -А теперь из за этого… ты станешь моим рабом!

-Нет, не стану, - возмутившись прошептал я в ответ.

-Нет станешь! –продолжила упорствовать Мока.

-Не хочу и не стану. –я немного рассердился и отвернул голову на другую сторону проехавшись по острому маленькому камешку, резкая боль меня малость отрезвила. –А с какой стати я вообще должен становится твоим рабом?

-Ты начал умирать, я испугалась и дала тебе свою кровь! А я же вампир!

«Хех выдумщица какая… Вампир!» я дёрнулся всем телом вспоминая произошедшее, красные глаза, укус, муки, потеря сознания. Мгновенно ухватив себя за шею быстро ощупал и посмотрел на руку, чисто, сухо, ещё раз взялся за шею и некоторое время елозил по коже пальцами ища ранки, ничего не было. «Ох ты господи, наверняка из за сотрясения у меня галлюцинации!»

-А зачем ты вообще мне свою кровь давала, фантазёрка?

-Я не удержалась! Я так много выпила, и ты начал умирать! –«как много она якает» родилась в голове мысль. -Испугалась, поэтому и дала тебе своей крови!

-Мока это конечно всё супер, но мне очень плохо, наверняка из-за сотрясения, здесь есть по близости кто-нибудь?

-Тут школа. –резко повернувшись и полыхнув осознанием проблемы вскрикнула заставив меня поморщится. –Тебе нужно в мед пункт!

-Файнали юр ап. –моей саркастичной фразы она не заметила но бодро поднявшись подбежала ко мне и подхватив рукой под голову принялась поднимать, делал она это так уверенно что меня опять замутило.

-Тише, тише чашечка не расплескай меня. –жмурясь попытался противится я её энергичной помощи.

Не взирая на слабые протесты девчонка всё же поставила меня вертикально закинув мою руку себе на плечи, весь окружающий мир разукрасили яркие звёздочки. «А потом космос! Лю-юбимая! Иди же и смонтируй теперь эту плёнку! Пришло время подкрепится этой виолончелью!» В голову полез всякий первосортный бред наравне с очень даже осязаемыми галлюцинациями, тем не менее, мы кажется куда-то шли, минута за минутой, а эта проклятая дорожка всё не кончалась. В голове стало пусто до звона, нестерпимо хотелось пить, воды, и огурца солёного, проклятье, пол царства за рассол!

Тем временем девчонка продолжала меня тащить не выказывая признаков усталости, а я еле–еле ходульками переставлял, спортсменка наверное, не зря же такая красивая. Рассказывает что-то про старое место обучения, сума сойти как же мне муторно!

В конце этой исчислимой минутами бесконечности за деревьями стали маячить здания. К чёрту гордость к чёрту всё, вызовите мне скорую, хочу личную койку и туалет в конце коридора а на обед суп с килькой в томатном, только пусть это всё прекратится!

На половине дороги к зданиям у нас на пути появилась девушка в строгом деловом костюме с бейджиком, Мока начала безостановочно что то лепетать. Подойдя к нам женщина приложила мне ко лбу свою ладонь на которую я благодарно опёрся всем весом, но радость оказалась преждевременной. Волна тепла и ободряющего высоковольтного разряда прошлась по телу, сердце затрепыхалось в груди как безмозглая птица в клетке, лёгкие супротив моей воле стали гонять воздух из за чего уподобился лошади, глаза распахнулись, отогнав тошноту и слабость.

-Ма-а-а-э?! -промычал я пялясь на девушку из глубин бездны непонимания.

-Следуй за мной! -переведя взгляд на Моку отдала приказ и ей -А вы поторопитесь на линейку.

Никого не ожидая девушка развернулась и демонстрируя отменную работу моторных центров координирующих движение пятой точки направилась к зданиям.

Я как ответственный полоумный болванчик, уставившись на гипнотизирующие качания, бодро поплёлся за властной дамочкой забыв про существование окружающего мира, смысле жизни и так далее, просто бездумно двигался за шевелящимся объектом. Проведя меня через узкие коридоры тёмных подсобных помещений, зачем-то несколько раз поднявшись и спустившись по этажам, дамочка привела меня в просторную приёмную. Здесь моё тупоумие несколько отступило я стал озираться кругом продолжая сопеть как загнанная лошадь, ожидая пока приведшая меня сюда женщина закончит копаться в ящике стола. «Наверняка она секретарша!»

Закончив свои дела женщина обошла стол, взглянув мне в глаза и поколебавшись какие-то мгновения обдав меня плотоядными эмоциями которые заглохли под напором чего-то логически угловатого пропав вообще, взяла за запястье и повлекла за собой к большим дверям, ваш бог мне свидетель это точно директорский кабинет! Введя меня внутрь она не дала времени глазеть по сторонам а силком толкая перед собой провела через весь просторный кабинет и усадила в одно из кресел у так сказать гостевой части стола.

Вот оно! К чёрту этого монаха директора, к чёрту эту странную дамочку и розоволосую упырицу с кровавым океаном! Творец одарил меня своей милостью и ниспослал на землю это кресло чтобы я счастливый мог в нём умереть! Не в силах прекратить пыхтеть я зажмурился и растёкся по креслу расслабив всё что только возможно а после того как прислушался к организму поняв что достаточно расслабил свой страдающий организм решил постараться и расслабить всё ещё сильнее.

Не знаю как долго я пытался достичь состояния желе но меня прервали, давешняя мадам сноровисто закатывала мне рукав выше локтя а рядом с креслом стаяла металлическая подставка с висящим на ней пакетом прозрачной жидкости и системой. Протерев мне сгиб локтя смердящей спиртом ваткой она умело вогнала мне в вену толстую иглу и запустила капельницу, судя по «дроп чекеру» выкрутила её больше чем в любом кино с таким сюжетом, в вене стала чувствоваться неприятная прохлада а женщина приложила свою ладонь к моему лбу. На этот раз по всему телу словно иголками прошлись и ещё мне показалось что фигуру женщины подсветило слабым неоновым светом.

-Ну вот Константин, теперь можно считать тебя спасённым. –неожиданно заговорил китайский монах за столом директора. И зачем он так вырядился?

Глава 2

Сфокусировав взгляд на заговорившем хозяине кабинета впал в ступор на несколько секунд практически физически напрягаясь чтобы родить хоть одну удачную мысль как нужно реагировать на происходящее. То что я первоначально принял за китайского священника оказалось белой одеждой с наборными швами не несущими практического смысла но меняющие облик привычной вещи.

-А, позвольте, я же не говорил как меня зовут?

-Твоя подруга вампирша сказала как тебя зовут.

-А не могли бы вы тогда ответить мне где я нахожусь?

-С удовольствием в противном случае ты всё равно ничего не поймёшь.

-А можно мне перед этим водички?

Подняв густые брови из за чего по лбу пролегли складки он упёрся взглядом в свою секретаршу, много времени чтобы отреагировать на этот жест ей не понадобилось. Развернувшись кругом на месте секретарша удалилась за дверь цокая высокими каблуками по твёрдому покрытию пола.

«Цокает.» Я посмотрел на свои ноги, они были обуты в кожаные полуботинки, никогда не носил такую обувь по своей воле, брюки таково же цвета что и форма Моки. Немного приподняв руки над подлокотниками и растопырив пальцы, я с хмурым видом принялся их рассматривать. Свои руки я хорошо помнил, они небыли загрубевшими и были достаточно универсальны чтобы умело обращаться со швейной иглой и перфоратором а сейчас я разглядывал запчасти от пианиста. Тонкие и длинные к тому же прямые пальцы, не широкая ладонь слишком породисто смотрятся. Сильнее нахмурившись без лишней спешки приблизил ладони к лицу и начал с волнением его ощупывать «Не моё!» не могло оно быть моим хотя бы по такому простому факту что оно не было тронуто даже следами щетины.

-Вижу я ты себя как-то не узнаёшь? – с лёгкой снисходительной улыбкой спросил директор

-Не узнаю. –промямлил в ответ на автомате.

-Не расстраивайся, я тоже в первые вижу таких как ты.

-Таких как я?

-Именно. Если судить по твоей реакции на окружающее, очевидно что для тебя всё это… -он развёл руки в стороны с открытыми ладонями вокруг которых словно собрался газ получивший изрядный заряд для того чтобы начать подсвечиваться. –Совершенно не является естественным, поэтому если что не понятно сразу спрашивай.

-Хорошо. –кивнул прекращая тянуть указательный палец в его сторону вспоминая что это не культурно и выглядит глупо в нынешней ситуации.

Встрепенувшись будто ото сна на рабочем месте, рядом с начальником, услышал вопрос никак не связанный с предыдущим, похоже я отрубался.

-А рядом с тобой мог быть мощный источник какой-нибудь магической энергии?

-Нет, магия была только в выдуманной форме. -ответил как можно однозначней, старясь уловить линию разговора.

-Другие расы могли обладать чем-нибудь подходящим?

-Нет ничего вообще, люди и голая физика, никакой волшебной магии! – я закатил глаз закрыв веки опуская затылок на спинку кресла стараясь успокоится.

-Плохо себе подобное представляю, словно большей части мироздания нет.

Мурашки в очередной раз пробежали по позвоночнику выводя меня из дремотного состояния, и опять я отмечал что часть нашего диалога я снова не помню.

-…го лишь директор школы для детей, мой домен изолирован от внешнего мира по этому здесь безопасно чтобы отправлять своё чадо сюда без присмотра. Ведь общение со сверстниками идёт на пользу и помимо полезных знаний, здесь можно завести подходящие знакомства на будущее, без риска что отпрыск учудит что-то или случайно раскроется для простых людей.

-Но есть риск, я вижу тебя, точнее твою душу, энергетическое тело и ауру, в том числе и искру дара с резервом. И то что я вижу меня несколько смущает, энергия у искры слишком чистая, будто лабораторная или из какого-то живительного источника. Плотность наполнения резерва так велика что вообще не понятно какие у тебя пиковые точки. К тому же я вижу что у тебя организм чрезвычайно пересыщен маной, теряя непозволительное количество для нормального мага в атмосферу.  
-Видите? –дофига скептически я переспросил у гражданина что так уверенно несёт эту дребедень.

-Вижу! А ещё хочу добавить, что тебя досуха вылакала молодая вампирша, которая первый раз в своей жизни увидела живую человеческую кровь и является представительницей рода, который закрепил за собой славу самых рациональных и прагматичных. Попробовав лишь каплю твоей крови насыщенной этой энергией она частично сбросила эффект подавляющего артефакта и к несчастью лишившись здравого рассудка высосала тебя до дна. –показалось даже что он хочет стукнуть ладонь об стол в конце своей довольно эмоционально прозвучавшей тирады.

-Простите, досуха? Как же я тогда выжил?

-Могу тебе поведать своё предположение если захочешь узнать точно то потребуется повторить это в эксперименте под наблюдением.

-Нет уж спасибо, я довольствуюсь вашим предположением опытного разумного.

-Я считаю что это эффект от её крови что она дала тебе с перепуга, твой неумелый организм располагая ресурсами но не имея механизмов, воспользовался инструкциями содержащимися в её крови проигнорировав все прочите негативные установки в том числе рабство и трансформацию. Либо это твои собственные особенности, поддерживать в себе жизнь огромным количеством твоей удивительной маны.

-То есть я смог с практически пустыми венами и в холостую бьющимся сердцем, не снабжая клетки кислородом дойти сюда?!

-Не с практически пустыми а полностью пустыми, если что-то и осталось то глубоко в органах, вампиры такой силы не просто сосут кровь а вытягивают из организма всё до капли.

-Да как же я живой до сих пор ещё если у меня в венах только эта вода из пакета! –всплеснув руками от захвативших меня эмоций получил неприятный укол пошевелившейся иглы капельницы.

-Твоё тело питает эта самая необычная энергия что генерируется искрой дара в твоей душе.

-И что же это получается, теперь для всех меня окружающих, эм подобным ей, или, я некая конфета на ножках которую нужно сожрать не взирая ни на какие доводы разума, да ещё и пахну также соблазнительно как смердящий труп для мух?! – воскликнул я сложив в кучу все преведущие доводы директора.

-Да! –громко, с выражением и даже кивнув головой ответил мне мужчина.

-И как мне прикажете быть тогда?! –всё ещё слишком громко но хоть не истерю.

-Ну вот мы и добрались до сути дела.

Директор несколько наклонился в перёд сцепив руки в замке а на лице появилась лёгкая улыбка.

-Ты слишком уникален и даже не тем что из другой вселенной, а своим естеством, поэтому убить тебя или просто отмахнутся что равносильно, совершенно не допустимо.

Он поменял захват рук в замке, не прекращая улыбаться, перевёл свой взгляд на стол. Подождав некоторое время я в нетерпении дал понять что меня интересует продолжение.

-И-и-и?!

-Подожди ещё секундочку, она сейчас вернётся.

-Она? –крутанул головой в сторону где стояла секретарша. На месте её не было.

Меньше чем через десять секунд она действительно вошла в кабинет, держа в согнутой руке перед собой на уровне живота коробочку размером с кулак, подойдя ко мне девушка протянула свою ношу в ожидании.

Бросив взгляд на кивнувшего хозяина кабинета, взял свободной от иглы рукой коробочку, на деле оказавшейся шкатулкой со сдвижной крышкой. Сдвинув крышку, увидел внутри блестящий своими остриями маленький треугольник похожий на вытянутый в длину медиатор для гитар.

-Это устройство маскировки, оно будет портить рассеивающуюся с твоего тела энергию, не позволяя окружающим видеть в тебе конфету. Ты волен воспользоваться им и остаться, обучатся в школе и в будущем помнить о моей маленькой услуге которую я так вовремя тебе оказал.

-И каких же размеров должна быть моя будущая вам благодарность? –естественно поинтересовался столкнувшись с таким безобидным на первый взгляд условием.

-Не тревожься. Я не стану требовать от тебя жизнь, но если ты в последствии, будешь выполнять некоторые мои поручения в случае надобности это будет честно.

-Так или иначе альтернатив я не знаю а сделав выводы очевидно что эта помощь нужна мне немедленно. –промолвил я, вынимая острый металлический предмет из недр коробочки.

Повертев его не найдя никаких подсказок и на обратной стороне и в недрах шкатулки, поднял глаза в к наблюдающему за мной директору и поинтересовался.

-А как им пользоваться?

-Его нужно засунуть себе под кожу. – он указал на нижнею часть грудной клетки. –Желательно где-то здесь с права или слева от солнечного сплетения как-нибудь в ложбинке между рёбер.

Скривившись, вновь принялся рассматривать предмет, этот вытянутый медиатор был слегка изогнут по плоскости и действительно идеально встанет вдоль ребра, но его острые грани, если для внедрения они и удобны, то после я себе всю кожу разворочу от неудачного касания.

-У него не очень удачная форма для подкожного импланта, я его как засуну так он и вылезет через некоторое время.

-По этому поводу не волнуйся, после установки он сам зафиксируется и не будет травмировать тебе кожу, это магический артефакт достаточно хорош, чтобы не навредить носителю.

Совершенно неожиданно секретарша продолжавшая стать рядом с моим креслом нагнулась и стала расстёгивать пуговицы на моей рубашке, закончив она вновь отстранилась. Повернув к ней голову встретился с её взглядом и поинтересовался, задав терзающий меня вопрос о её происхождении, в непрямой форме.

-Если я сейчас по описанию как конфета, вам разве не хочется меня сесть?

-Хочется. Поэтому не тяни время. –ответила она спокойно но холодно не меняя выражения смотрящих на меня с верху в низ карих глаз.

Отодвинув правый край рубашки, оголив рёбра я с гримасой отвращения к будущей боли приложил к коже остриё артефакта ко второму ребру ниже соска. Зашипел стал вталкивать под кожу инородный объект пропихнув его полностью внутрь поправил его на ребре и пальцами зажал рану сдвигая её края, кровь действительно не потекла совсем немного выступив на краях. От теперь уже импланта стал распространятся холодок, словно онемение от местной анестезии, не сбавляя темпа и интенсивности, эта волна холода стала радиально распространяться по всему телу. Заметно трясущейся рукой я взялся за рубашку собираясь застегнутся но секретарша вновь меня остановила. Довольно умело она одним движением приклеила на ранку квадратный пластырь и не сильно припечатала его ладонью. Инстинктивно сморщившись готовясь к неприятным ощущениям от неудачно пошевеленого предмета под кожей не почувствовал ничего кроме боли в разрезе кожи.

-Действительно он держится! Спасибо! -поблагодарил я женщину за пластырь посмотрев на неё.

Ничего не ответив мне, она готовила ещё один такой пластырь, закрутив колёсико клапана в системе она вытащила иглу из моей руки и прилепила туда его.

-Согни руку.

-Ну вот маскировка работает, теперь ты имеешь просто сильную не идентифицируемую ауру «нелюди». Подозрений это не вызовет так себя маскировать здесь в порядке вещей а выпячивание своей натуры, попытка доминирования незрелой личности.

-Понял, а сейчас мне что делать?

-Я бы советовал тебе пойти познакомится с твоей группой и прослушать вводную от куратора если уверен что не упадёшь в обморок.

-Меня конечно потряхивает как после сильного недосыпа и ощутимая слабость но уверен что не отрублюсь.

-За это благодари Лифру, её заклинания продержат тебя на ногах ещё два часа точно.

Вновь повернувшись и посмотрев в лицо женщине, с судорожным неуверенным кивком молвил слова благодарности.

-Большое вам спасибо. –никак не прореагировав на мою реплику Лифра повернулась к директору и спросила своим приятным голосом но с холодными интонациями.

-На этом всё? Я могу идти?

-Да мы сейчас ещё немножечко переговорим, и будь добра отведи его потом в класс.

Кивнув женщина развернулась и пошла к двери, следить за ней я не стал а повернулся к директору и задал ему совсем недавно возникший у меня вопрос.

-Признаться я сейчас несколько не в себе весь этот стресс значительно отупляет. Вам моё имя известно а вот мне прошу прощения ваше нет.

-Дорквен. Здесь все меня зовут Дорквен.

-Спасибо вам большое господин Дорквен что помогаете.

Его улыбка стала чуть более крепкой и ещё в ответ мне он не сильно кивнул.

-Как ты понимаешь тайну своей личности и естества тебе нужно бережно охранять, людей сюда на обучение в школу не направляют, они есть только в академии, поэтому будь максимально аккуратен. После вводной не трать время зря, сразу иди в общежитие, там тебе выделят комнату и выдадут всё необходимое.

Поднявшись из кресла как пенсионер, мгновенно столкнулся со всеми прелестями тяжести вертикального существования, мысленно охнув.

-Ещё раз спасибо вам, постараюсь не влипнуть в неприятности.

-Ступай.

Выйдя из кабинета прикрыв за собой дверь замер уперевшись взглядом в секретаршу, та в свою очередь прекратила заниматься своим делом и вышла из-за зоны ресепшена, ничего не говоря и не показывая направилась к лестнице, громко стуча каблуками шпилек по каменному полу. Спустившись на два этажа в низ, мы вывернули к длинному коридору вдоль которого в шахматном порядка располагались двери по обоим сторонам, дойдя до нужной двери Лифра открыв её пропустила меня в перёд и без сантиментов закрыла её у меня за спиной, по коридору раздались звуки её удаляющихся шагов. Я стоял оглядывая пустой класс пока звуки шагов секретарши не затихнут.

Просторное помещение с большими окнами на две створки, одноместные парты в четыре ряда по восемь в каждом, учительский стол чуть сдвинутый от центра к окнам и белая доска с полочкой с грудой маркеров.

«-Не младшие же классы, где успел там и сел.» подумал я безразлично и пошёл в крайний ряд на шестое место, которое стаяло ровнёхонько у окна, усевшись сильно сгорбился и полу прикрыв глаза словно оцепенел, принявшись ждать.

Глава 3

Сначала я почувствовал шум от множества ног идущих по коридору а после сопутствующий ему гомон разных голосов. Дверь открылась и первой вошла высокая женщина с довольно светлыми волосами почти до плеч и прямоугольными очками на носу в тонкой оправе. Замерев она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

-Как тебя зовут? – она отошла от двери давая проход скопившимся за ней ученикам.

-Константин.

Начав что-то просматривать в своём планшете она удивлённо вскинув брови и остановившись рядом со своим столом ещё раз обратилась ко мне, её голос был несколько высоковат.

-Почему тебя не было на линейке?

-Со мной беседовал директор. –кивнув она странно стрельнув на меня глазами положила планшет на стол и стала стоя ждать когда все рассядутся.

Когда все устроились по местам немногочисленные разговоры стихли, места на против меня и передо мной никто не занял.

Из аз того что настроение моё и состояние было не лучшими внимание я обратил только на двух не характерно больших для общей массы бугаёв сильно выделяющихся на остальных подростков.

-Ещё раз позвольте вас всех поприветствовать в этом классе, напомню меня зовут Шекиси Занн. На сегодня это будет единственный вводный урок я расскажу чему вам придётся учится в этом году, напомню правила школы так как их соблюдать вы обязаны непреложно потому что следит за этим директор академии и хозяин домена.

Сказав это учительница бросила короткий взгляд в мою сторону, продолжая сидеть с самого начала не меняя позы только смотрел как и положено на учителя, на фоне того что снова хотелось пить появился сильный голод.

-Так вот, программа этого года рассчитана на приведение ваших знаний к общему знаменателю информации будет очень много и в довольно компактном виде всё таки вы не учились в одной школе до этого и даже не в одной стране, поэтому готовьтесь много запоминать. Помимо того что я буду куратором вашей группы я ещё и буду преподавать вам мировую историю так что видится мы будем довольно часто. Историю родного мира знать очень нужно и важно всё-таки очень не многие связывают свою жизнь с конгломератом. И запомните чем выше будут ваши общие баллы к концу учебы, тем шире будет ваш выбор среди дипломов.

Во время своего рассказа женщина изредка двигалась и теперь стаяла между двух первых парт второго и третьего ряда.

-Ещё расскажу вам о нововведении для тех кто дольше всех сможет удержать свою истинную личность в тайне те получат привилегии при получении диплома так и при вступлении в гильдии конгломерата. Небольшие но всё же я думаю они того стоят. Но даже если для вас это не является целью, сохранение своей тайны очень важное умение, для жизни в человеческом обществе.

-Учитель, а не проще ли нам избавится от людишек, чем прятаться от них как трусы. –с вызовом громко спросил ученик с третей парты второго ряда входящий в ту самую парочку бугаёв отмеченных мной. «Проклятье, я обязан научить его орать З-ДО-РО-ВЯК!» имея мощную костную основу, у парня был изрядный запас и жира, что наверное и нашёптывал в его мозг что он на самом деле мускулы.

-Вэрбендур, верно?

-Да, это моё имя! –беспричинно скалясь ответил парень.

-Так вот скажи мне сколько сородичей в твоём клане?

-Сорок два! –гаркнул толстяк преисполненный гордости. – И ещё тридцать шесть у клана Крушителей!

-Молодцы, а людей на этой планете девять миллиардов, люди титульная раса галактики, и не смотря на всё личное могущество других рас с людьми лучше быть союзником.

Внезапно дверь отворилась и в класс зашел карлик ростом чуть выше метра с удивительно не симметричным лицом и паклей кудрявых тёмных волос. Весь класс с любопытством повернул в головы в сторону этого чуда чердаков Нотрдама а учительница повернулась всем корпусом поэтому выражения её лица мне было не видно.

-Госпожа Шекиси, Акасия Мока ваша ученица?

-Секундочку, я посмотрю, ещё толком никого не запомнила Уртк.

-Спасибо. – ответил своим кряхтящим голосом карлик принявшись терпеливо ждать наблюдая как она в очередной раз открывает на планшете список учеников.

-Да действительно, моя. –она резко вскинула голову принявшись осматривать класс в поисках отреагировавшей бы на своё имя ученицы.

Обладатель занятного имени Уртк тем временем выглянул за дверь и буркнул.

-Вот твой класс, проходи. –и не дожидаясь каких-то слов вышел скрывшись в коридоре.

В освободившийся дверной проём прошла Мока, та самая чашечка что сцедила у меня всю кровь на дорожке в лесу, Сердце грел тот факт что девчонка раскаивалась и дотащила меня на себе из леса. На щеках сиял румянец, потупившись она заговорила.

-Здравствуйте, извините меня, я заблудилась по дороге.

Мужская часть аудитории приклеившись с самого начала глазами к её ладной фигурке бурно отреагировала заслышав её чудный голос. А реагировать действительно было на что, при более комфортных условиях её голос наверняка бы заставил от удовольствия по затылку бегать мурашки а не модельерная школьная форма, с трудом скрывала изгибы её прелестного хрупкого тела.

-Какая красавца!

-Воу! –воскликнул пренёк характерной внешности с первой парты, устремляя указательные пальцы в сторону вошедшей.

-Давай встречаться!

-Мы должны быть парой! –словно возразил ему другой.

И масса всевозможных звуков означавших у молодых самцов восхищение. Девчонка стоя перед классом ещё больше смутилась сцепив перед собой руки и не поднимая взгляда от пола.

Неужто я тоже был таким орангутангом в этом возрасте?

-Хватит уже! –подняла голос учитель на расшумевшийся класс. –Молодец что попросила помощи и не стала терять время. Проходи садись за любую свободную парту.

Выйдя на прямую траекторию к свободным местам Акасия заметила меня вскинув руки она трогательно прикрыла ладошками рот негромко удивлённо и радостно воскликнув.

-Константин! –в туже секунду сорвалась с места и подбежав ко мне взяла меня за правую руку тыльной стороной ладони положил на край парты продолжая по инерции выполнять команду «держи руку согнутой» -Как ты себя чувствуешь?!

-Потом расскажу, сядь не срывай урок. –голосом страдающего в пустыне ответил девчонке.

-Ой! Простите! –вскинулась она обернувшись к учителю. После чего пометавшись взглядом, решила сесть напротив а не спереди меня.

От класса ощутил довольно сильную волну негативных эмоций что подтверждали недовольные взгляды некоторых парней в моём поле зрения. «Супер, сладкую конфетку положили в середину тортика.»

Особо не задумываясь над тем что рассказывали я расфокусированным взглядом следил за учителем ожидая окончания вводного урока, тем не менее, стараясь фиксировать в памяти всю новую информацию, не давая себе скатиться на рассуждения о ситуации в которой нахожусь.

-Пожалуй на сегодня это всё что я должна была вам рассказать но если у кого есть вопросы можно их задать сейчас если вопросов нет, то можете расходится.

Добрая часть класса живо повставала со своих мест кто то живо завёл разговор со своими друзьями, класс наполнился шумом. «Кровать» решил я про себя однозначно, для этого нужно было минуя всё немедленно отправляться в общежитие, помимо всего прочего это посоветовал и сам директор. «А где оно интересно общежитие-то это, нужно у училки спросить.» сделав очевидные выводы, я принялся кривясь подниматься из-за парты но меня прервал голос Моки.

-Константин? –в её голосе слышались какие то просящие нотки. Было бы супер если она не отказалась проводить меня до общежития, хотя, она потерялась в здании школы.

-Да. Ты кстати не знаешь где здесь общежитие? –она продолжала сидеть на месте лишь развернувшись в мою сторону.

-Конечно знаю, хочешь я тебя провожу? –тут же вызвалась она помочь даже слегка подавшись вперёд словно от переполняющей её инициативы.

-Это было бы великолепно. –прежде чем выйти из за парты я пропустил перед собой девчонку за которой хвостом прошло несколько парней.

Приблизившись Мока тут же предложила свою помощь только сейчас я обратил внимание на тот факт что был весьма высок кажется больше привычных метр восемьдесят чашечка была на пол головы ниже меня или больше, макушки своей я не вижу.

-Если тебе тяжело, то можешь опереться об меня.

-Нет не стоит для начала выведи меня из здания я пойду за тобой, только не спеши у меня в венах только два литра какого-то физ-раствора сейчас.

-Прости. –тихонько сказала она опуская взгляд.

-Не стоит, пойдём уже.

Развернувшись она пошла к выходу следом поплёлся и я, той тонизирующей магии которая заставляла меня сопеть как загнанного сейчас не хватало. Пройдя мимо учительского стола облепленного некоторыми учениками и ученицами беседующими с учителем мы вышли в коридор. Было уже довольно оживлённо если судить по этому факту то не нас одних уже отпустили. Миновав все лестницы мы вышли в просторный хол и выйдя через шикарную проходную более уместную в дорогом офисном здании вышли на улицу, Небо стало малость темнее в остальном же атмосфера никак не изменилась, дул ветер, шумел голый лес а в его глубине ку-кукали не показывающиеся на вид вороны. Вдоль всех зданий что было видно от главного входа в школьное здание шли широкие аллеи и пешеходные тропинки мощёные камнем по обоим сторонам располагались стилизованные фанари, они не столько светили сколько создавали своим видом атмосферу предместьев Андерсити. «Увидеть Трисфаль и умереть… во славу короля лича…» хмыкнув про себя и воспользовавшись тем что на улице не было видно наших одногрупников обратился к Моке.

-Мока могу я тебе о плечо опереться?

-Конечно Константин…-сан. –так как она была у меня с лева я ухватился за её левое плечо левой же рукой, в стиле начальника что покровительственно приобнимает отличившегося молодого работника, попутно ведя его неведомо куда и рассказывая какие прелести жизни свалятся на него если он будет пахать ещё усерднее и как он нужен фирме.

-Ненужно, можешь звать меня просто Костей, я ведь тебе сейчас не просто близкий я в тебе ещё пока что бултыхаюсь. –«к тому же я ненавижу японцев, ты на неё непохожа совершенно но вот говоришь на японском и ведёшь себя как-то схоже. Да здесь какого-то чёрта все говорят на японском!»

Ещё больше потупившись, девчонка не зная куда деть руки, снова сцепила их в замок перед собой, походка стала менее уверенной. Хоть она немного и отвернула от меня голову но было видно ка её рот приоткрылся и она несколько секунд готовилась чтобы сказать.

-Кость… ты обещал рассказать что с тобой произошло потом.

Чувствуя её волнение и негатив, обращённый к себе самой удивился как я быстро приспособился к этой до селе сказочной способности эмпатии.

-Не вини себя чашечка, в беседе директор рассказал мне о своих предположениях по поводу почему так получилось и в этом твоей вины нет, так что я на тебя не сержусь. К тому же это благодаря тебе я научился не умирать при полной потери крови.

\- Научился, как?

-Мой организм воспользовался информацией что была в твоей крови, клетки сейчас питаются моей энергией, поэтому мне сейчас так фигово а сердце продолжает биться несмотря ни на что. Такая вот теория.

Я не заметил, когда она успела накрыть мою руку на её плече своей правой ладонью, теперь она прибывала в задумчивости.

Постаравшись вложить в свой голос умирающего максимум теплоты.

-Я надеюсь ты не станешь повторно заявлять на меня свои права?

Излишние резко повернув голову она ответила с растерянностью и смятением в голосе.

-Нет, нет что ты, ни в коем случае. –чуточку помолчав и более тихо продолжила с несколько виноватыми нотками в голосе. –Я когда пришла в себя так испугалась что ты не дышишь, сразу дала тебе своей крови а потом поняла что это уже не исправить и ты станешь младшим, полностью мне подчинённым и даже не вурдалаком.

-Чуден мир. Далеко нам ещё?

-За этим зданием стадион и за ними стоят общежития. –Мока указала рукой в нужном направлении а когда хотела вернуть её на место то застеснялась и остановившись на пол пути обхватила ей себе талию.

Те немногие попутчики и встречные что появлялись у нас на пути, представляли значительное разнообразие возрастов, как я и предполагал мои одногрупники представляли наиболее молодую прослойку местного социума. Железного следования дресс коду что был в нашем классе на улице не было попадались те кто пренебрегал какой-то деталью костюма также встретилась девушка в джинсах и короткой майке, на мой взгляд совершенно не по погоде.

К тому моменту как мы почти прошли стадион, и я уже видел группу четырёх этажных зданий с примесью футуризма, девчонка извелась сама и измучила меня своими перепадами в чувствах. Если не смогу ничего сделать с этой эмпатией по близким объектам, то превращусь в нелюдимого отшельника.

-Мока ты что то сказать хочешь?

Немножечко помявшись и после вспышкой возникшей уверенности, она спросила.

-Ты ненавидишь меня за то что я вампир?

-С какой стати мне тебя ненавидеть? В том что ты с катушек слетела твоей вины нет, а самое лучшее в произошедшем то что ты девчонка, если бы там ко мне присосался какой ни будь мужик то лучше бы мне там было и сдохнуть. Поэтому будь добра успокойся и не мучь меня.

-Спасибо. –довольно тихо она сказала в ответ.

Особо это не помогло девчонка так и продолжала видимо думать всякую белиберду не собираясь успокаиваться, видимо это не совсем то что она хотела спросить или рассказать. «Да наплевать, Кроватка, я, иду!» В общежитиях до сего момента я никогда не жил, хорошо что сейчас мне не до волнений и переживаний.

Пройдя через проходную мужского корпуса мы остановились перед окошком коменданта внутри его помещения был некоторый складской беспорядок а с низенького кресла на нас взирал вероятный соплеменник Уртка.

-Здравствуйте, мне нужна комната.

-Другова места бордель устроить не нашли?!

-Какой бордель, я ученик, мне сказали прийти сюда и заселится.

-А-а-а! А чего же с девкой в обнимку припёрся?

Мока стоя рядом в непосредственной близости, полыхала стыдом и волнением, забивая своими эмоциям мне всё восприятие.

-А-а?! –посмотрев на девчонку я мысленно согласился с утверждением и отпустив её плечо опёрся об край перегородки. –Помогала она мне.

-Помогала. –проворчал под нос коротыш. –Как звать говори я тебя запишу.

-Константин! –на всякий случай медленно и по громче произнёс я.

-О! Константин! На тебя от директора приказ пришёл!

-Какой ещё приказ?

-Обождите, сейчас соберу! – и скрылся во внутреннем помещении.

Первый раз вернувшись он принёс два комплекта пастельного белья упакованные в целлофан, после вернулся с более объёмным мешком тоже в два полных комплекта одежды в том числе труселя и обувь. В третий раз он ходил значительно дольше и принёс банальный большой полиэтиленовой пакет с ручками, набитый всякой всячиной по верх которой лежала груда сэндвичей замотанных в пищевую плёнку.

-Всё! Забирайте уходите, третий этаж семьдесят четвёртая комната.

-А ключи, "блаОдетель"? –смотря на бутерброды спросил у карлика.

-Не нужен ключ. –и крякнув покачал головой смотря как Мока суетиться и отнимает у меня сумки с пакетами. –Откуда вы такие дикие приезжаете.

-Оставив это замечание без ответа мы ушли, поднявшись на этаж и найдя нужную дверь я действительно не нашёл на ней замка, только круглая ручка взявшись за неё и проигнорировав разряд статики обнаружил что у двери нет даже фиксирующего язычка «Шляйтесь люди добрые». Войдя внутрь не теряя ни секунды судорожно сбросил с себя ботинки отдавливая себе пятки и как подбитый истребитель чудом дотянувший до взлетно-посадочной паласы, пошёл в последний манёвр шепча как мантру.

-Лечь уснуть, лечь уснуть, лечь уснуть. –плюхнувшись животом в кровать задом наперёд я блаженно зажмурился и принялся расслабляться.

-Константи-ин а как же одежда?! – воскликнула вампирша. –Она же грязная.

-У меня и мысли грязные, но это не значит что нужно и мозг у кровати рядом складывать.

-Но так нельзя. –немного запнувшись возразила Акасия.

-Значит я бунтарь. – двигать челюсть было неудобно из-за этого получалось что я больше шипел.

-Новеть это не повод спать в одежде.

-Мока! Сколько «щас» время? –после непродолжительного шуршания она ответила.

-Четырнадцать двадцать семь.

-Ё-моё, третий час. Мока я посплю сил наберусь обязательно встану попью поем и раздевшись снова лягу.

-А не лучше ли сразу.

-Мока! Скажи честно, ты просто хочешь на меня голого посмотреть?

Девчонка сверкнула стыдом словно сверхновая, но мне на кровати было уже совершенно всё равно.

-Я.. что? Нет! Вовсе не хочу! И вообще это твоя кровать, я пойду.

-Спасибо что помогла дойти…

Что она ответила уже не узнал так как провалился в такой долгожданный сон и даже без удара по голове.

Глава 4

Проснувшись с трудом разлепил глаза, перевернувшись на бок стал осматривать комнату. Почти прямоугольное помещение с небольшим опендиксом что можно назвать прихожей рядом со входной дверью, пустые стены с однотонными обоями стол без ящиков, три стула чуть по одаль от него ближе к окну камод на пять широких ящиков а у изголовя кровати боком ко мне стоял шкаф. Удивило разве то что на окнах висели шторы поэтому из за темноты световую гамму интерьера оценить не удавалось.

-Ахринеть. –во рту санитарные нормы явно не соблюли во время сна, сильно. –И это магический мир.

Не смотря на жалобы болей в теле не было, хоть усталость никуда не делась но теперь существование можно было назвать терпимым, страшно хотелось пить и есть, мотивации этого хватило чтобы заставить себя сесть на кровати и спустить на пол ноги.

-А время то сколько? –пробурчал ни к кому не обращаясь

По привычке стал шарить по себе руками в поисках кармана содержащего телефон. Телефон действительно обнаружился, яблофон, разбитый и мёртвый. Фыркнув, я брякнул его под кровать.

Без всякого умысла совершил не большое мысленное усилие, в зоне затылка и верхней части позвоночника мне раньше помогало погасить головню боль, пока я концентрировался на этом действии, головной боли у меня сейчас не было. Совершенно неожиданно и плавно вместе с пробежавшей волной мурашек вниз по спине утомление владевшее телом стало отступать не проходить а именно отступать, открыв по шире удивлённо глаза стараясь не растерять усилие медленно встал и плавно подошёл к окну откинув край шторы, посмотрел на улицу. За стеклом были сумерки, переведя взгляд на небо поискал луну но вместо этого потерял концентрацию, усталость словно вода хлынула в бассейн повалив разделяющую два резервуара задвижку, покачнувшись от неожиданность держась за штору замер.

-Ох-х! Какой подлый стимулятор.

Восстановив концентрацию на усилие и пока шёл по комнате снял пиджак, меня интересовала дверь что вела в пространство седевшее честь прямоугольника. Клацнув выключателем на уровне пояса открыл дверь, ярким светом и сиянием кафеля на меня блеснул санузел.

Унитаз! Раковина! Душ! Зеркало… подойдя не смело к раковине над которой висел шкафчик с зеркалом я с трепетом всмотрелся в отражение и словно после стрижки когда немного не узнаёшь себя а улыбка непроизвольно лезет на лицо стал рассматривать нового себя.

Лицо было под стать рукам аккуратное, смазливое и породистое в котором смешалась кровь слишком многих народов чтобы я сразу и безапелляционно мог заявить, (Да это негр, пойду повешусь.) а вот глаза были похожи на прежние Радужка цвета палитры неряшливого художника которую все называют «карие» склера белок без единого видного сосуда сейчас, приподнятые в верх уголки, бессовестно пушистые ресницы. Не смотря на синяки под глазами и впалые щёки общую красоту этого лица нельзя было не заметить. Пройдясь рукой по светлым волосам короткой стрижки, я не смог прогнать наползшую смущённую улыбку и чтобы прекратить эту срамоту нагнулся и принялся жадно хлебать воду из под крана.

Хорошенько напившись и умывшись я выбрался из ванной со скомканной в руках рубашкой, поискав взглядом место где устроить гардероб швырнул её на комод. Подхватив в руки сумку со всякой всячиной, отнёс её на стол, отложив разбирательства с её содержимым на время когда буду по бодрее, принялся лопать бутерброды.

Ёжечки ты мои, какая фигня, будь я в нормальном состоянии никогда бы не пытался жрать фруктово мясные начинки, но как же мне было сейчас наплевать, с голодухи был счастлив поглощать даже такие опусы кулинара-еретика. Слопав всё что было оставив после себя на столе смятые целлофановые упаковки в состоянии осоловелости после съеденного перебрался на кровать на этот раз лицом к подушке и сбросив брюки улёгшись поверх покрывала мгновенно уснул с довольной улыбкой.

Очнулся от стука в дверь дёрнувшись с трудом разлепляя глаза я поднялся на руках непонимающе уставившись на дверь через мгновение дошло что нужно открыть.

-Да. Да сейчас. –с натугой просипел я в направлении двери.

Подойдя и пометавшись по ней взглядом глазка не обнаружил, взялся за ручку стрельнувшую в меня статикой отворил дверь, запоздало вспомнив что я в трусах. У порога стояла давешнее розоволосое чудо, уперевшись взглядом в мои трусы тут же окатила меня какофонией своего смущения и испуга, постаравшись это прервать она уставилась себе под ноги. С этой эмпатией нужно что-то делать я с ума сойду если это будет постоянно происходить.

-Ну проходи что ли. –отодвинулся в сторону с дороги.

-Я-я просто пришла узнать как ты себя чувствуешь и разбудить чтобы ты не опоздал. –скороговоркой протараторила она.

-Понял, благодарен, но! У меня ещё есть вопросы по поводу этого места и я был бы ещё больше тебе благодарен если бы ты заглянула ко мне и рассказала то что мне следовало бы знать. –помявшись она немного отвернула голову вбок потянувшись рукой к своей щеке. –Сейчас оденусь, ты проходи пока.

Шустро распаковав в первую очередь я нацепил штаны цвета какой-то щенячьей дрисни.

-Подожди пожалуйста буквально минутку я быстренько умоюсь и мы поговорим.

За те несколько минут что я шарился по полкам ища не жидкое мыло, мазался водой и размахивал руками определяя количество крови в венах, девчонка не смогла посидеть смирно и я застал её за тем что она раскладывала в комод мои шмотки, хавоз со стола исчез, а старая одежда лежала аккуратно сложенной на расправленной кровати.

-Извини я тут решила помочь тебе прибраться. –и медленно убрала руки от вещей.

Поспешил в очередной раз успокоит её стараясь быть вежливее.

-Не стоит извиняться, я благодарен тебе за эту помощь.

На секунду повисло неловкое молчание, вспомнив то что хотел одеться подошёл к столу и принялся искать рубашку. Зашуршав пакетом Мока протягивала нужный.

-Ты это ищешь? –тихонько спросила она.

Повернувшись я стал смотреть не на то, ведь до сего момента у меня не было возможностей толком рассмотреть её и оценить то что вижу. По моим субъективным меркам она была просто бесподобной красоты, стройные ноги не похожие на воздушный шарик перетянутый резинками уже приводили меня в состояние безудержного щастья от простого созерцания.

-Тебе идут гольфы. –отдав мне пакет она отвернулась ещё больше засмущавшись.

«Господи что я несу, проклятое тело пубертатного подростка» хоть я и не имел опыта в общении с настолько потрясающими женщинами, таких сильных провалов с самоконтролем никогда не испытывал.

-Извини, как-то само вырвалось, но это чистая правда.

Судя по эмоциям вампирша не знала куда деться от смущения. У меня же заметно участилось сердцебиение, и организм попытался пригнать к щекам больше крови, получалось как-то слабенько. Одев рубашку и принявшись застёгиваться, прервал не ловкое молчание волновавшим меня вопросом.

-Скажи пожалуйста сколько сейчас времени и когда занятия должны начаться?

Засуетившись, Мока достала из кармана пиджака телефон.

-Сейчас восемь двенадцать а первый урок начнётся в девять.

-Рань то какая, меня к такому не готовили. А по поводу питания как оно здесь происходит, я понимаю что по большей части тут учатся нелюди поэтому меня интересует что-то вроде супов, каш и откуда вообще взялись вчерашние булки?

-Ну кому нужно тот питается в столовой, там только человеческую еду и подают, если не нравится можно взять продуктов в общежитиях на этаже есть кухня, а те сэндвичи они тоже из столовой их там целыми горами всяких разных начинок складывают для тех кто торопится.

Собственно поле этого мне даже не пришлось ничего спрашивать вампирша рассказала всё что успела узнать за те несколько дней что была тут до начала занятий, всё по поводу порядков в общежитиях рассказала про все здания и места а также кого успела здесь увидеть, выяснилось ещё и то что с ней как вампиром не очень стремятся общаться у вампиров есть слава действительно вспыльчивых агрессивных кровососов. Это было хорошо заметно особенно по её поведению до и после сего момента, знаем мы таких индивидуумов, молчат и не высовываются пока их не растормошишь и если ты им понравишься то не заткнёшь. Тем временем я полностью оделся а Мока попутно с тем что с упоением делилась всем что знала и став несколько раскрепощённее в ходе этого процесса разложила всё моё бельё по ящикам а барахло из пакета аккуратно по всему столу попутно комментируя зачем что может мне понадобится в учёбе.

Уже давно сидя на кровати я по большей части любовался девчонкой но и мотал на ус всё что она рассказывает.

-Мока извини за нескромный вопрос, но почему у тебя ошейник с крестом на шее? Вампиры разве любят кресты?

Остановившись, вампирша разом как-то погрустнела и взявшись за украшение после короткой паузы несколько печально начала новую историю.

-Этот ошейник он мне вовсе не украшение, это запечатывающий проклятый артефакт. У моего папы много врагов и один из них нанял малефика сильного в аспекте света который на меня его и надел. –вздохнула. –Снять кто только не пытался но всё без толку. В старой школе из-за этого меня все презирали. Вампиров мало, а когда я родилась то все говорили что выросту и буду самой сильной вампиршей из ныне живущих, но из-за него я теперь всего лишь тень себя самой.

-Эвоно как…

-Что? –не поняла Мока моего русского.

-Говорю «вон оно что». Кстати почему у тебя глаза зелёные, они разве у вампиров не красные?

-Да правильно, они должны быть у меня красные и со зрачком как у кошки.

«-Опачки, так это даже капля моей крови ей крышку гроба на голгофе приподнимает» такие очевидные выводы могли в итоге привести меня к неприятным экспериментам которые памятуя о прошлом совсем не хотелось проводить.

-Нам кстати не пора?

Посмотрев время, Мока кивнула сказав что лучше поторопится так как осталось десять минут.

Часть 5

Две пухлые тетради с цветными закладками секторами и ноу нейм планшет с ведром на котором нельзя сделать ничего не кроме узкого набора действий, библиотечный клиент, браузер местной сети, и груда спец приложений по предметам и даже нет «о устройстве». Сегодня ознакомительный день, в самом начале нас предупредили что в конце дня нужно будет собраться у куратора.

В данный момент первый урок математика, большая часть нелюди в кассе недовольны, пухлый в самом начале урока стал препираться с учителем низеньким широкоплечим мужиком с кудрявыми бровями, кажется араб, спор сводился как всегда к аргументу зачем ему такому сильному все эти закорючки. Учитель решил всё проще чем я бы мог предположить если бы хотел всё замять «Раз твои соплеменники платят за твоё обучение то учить ты это обязан» все претензии мигом закончились. Смысл этого спора подводил меня к тому что в конце всей чехарды владелец домена может спросить с меня очень много а с моей единственной способностью превращаться в томат после пересечения смертельной черты ничего толкового не сделаешь. Но даже ощущение того, что я нахожусь в личном мирке демона, который содержит в нём школу и ещё что-то для подобной себе нелюди, меркло перед тем что повинуясь указаниям учителя который сейчас бегло нам объясняет курс десятого-одиннадцатого класса пользуясь приложением в планшете а я сижу в ошалелом состоянии и всё прекрасно понимаю даже не с первого слова а значительно раньше. Именно это был исключительный момент осознания когда я принял и осмыслил тот фак что теперь я вовсе не в родном Липецке и даже не в своей вселенной, какое безмерное блаженство смотреть на формулу и понимать что в ней изменится и что произойдёт в итоге, чёрт подери, стоило того!

К концу урока я окончательно разомлел от своей гениальности и принялся украдкой разглядывать своих одногрупников, приятно радовала несхожесть состава класса с привычным мне на родине, девчонок было очень много, набиралась добрая половина населения. К тому же ребятишки визуально очень сильно различались и по возрасту, вон к примеру на первой парте сидит парень в очках прямой как палка, на вид такая же балда как я, тянущая годков на восемнадцать-двадцать. В середине первого ряда сидела пигалица тринадцати лет с короткими волосами вороного крыла, но вот правда призыв педобира, даже с того света она сможет произвести движением ресниц. Вторым бугаём был неестественно мускулистый кажется афроамериканец, правда совершенно выродившийся, с цветом кожи словно ему вот-вот разрешать завести собственную плантацию.

Под конец довольно таки занудного урока с гипнотизирующим бубняжом учителя про формулы и теоремы в эмоциональной атмосфере класса превалировало лёгкое озверение. Несколько раз перехватил взгляд Моки, это невероятно льстило и будоражило нервы хоть умом я чётко понимал что девчонка просто рада общению которого была лишена из-за погружения с самого детства в атмосферу презрения и отчуждённости.

Пока мы добирались от общежитий до здания школы, вампирша неожиданно прервав свой монолог о прошлом, задала вопрос мне.

-Константин… -я тут же перебил её, поправив.

-Просто Костя.

-…Костя а где у тебя прошло детство?

Не зная что может выйти из моей откровенности постарался извернутся без особой лжи.

-Понимаешь чашечка… -помолчал, осознавая то что так легко пользуюсь прозвищем которое дал малознакомой девушке в неадекватном состоянии а она на это не сердится. –После вчерашних событий когда я был у директора, моё прошлое неофициально подверглось засекречиванию, сама понимаешь по каким причинам.

Примерно на минуту после этого мы замолчали, довольно напряжённо, двигаясь вместе с другими учениками идущими по аллее в сторону школы, молчание прервалось только после того как я набрался смелости и прямо спросил у погрузившейся в буквально физически ощутимое уныние Моки о чём она думает, смутившись та вновь защебетала о всяком, стараясь как можно дальше быть от темы вчерашнего дня,

Прозвеневший бездушный звонок из динамиков ознаменовавший конец урока, не смотря на свою притворность всё же всколыхнул забытые уже ощущения что бомбёжка закончилась, впереди такая сладкая но короткая свобода. В робко нарастающем шуме учитель советовал самостоятельно пройтись по материалу сегодняшнего урока, ученики поднимались со своих мест кто-то молча уходил но многие уже завели знакомых. Честно вся эта херня меня пугает и заставляет яйца постоянно быть в подтянутом состоянии и нервно реагировать на резки шумы не подавая вида, тяжело знать что все эти галдящие и вполне мирно себя ведущие детишки нелюдь с сверх естественными способностями, вот бы знать ещё кто из них кто чтобы надёжно обходить десятым коридором от греха подальше. Подхватив свои немногочисленные пожитки пропустил тех кто спешил покинуть класс быстрее остальных, плевать по какой причине всё равно приближаться стрёмно тем более к тем кто себя сейчас излишне громко ведёт. Приблизившись к Моке с доступной мне ныне бодростью попытался осуществить свой хитрый замысел.

-Мока у тебя на эту перемену есть планы? Кстати, перемена как долго длится?

-Пятнадцать минут. –несколько опешивши ответила вампирша.

-А планы?

-Нету.

-Чудно! Если тебя не затруднит ты не могла бы показать мне где столовая? Если конечно она поблизости а перемены хватит?

-Конечно я с удовольствием покажу, она на первом этаже. –сказала она вставая из за парты.

-Супер, я вчера всё что мне дали слопал как проснулся а сейчас я уже чью-нибудь ногу готов глодать. –с улыбкой произнёс я не очень осмотрительно из за чего проходящий мимо паренёк несколько занервничал не подав виду. –Хоть булок тех взять пару.

-Ох прости я не догадалась тебя утром что-нибудь принести!

-Не переживай, практика показала что от этого я не помру, но вот рожа умертвия с синяками в зеркале меня изрядно напугала.

-Да выглядишь ты не здорово. –с серьёзным тоном согласилась Мока.

-Хух, значит я не всегда так выглядел, подзабыл малость как моё лицо выглядит.

-Но как, разве можно забыть своё лицо? –«Конечно детынька особенно если увидел его впервые сегодня!»

-Шутка, но вообще-то воспроизвести на память своё лицо сложно хоть мы и можем узнать его из миллионов.

Так мило болтая мы двигались по коридору и если для Моки это было нормально когда все вокруг уступают дорогу то меня это малость напрягало как в эмоциональном так и физическом плане потому что если перед ней расступались то меня не замечали и было дела даже старались невзначай толкнуть плечом. Зная то что эти задиристые господа какая-нибудь самоуверенная не на пустом месте нелюдь, я был чрезвычайно ловок не смотря на своё малокровие.

Столовая оказалась очень просторным местом со множеством столиков кадками пальм и прочей зелени что в купе с ярким освещением и общей белизной делало это место нехарактерным для общего несколько депрессивного фона которое создавало небо. Вдоль одной стены стояли прилавки и холодильники открытого типа, кассы не наблюдалось, «Ёпрст сколько же здесь обучение стоит с полным пансионом и любым дипломом на выходе?». Народа было немного, все вели себя довольно лениво что для меня было вообще то непривычно если вспомнить все столовые для недорослей в которых довелось побывать. Не дождавшись когда я отомру от наблюдения за территорией вампирша коснулась моего предплечья.

-Пойдём?

-А, да да конечно.

-Вон туда. –указала она рукой на обиталище булок.

Жадно сглотнув я поспешил в указанном направлении благо толчеи не было, возможно из за того что это первая перемена, по возможности сюда не стоит ходить в сопровождении Моки я конечно теперь красавчик по субъективному мнению, что тем более моей безопасности не помогает. Никакой охраны я кстати говоря так и не заметил, даже символической, не на силе же учителей тут порядок поддерживается, здесь точнёхонько получается ситуация подводной лодки, народу больше но проблемы те же в купе с тем что контингент никакой фильтрации для этого не проходил. Я ещё конечно не в курсе но опасения уже поселились в моём мозгу по поводу сегрегации на почве силы. Забрав из холодильного корыт заполненного действительно великим разнообразием спеленатых в целлофан бутеров сэндвичей и булок, выбрал наиболее мясосодержащих представителей, провожатая же не взяла ничего. Покинув пределы столовой, поглощая на ходу продукты поинтересовался у вампирши почему та не взяла себе ничего, вопрос её заметно взволновал и смутил заставив покраснеть.

-Ты оказался очень, очень сытным, я никогда себя ещё так хорошо не чувствовала. –почти прошептала она.

-Но пакетированную до этого ты пила?

-Конечно, но ну… всё было совсем другое, я до этого словно бумагу ела и неожиданно попробовала настоящую пищу. –она зябко повела плечом на котором весела сумка.

-Мда, это проблема. –жевать свежую булку с незавявшей начинкой было сплошным удовольствием, от едино моментного проглатывания её меня останавливало только отсутствие чего-нибудь запить.

-Проблема? –даже повернув в мою голову спросила Мока.

-Тебе судя по всему понравилось а вот мне как-то м… -я на миг закатил глаза к потолку морщась. –Но зато теперь я знаю что подарить тебе на день рождения. Когда он у тебя?

-Одиннадцатого мая.

-У-у-у далековато, новый год ближе.

-Вообще-то новый год уже был, седьмое января ведь. –ответила Мока удивлённо.

-О-у! Да как-то я подзабыл. –«а я наивный думал тут сентябрь.»

Поднявшись на второй этаж мы прошли мимо готичной компании ребят расположившейся на подоконнике, старшие курсы не очень усердно соблюдали дресс код.

-Кто это такие? –спросил у спутницы миновав опасное место.

С начало поведя щекой вампирша ответила

-Сама первый раз вижу. Кстати вон наш кабинет.

-Шикарно ты иди, а я с начало доем. –давясь булкой отправил Моку вперёд, чтобы меньше привлекать внимание к себе пока я рядом с ней.

Пока я давился последней ватрушкой с ветчиной, в класс зашли несколько одногрупников, даже не посмотрев на меня. На следующей перемене тоже нужно будет повторить, «Не питайся кусками не питайся кусками, жрать хочется будто еду первый раз вижу» в следующий раз нужно будет обязательно раздобыть чего-нибудь попить. К моменту когда я приканчивал своё питание подошла учительница и притормозив перед дверью заметила мне.

-Прошел бы в класс чего в коридоре то есть.

-Ианижал. –ответил ей с набитым ртом.

Пока я жевал что осталось прозвенел звонок, зайдя в кабинет столкнулся с неожиданной подлостью.

-Опаздываете ученик. –на меня сердито смотрела давешняя учительница, молоденькая.

Указав обеими руками через стену на место своего перекуса я попытался отстоять свои права. Танцем! Если бы, ограничился просто сердитым взглядом.

-Так ведь… -хихикнув учительница сказала что шутит и пожелала чтобы я поскорей уже уселся.

А ведь это могла быть и не шутка, нет пределов маразму. Пройдя к своей парте уселся, парта передо мной так же пустовала.

Урок проходил совсем не в штатном режиме молоденькая учительница непрестанно шевеля головой чтобы поправить свои длинные чёрные свободно расправленные волосы. Это у неё выходило красиво, похоже она была прекрасно осведомлена зачем женщины носят распущенные волосы. Так вот с начало она представилась как Ен Лиен кореянка, после рассказывала почему география важный предмет, затем решила познакомится со всем классом путём того чтобы каждый назвал страну в которой жил. Сведения были ценные не знаю почему большая часть восприняла это довольно радостно. Когда очередь подошла ко мне, готов небыл а перед глазами стаяла облжожка истрёпанной книжки «Марка страны Гваделупа»

-Я жил в Гваделупе. –несколько поминальным голосом сообщил я и закусил губу.

-Какая экзотическая страна, а можешь её нам показать. –вроде бы вполне искренне обрадовалась учительница.

«-Стерва, знал бы я!»

-Понимаете, Гваделупа очень бедная страна, у нас не было карты.

В ответ задорно рассмеявшись учительница показала где мой «родной» остров находится. Больше эксцессов не было.

Далее в расписании стояла «история мира» хотя после социологии и господи прости зачем оно нам «геополитики» была простая история. На наступившей перемене я было собрался самостоятельно посетить столовую повторно но Мока вежливо навязалась со мной. Знакомство наше было излишне форсированным и привык к ней уж больно быстро, приятно и удивительно одновременно то что молоденькая и красивая девчонка сама проявляет инициативу в общении со мной пусть даже в начале из-за чувства вины, что тоже хорошо помогает установить мосты и укрепить дружбу. Так вот из-за этого форсированного привыкания я не тупею поблизости от неё, да, всё хорошее происходит само по себе.

В столовке Мока показала автомат с водами, взяв ещё два бутера налил себе стаканчик минералки и отдался на волю сусанинских способностей вампирши. На этот раз доедал я уже в классе и учителя вперёд себя не пропускал. Когда урок начался, удивлению моему не было конца, предмет история мира был, не поддельной историей мира со всей его магией различными расами и прочей магической наледью обитающими на земле, обещали в течении года рссказать про все войны которые они затеяли и вели а так же почему зачем всё магическое ушло в тень. Слушал я образно говоря действительно развесив уши, в конце урока учитель упомянул что в приложении есть список рекомендуемой для самостоятельного прочтения литературы, она для меня же будет не учебным пособием а кратким пересказом художественных историй причём не банальных и захватывающих. А если судить по эмоциональному фону царившему в класе народ сильно скучал, за исключением тех кому было на предмет просто наплевать остальные скучали от того что большую часть уже знали. Выйдя из кабинета под впечатлением открывающихся перспектив по знаниям был удивлён что следующий кабинет оказался соседним. Оставив вещи в парте решил сходить в столовую на этот раз не жрать а посмотреть что взять сесть в обед потому что булки как-то плохо растворялись, заодно попить. Вампирша вновь напросилась сходить вместе и помочь советом с выбором.

-Тебе очень нужны овощи, после всего тебе нельзя есть одни только бутерброды.

-Несомненно. –произнёс я с выражением обернувшись назад к Моке проходя через ряды. –Можно я тебя теперь буду з… БА-А-А-А!

Резко вскрикнул и отпрянул в испуге чуть не налетев на секретаршу директора появившуюся в дверном проёме передо мной из-за того что смотрел не в перёд.

-Следуй за мной, тебя вызывает директор.

-Здрасте. –малость ошалело промямлил уже в спину развернувшейся секретарше.

-Планы поменялись Мока, увидимся позже. –сказал растерявшейся девчонке и поспешил за секретаршей.

Догнав девушку я пошёл рядом, хоть в коридоре и было довольно людно но в отличии от компании вампирши с дороги на этот раз расступались нам обоим и мало того ещё и громко говорить прекращали. Подозрительная у администрации школы слава. Выбравшись на безлюдную лестницу я от лишней наглости спросил у неё.

-А я могу вам задать личный вопрос?

Остановившись на ступеньках и не поворачиваясь ко мне девушка сказала.

-К сожалению можешь, но отвечать на него я не намерена. -от её тона повеяло холодом. Серьёзно повеяло холодом и не ветерком а реальной пропажей температуры.

Немножечко под отстав после похолодания шёл молча. Вчера мне некогда было но сейчас смог рассмотреть её по подробнее. Просто великолепные будто из рекламы чёрные блестящие волосы, светлая кожа, узкое строгое лицо с глазами большими словно как у ребёнка за лёгкими очками без оправы. Строгий костюм из пиджака и узкой короткой юбки с тёмными чулками удивительно стройнили её. Вчера она касалась моей кожи но отметить того фата что у неё удивительно длинные и тонкие пальцы я не смог. В рунете на её фотки бы набежали повара с желанием срочно покормить.

«А интернета то нет!» проговорил я мысленно пугающую фразу, пожалуй буду рассматривать своё бытие как пребывание в аду.

Добравшись до приёмной она не стала задерживаться а без стука вошла в кабинет и отодвинувшись пропустила меня. По мимо Дорквина в кабинете был посетитель. Моё естество разделилось сильнее чем до этого я считал сильно. Внешне я был спокоен и это пожалуй благодаря мечущемуся в черепной коробке словно птица паникующему сознанию, пытающееся перехватить контроль над всем сразу и чтобы всё вышло «Естественно!». К таким терзаниям меня привел чистопородный алиен сидевший в кресле и сейчас смотревший на нас с секретаршей. Лысая слегка вытянутая голова мембраны за место ушей безгубый рот будто прорезь хмурого смайлика тонкий маленький бугорок носа с двумя ноздрями и пожалуй мелковатые чёрные глаза будто как у мопса на выкате. А сейчас он ещё и из кресла поднялся! Оказалось что у него две коленки одна нормальная вперёд и одна назад получившаяся из модифицированной пятки, одет был в брюки кремового цвета и простой белый лабораторный халат обут был в коричневое подобие чешек плотно облегающих его плоскую и овальную ступню.

-Спасибо Лифра. Константин проходи, знакомься это мессир Тордзерен Лергу.

За спиной шаркнула закрывающаяся дверь.

-Очень приятно, можно просто Лергу. -проговорил вне земной, таким голосом, как если бы я шевелил только нижней губой чтобы издавать звуки.

-Мне тоже, можно просто Костя.

-Можешь не волноваться, Лергу принёс непреложную клятву, ему можно доверять. Хватит стоять у двери проходи, стадись я вижу чувствуешь ты себя уже удовлетворительно поэтому долгая беседа надеюсь тебя не утомит. –довольно бодро сказал мне директор.

Пройдя и усевшись за кресло по правую сторону переговорного аппендикса на против другого гостя.

-Позвольте тогда злоупотребить вашим гостеприимством и попросить сладкого кофе или чая, потому что чувствую когда волнение меня отпустит я буду несколько вял. –волнение как-то подозрительно развязало мне язык, к том уже билась подлая мысль что эта ледышка будет носить для меня чашку.

-Ах, это само собой разумеющееся, ты же ещё не восстановил кровь в полном объёме?

«Пожалуй пока что промолчу про само стимуляцию вчера вечером.»

-Неприятных ощущений и подавляющей слабости нет, но каждую перемену бегаю в столовую.

-Я всё токи не могу удержать своего нетерпения и любопытства, Константин не могли бы вы показать мне порцию вашей энергии без маскирующей дисторсии?

Беспомощно поглазев на ожидающего алиена и директора, я поспешил их разочаровать.

-Извините, но я не знаю как это сделать. –развёл я руками.

-О-о. – удивлённо протянул Лергу.

-Я тебе говорил, любые знания относящиеся к реальной магии ему в новинку. –заметил Дорквен своему другу.

-Тогда я немного расскажу о себе. –и чуточку помолчав, начал. –Так вот, я представитель конгломерата магических гильдий, член одной из старейших организаций «Нодруд» сейчас выполняю функции преподавателя академии по дисциплине «Морфогенез сверх насыщенных полей» работаю я на вашей планете вахтами по два года. Конгломерат это сообщество магических организаций обитаемых планет и нейтральных миров.

Тем временем в кабинет вошла секретарша с подносом, на котором стаяла вазочка печения, кофейник и три чашки, поставив его на край стола она принялась наливать кофе в чашки.

-Лергу, боюсь что вместе с твоим рассказом у нашего подопечного становится только больше вопросов.

-Согласен, я бы лучше почитал про это, предполагаю информации очень много, в электронной библиотеке я же смогу найти подходящие книги? Хотя какой ни будь вариант галактической википеди был бы предпочтительней.

-Полный доступ в библиотеку ты конечно получишь, а вот на вики не надейся связи в домене нет.

-Я подберу подходящую литературу. А пока что позвольте мне провести не большой опрос?

Директор кивнул, я тоже посмотрев на него кивнул получая от Лифры чашку коя с сахаром.

-Костантин ты первый раз видишь представителя не человеческой расы?

-Да впервые.

-Это правдо что вампир вытянул у тебя всю кровь?

-Да, но значительная часть похоже уже восстановилась. Вены на руках надуваются если помахать , и голова не кружится.

-Я же тебе говорил! Полное энергетическое обеспечение клеток в организме.

-То есть даже нейроны для химической части сигнала электролиты создавали каким ни будь холодным синтезом, а отходы куда девались?

-Этого молодой человек без наблюдений мы не узнаем. К тому же я не специалист биолог. Скажите Константин вы не чувствуете дискомфорта в искре от маскировки?

-Эм. Простите а разъясните конкретно что такое искра.

Профессор покосился на Дорквена, в его эмоциях проскользнула печаль с лёгким привкусом растерянности.

-Ещё раз тебе повторяю, парень про магию только в сказках слышал, учить нужно с нуля.

-Ну значит и начнём прямо сейчас, если он не может зарядить накопитель это будет лишь отдалять эксперименты. –поёрзав в кресле, Лергу ещё больше повернул корпус в мою сторону. –Расскажу вкратце почему маги это маги. Вот к примеру я маг, ты по всем параметрам похож на мага, уважаемый Дорквен демонический дух воплотившийся в теле разумного в данном случае человека но тоже может быть классифицирован как маг, Лифра что приносил нам кофе тоже демонический дух но пользуется магией почти как маг. Я к примеру Сенодианец ты человек…

-Я узнавал, он не совсем человек.

-Что значит не совсем человек?! Я ничего нечеловеческого за собой не замечал.

-У тебя отец был с Кинаосы технически ты наполовину Кинаосец.

-А кто они такие? –меня стало распирать любопытство.

-Совершенно те же самые люди, только эволюционно более совершенные, на их родной планете искусственный отбор в обществе стараются контролировать не инстинктами а разумом.

-Это как? Компютер решает как размножатся, что-то вроде утопичной евгеники?

-Нет конечно, что за глупости. –тут же возмутился профессор, молчавший пока я общался с директором.

-Костя, это к делу отношения сейчас не имеет, прочтёшь потом самостоятельно всё что будет в книгах по этому вопросу. –припечатал Дорквен.

-Хорошо, а скажите, магия не имеет никакого отношения к электромагнитному излучению?

-Нет, электромагнитное излучение это именно излучение, волна, волна не способна замереть а после продолжить своё движение без катастрофических событий. Волну должно что-то генерировать, тела разумных генерируют волны различной длинны и частоты, к примеру инфракрасное излучение, радио и даже фотоны.

-Это я знаю профессор.

-Профессор? –он метнул быстрый взгляд директору и благосклонно кивая ответил. –Да, меня можно и профессором звать. Так вот с магией всё куда как сложнее мы зовём манну энергией но она не имеет ничего общего с зарядом в аккумуляторах у приборов манна ведёт себя одновременно и и как волна и как частица но в отличии от фотонов может находится в состоянии покоя. Наличие или отсутствие материи для неё не является определяющим фактором она может быть свободно конвертируема в почти любой переносчик физического взаимодействий.

-Эм простите что перебиваю, манна идёт, как бы идёт перед элементарной частицей. –я зачем-то потряс перед собой двумя ладонями расположенными друг против друга.

-Да, да считается что так, косвенно это подтверждается тем что для переброски манны из планов ненужно ничего а для переброски элементарной частицы с других планов потребуется как раз таки манна.

-Другие планы? –потеряв уже всякое самообладание я принялся без сознательно гримасничать.

-… -не успевшего ничего сказать перебил директор.

-Лергу подожди! – и теперь уже мне. -Космологией вселенной самостоятельно займёшься у нас сейчас другие задачи.

-Да пожалуй, я признаться уже отклонился от задуманного, нужно быстрее закруглятся с теорией. Собственно для того чтобы управлять магической энергией нужна ещё более сложная структура для неё существует обобщающее понятие а именно душа, в отличии от манны в природе не существует детекторов способных зафиксировать её энергии или составляющие. У души есть так называемое ядро наиболее плотная часть содержащая структуры как предполагается ответственные за многие функции в том числе в ядре у магов присутствует так называемый «дар» структура, или если будет понятнее как бы орган, позволяющий воле разумного воздействовать на манну. В тонком теле дар проявляет себя как то что мы называем «искра» по простому генератор в купе с накопителем, в их системе идёт как понимаешь создание и хранение манны. Сама по себе искра генерирует все существующие типы энергии но у каждого мага в разных пропорциях. У сильного мага огня в ущербе элемент воды, у кого сильны аспекты тьмы, то слабы аспекты света. И сейчас перед нами стоит задача разобраться какой тип дара у тебя, а так как я не способен видеть души то в вопросах ядра буду полгаться на уважаемого Дорквена.

-Тут я тебе не помощник, он без маскировки полыхала что от истинного зрения боль чувствовалась физически и казалось что у него в пике почти всё.

-Вот значит как. –задумчиво произнёс алиен.

Выудив из кармана странный маленький предмет, в виде доминошки профессор потряс им.

-Я специально взял с собой конденсаторный накопитель от экранов поглотителей. Заряд он держит плохо но зато способен крайне быстро поглощать и опустошаться. Для наших первоначальных изысканий я хочу научить тебя заряжать его, это несколько противоречит программам обучения но и ты не ребёнок… Кстати позволь поинтересоваться сколько ты прожил в прошлой жизни.

-Тридцать земных лет.

-Довольно не плохо, думаю это не будет мешать в обучении. -передав мне через стол накопитель сел обратно.

-Итак приступим непосредственно к обучению. Накопитель у тебя в руках, опиши, что ты чувствуешь.

-Ну… эмм… довольно твёрдый материал похоже что не пустотелый.

-Нет это композит в оболочке. Ты должен описать свои ощущения а не а не пытаться разгадать технические подробности.

-Ну он холодный как алюминий… -сжал в кулаке пытаясь нагреть, но даже лишившись возможности рассеивать тепло в атмосферу накопитель по-прежнему оставался прохладным. –Не согревается, я правильно понимаю он действительно не согревается или просто может аккумулировать ну очень много тепла?

-Нет это всё фантомные ощущения, накопитель повинуясь своей природе тянет из тебя энергию а твой мозг интерпретирует это как потерю тепла. Сейчас я хочу научить тебя направлять свою энергию чтобы в последствии твой мозг прекратил совершать эту подмену и выработал соответствующий отклик который ты бы уже ни с чем не спутал.

-А стоит? Он ещё веть даже искру не прочувствовал, а ты уже манипуляции учишь.

-Так ведь он и не ребёнок, я и иду от обратного.

-Кость, это ощущение холода очень важно забыть и сейчас использовать исключительно воображение чтобы сформировать нужные ощущения. Твоя задача представить что в твоём организме присутствует энергия в разных местах с разной плотность, и нужно словно жидкость перелить в накопитель. Попробуй сейчас это сделать один раз и по теше без крайнего усердствования.

За мной внимательно следили и из-за этого я нервничал процесс выдумывания подходящего образа шел туго, водицу говорит представь себе, про холодок забудь, вообразив эту самую энергию как сумел направил её из руки в накопитель несколько похожим методом как при подавлении головных болей. Подняв голову посмотрел на моих учителей давая понять что всё сделал.

-Ничего же не видно вообще. Дорквен, какая у него маскировка?

-ПАД-47.12.

-И как ты хочешь чтобы я сейчас его научил?!

-Я серьёзно говорю, смотреть больно было, предлагаешь ему тогда браслетик на руку нацепить, чтобы он через неделю рассыпался?

-Так значит, у меня не вышло?

-Нет, Костя, мы просто не можем разглядеть ничего что у тебя в теле происходит. Давай я сейчас поставлю полог тишины чтобы не мешать сосредотачиваться и продолжить пытаться зарядить накопитель. Он когда набирает заряд темнеет, при перегрузке заряд будет автоматически сброшен поэтому не переполни его.

Меня отрезало от звуков кабинета и несколько секунд я смотрел как у собеседников шевелятся рты а ничего не слышно, теперь их беседа для меня загадка. В кабинет вошла секретарша с новой порцией кофе а моя тишина не была нарушена. Мысли болтались от звездолётов до фаерболов и остроконечных шляп с лабораторными халатами, «-Я твой отец Костик! -продекламировал с простёртой ко мне рукой воображаемый ариец в майке алкашке и растянутых в коленях трениках, в другой руке сжимая мусорное ведро за ручку. –И хлеба купи как нагуляешься!» Как мне добиться концентрации после того что они мне понарассказывали а потом ещё и не договорили.

Поморщившись, приступил к попыткам с каждым разом выдумывая всё больше и больше подробностей. …Цать какая-то попытка всё-таки сорвала пломбу и дала ощущение противодействия манипуляциям в руке. Новые ощущения действительно прочно связались с тем что я себе представлял и небыли похожи на миграцию тепла по телу, ощущения были действительно чем-то похожи на то когда ты сунув ладонь в воду и водишь ей из стороны в сторону, загребая, вот только рукой сейчас была моя воля а водой некая странная энергия и бултыхалась она у меня в теле. Ощущалась неоднородность структуры в словно разных фракций но нисмотря на манипуляции не перемешивалась, похоже это именно то что они называли тонким тело, нужно спросить. Решив на этом закончить своё упражнение, направил поток свободно поддающейся перемещению энергии в накопитель.

Взрыв в моей руке ударил по ладони кувалдой и больно резанул по ушам давая прочувствовать лёгкую контузию, так как в тот момент мои глаза были зажмурены то мелкие частицы не повредили их и сейчас валяясь на полу я рассматривал как развороченная на коже ладонь сочилась кровью и в этом месиве было видно затухающие осколки накопителя. В гул шумевший в ушах, добавились глухие и далёкие звуки, кто-то ухватил меня под мышки и усадил в кресло. Отступающая совсем лёгкая контузия благосклонно позволяла мне чувствовать боль в руке всё сильнее и сильнее. Рука не потеряла подвижности сухожилия не перебило мышцы не разорвало совсем, но всё было разворочены и глубоко утыкано мелкими осколками. От боли руку начало сильно трясти и эти непроизвольные движения делали боль только интенсивнее, драгоценная кровь сочилась с рваных краёв ладони и всё это никак не заглушало ощущения как воздух касается моей раны. Постепенно стало слышно голоса сквозь гул в ушах.

-…нты потом! Аэрозоль возьми и быстрее!

-Пока он не отошёл от шока нужно извлечь осколки!

-Лифра! Лифра всё сделает! Теперь то тебе видно было, как полыхает?!

-Ужасно! Выброс было даже невооружённым взглядом видно!

Моё начальство переговаривалось очень громко держа меня за руки и прижимая к креслу, а я всё пялился, бешено выпученными глазами на изуродованную руку начиная уже мычать от нарастающей боли. Раздался частый стук каблуков и быстро как могла к нам подбежала секретарша, на ходу откупоривая какой-то препарат. Оставив его на столе она оттеснив директора державшего мою правую руку ниже локтя взялась за неё сама. И через несколько секунд я заорал в голос никак не сдерживаясь и пытаясь вырваться. Из скованной руки каким-то обездвиживающим полем медленно вылазили один за одним маленькие осколки и отодвинувшись от руки падали на стол.

-Идиотка, блокаду поставь! –закричал на неё Дорквен.

Прошипев что-то неразборчивое она прекратила извлечение осколков . Затишье от той боли показалось мне таким счастьем что я даже прекратил вырываться. Последовавшее за этим полное исчезновение боли повергло меня в ещё больший шок. Замерев стал смотреть на руку с непониманием, я никак вообще её не чувствовал словно её нет вовсе. Было видно как стекает кровь, блестит изуродованная плоть а маленькие осколки продолжают по очереди выползать из ладони.

-Что произошло?! -наконец спросил я крайне напряжённым голосом.

-Прости Константин мы и предположить не могли что будешь способен манипулировать такими объёмами энергии. –с виноватыми интонациями в голосе ответил профессор. –Для необученного мага это не представляется возможным, выпустить импульсом такое количество энергии. Можешь описать, что ты делал?

-Ну… гэх… -я всё ещё смотрел как из моей руки вылетают осколочки а от вида развороченной ладони мне становилось всё дурнее и дурнее. –а это… у вас наштыр… нашатыря не найдётся, ато я как-то не очень.

Некоторое время все молчали но по истечении где-то четвёртой секунды директор заговорил.

-Лифра! Не делай вид, что не слышала!

Прекратив своё занятие, девушка повернулась и приложила ладонь к моему лбу и после короткой не яркой вспышки пробежавшей по руке активировала заклинание, как я позже догадался. Быстрый импульс и знакомое состояние бодрости в месте с навязанным учащённым дыханием заставило меня широко распахнуть глаза и выпрямится в кресле.

-Ну как теперь сможешь описать?

-Нууу. –вот же мудаки, всё для фронта всё для победы. -Вы как сказали воображать, я воображал, потом зацепился за ощущения и потом увидел что в руке творится. Направил энергию в накопитель, дальше вы знаете.

-Получается что ты зачерпнул непосредственно циркулирующую энергию из тела и того количества хватило чтобы уничтожить промышленный накопитель так что он даже не успел сбросить излишек?! Если отстранится от ощущений из-за повреждения не чувствуешь какой то другой слабости?

-Лергу ему хватало энергии, чтобы восстанавливать нежизнеспособное тело, эти эксперименты как игры ребёнка с оружием, а ты ещё стоишь рядом и рассказываешь, как оно работает.

-Тем не менее, данных достаточно для хоть какого-то анализа потенциала.

-Вот и хватит пока что, будешь разбираться с теорией, с самых азов без практики. –подытожил Дорквен.

-Нужно взглянуть на обломки, возможно с них удастся что то получить! У тебя есть куда упаковать?

-От тримба футляр пойдёт?

Перестав слушать учёных мужей, сосредоточился на том чем занималась девушка. Все крупные осколки уже были извлечены и вынималась всякая еле заметная мелочь, попутно поправлялась на место кожа и остальные потревоженные ткани, сильно была иссечена мышца у большого пальца, тем не менее Лифра аккуратно выправляла всё на место чем-то джедайским, только руку не протягивала и не жмурилась. Пока шёл этот косметический ремонт, кровь сочилась на стол, и теперь её там было непозволительно много для нынешнего у меня её количества. Закончив латать девушка взяла в руку баллончик и принялась будто краской покрывать мою руку какой-то жидкостью, нанеся несколько слоёв она выпрямилась и начала ждать на руке стала образовываться пелёночка кое где через неё проступила кровь подождав примерно двадцать секунд она принялась наносить жидкость новым слоем. Застывая препарат переставал быть прозрачным и сейчас напоминал тонкий слой мутного желе покрывавшего мне руку, кровотечения прекратились. Закупорив баллончик крышкой Лифра выпрямилась и развернувшись пошла прочь из кабинета, подвижность и чувства к руке не вернулись, наверное вернётся позже.

Тем временем мои нерадивые учителя уже отлеветировали все собранные осколки в маленький красный пинал и обсуждали какой мощности был выброс, единиц я не знал и их рассуждения были для меня пустым звуком. Растопырив перед собой ладонь левой руки посмотрел как дрожат пальцы, после засунул себе её под ногу чтобы избавится от неприятного ноющего чувства. Маг чёрт побери, я интересно доживу до времени когда смогу фаербол скастовать, хотя удивительного уже не мало. Памятуя недавние упражнения сосредоточился на организме, почти без сопротивления что-то изменилось а мне стало видно энергию циркулирующую во мне структуры разной плотности и цветности в тот раз я не обратил внимания но сейчас заметил, всё тело было покрыто словно какой-то планочкой, неравномерной разной толщины и насыщенности но в общем довольно похожей на старый целлофан.

Раздавшиеся шаги секретарши спугнули концентрацию и я перестал видеть свои энергии, у девушки в руках было несколько целлофановых упаковок и пинцет, подойдя она разложила их на столе рядом с рукой и распаковав одну стала вынимать пинцетом не большие квадратики ткани пропитанные чем то маслянистым. Разложив эти квадратики по все поверхности раны она без проблем взяв руку чуть ниже локтя приподняла её над столом и отложив свои инструменты стала распаковывать другой пакет, рука осталась висеть в воздухе и по-прежнему отказывалась двигаться. Теперь это был простой бинт, девушка аккуратно бинтовала мне ладонь и каждый палец отдельно, визуально было заметно что она почти не натягивает его, придётся быть очень аккуратным чтобы случайно его не содрать. Закончив бинтовать она собрала пакеты и развеяла паралич, на буквально мгновение замерев девушка переложив всё в правую руку дотронулась до моего лба левой освобождая от стимулирующих чар и без лишних слов ушла из кабинета. Перестав сопеть и не вежливо пялится, приблизил правую руку к лицу осматривая работу, интересно было ли забинтовано всё для того чтобы удержать на руке эти лоскутки с пропиткой. Подвижность была восстановлена полностью и я чуточку пошевелил пальцами, руки всё также словно не было, наверное это сейчас к лучшему.

-Похоже ваша секретарша меня недолюбливает. –обратил я на себя внимание и заодно озвучил возникшие во мне в ходе лечения сомнения

Отвлёкшиеся от разговора мужчины стоявшие сейчас за письменным столом директора посмотрели на меня.

-Эта паучиха никого недолюбливает. –немного недовольным голосом пояснил директор.

-Могу я идти?

-Да конечно иди, постарайся быть аккуратней с рукой, завтра зайди в мед пункт я предупрежу, чтобы тебя перебинтовали.

-Тогда до свидания, приятно было познакомиться профессор.

-До свидания Константин, извини что так вышло.

-Селяви. –решив что в очередной раз что досвиданькатся будет глупо, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Из-за ресепшена на меня бросила короткий взгляд секретарша, посчитав что лучше не приближаться, сказал спасибо и пошёл в кабинет где оставил свою сумку.

Придя к двери нужного кабинета, прислушался замерев у двери, внутри был слышен голос женщины, постучав и не дожидаясь когда ответят вошёл в класс. Группа была другая а на меня вопросительно смотрела незнакомая учительница.

-Простите что прерываю здесь оставались мои вещи. –выглядел я не очень бодро, повреждённую руку я держал согнутой в локте чтобы кровь не скапливалась в низу давя на плёнку, на лице чувствовались какие-то царапины одежда кое где была запачкан кровью, да ещё синяки и бледность под глазами.

Женщина была довольно низенькой и по моему мнению пухловатой но имела объёмную грудь на округлом лице яркой чертой алели накрашенные губы а почти что рыжие волосы были в хвост на затылке.

-Ты наверное Константин?

-Верно.

-Твою сумку забрала Акасия Мока сказав что передаст.

-Спасибо, простите что прервал.

Не ожидая ответных слов я развернулся, скользнув взглядом по ученикам и вышел, затворив за собой дверь. В классе был один из той готичной компании что попадался нам на пути из столовой. «Столовая!» пожалуй пойти набрать себе пакетиков с соком и чего-нибудь едабельного будет лучшей идеей чем просто немедленной пойти к себе в комнату.

-Наркотики это плохо! Понятненько? –прошептал себе под нос и пошел в столовую.

Глава 6

Шурша пакетиком я подходил к общежитию, за это отдельное спасибо сердобольной тётке которая там работала, сжалившись на до мной роняющим коробку сока она собрала мне немного какой то еды вручила не бумажный пакет. А вот немногочисленные ученики что были там на мои мыканья реагировали довольно индифферентно, будто дома.

Зайдя в комнату и обратив внимание на статику от двери пришёл к мысли что я сам и являюсь ключом. Раздевался будто рука заминирована, колдунская анестезия ещё не спала по этому я знать не знал каково её состояние, хотя предполагаю когда чувства вернутся радости в этом будет мало. Хорошей мыслью, наверное будет искупаться в позе Гитлера.

От натягивания чистых штанов меня отвлёк стук в дверь, застегнув по дороге пуговицу подошёл и спросил

-Кто там?

-Это Мока я твою сумку принесла. –услышал приглушённый девичий голос из за двери.

Ухватившись за ручку чтобы распахнуть дверь резко замер, в прошлый раз ей хватило одной капли, чтобы потерять рассудок и превратить меня в курагу…

-Мока… я руку сильно повредил.

Из-за двери полыхнуло беспокойством

-А на… Как ты себя чувствуешь? –её голос звучал растерянно и взволнованно.

-Кожу на ладони значительно повредило, больше ничего.

-Болит? –когда-то я был весьма рад даже притворной заботе, а сейчас я знал что она искренна и от этого было паршиво в двойне что не собираюсь пускать её внутрь, пускай это и оправданно.

-Сначала очень. Потом заклинание наложили, напшикали плёнку из аэрозоля на рану и забинтовали, пока не смотрю то кажется что руки нет вовсе. –объяснил с усмешкой. –Мока, ты меня простишь если сегодня мы не увидимся.

Не дав ей времени ответить стал будто оправдывается совсем уже не спокойным и уверенным тоном.

-В прошлый раз тебе хватило одного вида моей крови от царапины а сейчас у меня вся ладонь разворочана, да и кувшинчик пока не набрался. -попробовал пошутить,

-Я вовсе нет… конечно не обижусь, я понимаю, в тот раз твоя кровь словно пряность, своим запахом затуманила мне разум, а когда увидела ту капельку то уже не смогла сопротивляться только и мечтая дотянутся до той красной капельки.

Почувствовал как она прикоснулась к двери с обратной стороны а беспокойство как-то стало меркнуть полегоньку уступая место желанию.

-Мока!

-Аха! -воскликнув вампирша резко отстранилась от двери. –Я-я пойду! Сумку под дверью оставлю, прости меня...

Да почему же никого в коридоре та не появилось чтобы отвлечь её, расслабилась там в тишине и одиночестве. Проклятье ей даже воспоминаний и запаха крови из под двери достаточно чтобы начать смотреть на меня как на еду. Теперь же я слышал быстро удаляющиеся частые шаги убегающей девчонки, её досада слабела уплывая куда-то в бок.

-Замечательно блин, почему у меня всё не как у людей.

Открыв дверь вышел в коридор, сумка валялась не так уж и под дверью, нагнулся поднял левой рукой и чуть было не почесал ладонь правой об грудь, это чисто инстинктивное действие было вызвано начинающимся возвращаться ощущением присутствия руки. Замечательно, не успел поесть и уснуть в покое, почему она меня так невзлюбила эти заклинания ей вообще вроде без труда даются могла и подольше устроить анестезию.

Со стороны лестницы появилось двое парней, говорили они о Моке, скуксившись, зашёл к себе. Пройдя к столу повесил сумку на спинку и усевшись стал разбираться с пакетом еды. Мои картонки с соком, салатик, какое-то тушёное мясо без жижи, фасоль варёная с какой-то подливкой и контейнер с десятком варёных сосисок. Мог бы достать цветы вот честное слово подарил, а потом отнял, ни вилки ни ложки ни куска хлеба.

-Кухня в конце коридора, не все в столовке питаются. – дружить с Мокой очевидно было полезно по мимо всего прочего она для меня была брошюркой о жизни у нелюдей.

Не понятно когда я уже смогу хоть что-то полезное для себя найти в этом месте, из приобретений сейчас есть только железяка под кожей и куча травм, хотя нет способность не помирать как нежить довольно толковое приобретение.

-Светой полумёртвый в поисках вилки, нет не так, Светой полумёртвый и вилка.. нет, две вилки! –бубнил я себе под нос двигаясь по коридору.

Кухней оказалось довольно объёмное помещение с несколькими огромными холодильниками, группой шкафов чем-то похожих на камеры хранения, по другой стене шла кухонная столешница с рядом конфорок и двумя раковинами. Именно там в ящиках я нашёл столовые принадлежности набрав из груды вилку, ложку, ножик ушёл к себе, тарелки мазать мне лень пластиковые лоханки достаточно прекрасны.

Первый раз в этой жизни я отужинал в тишине и спокойствии, нормальной едой, попутно включил телефон, ничего вводить не просили после загрузки пришло несколько приветственных сообщений от местной сети, выкрутив будильник отправил его на подзарядку. Всё слопать я не смог поэтому половина сосисок и каши осталась на утро сваленное в один контейнер, подписав его маркером отнёс в холодильник, его нутро показало что таких умников не много но они есть.

Сняв одежду, впервые улёгся в кровать как белый человек с планшетом в руке, оказалось что у меня есть почта «Константин собака»

-От собаки слышу.

В почтовом клиенте было несколько непрочитанных сообщений, приветственное и от профессора Лергу с названиями и пояснениями о книжках которые мне нужно прочесть, господин учёный прагматично дал мне список литературы которая относилась только к теоретической части знаний. Начав скачивать нужные книжки с библиотечного сервера провалился в сон накрывший меня железобетонной плитой так как доза алкоголя выработанная организмом оказалась просто непомерной для моего нынешнего состояния

Проснулся от того что будильник орал на максимальной громкости, вчера я не уследил за той настройкой. На плохо слушающихся ногах добрёл до стула щурясь как в пылевой буре, отключил эту безжалостную сирену и выпрямившись пошёл в ванную. За время пока спал, я кажется шевелил рукой потому что на некоторых сгибах пальцев и ещё паре мест ладони бинты пропитались успевшей застыть кровью. За время пока умывался немножечко побаловался с стимуляцией но только понаблюдав имеющимся теперь у меня визуальным способом, понял что к чему. В районе позвоночника был весьма толстое образование похожее на канал и когда я делал соответствующее усилие чем-то схожее с напряжением мышц то движение в этом канале становилось интенсивнее.

На кухне в этот ранний час было трое парней, двое из них что-то готовили а последний стаял рядом и ел держа в руках пластиковый контейнер, вонь от готовки была преотвратнейшей на мой взгляд, поэтому я быстренько взял свою коробку и с максимально безучастным и незаинтересованным видом убрался к себе в комнату. Еда много времени не заняла и собравшись я направился искать место перебинтовки, не смотря на то что я шёл за час до занятий на улице встречался народ в немалом количестве.

Покуда шёл , размышлял, мои клетки питались исключительно энергией без всякого сознательного участия, этого хватало ровно на то чтобы пребывать в сознании и кое как шевелится. Когда на меня оказывали воздействие, неведомым науке способом, я был способен на вполне бодрое существование. Ещё лучшие результаты давала стимуляция, вот только вариант стимуляции обращённый на накопитель привёл к его разрушению. В обоих случаях я просто направляю энергию, а в позвоночнике энергии больше, много больше и где чувство утомления от перерасхода этой самой энергии. Электра моторчик при повышении вольтажа тоже шустрее крутится, расходуются ли у меня ресурсы быстрее, хотя регенерация сейчас просто на бессовестном уровне. Проблема пошла по кругу больше нагрузка больше повреждений больше нагрузка быстрее восстановление. Скорей бы уже книжки начать читать!

С такими мыслями добрался до здания школы, хоть ложись хоть стой, но вызывает у меня оно чёткие ассоциации с залом ожидания космопорта дальних колоний, сложный но утилитарный дизайн, нет бестолковых поверхностей сложной геометрии, шесть этажей разной площади. Сколько здесь может учится существ тысяча, две, а ведь есть ещё обслуживающий персонал а все эти бытовые и хозяйственные постройки раскинувшиеся рядом, целый посёлок, далее же здания комплексов академии ещё больше и крупнее, но шибко далеко.

Из всех встреченных мной существ я надеюсь выбрал самый нейтральный вариант, низенького и страшноватого уборщика который с ведром и тряпкой намывал стену.

-Добрый день. -относительная вежливость при обращениям к незнакомцам и старшим это единственная вежливость которая не вызывала у меня отторжения. -Вы можете мне сказать где мед пункт.

-Второй этаж на лево как по лестнице поднимешься. -уборщик не прекращал шерудить тряпкой по стене и даже не повернул голову.

-Спасибо.

Поднявшись и пройдя шагов сорок по коридору, нашёл дверь с красным крестом. "Мне пожалуйста две гуманитарные помощи и вакцину с собой." Постучав толкнул дверь по привычке не дожидаясь ответа, я вообще мало когда его слышал после стука.

-Здравствуйте. -на всякий случай сдоровкнулся. -Проходите молодой человек.

Ответив сам себе довольно язвительно, вошел в пустой кабинет, с моей нынешней способностью чувствовать живых глупее бы звучал только вопрос "есть кто?". А мед пунктик был сильно не плох, длинный широкий кабинет, малость больше классов которые я посетил. В одной части была лабораторная мебель шкафы по стенам, рабочий стол, в дальней части, койки с занавесками и ещё оборудование. Да тут операцию провести можно если не сильно сложная. Подойдя к столу уселся перед ним на один из стульев, на второй положил сумку собираясь спокойно ждать ничего не лапая, этот мир слишком часто лупит меня по поводу и без. Через пару минут сообразил что не стоит тратить время а взять планшет и почитать "Магия вселенной" Хосе Гивескони, книга была первой в списке от профессора, была написана простым языком популяризатора науки, что довольно просто может описать сложные явления используя не очевидные сравнения. Вступительную часть книги посвятили вопросам развития науки, привели в сравнение различные определения магии за разные времена. Всё сводилось к тому что магия это энерго-информационная составляющая вселенной которой мы можем манипулировать на прямую и косвенно через её проявления и законы. Отдав всё своё внимание научно популярной книжке, профукал момент когда в кабинет вошли двое, взрослая женщина с длинными собранными в хвост по этому казалось что голова обмазана рыжеватыми волосами, лицо с чуть заметными скулами на меня отталкивающего впечатления не произвело. Вместе с ней в кабинет вошла девочка ростом где-то на полтора метра с чёрными волосами выше плеч и по детски большими глазами на симпатичном лице. Это была моя одноклассница, одна из трёх дюймовочек, но честно говоря внимание я обращал только на одну которую охарактеризовал как "приманка для педобира" но теперь рассмотрел и эту девочку. Её сложение было на удивление красивым будто не растущего подростка а миниатюризированной прелестницы. Всё это рушит моё мироустройство когда на один школьный класс приходится только одна красавица, а тут их я уже шесть насчитал и дальше думаю рассмотрю больше.

-Ты видимо тот самый Константин?

-Здравствуйте, тот самый, имеете в виду что вас предупреждали обо мне?

-Здравствуй, да меня проинструктировали по поводу тебя, не мог бы ты выйти подождать пять минут пока мы закончим. -она сделала короткое движение ладонью в сторону девчонки.

-Да конечно.

Собрав свои вещи в левую руку я вышел, не глядя на женщин, закрыв за собой дверь. Наклонив голову я постучал себе кончиками пальцев в грудь посередине между основанием ключиц и солнечном сплетением, пустота глухо бумкала в ответ.

Да если взять её за голову то лбом можно точно постучать мне сюда в грудь, наверное.

Образовалась дилемма, я мог либо держать вещи, либо планшет, недовольно Мыкнув бросил сумку на пол чтобы не отрывается от чтения. Само собой читать дальше получалось скверно, в кабинете творились какие-то страсти, беспокойство, тревога сменялось надеждой, апатией даже радость мелькала, участвовала в этом и доктор которую я сначала идентифицировал как палено. Проболтав в кабинете больше десяти минут они обе появились в открытой двери. Девчушка сжимала в руках у еле заметной груди две пластиковых баночки и виновато улыбалась, держа ей на спине в районе лопаток руку местный врач с довольно нежной интонацией в голосе сказала ей на последок.

-Постарайся выполнять что я тебе говорила и вовремя, только это всё не панацея.

-Спасибо вам большое. -поблагодарила пигалица врача, голос звучал чисто и мелодично. «Как же должен быть приятен её шёпот,» проплыла в голове мысль.

Наши взгляды в очередной раз встретились, вот только мой проскользил дальше а её замер, замерла и сама девчонка от чего-то в удивлении.

-Пожалуйста. Когда закончится приходи. -и подтолкнула её легонько в спину, та как-то запнулась.

Забегав взглядом ещё раз поблагодарила доктора и опустив глаза заспешила в сторону лестницы чему-то недоумевая.

-А ты симпатичный оказался, всегда так выглядишь? -с неожиданной весёлостью спросила доктор слегка удивив, очередной раз пришлось не показывать вида.

-Вот именно так, только когда достаётся люлей.

По зданию из разных мест стало слышно звонок начала урока.

-Забавно, ну что же пойдем подлатаем тебя.

Зайдя я было направился к знакомому стулу но женщина подхватив меня под локоть повлекла за собой к краю центрального стола и пододвинув ногой вращающийся табурет сказала на него сесть. Положив на колени сумку, водрузил правую руку на стол, готовясь к отрыванию бинтов и тряпочек. Без лишних слов врачь положила мне под руку деревянный брусок, тут же я словно лишился руки, невидимое поле отсекло всё чувства. От любопытства я перевёл взгляд усилием в его более полный вариант но мерцающих барьеров не увидел, хотя в руке над бруском были незначительные структурные и цветовые аномалии. Интересно я сам усилием воли смог бы вызвать подобные деформации и дали бы они эффект обезболивания?

Как выяснилось отрывать ничего не пришлось, лоскутки снимались без каких быто ни было проблем только в местах где порвалась плёнка они немного сопротивлялись. Плёнка потеряла былую прозрачность и словно пропитавшись кровю приобрела тёмный цвет. Разложить все лоскутки ткани врач стала бинтовать по новой.

-А не расскажете что это за подкладка у бинтов.

-Нет. -словно дразня меня ответила врач.

Разочарованно пожевав губам смолчал, мой жест увидела улыбающаяся женщина.

-Ой какой ты серьёзный, это всего лишь заживайка, вещества всякие питательные и лекарства.

-Скажите а если ускорять течение энергии в теле, это сильно вредит?

-Ну, это зависит от того кто ты, если человек маг то от злоупотребления словишь истощение, энергетическое и физическое, да в любом случае без сторонней поддержки придётся расплачиваться.

Уничтожение промышленного накопителя не вызвало у меня симптомов истощения, к сожалению оценить свой потенциал в то время когда крови не хватало вообще не было никакой возможности, по крайней мере я даже ни разу и краешка этого энергетического истощения не чувствовал значит можно верить профессору с директором или это поспешный вывод…

-Ты чего задумался, м? –женщина стрельнула в меня глазами, хотя чего я так грубо она довольно молоденькой выглядит и пожалуй самый приятный, возможно не человек в общении. –Не хорошо когда такие красавчики хмурятся.

-Невольно хочется думать, что вы это говорите не шутки ради.

В ответ она коротко рассеялась но звонко и без усилий, в очередной раз выразительно блеснув глазами ловя мой взгляд.

-А вот и не шучу. –при этом девушка аккуратно и без спешки продолжала накладывать бинт. –Я вполне серьёзно если это твоя настоящая внешность, кстати не расскажешь за что хватался?

Хитрая какая, но всё равно с ней приятно говорить.

-Прибор в руке на тренировке отказал.

-А почему директор лично о тебе распорядился? –любопытство появилось неожиданно но было впечатление что оно крепкое и есть у неё уже давно. Скрывалась, теперь прорвалось.

-Я действовал по его приказу.

-Ох какой ты серьёзный, всё я закончила, можно пользоваться.

Взяв пакеты она поднялась и пошла класть их обратно, убрал со стола свою руку и я. Резко появившиеся чувства не были прежними в ладони чувствовался пока ещё совсем слабый зуд.

-Скажите а как у меня под этой плёнкой рука то восстанавливается, особенно в местах значительного повреждения тканей и как её снимать потом?

-Как под коркой из крови заживает, так и под плёнкой а когда отставать начнёт сама в воде подержишь она отвалится. Тебя наверное не предупреждали но мочить её пока что строго запрещено, кто кстати тебя латал?

-Лифра.

-Серьёзно? Она с тобой нормально обходится?

-Я узнавал, она сказала что с удовольствием меня прикончила если бы ей не запретили.

-А ты смелый, я по началу решила что ты просто выделываешься, стараясь показаться крутым. Будь осторожней она опасная.

-Спасибо вам, и за руку тоже отдельное спасибо.

Замерев с излишне серьёзным лицом, в героической позе она ответила.

-Это мой долг! -и улыбнувшись пошла в мою сторону. -Приходи завтра на перевязку.

-С удовольствием. –ответил ей первый раз улыбнувшись за утро. –До свидания.

-До встречи.

Остановившись у двери кабинета, в котором у меня идёт сейчас физика поколебался немного перед тем как постучатся, понятия не имею что у них тут принято говорить у опоздавших. Проклятье какое мерзкое чувство, стоять у двери школьного класса, так неприятно давит изнутри некий глубинный страх, чёртово наследие детства. Постучав костяшками пальцев три раза, как обычно не дожидаясь ответа вошел в класс, ошибки не было физии знакомые и оба моих места свободны а любимые одноклассники пялятся на меня.

-Здравствуйте, можно войти?

Учительница смотрела на меня со скрытым недовольством, а общая какофония эмоций в классе дико раздражала сбивая с толку.

-А ты кто?

-Константин. –быстро глянув в список она кивнула.

-Почему опоздал?

-Перебинтовка. –сказал приподняв правую руку.

-Понятно, проходи садись.

Пройдя и усевшись на своё место дождался когда внимание ко мне иссякнет пока доставал вещи из сумки, немного повернув голову обратил взгляд на Моку, почувствовав или заметив боковым зрением она повернулась. Когда наши взгляды пересеклись я улыбнулся ей и покрутил правой рукой над партой, девчонка также улыбнулась в ответ, но за всеми её эмоциями было не скрыть некоей печали. Ладно сейчас всё равно не поговорить, стоит испытать свой новый интеллект и в физике. После чего стал внимательно слушать всё что объясняет учитель по классической физике, нелюдь тоже должна знать секреты массы. Ничего такого что я помнил как муки ада на уроке не было по этому по большей части разглядывал учительницу размышляя как по больше узнать о моём нынешнем мире и желательно чтобы на это ушли не годы. Тем временем оказалось что сосредоточение на отдельной личности позволяет словно внимательнее рассмотреть её эмоции, выделить их из общей массы и понять довольно точно ели они однозначны. С учителем это не прокатывало, также если припомнить я был в полной тишине когда посещал директора и единственными эмоциями что я ухватывал у работающих здесь были у Лифры и врача, случаи обоих я бы назвал «прорвавшимися».

После того как прозвенел звонок по настоящему покинуть класс стремилась только учительница потому как следующее занятие у нас должно было пройти здесь же. Не тратя времени на разглядывание одноклассников обратился к соседке.

-Мока я по поводу вчерашнего хотел поговорит…

Повернувшись всем телом к проходу, девчонка побегав по мне взглядом в итоге отвела его куда-то в пол в сторону.

-По поводу вчерашнего... -не смело произнесла вампирша.

-Ну подробности я бы предпочёл обсуждать наедине, но сказать хотел другое. Ты здесь единственный человек которого знаю и мне с тобой довольно легко общается а я это ценю.

-Ты правда так думаешь?

Эмпатия слишком читерская способность, даёт огромное преимущество в отношениях с людьми.

-Всё как я сказал, сходишь со мной в столовую за попить? А то я сейчас всегда хочу пить.

Тут же встав проявляя энтузиазм она с радостью согласилась.

-Конечно, с удовольствием схожу.

Запихнув планшет в сумку я обратно повернулся в сторону прохода и машинально поймал обращённый на меня взгляд со странной кашей эмоций, это была давешняя лоля что получила таблетки в медпункте. Мгновенно с испугом она разорвала зрительный контакт и встав поторопилась покинуть класс. Ладно, когда на меня заглядываются девочки, это льстит, лишь бы мальчики не пырились.

-Я кстати вчера до телефона добрался, скажешь свой номер. -поднявшись обратился к ожидающей меня Моке.

-Здорово! -порадовалась вампирша доставая из кармана белый яблофон, значит любой тут подходит а мне бюджетное ведёрко выделили. -Какой у тебя номер я тоже запишу.

-Да я понятия не имею, хотел через тебя узнать, поэтому продиктуй я тебе наберу.

Остановившись близ выхода, я стал создавать новый контакт когда от резкого тычка в спину почти кувыркнувшись в печатался в сену под доской, тем не менее, осознание того что это не нокиа позволило не выронить телефон, из-за чего пришлось падать совсем не уклюже так как левая рука спасала телефон а правая саму себя. Это совершенно удивительно, раньше при таких событиях я ничего не успевал и реагировал уже потом, один мой друг называл это "устойчивая нервная система".

Мока оторопев стаяла столбом разглядывая меня на полу а я разглядывал скривившегося перекачанного бабуина, что давил в себе раздражение и желание меня продолжить бить.

-Под ногами не путайся, слабак! -едко выплюнув в меня эту фразу он вышел из кабинета.

Отмершая чашечка подскочила ко мне испуганная и взволнованная.

-Сильно ушибся, давай я помогу встать, болит где ни будь? -и ещё больше испугавшись но уже за себя. -Ты не поранился?!

Те немногие, что ещё остались в классе пялились на нас, начинали ползти шепотки.

-Тише, успокойся, всё в порядке я не поранился.

Поднявшись не без помощи которую навязала мне Мока ухватив под локоть, поспешил покинуть класс. Выбежав за мной следом так что от резкого движения её волосы слегка разметались и были машинально поправлены из за чего всколыхнулись розоватой волной, пойдя со мной близко-близко девчонка зашептала.

-Почему он тебя толкнул, не знаешь?

-Резко обернись назад.

-Зачем?

-А ты обернись.

Послушавшись меня, быстро крутанула головой назад, бледно-розовый шёлк волос опять пошевелился и коснулся моего плеча по инерции. После того как она обратно вернула голову и посмотрела на меня, спросил пока мы продолжали довольно спешно идти по коридору.

-Скажи мне ты заметила как многие люди что смотрели на тебя, сейчас отвели взгляд?

-Да было очень много из тех кто в коридоре..

-И это лишь подтверждает моё предположение что инцидент произошёл во многом от того что ты чрезвычайно красивая. -в конце фразы скосил на неё глаза наблюдая реакцию.

По началу удивившись она засмущалась и отвела взор, попутно увеличивая дистанцию между нами до привычной. Мне действительно с ней легко общаться девчонка точно из избранных.

-Не подумай что это корыстная лесть, ты без компромиссов очень мила, а в придачу эти смертные не видели насколько ты красива когда эм... напьёшся.

Начало казаться что у Моки появилась паника, спускаясь по лестнице она немного отстала. Чтобы самому не начать скатываться в панику из-за невозможности оценить опасность произошедшего, взмахнув телефоном обернулся посмотрев на вампиршу немного замедляясь.

-Всё же я бы хотел получить твой номер не смотря на то что это опасно.

Стараясь не смотреть на меня покрасневшая Мока продиктовала свой номер , от звонка она несколько вздрогнула засуетившись доставая телефон.

-Извини что так бестактно сказал тебе это, та фигня несколько развязала мне язык.

Сунув телефон в карман, посмотрел на не находящую себе места девчонку. В жизни мне попадались люди с которыми мог общаться с первых секунд как с родными даже не задумываясь о том что могу ошибиться в словах точно предугадывая их реакцию и вот такая личность что позволяла мне ортодоксальному интроверту открыться, стояла предо мной в образе смущённой молодой девчонки с безумной нечеловеческой красотой.

-Мока возьми себя в руки- весело произнёс я. -Ты когда смущаешься, становишься ещё милее.

Ухватив девчонку за запястье правой руки повлек за собой и когда она пошла сама отпустил руку, стараясь держатся чуть позади она уже кажется откровенно паниковала но также ощущалась и радость.

-Давай поторопимся , перемена не такая уж большая, ты кстати сок любишь? Я вот вчера брал они тут весьма недурственные, яблочного кстати не нашел а мне бы лишнее железо сейчас не повредило.

Болтая всякие малозначимы вещи не требующие от Моки сложных реакций и отвлекал от возможных раздумий в итоге под конец перемены вернулся с ней в класс. Бугай уже был там одиноко пялясь в потолок откинувшись на стуле, многие из нелюдей сбившись в группки беседовали. Пройдя на свои места мы расселись, стрельнув глазами в сторону класса вновь столкнулся с внимательным взглядом дюймовочки который она тут же уперла в свою парту обретя моё внимание. Чуден мир, прям сглазил.

Прозвенел звонок, но учитель подошёл несколькими минутами позже.

За этот день ещё несколько раз ловил на себе пристальный взгляд миловидной коротышки невольно вспоминая сравнения себя и конфеты, в свете сегодняшнего события паранойя начинала пухнуть в фоновом режиме. Хотя мне немного помогал активировавшийся из за Моки синдром папика, весь оставшийся день в школе она проходила за мной в добровольном состоянии ведомого, пожалуй волочь её к себе сегодня не стоит после моих утренних откровений на нервной почве совсем всё испортить можно, на улице поговорим.

Ещё можно сказать что этот день я провел не в бессмысленном прослушивании дисциплин школьного курса, слабая усидчивость, любопытство и жажда действий подтолкнули меня поэкспериментировать на досуге с энергиями в теле. Тот энергетический вариант что представал передо мной был не только не понятен но и чужд моему восприятию но в продолжительном наблюдении за структурой этого энергетического тела выделил структуры которые напоминали по функциям кровотоки с поправкой на то что имели односторонние каналы выходящие во вне и рассеивающие совсем немалую часть энергии которая проходя через маскировочный барьер теряла свой изначальный вид превращаясь для меня в серый дым выхлопа автомобиля, субъективно ли восприятие всего этого и верно ли оно у меня сложилось, загадка. Экспериментально удалось выяснить что усилием я могу прекратить истечение энергий из моего тела, дискомфорта это не вызывало но становилось видно как в обратных каналах увеличивается концентрация потока а многочисленные непонятные образования внутри тела начинают функционировать интенсивнее. Также выяснил что во время блокады стимуляция работает эффективнее, также оказалось что возможна стимуляция конкретных функций и частей организма, сосредоточившись на зрительной функции удалось получить совершенно удивительный результат. Видеть я стал не только чётче но своего рода быстрее, это можно описать как если ты ощупывал что-то а потом снял толстые перчатки, границы и интенсивность чёткого восприятия движущегося значительно расширилась и появилась возможность подмечать до селе не существовавшие для меня особенности в движениях окружающего. Также очень хотелось поэкспериментировать с трансфером энергии во вне, но это было куда опаснее чем монтаж электросети под напряжением, пьянило то чувство огромного объёма энергии что я нащупал в судя по всему в резерве, в неги собиралась большая часть обратных каналов, касаясь его своим центром внимания отчётливо понимал что вопреки объёмам каналов смогу обрушить из него катастрофические прпции энергии в сравнении с выплеснутым в накопитель.

Прозвеневший звонок сообщил об окончании последнего урока и за одно прервал мои размышления. Покидав всю свою многочисленную "вещь" в сумку, пропустил особо шустрых одноклассников что торопились покинуть класс.

-Мока. -внимание от неё получил мгновенно. -Я ещё с утра хотел с тобой на едине поговорить, не откажешься со мной прогуляться?

Волнуясь значительно больше чем когда мы на переменах гуляли с ней в столовую, вампирша утвердительно кивнула. Выйдя из здания школы мы повернули в противоположную общежитиям сторону я предполагал обойти школьный комплекс по широкой дуге с обратной стороны.

-Меня уже давно мучает вопрос, а что ты делала в лесу на велосипеде и откуда он у тебя здесь взялся?

-Я приехала в школу за месяц до начала занятий, по началу я вообще не знала чем заняться, позже стала гулять и не так давно учитель физкультуры дал мне велосипед чтобы можно было кататься по лесу.

-А в тот день перед линейкой ты что на нём делала?

-Я разволновалась тогда и решила немного прокатится, чтобы поднять себе настроение перед линейкой.

-Занятно как получилось тогда. Пока день шёл я половину наверное забыл о чем с утра хотел с тобой поговорить. Ладно, на счёт вчера, вчера кое что по поводу меня удалось выяснить а кое что и раньше, например то что теряешь над собой контроль это следствие моей ненормальности по некоторым рассуждениям моя кровь должна быть для тебя как наркотик. Ты как думаешь это похоже на правду?

Вампирша не торопилась с ответом, о чём-то раздумывая.

-Знаешь Костя это всё равно ещё не нормально, мой крест он ведь не просто запечатывает мою силу, но и отнимает жажду, я никогда её не испытывала даже когда мне давали пить кровь, сначала это было огромное удовольствие а потом страх от того что натворила. -она остановилась взявшись за крест на ошейнике. -Посмотри на нем появилась царапинка после того дня.

Взявшись за стальное украшение наклонился чтобы рассмотреть его поближе, полированный метал был теплым от того что постоянно был в контакте со своей хозяйкой, на левой стороне перекладины действительно можно было различить чёрточку, вот только была это не какая не царапина а вполне себе трещина маленькая, извилистая еле заметная трещина в высокоуглеродистом металле. Насмотревшись на украшение без задней мысли перевёл зрительный фокус подальше уперевшись в её декольте, сжав губы резко поднял глаза поймав её взор, от такой близости и зрительного контакта девчонка смутилась сверх меры начав краснеть.

-Это не царапина уж поверь моему опыту, у этого металла просто ну очень мелкое зерно но то что это трещина, можно различить и так. -выпрямившись отпуская крестик отступив назад.

-Но это не возможно, мой отец и сильнейшие маги пытались разрушить его, но не оставили и следа!

-Я как ты помнишь к нему сейчас вообще первый раз прикоснулся.

-Но ведь...

-О нет, я шевелился тогда с трудом и ни капли не разбираюсь в магических предметах. Мне сейчас выдали книг чтобы я читал до потери сознания и подобных проблем не появлялось. – покрутил перед собой забинтованной рукой чтобы не возникло непонимания.

Недолго мы шли молча, окружающая действительность не настраивала на романтический лад, ветер на высоте дующий достаточно сильно чтобы качать и завывать в голых ветвях деревьев у земли слабел лишь немного шевеля волосы Моки а вот тучи клочьями несущиеся высоко в небе судя по всему подвергались ураганным порывам. Пасмурное небо давало ещё достаточно света чтобы фонари небыли включены, вот в зданиях многие окна уже горели. Так как мы шли по дороге за школой огибавшей спортивный комплекс встретить здесь кого, было не реально и всё лавочки были пусты.

-Давай присядем если ты не против? -приостановившись спросил у девчонки указывая на лавочку впереди.

Кивнув она последовав моему примеру и уселась рядом, нельзя было не отметить что вела она себя всегда не как средне статистическая девочка и вот сейчас она уселась не сжав в спазме коленки будто чопорная пейзанка а умело и изящно перекрестив ноги.

-Не знаю с чего начать. В жизни в подобных ситуациях никогда не оказывался, ничего вообще не знаю об окружающем, самым близким понятием чтобы описать мою ситуацию будет амнезия. Всё вокруг не обычно, как реагировать не знаю, окружающие опасны и враждебны, в довесок ко всему оказывается что я сильный маг, который не знает магии. Здорово да? -Мока смотрела на меня со скрываемым недоумением.

-Ладно, не обращай внимания, это так просо мои переживания. Я к тому веду что совершенно ничего не знаю об вампирах и неизвестно сколько времени пройдёт когда я доберусь до соответствующей книжки, а живой вампир вот он рядом. Могу я тебя попросить рассказать о своём виде? -оперившись рукой о разделяющую нас часть лавки немного подался к ней. -Заодно побольше узнать о тебе пока я во вменяемом состоянии и нам никто не мешает. Где ты родилась?

Волнение Моку не отпускало с самого начала как я позвал её прогуляться в вдвоём, а сейчас к ней добавилась и некая растерянность. Посмотрев на меня бегающим взглядом, слегка смутившись, снова стала смотреть на дорожку.

Мока

Ну почему же я так волнуюсь когда он на меня смотрит, мысли путаются и сказать ничего толком не могу, нужно собраться, нужно что ни будь уже ответить, сколько я так уже молчу, а вдруг он подумает что я не хочу с ним разговаривать, всё соберись!

-Я родилась здесь в Японии, в смысле не здесь а в Японии, ой в смысле вообще не в Японии! -бросив короткий взгляд на Костю встретилась с его глазами. Такое спокойное выражение на лице с неподдельным интересом, нет ни капли презрения, отвращения или хотя бы обиды за то что я силой забрала у него всю кровь. Смущаясь смотреть на него вновь отвела взгляд. -Отец переехал сюда после моего рождения но как я уже говорила враги его и тут достали.

-А где же ты родилась и ваша семя до этого жила?

-В Австрии у нас там и до сих пор родовой замок.

-А почему именно Япония?

-В Японии традиция скрываться от людей появилась значительно раньше, чем в остальном мире, к тому же страна добровольной изоляции, местные жители сокрытого слабее чем в остальном мире, мне так всегда говорили.

Перестав на меня смотреть Константин задумался нахмурившись, его лицо всегда такое живое мне и раньше было легко понять что у него на душе. Со мной никто кроме мамы так тепло не общался.

-Ладно, пока просто это запомню. А училась ты где, я имею в виду какое ни будь особое иное чем у людей?

-Иное? Ах нет, ничего такого, печать на меня одели в раннем детстве и когда все попытки её снять окончились неудачами отец решил что для меня лучшим будет жить среди людей. Пока я была совсем маленькой меня обучали дома, но отец решил, и меня отправили в среднюю японскую школу. –голос заметно погрустнел из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний детства.

-Дай угадаю, эти обезьяны издевались над тобой без устали, дружно всей толпой, по любому поводу?

-Ну в основном за то что я была не такая как они. Родителям пожаловаться я не могла и ситуацию как-то изменить в школе тоже, а учителя словно не замечали.

-Для их общества это естественно, осуждать глупо, пытаться изменить бессмысленно, можно только ненавидеть. Тем не менее я хорошо тебя понимаю, детство становится не очень «радужным» когда не можешь вписаться в общество но ты молодец, выросла в таких условиях и тем не менее осталась такой милой. –сказав это так непринуждённо он облокотился на руки чуть-чуть откинувшись и запрокинув голову повернулся лицом ко мне легонько улыбаясь. –А тогда почему ты здесь?

Ну вот он опять назвал меня милой, улыбается и смотрит! А вдруг он со всеми так разговаривает и я ему вовсе не нравлюсь или он хочет чтобы я ему доверилась а потом жестоко надомной посмеяться перед всей школой, ну почему же всё так не просто?

-А-а ну я, сюда, это очень безопасное место, к тому же это учебное место под патронажем конгломерата, отец посчитал если мне повезёт я выберусь в космос и возможно там кто ни будь сможет снять печать.

-Так постараюсь не издохнуть от любопытства и отложить этот вопрос на потом. Кстати тебя же могли замаскировать под японку почему не замаскировали?

-Я с печатью мало чем отличаюсь от простых людей поэтому не могу создать иллюзию или поддерживать маскировку. Поэтому если я не имея никаких своих сил буду постоянно полагаться на кого ни будь, то это плохо закончится.

Костя посмотрел на меня с подозрением и сомнением.

-А ты точно младше двадцати лет? –и прищурившись улыбнулся одними губами.

-Это папа так говорил.

-А вот если помнишь, то когда мы шли из леса я в тебе сил побольше чем в человеке ощутил. Кстати у вампиров нет никаких сложностей взаимоотношений со своими жертвами?

-Нет что ты мы не имеем отношения к древним родам, а сила в тот раз, это всё наверное от твоей крови.

-Ну один раз не наркоман, главное не повторять и я думаю всё будет хорошо у нас с тобой.

Проболтав с вампиршей много больше часа до самой темноты решил что пора нам уже расходится по своим комнатам. Сегодня впервые услышал как Мока смеётся, к сожалению информации было довольно мало, от дел так называемого сокрытого Мока была отстранена из за своей беды поэтому много не знала а именно я не узнал кто всю эту конспирацию контролирует. Зато узнал много о вампирах, ничего сюрреалистичного, гуманоидная раса с сверхъестественными способностями и такими же потребностями но не жизненно необходимыми, имеют так сказать свой собственный тип способностей который заменяет им магию. Физическая сила и скорость у них за пределами человеческих возможностей, кровь пьют дети для роста и те у кого неприятности случились, в обычное время живут без проблем. В старом свете существует древняя социальная формация вампиров, разделённая кланами, каждый из которых силён в одной из областей сверх возможностей вампиров. По мимо всего прочего существует старые рода и просто свободные вампиры не принадлежащие к каким бы то ни было организациям или сообществам, развитие человеческого общества позволило таким одиночкам вполне безопасно существовать. Вот из одного такого старого европейского рода вампиров изоляционистов и происходила Мока, глава как мог обезопасил своих родственников но к несчастью Мока родилась с феноменальными силами, что кого-то не устроило и заморочившись чтобы не поднимать скандал недовольные нацепили на неё ошейник, фактически лишив всего и сделав безобидной, заодно судя по всему намекнув папе не высовываться вообще.

Будь я проклят если это не очевидно но моя кровь даёт ей столько сил что печать просто перегружается разрушаясь как покоящийся ныне накопитель, вот только для такой мелкой трещинки понадобилось несколько литров моей солнцеподобной крови, так как мазохист во мне слишком слаб а альтруист задумался, отложу этот вопрос подальше. Но думаю обязанный мне «самый сильный» вампир планеты такого обворожительного вида это великолепно.

Довольно! Верю я фантазии можно пресечь на корню ибо ждёт меня обжираловка и книжки про магию, пока что «про» магию.

Расставшись с вампиршей на развилке, где дорожка расходилась по общежитиям дал себе обещание что буду читать пока не отрублюсь, то есть буду делать всё тоже самое что обычно делал перед сном.

Утро не принесло никакой радости, поспать удалось немного но зато пока одевался появились вопросы. Где блин одежду стирать, с этим обратился к карлик подобному коменданту, с неохотой выполняя свой долг, кряхтящий субъект объяснил что прачечная в по лестнице вниз в подвале, ходи стирай когда нужно, поверив ему на слово вышел на улицу.

Словно зимний, сумрак пасмурного неба вновь встретил меня чуть более прохладной от супер комфортной температуры, были видны одинокие сумасшедшие что как и я шли ни свет ни заря в школу по своим делам, моим была очередная перевязка у общительного но подозрительного доктора. Вообще, отдельное спасибо нужно сказать Моке что она помогла мне с меньшими проблемами и переживаниями хоть как-то влиться в творящееся здесь своей стресс терапией.

Ночь была продуктивной, в книге пошло описание становления магического искусства в мире автора и ещё парочки известных миров, параллельно шло объяснение того о чем говорилось. С этой ночи у меня появилось свербящее желание попрактиковать примитивные приёмы управления неоформленной энергией. Надеюсь долго меня без практики держать не станут.

С такими думами я добрался до мед пункта и постучавшись вошёл, кабинет вновь был открыт и пуст. Потолкав пальцем приборы стулья и шкафы улёгся на одну из кушеток и достав планшет (молодец что не забыл на ночь воткнуть в него зарядку) принялся читать где остановился. Через семь минут пришла врач, войдя в кабинет она прошла на свободное место и встав в позу с загадочной улыбкой стала молча ждать, не зная как реагировать я выключил планшет и поздоровался.

-Э-э добрый день, я вот к вам пришёл.

-Вот значит как ты намекаешь девушке? –непонятно сказала она.

-Извините, я просто так решил время скоротать за чтением.

Слезши с койки, запихнул планшет в сумку и вышел из зоны занавесок.

-Ладно не стану тебя изводить, я сегодня добрая, проходи, садись сюда. –указав на табурет она уселась как и вчера на против.

Подойдя взгромоздился на него, засучив рукав и протянув руку над волшебной чуркой, потерял ощущения до локтя. Наблюдя за тем как она сматывает старый бинт с ладони, задал важный вопрос.

-Это довольно запоздалый с моей стороны вопрос… а как ваше имя?

-Имя. –она игриво стрельнула в меня глазами лишь на мгновение оторвав внимание от работы. – Элмайра.

-Необычно, но оно мне нравится. Кстати вам идёт новый цвет волос. –постарался я повлиять на неё своим вниманием.

-Какой новый?

-Ну, вы же сейчас блондинка а в прошлый раз у вас были довольно рыжеватые волосы.

Взяв за кончик волос она протянула их в перёд и посмотрела.

-Да нет, всё нормально и это не рыжий, я шатенка. –эффектно моргать она конечно мастерица.

-Странно, вижу почему то вас золотой блондинкой…

-Так ведь я Ундина. –словно вылив на меня ведро ключевой воды она неожиданно выдала секрет кто есть на самом деле, хотя она же не ученик. Наверное ловушка, скормила мне часть важной информации.

-Пардон конечно, но разве вам не положено у водоёма обитать?

-У меня же тело собственное есть, зачем мне водоём?

-Извините Элмайра, я только слухи об ундинах знаю. –слишком бестактно вышло, хотя я откровенно дилетант в этой шпионской байде.

-Ну прекращай уже на вы. –укоризненно с показной обидой сказала нечисть. –Можешь звать просто Элмой.

Я опёрся подбородком на левую руку и улыбаясь ответил в тон ей. Кажется она в этом профи и будет стараться выведать у меня максимум информации во время флирта.

-Любишь очаровывать симпатичных учеников?

Подперев голову двумя руками она хитро улыбаясь и смотря мне в глаза сказала.

-А ты что-то совсем не поддаёшься.

-Вовсе нет, я весьма очарован твоим милым ко мне отношением. А, очаровывала в смысле, способности? –поздно спохватился я вспоминая об ундинах.

Стрельнув игриво куда-то в потолок глазами она смолчала не переставая хитро улыбаться.

-Ах, знаешь будь моя вола я собрала вас всех красавчиков и устроила себе гарем, но это против правил. –мечтательно заявила она.

Забирая восвояси свою по новой перебинтованную руку, теперь безостановочно зудящую.

-Спасибо и за откровенность тоже.

-Буду считать, что ты не сказал нет.

Теперь уже я стрельнул глазами в потолок загадочно улыбаясь. Ах профурсетка, никогда не встречал девушки с такой богатой мимикой.

-Ладненько, приходи завтра посмотрим возможно заживайку можно будет снимать.

-Тогда до завтра Элма.

Мило улыбаясь она помахала мне и покинув её кабинет на этот раз до звонка, пошёл на поиски своего класса, сейчас должен быть урок у нашего куратора. Коридоры были полны учениками и прогуливаясь в одиночестве, рассмотрел и удивился какие все вокруг симпатичные да ладные, словно переобученный демон Максвелла открывал перегородку в этот мирок перед всеми симпатичными людьми а перед не очень закрывал. Хотя сегодня всё смотрится куда как более странно, то тут то там сверкали причёски дерзких и не естественных цветов, будто я пропустил объявление о всеобщей повинности по перекраске волос. Кажется что-то идёт не ладно с моим восприятием, по возможности стоит обратится к директору с профом.

Войдя в класс не удержавшись чуточку скорчил недовольную рожу сжав губы в тонкую линию. На головах у одноклассников были все цвета радуги ещё хуже чем в коридоре не у всех конечно но пестрело изрядно. Подойдя к своему ряду по началу сомневался но всё-таки распознал Моку по лицу, её волосы были полностью белого цвета а наклонившись с ней разговаривала девчонка с зелёными волосами чуть ниже плеч. Выставив к ней ладонь в приветствии я прошёл усевшись молча на своё место, чтобы не спугнуть её новую подругу. Историй о её злоключениях на почве взаимоотношений я вчера всё-таки послушал, ничего приятного там не было, из-за малого возраста её бывших одноклассников красота ни на что не влияла а вот то что она не такая как все, превращало девчонку в святую корову для издевательств. Пробежавшись на последок ещё раз по классу взглядом наткнулся на подозрительную малявку, её волосы были голубого цвета, за сегодня он был самым редким. Чтобы отвлечься в оставшееся до урока время достал планшет и вновь принялся читать свою книжку.

Расставив приоритеты и послав к чёрту некоторые бестолковые предметы я за учебный день благодаря этому добрался до описания как изготавливали примитивные артефакты. Также добрался до момента когда маги пришли к пониманию неоднородности манны, времена конечно чуть ли не первобытные для магического искусства описываются но я сейчас на самом дне.

В итоге день удалось прожить без эксцессов но это затрудняло общение потому что я больше следил за окружающим чем слушал Моку во время перемен, после вчерашней прогулки она проявляла чудеса инициативы в общении, выведала у меня все развлекательно бытовушные вопросы начиная от фильмов заканчивая вопросом нравятся ли мне когда в доме ковры на полу. Решив что сегодня не пойду к своим наставникам жаловаться на зрение так как видеть через маскировку способность не травматичная сдался на волю вампирши которая хотела показать мне какую то беседку и судя по всему ради более затяжной прогулки повела окольным путём. Радовало то что Мока не оказалась зажатой и сразу среагировала как только я выказал ей своё внимание, видимо в этом мы похожи. Сейчас стоит отвлечься от дум о прочитанном, в конце концов, почти свидание, а для чтения у меня вся ночь впереди, толькоперед этим нужно пожрать, искупаться, одежду постирать, так о чём она там рассказывает то?

-Напугавшись убежала и заперлась в ванной пока папа не пришёл и не убедил её что я пошутила. И к тому же мою порцию мороженного отдали ей.

-Сильно заметно что я себя странно веду?

Бросив на меня долгий испытывающий взгляд Мока ответила.

-Я не сразу поняла, но на перемене стало очевидно что ты напряжён больше обычного. Кость что-то случилось?

-Ничего, вот именно ради этого я и напрягаюсь, чтобы не случалось, ничего. Мне слабому и вкусному человек нужно просто быть аккуратным, только это довольно напрягает.

-Но ведь в школе ни кто не может на тебя напасть это запрещено, к тому же говорили что здесь действует охрана академии.

-Ни кто… не может... напасть. -медленно приближаясь с каждым словом к вампирше в итоге довольно близко подставил ей открытую шею. -Мока, я немножечко в другом положении, вспомни себя.

Потупив взор, она дотронулась пальцем до своих губ, взгляд упёрся куда-то в бесконечность.

-Чашечка... -позвал я её. Проклятье, плохо так шутить.

-Как, что? Ах прости я немного задумалась. -её взгляд совершил быстрый забег по земле рядом. -Ой а ведь ты пав, у меня уже пошло время когда пить кровь необходимо, после пятнадцати лет всё вампиры себя прекрасно контролируют а с тобой, твоя кровь она какая то, ну как бы особенная.

-Да нет вовсе не кровь, энергия что в ней содержится, она делает меня для тебя таким вкусным. Единственное что защищает от таких вот опасностей это артефакт под кожей. Слушай, сколько бы мы с тобой не говорили а всегда на эту тему скатываемся, мне больше нравится тебя слушать чем о своих проблемах рассказывать, оставим это. Кстати а что от тебя та девчонка хотела с утра да ещё и шёпотом?

От Моки хлынули эмоции, сравнить пожалуй можно как если бы я вломился к ней в душ с предложением купить пылесос и тут же убежал. Её лицо в обрамлении белых волос заметно покраснело, наклонив голову вперёд она закрылась от меня свалившейся чёлкой, первый раз в жизни сталкиваюсь с таким цветом волос, какая она прелесть.

-Впрочем, она же с тобой разговаривала не стоит мне лезть. Почему я ни разу не видел как ты из столовой что ни будь уносишь к себе? –попробовал замять столь взволновавшую её тему.

-Она… Она спрашивала про нас. – отрывисто с прежним волнением произнесла вампирша остановившись

-В каком смысле о нас? –насторожился. Эта девчонка может оказаться существом способным видеть или чувствовать через маскировку, возможно как я сейчас, или она узнала о том что произошло в первый день что не менее плохо. Срочно нужно хоть бегло ознакомится с бестиарием или как это называется. Стараясь заглянуть Моке в глаза продолжил задавать вопросы. –Что конкретно она спрашивала, пыталась что то разузнать?

-Ну, она узнавала в каких мы отношениях. -не смело сказала девчонка.

-Ах. Вон оно что. И зачем она это хотела знать, ты не выяснила?

-Ну я-я не знаю зачем ей это знать.

-Ладно, а ответила что ты ей в итоге?

Запрещено нападать или не запрещено когда местные обитатели теряют контроль на вроде Моки мне радости от этого нет никакой. С Мокой я общаться согласен и счастлив, но это благодаря случайности я ей могу доверять а в остальным веры нет никакой, к тому же я ничего ни о ком не знаю.

-Ну-ну я сказала, сказала ей что мы друзья. -с трудом и смущением еле выдавливала из себя слова вампирша.

-В следующий раз говори что судьба столкнула нас в тёмном лесу как тяжёлые частицы в циклотроне.

-Что? -сбитая с толку переспросила Мока подняв на меня свой взгляд и машинально потянулась рукой чтобы откинуть с лица волосы.

-Эх, на самом деле это не плохая шутка, в циклотронах физики-ядерщики разгоняют и сталкивают тяжёлые частицы, вот мы также в лесу столкнулись с тобой, что привело к событиям ещё большей массы. Поэтому ты для меня здесь единственный разумный которому я могу доверять.

Взяв её за запястье легонько потянул за собой' иначе эта прогулка грозит тем что до книжки в итоге со всеми сегодняшними делами не доберусь. Девчонка легко подалась за мной, было не очень ясно что она конкретно чувствует, точно было различима растерянность, отсутствовало недовольство и это было пожалуй важнее всего.

Вёл её я так не долго, само по себе это было неудобно и её эмоция растерянности росла с каждой секундой, с удовольствием взял бы её за руку как положено но я всегда хотел чтобы девичья ручонка требовательно ухватилась за мою ладонь желая таких малых но значимых объятий.

-Прости, я увлёкся в конце концов это ты хотела мне показать беседку, мне вообще не ведомо где она.

Выпустив её запястье из руки немного притормозил чтобы поравняться, после этого мы минуту шли молча, тем временем волнение Моки постепенно нарастало. Не глупым будет предположить что ей тоже нечего сказать и но она по этому поводу волнуется сильнее, я же а любую секунду своего свободного времени скатывался на мысли о своих не обкатанных силах и мысли, что без чужой помощи законсервированный потенциал может стать банальным обедом.

-Скажи, здесь никогда не бывает звёзд?

-Звёзд? -лишь удивилась вампирша продолжавшая неспешно идти рядом со мной не спеша востановить своё прежнее более энергичное поведение.

-Да звёзд, раньше я жил значительно дольше по ночам, вольный сам решать распорядок своего дня и часто мог любоваться ночным небом усеянным звёздами, здесь мне будет не хватать тех ощущений когда стоишь задрав голову а ночной ветер холодит открытое горло. Да, ты так и не ответила, почему ничего из столовой не берёшь?

Отчётливо ощутив её изменившиеся эмоции, обрадовался такому очевидному решению проблем с её замешательством.

-А я сама себе готовлю, сегодня по крайней мере точно буду. -спохватившись что сейчас в очередной раз поднимется тема про мою сытную кровь смолчала, не утаив это от меня в своих эмоциях.

Вернув её разговорчивость мы продолжали наш путь к неведомой беседке, редкие простые шутки проскальзывающие в разговоре дарили возможность послушать её звонкий смех, от чего у меня на лице поселилась довольная улыбка. Как оказалось искомое сооружение было частью микроскопического парка аппендиксом заползшим в лес какие цели преследовались при установке этого десятка клумб, каменной беседки и прудика перед ней, было не понятно потому что смотрелось довольно дико на фоне пожухлой травы, голых кустарников и деревьев, нужно это было загородить высокой живой плотной изгородью, хотя бы уют создавался. Персонально я воспринимаю этот островок зелени как детскую площадку посреди поля промышленной свалки. А вот Мока моим гавнизмом не страдала, присаживалась рядом клумбами особо понравившихся цветов растущих у краёв и умилялась не произвольно требуя от меня того же.

-Высокой загороди из вьющихся растений по периметру тут не хватает на мой взгляд. –всё-таки поделился я своим мнением когда мы наконец то остановились в беседке чтобы посмотреть на прудик который в плотную огибал её.

-Ограда, но зачем?

-Довольно это не органично смотрится, кода вокруг этого пятачка зелени сплошняком сухостой да голые ветки, представь если от нашего взора всё это будет закрыто зелёной изгородью, будет словно поляна в густом лесу.

Покрутившись осматривая территорию, от чего я невольно облапал её взглядом Мока согласно кивнула.

-Да, действительно было бы уютнее у меня дома также было только забор обыкновенный и рыбки в пруду.

Ещё немного мы пробыли в этом мини парке прежде чем отправились восвояси, идти было не далеко потому как парк находился близ общежитий, для кого его сделали если мы после занятий были тут в одиночестве не ясно, но здорово.

Глава 7

-Кость а куда ты рано-рано утром уходишь каждый раз? –спросила вампирша когда мы уже подходили к женскому зданию общежитий.

Девчонка шла держа свою сумку сзади обеими руками, удобно это было лишь по тому что мы шли излишне медленно, темп ходьбы задавала она. Кто я буду такой если не стану наслаждается прогулкой с обворожительной девушкой с чертами нечеловеческой красоты и к тому же мой мозг не парализует робостью или ещё чем зловредным в её присутствии, всё таки события сближают сильнее чем время.

-Хожу к своей любовнице!

-Ну правда! –со смущением и весельем воскликнула Мока.

-Она блондинка, старше меня и у неё есть мечта собрать вех красивых мальчиков школы и устроить себе гарем. –сказал немного переигрывая чтобы шутка была верно понят.

-Ой, ну ладно тебе Кость скажи честно! –ещё больше заводясь воскликнула веселящаяся девчонка

-Истинная правда! –и перейдя на серьёзный тон поднял правую руку и еле-еле пошевелив пальцами смотря на ладонь сказал. –А ещё мне перебинтовку делают.

-Хочешь я с тобой ходить буду? –вроде не взначай поинтересовалась вампирша.

-Ты что, поспи лучше лишние двадцать минут, вот если бы мог то спать ложился с рассветом а вставал в обед, неприятные новости обычно по утрам приходят а я такой оп и сплю, они бы уходили.

-Я очень рано встаю, мне вовсе не сложно, могу тебя даже разбудить чтобы не опаздывать. –с потаённой заботой сказала Мока.

-Эм… А вот если бы у тебя на выбор было ходить со мной утром на перевязку или какое-то желание которое я могу выполнить не по утру, что бы ты выбрала?

Ха-ха! Я ни чем не рискую потому как тут ничего и нет в этом пространстве, кроме дорожек да комплекса учебного. К слову сказать на дорожках соединяющих общежития и остальные здания было довольно оживлённо, было много тех кто двигался группами, жизнь внешне протекала как в обычной школе. Вот только я видел что населена она была разноцветными панками. А если это не предел и эта моя способность будет прогрессировать, надеюсь что образин всяких я тут не встречу. Какова интересно ушлость Дорквена в отношении меня, не окажется ли так что эти двое просто начнут меня использовать чтобы доить у меня уникальную энергию ограничивая моё получение знаний. Я бы так и сделал, пожалуй, если они не освободят меня от бестолковых уроков то стоит начать сомневаться активнее.

-Любое?

-Чего любое?

Тот десяток секунд пока Мока думала а я глазел на пешеходов, увели мои мыли достаточно далеко от нашего разговора.

-Желание. –воскликнули мы одновременно, только с разными интонациями. –А, ну конечно любое, только в разумных пределах без всяких там душ и тыры пыры.

-А можно я ещё подумаю? –говоря в кулачок чуть склонив голову в перёд Мока смотрела на меня с низу в верх из-за чего её глаза казались неприлично большими а волосы выбившиеся в перёд блестели от света включившихся не так давно фонарей.

-Значит ты согласна, отлично, когда решишь что хочешь, скажешь, а мне не придётся с утра делать вид что я бодр, приветлив и весел.

-Хорошо! –обдав меня радостью не только в интонации но и эмоции вампирша мечтательно заулыбалась куда то в небо.

До женского здания общежития уже было метров двести и я мог считать что прогулка на которую меня позвала девчонка прошла вполне успешно и подходит к концу что бы я мог заняться своими делами. Интересно, зачем мне нужен шкаф если все мои вещи умещаются в комод, нужно в него посмотреть вдруг там уже что то лежит! Впереди замаячило яркое пятно очередной ядовитой причёски.

-Чашечка а скажи там вон на ступеньках общежития девчонка что за дверь держится у неё волосы какого цвета?

-Светло русые, да светло русые.

-А на самом деле, ядовито фиолетовые, знаешь у какой расы такие могут быть?

-Фиолетовые, а откуда ты знаешь? –удивилась, скептически на меня посмотрев.

-А я с недавних пор вижу. Ну так знаешь что про таких?

-Нет, по цвету волос ничего не решишь, у многих рас все цвета радуги встречаются.

В неспешной беседе обсуждая сегодняшнего нового учителя по социологии дошли с Мокой до её общежития, мужское было малость дальше. Что характерно в одиночку парни тут не ошивались, все что тут были находились с женским сопровождением в том или ином соотношении. Интересно как на это различия рас сказываются в условиях когда свою личность нужно стараться скрывать? Дискомфорт доставляло осознание того что всё это отпрыски весьма богатых родителей да ещё и из тайной прослойки населения. Хотя сам то, вторженец из неизвестного далёка в теле полу пришельца арийца.

Приготовившись уже было подводить нашу беседу к финальному «Пока-пока» скривился немного пригнувшись от омерзительного ощущения под черепом в районе макушки, многие вокруг, но не все синхронно со мной повторили движение, будто пытаясь пригнутся от чего то.

-Кость!? –взволнованно воскликнула вампирша.

Спустя три секунды мерзкое ощущение повторилось, но было гораздо сильнее, кто то застонал некоторые девчонки взвизгнули, кому то стало совсем плохо, те начинали заваливаться чтобы упасть без чувств. С разных сторон раздались множественные звуки напоминающие шипение механической змеи, в таких местах вместе со звуком вспыхивал яркий свет. По периметру площадки перед общежитием из вспышке света появлялись вооружённые, одетые в закрытую странную броню люди, быстрый взгляд в сторону показал по вспышкам что у мужского корпуса происходило тоже самое. Раздались выстрелы, некоторые из появившихся выстрелили в воздух, эти звуки и производимые эффекты не были похожи на огнестрельные, гораздо тише и напоминавшие бластеры из старой фантастики. Раздались пронзительные крики женской паники, попытавшиеся бежать столкнулись проблемой, область вокруг входа была грамотно окружена сразу с их появлением, ухватив Моку за предплечье, потянул за собой ближе к зданию и дальше от каждого вооружённого, этим озаботились и все остальные.

Со стороны двери раздались крики, повернув голову стал свидетелем тому как на крыльце карлик на вроде как в моём общежитии с также непривычно выглядящим оружием на перевес кричит ученикам чтобы ложились на землю и открывает огонь по бронированным людям. Мелькающие энергетические росчерки не долетают до брони нападавших небольшую малость расползаясь по невидимому вспыхивающему кокону. Вторженцы не остаются в долгу и открывают ответный огонь как и на них выстрелы гаснут врезаясь во менее яростно вспыхивающий барьер у коротышки. Все ко был по близости из сбившихся в плотную толпу учеников попадали на землю, кто то совсем ничком растянулся по асфальту, некоторые сжались комками, футуристичная перестрелка заставляла отстреливающегося коменданта кричать и отступать к двери, что он кричал было совершенно не ясно. Мока лежавшая рядом с выпученными глазами уже самостоятельно вцепившись мне в руку что-то не разборчиво шептала, нападавшие в отличии от коменданта на месте не стаяли и пригибаясь и маневрируя передвигались всё ближе, с хлопком за которым мгновенно последовали шипяще чавкающие звуки лопнул щит коменданта. Как только тело коротышки упало, знакомое мерзкое ощущение под черепом повторилось близ трупа коменданта во вспышках появилось трое вооружённых людей в такой же глухой броне но совершенно другой стилистики, перестрелка возобновилась. Бросив взгляд через плечо, чтобы посмотреть что творится у нападающих, увидел что на их пути видимо так и не сойдя с места парализованная от страха стоит сгорбившись и закрывая уши руками девчонка с длинными волосами красными как флаг у производителей электроники.

Выкрутив свою руку из хватки Моки не обращая внимания на то что она мне кричит, дабы прибавить себе шансов, подтянул стимуляцию, возможно из-за творящейся вокруг вакханалии моё усилие оказалось значительно эффективней, в отличии от того что было прежде я почувствовал не холодок в позвоночнике а жар рванувший вверх через хребет к затылку, словно переключатель поменял моё мировосприятие, само по себе активировавшееся полное зрение разукрасило и наполнило окружающее пространство всполохами хаоса разноцветных энергий а привычный материальный мир стал виден словно более отчётливо, ярко, тело наполнило ощущение небывалой до этого силы.

Пригибаясь как можно ниже к земле я бросился к стоящей девчонке, не церемонясь ухватил её левой рукой за правое предплечье почти под мышкой и рванув её ниже к земле потащил за собой к остальным, из-за своих состояний сделал это пожалуй слишком резко, думаю если захочу, то смогу её просто швырнуть одной рукой. Приблизившись к основной толпе подтянул красноволосую вперёд и толкая её в спину заставил опустится на землю. Замешкавшись на мгновение чтобы найти взглядом белые волосы Моки двинулся было к ней но внезапно мой правый бок нестерпимо обожгло огнём а удар бросил вперёд, разворачивая так что я упал прямо на спину рядом с Мокой. Что удивительно стимуляция продолжала успешно держатся позволяя мне не проваливаясь в небытие наслаждаться всей доступной болью которая заставляла в безвучном крике раззявить рот не в силах даже вздахнуть из за повреждённых рёбер. Повернув голову чтобы посмотреть на рану увидел как моя энергия словно кровь в воду вытекает в атмосферу.

"-Проклятье, нет черт тебя бери ты моя, моя! Возвращайся назад!" От вида вытекающей из меня, густыми слепяще яркими, вихрастыми языками драгоценной энергии, забыл обо всём вокруг, словно во сне заставляя её возвращаться назад. Эта ещё непонятная для меня но такая важная, позволяющая оставаться в живых когда гарантированно не должен, энергия, просто не имеет права так бездарно уходить. Непрерывным кажущимся тщетным усилием, я будто песок в дырку мешка, возвращал её обратно не взирая на происходящее вокруг. Утрамбовав всё что успело вытечь часть заставил встать дамбой в ране уплотнив её делая некоего рода плёнкой и наконец переведя дыхание обратил внимание на окружающее. В этот момент радость от этой маленькой победы меня и покинула, рядом, приподнявшись на руках не отрывая взгляда полностью красных глаз с вертикальным зрачком от моего бока была преобразившаяся вампирша, замерев в испуге предполагая что сейчас может произойти я невольно обратил внимание что вокруг не слышно выстрелов.

Нехотя оторвав взгляд от Моки обозрел пространство вокруг, перестрелка закончилась оставшиеся в моём поле зрения нападавшие обступили лежащих на земле и требуя по английски всех уткнутца лицом в землю и не шевелится, один из агрессоров пнул меня по ноге потрясая винтовкой, приказывал лечь мордой в землю. Чего уж ни кто не предполагал, это того что Мока решит отреагировать на это первой, оскалившись она странно зашипела и будто исчезла со своего места, хотя благодаря стимуляции я мог различить её движения.

Подскочив к этому агрессору вампирша одним ударом сверху вниз разрушила барьер мне было прекрасно видно эффект этого в магическом восприятии, переместившись не успевающему начать реагировать человеку, оторвала плечевую часть брони смяв её материал голой рукой будто она была из мягкого пластика и совершенно не плавно и нежно, вгрызлась в открывшуюся часть шеи, остервенело продолжая вгрызатся в плоть. Замерев поглощая кровь из корчащегося наёмника Мока сверлила злым взглядом глаз наливающихся словно багровым светом энергией.

Будто по команде наконец начали реагировать остальные вооружённые, с начало раздались восклицания а по истечению второй секунды началась стрельба. Прекратив питаться вампирша спрятала голову за своей добычей которую использовала как щит, бывшие соратники с рвением стреляли в неё. Будто находясь в воде Мока низко пригнувшись к земле нырнула, перемещаясь к следующей цели в лево, стреляющие не поспевали за ней будто пенсионеры пытающиеся клюкой раздавить мечущегося по полу таракана. С такой же эффективностью сбив щит вампирша схватила человека и оторвала часть брони, укусить ей не дали начав палить по ещё живому товарищу, вот только девчонка кажется была не в себе и от идеи укусит не отказалась, извернувшись впилась в шею своей жертвы. Долго ей наслаждаться кровью не дали, один из выстрелов что потрясали живой щит пролетел мимо и угадил Моке в правое плечо, от удара её развернуло заставив отпустить жертву которая тут же принялась падать ещё несколько зарядов влетели в её тело заставив упасть рядом со своей жертвой издав полу стон, полу крик.

-Нет! -заорал я поднимаясь с земли словно мертвец из гроба, в момент слетевшее оцепенение уступило место сжигающей всё внутри буре эмоций.

Вытянув в перёд правую руку действуя по наитию, основываясь на том о чем и прочитал в книге заставляю энергию собраться перед ладонью в сферу и сжав её максимум на сколько смог открыл спереди маленькое отверстие на долю секунды, вырвавшийся короткий луч уткнувшийся в тело ближайшего стрелявшего пройдя сквозь щит превратил материю на своём пути в тёмный пепел вылетевший с обратной стороны тела пышным облаком из обширной дыры, рухнувшие остатки тела громыхнули металлом об асфальт. Словно в немом кино наблюдая как оставшиеся восемь нападавших разворачивают в мою сторону своё оружие а у меня в ушах стоит звон словно от контузии отрезая от внешних звуков. Не имея возможности избавится от сферы с энергией вскидываю левую руку формирую перед собой полусферу из уплотнённой энергии на манер той что заткнул себе бок а в голове крутится фраза недавно прочитанная "и спасало их лишь воображение подкреплённое яростью безумной" как только щит сформировался в него стали врезаться заряды из энергетического оружия из-за чего пришлось непрерывно питать его ощущая как по каналам в руке уходит сила.

Улучив момент выпустил ещё один залп располовинив тело стреляющего, чтобы не подвергать риску валяющихся на асфальте детей я пятился и удерживая щит напитывал по новой похудевшую сферу. Один из оставшихся в живых нападавших проявил смекалку наклонившись над одной ученицей, хватая ту за руку, вероятно чтобы прикрыться ею, видя мои опасения, не давая ему реализовать этот опасный для мня план прожог в нём дыру испарив целиком голову и значительную часть туловища остатки вместе с ногам и пеплом рухнули на ту кого он пытался поднять.

Со злобой впихивая в съёжившуюся сферу больше манны, даже находясь в нынешнем состоянии ощущал что рука ноет словно как побитая палками.

Мерзкий зуд от которого хотелось вскрыть себе череп неожиданно обрушился на меня с небывалой до этого силой, следом в метре над землёй засияла небольшая вспышка из словно замедлившегося света почти застывшего в одном месте как туман, принимая черты человека. Не дожидаясь окончательного появления выпустил слабо расходящийся конусом луч, запоздало с ужасом подумав "а что если это была наша помощь", на землю рухнули останки единственного прибывшего, с собой у него не было оружия но вот в броне по рукам и спине торчали небольшие цилиндры, так же сильно отличался шлем, его смерть сопровождалась большим выбросом синеватой манны. Оставшиеся нападавшие увидев как рухнули останки засуетились, прекратили прицельную стрельбу и стали бодро отступать к зданию, не поворачиваясь ко мне спиной, продолжая вести огонь. Очень радовал факт того что частота выстрелов была невероятно низкой по сравнению с привычным автоматом а промахи облегчали мне поддержание щита.

С яростным глухим рёвом неожиданно появилась вампирша набросившись на одного из отступавших, уничтожив размашистым ударом с трудом замеченной руки щит, повалила на землю и принялась рвать броню. Не давая отступающим переключить своё внимание на Моку выстрелил по самому дальнему тонким лучом, проделав в нём небольшое отверстие и заставив завалится назад, заодно стал двигаться в сторону противоположную от присосавшейся к телу на земле вампирше. Не давая отступающим боевикам укрыться в здании я отстреливал наиболее близко подбирающихся к крыльцу, рука которой я питал сферу уже болела на столько что появилось стойкое чувство что последних двух я добить не смогу и просто потеряю концентрацию и контроль над собой от боли о чём явно сигнализировал бинт весь пропитавшийся кровю. Очень радовало то что мой способ вести огонь не предполагал промахов куда представляю, туда и попадал луч, сделав последние два залпа поглотил обратно сферу расслабив руку которая сразу повисла плетью.

-Мока! -окликнув вампиршу, мгновенно получил её внимание, обозрев лицо всё перепачканное в крови с прилипшими волосам и опалённой одеждой в местах прострелов.

-Добей их! -мотнул головой в сторону двух последних что убегали полным ходом не глядя отстреливаясь стараясь добраться до дверей.

Не мешкая девчонка сорвалась с места передвигаясь почти горизонтально из за своих скоростей, было видно как за те мгновения что она перемещалась, ещё и ухитрялась уворачиваться от выстрелов. Не теряя времени на лишние движения, сбив щит очередным могучим ударом банально свернула у споткнувшегося шею, нависнув над ним коршуном будто собираясь тоже укусить но резко вскинув голову, посмотрев на взбегающего по ступенькам бросилась за ним, мощным ударом в спину вкладывая свою инерцию отправила в короткий полёт. Ударившись в стену боевик рухнул мешком, его щит разрушившийся ещё в полёте, во время удара ему ни как не помог, не спеша вампирша подошла к нему, взгромоздившись сверху на спину принялась откурочивать плечевую броню собираясь без спешки забрать его кровь.

Как таковой бой закончился, мозг словно отключил фильтры отсекающие от взора всё лишнее не касающееся боя, передо мной на асфальте площадки лежали трупы нападавших с растекающейся кровью а посреди всего этого сбившиеся тесной кучей лежали ученики, пусть здесь основной массой были девчонки но они не производили впечатление могучей нелюди вроде Моки, сейчас это действительно были дети. Кое кто из парней приподнимались, осматриваясь, стало слышно нервные шёпоты всхлипывания плача и растерянные тихие вопросы, а помимо этого мне стали слышны далёкие глухие звуки выстрелов и прочие незнакомые эффекты непривычного боя. Скосив глаза в сторону своей раны и ноющей руки, осматривать дыру не решился, по ощущением онемения казалось что из меня как из Прометея выдрали кусок вместе с рёбрами до самой печени. Закрыв глаза морщась захватив небольшую порцию воздуха ртом облизал губы поглотив обратно энергию из щита не давая ей рассеется и открыв глаза опять посмотрел на ещё лежащих.

-Вставайте! Вставайте скорее! Живо по своим комнатам! Кто ни будь может ещё заявится! Укройтесь всё в здании!

У многих как сорвало предохранитесь, некоторые поднимаясь тянули за собой соседей, послышались крики, поднялся гомон но эта сотня народа начала уходить.

Отвернувшись от них посмотрел в сторону мужского общежития, было видно что там идёт перестрелка, мелькали всполохи, огонь вели из за укрытий и к счастью у мужской общаги народ не скапливается поэтому застигнутых врасплох там видно не было.

Поддавшись скепсису создал щит вливая вполне осязаемую энергию фактически в свою фантазию но убедившись что всё в порядке, вернул назад. Начав двигаться в сторону идущего боя далеко уйти не смог, под руки за грудь меня ухватили лёгкие девичьи ладошки а с сзади всем телом прижалась их обладательница впечатывая в меня свою грудь с ощущающимися даже через нижнее бельё затвердевшими сосками, вместе с этим словно окутав тяжёлой тугой будто аурой давящей не хуже тугого пальто или воды. Схватившись левой рукой за удерживающие меня ладони безошибочно по эмоциям вожделения понял что это точно Мока, от касания её губ моей шеи непроизвольно вздрогнул, горячее шумное дыхание вырывающееся из её приоткрытого рта словно обжигало, чувствовалось что губы ещё влажные от крови а в её чувствах царят непреодолимые страсти сравнимые с похотью которые я не знал как расшифровать. Тем временем она прижималась ко мне всё плотнее слегка елозия, а также начала целовать шею, касаясь кожи клыками.

-Мока! -громко зашептал ей. -Пожалуйста остановись, не делай сейчас этого! Мока-а а-а-х!

Пускай медленно и нежно но она впилась мне в шею клыками сразу верхними и нижними но проколов кожу вынула их просто присосавшись губам, сразу за этим стали повторятся невыносимые, ещё свежие в памяти ощущения.

Кровь уходила, вытягивалась из организма неестественным потокам, погрузив меня в мучительную агонию, в панике ухватившись за ощущения стимуляции потянув сильнее, не кстати понимая механизм того что делаю. Судорожно дёргаясь в титанических объятьях Моки продолжал тянуть видя как позвоночный энерговод будто по нему протягивают конус становится шире а клапан барьера в его основании приоткрывается сильнее пуская в организм больше манны. Спустя секунды Мока оторвалась от меня запрокидывая голову шумно вздыхая, отпустив она попятилась назад, упав на колени всё также с запрокинутой головой держа руки поверх груди. Пошатываясь с кружащейся головой, дезориентированный, но вполне бодрый, стоял и пытался рассмотреть Моку, в этот раз она выпила меня не досуха, в ногах кажется ощущались остатки. Где-то в глубине тела поселилась неприятная тяжесть, но это ощущение шло не от органов тем не менее с каждой секундой слабость отступала. Сердце неприятно плюхало пустыми желудочками, мозг сходил сума неспособный взять показания с отсутствующей крови даря фантомные ощущения что я задыхаюсь и умираю от жады. Прекратив сосредотачиваться на своих ощущениях нашёл взглядом Моку. Оставшаяся без внимания вампирша развалилась на асфальте раскинув руки и глубоко дыша через приоткрытый рот, глаза были закрыты на перемазанном кровью лице читалось удовольствие.

Подойдя к девчонке взял левой рукой за запястье и поднял перед собой заставив распахнуть глаза и крепко встать на ногах.

-Не надо на меня так испуганно смотреть! Я потом с тобой поговорю. –сказал Моке не очень дружелюбным тоном из-за своего состояния. –Поэтому лучше молчи!

-Рядом с моей общагой ещё идёт бой, слышишь? Сначала идём туда, потом мне нужно во что бы то ни стало попасть в медпункт, ферштейн фройляйн?

В её глазах поселилась некая ошалелость происходящему но как я и потребовал слова она не проронила.

Где то в далеке прозвучал взрыв, вампирша резко дёрнула головой в его сторону, понимание ситуации постепенно возвращалось к ней убирая налёт ошалелости и былого удовольствия с её лица.

-Пойдём!

Зашагав в сторону общаги потянув за собой Моку, очень быстро выпустил её руку, было очень тяжело контролировать свою жизнедеятельность и ещё обращать внимание на неё. Рана в боку непрестанно давала о себе знать, липнущая пропитавшаяся кровью одежда, ноющая рука и тремор во всём теле не позволяли забыться и отпустить стимуляцию, боюсь если её даже ослаблю то непременно рухну на землю. Уже в сотне шагов от нас было видно спины тёмно-серой брони нападавших, прячущихся за каменными элементами поваленных лавочек, из-за бордюров у здания им отвечало несколько бойцов, среди всего этого валялось несколько трупов нападавших и защитников. Мы с Мокой шли не таясь, не то у меня было состояние чтобы шнырять от фонаря к мусорке. Есть ли вообще в этом смысл при таком футуризме?

Стоп, зачем я вообще прусь в милли зону когда у меня дистантная атака, отстрелить троих пока они к нам спиной, сравнять шансы защитникам.

-Мока ты ещё убивать можешь? –спросил у девчонки повернувшись к ней только головой.

Растерянно уставившись на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, вампирша затрясла головой из стороны в сторону.

-Жалко что ты уже отошла.

Вскинув левую руку чтобы не тревожить правую которая видимо износилась, ощущаясь как побитая палками, стал концентрировать энергию в сфере вгоняя максимум который удастся удерживать. Видимо шлемы брони у нападавших были весьма функциональны и пока я готовил сферу на меня обернулись посмотреть, не долго думая я выпустил короткий узкий луч в голову заметившего. Щит рассеялся яркой вспышкой в магическом зрении а пробитая голова чихнувшая пеплом стукнулась об землю, мгновенно на это отреагировали его друзья но открыть огонь не успели так как последнего противника на прямой видимости я уложил таким же способом без интервала.

Загадочная дурнота подкатывала к горлу и не смотря на то что я задыхался из-за отсутствия крови на меня накатывало какое-то иное чувство так похожее на асфиксию. Больше стало боли или меньше мне сейчас было уже не понятно, выбрав очередную цель чья макушка высовывалась из укрытия чтобы открыть по мне огонь получила широким лучом из всех остатков заряда в сфере, луч чиркнул по опоре лавочки, превратив камень и голову противника в брызнувший пепел словно в кострище дунули из компрессора. Загоняя в сферу очередную порцию энергии почувствовал как реальность начинает колыхаться во взоре а у меня в теле словно исчезли все внутренности. Позвоночный энерговод потускнел тянуть манну приходилось постоянным волевым усилием а не как раньше, просто удерживаемым ощущением. Прекратив напитывать сферу потому что уже начал сомневаться что смогу точно направить луч, выбрав целью залёгшего в углу бордюр на перекрёстке дорожек боевика, видя лишь краешек его брони выпустил из сферы тонки луч непрестанно сжимая сферу стараясь выдавить всё как из тюбика зубной пасты с разницей лишь в том что происходило это доли секунды. Разлетелся пылью бетонный бордюр вспыхнул персональный щит и под ослабшие остатки луча врезались в тело превращая часть спины в мелкую пудру пепла которую принялся сносить в сторону ветер.

Пошатнувшись повернулся к зданию школы, наблюдаемое пространство стремилось непрестанно куда то переместится, три сотни метров что нужно было пройти, представлялись другим материком.

-Костя… -жалобно и напугано протянула Мока от растерянности наблюдая моё состояние.

-Что Костя то…-непроизвольно пожевав губами как старик машинально лизнул воздух из-за нестерпимой жажды. –Что костя? А может быть мне всё это мерещится и я валяюсь там на асфальте, истекаю кровью а этого комедийного нападения нет и мне всё кажется. Кажется что мы такие героичные, вдвоём убили уже кучу экипированных, обученных людей а мне всего то дурно стало.

Повернувшись к вампирше, наткнулся на её полностью красные светящиеся изнутри глаза, из головы сразу вылетело о чём хотел сказать.

-Бодрая то какая, давай меня под руку цепляй и тащи в школу пока я ещё не сошёл сума себя в сознании поддерживать.

Немного поборовшись со ступором, девчонка принялась суетливо закидывать мою руку себе на плечи. Когда она двигалась рядом её аура ощущалась словно потоки воды вокруг тебя, густая плотная давящая от чего становилось тяжелее дышать. Передвигаться стало ещё тяжелее, несмотря на ослабление источника я не решался уменьшить количество циркулирующей в организме энергии из за чего моё состояние было ещё страннее. В движениях потенциально ощущалась сила не было эффектов немощи как от остатков сонного паралича а сил тем не менее не было, параллельное ощущения слабости и усталости подавляли эффекты от стимуляции и я тащился на плече у Моки как пьяная вишня.

Когда мы наконец вышли из за угла здания школы, увидели местный бой который тоже завяз на позициях, у входа за колоннами массивного козырька укрывалось несколько вооружённых человек в броне и несколько в гражданской одежде. Мне было видно в магическом зрении что часть здания прикрыта неизвестным тонким щитом а непосредственно перед укрывшимися был сосредоточен массивный барьер, его то и обстреливала группа нападающих залегших на склонах за бордюрами расходящихся в разные стороны дорожек, в их числе особенно выделялось двое в броне с выступающими цилиндрами, как у того что я уничтожил во время появления. От этих двоих шла непрекращающаяся визуально не проявляющаяся атака в щит обороняющихся, логичным можно сделать вывод что это маги. Так как мы вышли ровно в бок происходящему у входа, удалось хорошо рассмотреть действующие лица, единственное не было возможности подсчитать точное количество участвующих.

-Сядь! –сказал Моке в слух из-за тщетных попыток утянуть её к земле, всё от того что он а испуганно замерев разглядывала идущий бой.

Присев вместе со мной на асфальт дорожки вампирша вопросительно на меня посмотрела встревоженным взглядом красных глаз.

-Вот жеж! Мне чудовищно плохо, нам угрожает смертельная опасность, а я как добропорядочный подросток думаю какая ты красивая.

-Что!? –опешила Мока разобрав что я сказал своим умирающим голосом.

-Их щиты, продавят, минут десять и он окончательно истает! Не вижу иного выхода, нужно уничтожить магов, пока нас не заметили. Я постараюсь сделать два залпа по этим магам. Потом наверняка придётся отступать, было бы хорошо если к ребятам под щитом.

-Костя! –растерянно воскликнула девчонка резко сжав плечо совершенно не девичей хваткой от чего я болезненно скривился.

-Ага. –ответил ей безучастно готовясь к атаке.

Стараясь не торопится с набором энергии, подняв левую руку ладонью к себе как Гамлет, стал формировать сферу. Как аккуратно я это не старался делать, становилось всё дурнее, словно у пьяного картинка перед глазами принялась искажаться и плыть а к груди словно подсоединили заборник воздуха от компрессора. С каждой секундой что энергия текла в сферу ощущение пустоты в груди становилось сильнее и сильнее, но заряда на два полноценных залпа ещё не хватало!

Удивительно что я так быстро смог определить сколько манны расходуется на один выстрел, но представлялось оно в каком-то абстрактном объёме из-за того что манна вела себя и как материальный объект, поддавалась компрессии.

Пустота в груди переросла в боль а перед глазами поплыли огромные тёмные пятна когда заряд набрался, вытянув руку вперёд выбрал цель.

Представить процесс в деталях, как в сфере образуется на короткий промежуток времени отверстие а луч то ли багряного то ли радужного цвета разрушает всё на что натыкается, огонь. Следующая цель, опять представить как открывается но уже больше не закрывается отверстие как формируется и устремляется к цели тонкий луч этой агрессивной энергии которая формировалась словно картина художника в которую он вкладывал свои негативные эмоции а сфера тем временем продолжает сжиматься с катастрофической скоростью, огонь.

Не знаю поражены ли цели, уже просто не могу уследить за киселём происходящего вокруг а остатки манны от сферы истаивают передо мной разноцветной дымкой которую отгоняет от меня аура Моки, стараясь ухватить хотя бы крупицы ускользающей энергии отвлекаюсь и теряю контроль над усилием стимуляции. Мир в туже секунду начинает гаснуть.

Глава 8

«Что я думаю когда просыпаюсь?» Этот вопрос возможно задать себе только спустя несколько часов после того как проснулся и каждый раз будет казаться что правильный ответ это мол просыпаясь ты не думаешь вообще. Конечно, если подождать пока сознание неплохо так разбухнет от опыта и знаний и способности к анализу подрастут, можно всё-таки заметить что мыслить мы не перестаёт никогда, вообще, и неважно что говорят просветлённые, нет сигнала - непрерывно бегающего в непрерывно меняющемся мозге нет и сознания. Вот и со сном всё обстоит просто, мысли просто меняются в соответствии с окружением будто вы вышли из трамвая и теперь вас окружат не безучастные пассажиры в замкнутой коробке а шум и суета открытого пространства улицы.

Тогда как же всё произошло со мной, почему я так прекрасно помню то странное состояние в мгновение смерти и почему вообще я до сих пор я? Да, я конечно доблестно слышал размышления что за какой то период после смерти душа избавляется образно говоря от сознания, что можно назвать как угодно и благостным очищением от грехов минувшей жизни и ужасом форматирования. Так как же дело обстоит со мной, перестало ли моё сознание быть исключительно материальным, что будет если я умру и в этом теле? А чё мне снилось кстати, и чё не так с членом!?

Разлепив с трудом глаза увидел знакомую обстановку, которая сразу успокоила, я в школьном медпункте за занавесками на койке, значит наши отстояли Москву. А с членом то что не так!?

Подняв одеяло увидел своё голое тело с перебинтованной грудью и мягкий катетер в члене. Паника от лицезрения в себе инородного предмета заставила скорее попытаться его выдернуть, хватаясь за шланг потревожил забинтованный бок наградив очень неприятной болью а потянув почувствовал что словно вытягиваю из себя внутренности через уретру.

-Суки, да что это за модель то!? –возопил я вытягивая из себя проклятый шланг –Человечьего не было что ли!?

Вытянув из себя этот силиконовый инструмент садиста, неуклюже скомкав шланг с пакетом, швырнул его на тумбочку. Усевшись на койке и ухватившись за промежность, словно в спазме сведя коленки, будто пуританская дева на празднике, сидел и скорчив физиономию ждал когда приятные ощущения поутихнут.

Тем временем окружающее пространство в эмоциональном плане было глухо а это я мог поручится за несколько десятков метров безопасности вокруг моей койки огороженной белой занавеской в пол. Грех будет не воспользоваться случаем и не сходить на горшок пока вокруг всё тихо, тем более что туалет на этаже не так далеко от меда. Слезая на пол, замер обратив внимание на то что обе руки были аш в несколько полос заклеены пластырями, а через бинты на боку проступало немного синих пятен, будто голубой краски. Постаравшись отрешится от окружающего, сосредоточился на своих ощущениях чтобы понять как обстоят дела с кровью, симптомов преследовавших меня эти дни не наблюдалось я был наполнен как положено, вот только очень слаб, ныли руки, болела истерзанная уретра и раненый бок. Думать о том что конкретно произошло в моём ранении и целы ли рёбра раз мне больно при вдохе.

В себя меня привёл взволнованный голос докторши которая словно тайком пробралась в кабинет мимо моей эмпатии и тем более слуха.

-Костя!? –сказала она клацнув ручкой двери, резко её отпуская.

Энергично процокав по кабинету девушка резко откинула занавеску скрывающую меня, застывшего голышом у койки опираясь со спины обеими руками. «Какова фига она сейчас на каблуках?» Промелькнула в голове мысль пока я пялился на её туфли.

-Ложись немедленно обратно! Тебе ещё нельзя вставать! Куда ты вообще собрался!? –хватая меня под руку и стараясь затолкать обратно, затараторила Элма.

-Куда-куда, нормально я себя чувствую, самое то на горшок сходить!

-Нет! Ни в коем случае! Тебе нельзя ходить, сейчас дам тебе судно.

-Нет! – почти заорал я сбившись на русский и шарахнувшись от Элмы. –Пока я в здравом уме.. да лять! Пока я в своём уме и способен передвигаться сам, я на такое не пойду!

-Что за чушь ты несёшь!? Немедленно ляг обратно в кровать, это опасно!- в тон мне возмутилась девушка.

-Хватит толкать уже, больно…проклятье! –сбившись вновь вернулся на японский кривясь от боли в боку. –Хватит меня толкать, не нужна мне психологическая травма на всю жизнь, сейчас вернусь и лягу!

-Да что ты! –уже со злостью воскликнула Элма прикладывая мне ко лбу ладонь.

В последние мгновения поняв чем мне это грозит попытался увернутся но не успел, рухнув в забытье сна.

Аккуратно уложив обмякшее тело обратно в постель девушка некоторое время стаяла рядом разглядывая безмятежное лицо своего буйного пациента, медленно пошевелив рукой она потянулась к нему, коснувшись кончиками пальцев груди чуть ниже левой ключицы. В её взгляде словно сгустилась тоска, с тихим вздохом она прошептала, будто обращаясь к нему.

-Опять, нет.

Всё тело страшно затекло, в горле словно пронеслись тысячелетия да ещё к тому же хотелось жрать и живот был неприятно пуст вваливаясь куда то под рёбра. Именно такие ощущения встретили меня по выныриванию из сна про который тут же забыл.

-Эмаль проклятая! Тут что каждая ведьма маг!? Сколько ты меня уже тут держишь стерва!? Опять в хер этот шланг воткнула, у меня же недержание из за него будет! –всё больше приходя в себя я выговаривался пользуясь русским языком.

-Элма я же слышу ты здесь, хватит меня игнорировать! –обратился к докторше уже на местном.

Тихие шаги мягкой обуви довольно спешно приблизились к занавеске и аккуратно отодвинув немного на меня взглянуло любопытное и весёлое лицо с гадко солнечным золотом волос.

-Очнулся? –поинтересовалась она не прекращая улыбаться войдя внутрь закрытой занавеской зоны.

-Подозреваю что с твоей милости.

-Ты ведь сейчас на русском говорил правда?

-Правда. А ты не хочешь меня выписать уже, сколько я тут без сознания валяюсь? И я наверное зажил, сколько ты меня уже тут держишь? Почему я до сих пор в бинтах?

-Только очнулся а уже такой сердитый. –произнесла девушка с выражением.

-А если серьёзно? Пойми уже наконец моё состояние, обморок в бою, очнулся на койке, насильно усыпили, что произошло не знаю, скажи хотя бы сколько дней я уже тут?

-Три дня ты провалялся в коме из-за варварского опустошения резерва и ранения, после шесть дней я продержала тебя во сне чтобы ты мог нормально восстановится.

Задумчиво поглазев на докторшу пытаясь вывести для себя какие-то выводы из услышанного, решил это прекратить.

-Ну так я восстановился?

-Не знаю, нужно обследовать.

-Можно обследовать сейчас и отпустить меня? Я хочу есть и к себе.

-Так хочешь сбежать от меня?

Нахмурившись и часто поморгав по своей привычке в таких ситуациях, я немного подобрался.

-Это странно, ты сказала что я был в коме из-за истощения, у меня было смертельное ранение в бок что при истощении для меня действительно должно стать смертельным но почему-то оставляют здесь, в конечно крутом но всё-таки медпункте школы. Что всё это значит?

Говоря это я уже заметно подобрался, зрительное поле сузилось сосредоточив всё внимание на Элме попутно беря контроль над внутренними потоками энергии, готовясь срочно поднимать щит и атаковать как умею. На моё поведение докторша прореагировала не так как предполагал, улыбка исчезла с её лица, бросив мне на живот очень странный взгляд Элма отступила на пол шага от койки тем самым только укрепляя меня в подозрениях. Но что-то сделать не успел, заговорив суховатым тоном она серьёзно сбила мой настрой.

-Когда тебя хотели вместе с остальными пострадавшими отправить в клинику академии, появился директор и приказал тебя отправить мне в медпункт в свези с тем что ты ученик его школы и ответственность несёт он, проигнорировав все возражения, в том числе и мои. А после он пришёл ко мне сюда и заставил принести клятву неразглашения и кое что про тебя рассказал.

Расслабившись, получил еле заметный укол совести, что возможно напугал Элму или заставил её вспомнить что-то неприятное, приготовившись понимать что могло происходить пока меня не было.

-А в этой клятве твоей не было пунктов по удерживанию информации обо мне, для меня, хотя такую формулировку точно предусмотрели, жалко что я не бетмен и на ходу загадки не решаю. Знаешь раньше ты на меня как то по нежнее смотрела.

Сейчас взгляд ундины действительно как у врача, будто я для неё действительно просто пациент.

-Мне теперь не по себе, директор о тебе имеет лишь догадки, а я то после нападения тебя вовсе боюсь.

Услышав такое прямолинейное заявление несколько сбиваешься с мыслей я так вообще серьёзно затупил хлопая на неё глазами.

-Эм, не знаю что ты имеешь в виду но меньше стеснятся я не стал, быть голым перед красивой девушкой само по себе стресс, если это не моя инициатива, а сейчас в моём центре смущения торчит шланг, знаешь мне и в первый то раз было больно а сейчас он похоже во мне не один день можно его уже вынуть? –поинтересовался я умаляющим тоном и заискивающе улыбаясь.

Посмотрев на меня с умилением немного состроив брови домиком по крайней мере попытавшись, Элма взялась руками себе за талию и улыбаясь произнесла.

-Нет, я не могу тебя такого милого боятся. Будешь меня слушаться, если я выну катетер?

-Буду. - не смело с опаской бегая глазами, предполагая подвох дал ей ответ после очень коротких раздумий.

-Умница, садись на край.

Усевшись перед ней на край койки придерживая рукой шланг ожидая когда его возьмёт коварная мед сестра.

-Представляешь я у себя ещё даже эрекции не видел, всё крови нет да нет, чертовски беспомощным себя чувствую, вокруг что-то происходит а я только реагирую мало что понимая. -посмотрев несколько мгновений в глаза замершей передо мной Элме слушающей мой монолог, с сомнением заявил. –Вообщето я такие вещи обычно только про себя думаю а не говорю, я под какими-то препаратами? Хотя это может быть от того что я в такой неловкой ситуации, защищаюсь психологически заставляя себя почувствовать к тебе приязнь, проявляя это тем что развязывается язык и в итоге я буду вспоминать этот момент думая о тебе как о близком человеке перед которым стыд в подобной ситуации не несёт проблем?

-Никаких сильнодействующих препаратов не было, только синтетическая кровь, но на неё ты так реагировать не должен. –с сомнением произнесла она забирая у меня из рук шланг.

-«Не должен.» Звучит как «Есть шанс.»

-Чувствуешь лёгкое опьянение?

-М-м-м-м! –замычал, не удержавшись когда Элмайра потянула из меня катетр.

Для каких сатанинских ритуалов сделали этот диаметр и сколько понадобилось жертвенной крови чтобы запихать его в меня, они же должны быть меньшего диаметра!

-Тихо-тихо, вот уже и всё. –успокаивающе проговорила медсестра вынув наконец шланг.

Сжимая руками потревоженный орган и ощущая в низу живота омерзительные болевые ощущения попытался завалится на бок но крайне неудачно потревожил ранение ощутив как в боку словно что-то сдвинулось заставив дёрнутся от очередной порции боли издавая другой нечленораздельный звук. Элма изменившись в лице тут же ухватила меня за плечи потянув в обратную сторону.

Уложив меня обратно на койку и удерживая от лишних движений дождалась когда я успакоюсь и только затем убрала руки внимательно рассматривая место ранения.

-Кха! Что чёрт возьми вы туда мне вставили, словно шланги какие-то елозиют!? –наслаждаясь ощущениями потревоженного в нутри бока, натужным голосом поинтересовался у девушки.

-Ничего мы не вставляли. У тебя выстрелом выжгло у нескольких рёбер центральные части, задело печень, остатками рёбер повредило почку. Понимаеш почему я была против того чтобы оставлять тебя здесь?

-Догадываюсь.

-Я не догадывалась что ты живучий словно демон. На тот момент ещё было обескровливание и жесточайшее опустошение резерва до такой степени что твоё тело начало тянуть энергию из окружающего пространства и первые сутки приходилось держать рядом с тобой заряженный накопитель чтобы не загубить приборы в кабинете.

-Вот значит как я выжил после этого цирка, фантастика, беспомощен настолько что даже самостоятельно прореагировать не могу за меня всё организм всё делает. –произнёс задумчиво и пожевал нижнюю губу но опомнившись резко повернул голову обратно к Элме и спросил. -Так что у меня в боку такое шевелилось, волшебный протез?

-Нет, это у тебя выросли хрящи за место потерянных рёбер. Думаю что они в скором времени станут полноценной костью.

-У Кости вырастут кости… смешно же ведь да?

-Я не поняла.

-Моё имя на русском полностью созвучно со словом кости.

-Забавно. –не очень правдоподобно удивилась Элма. –Ты больше не будешь пытаться от меня уйти?

-Прозвучало так будто мы с тобой любовники, а я ещё и голый, в бинтах только. Чего это на них синее было в тот раз? И одежду дай уже, меня это состояние смущает порядком. – у меня вновь пошла болтовня как только боль начала стихать.

-Дам. –утомлённо вздохнула Элмайра унося катетер с резервуаром.

-А руку синим почему тогда не мазала?

-Это не мазала, это у тебя сейчас кровь синтетическая, синего цвета ещё долго будет и поэтому ты наверное себя так ведёшь.

-Наверное? В инструкции об этом ничего нет что ли?

-Как догадываешься на тебе её ещё ни кто не тестировал.

-Да ладно откуда бы таким особенностям взяться, тело то у меня местное.

Из-за занавески послышался громкий наигранный утомлённый вздох, чем она там занимается было не понятно.

-Секундочку а разве ундины это не бестелесные духи вод? Или как тут дело обстоит.

-Бестелесные. –односложно без какой бы то нибыло инициативы ответила девушка.

-Тогда откуда ты тело взяла?

-Откуда… Нашла.

-Что значит нашла? Я тогда тоже нашёл, мы с тобой тогда прямо как братья, ну или брат с сестрой. Всё-таки ты себя не как обычно ведёшь, я уже выяснил что у нас с тобой так много общего, если хочешь я побуду твоим психоаналитиком или жилеткой, что тебе больше нравится.

Через десяток секунд прекратив копятся ундина вернулась ко мне за занавеску со свёртком предположительно пижамы и отдала мне его в руки, лицо у неё по прежнем не было озарено ни улыбкой ни чем то легкомысленным, постояв так и задумчиво на меня смотря она заговорила.

-С того дня как узнала о тебе, ломала голову пытаясь понять кто ты есть и что у тебя на душе, о чём думает, переживает человек умерший и попавший в ситуацию где ни на что не способен, что чувствует попав в чужое тело, но все мои предположения оказываются не к месту после твоего «тело то у меня местное».

Поморгав ей в ответ и улыбаясь как судья Дред собирался с мыслями положив сложенную одежду себе на причинное место не спеша одеваться пока бок не полностью успокоился. Как и она я сейчас вижу заметное изменение в поведении моего собеседника, моё возможно под воздействием химикатов а её под гнётом событий, но тем не менее наши состояния идентичны что она что я так себя с теми кому не доверяем так себя не ведём. Видимо правда о моей персоне для ундины это серьёзная величина чтобы такая неожиданная откровенность обрушилась на меня.

-Какой смысл мне переживать о том на что сейчас не могу повлиять, у меня даже не хватает данных для адекватной оценки ситуаций, активно действовать стараясь чего-то добиться будет не только глупо но с моим везением мгновенно фатально. Я считаю что в этом положении мне лучше рассчитывать на дружественное мне окружение и стараться всячески эту дружественность укреплять. Логичным мне кажется и мой шаг узнать твои переживания и тревоги тем самым став тебе полезным. И отвечая на твой вопрос скажу, страшно было, ужасно страшно от безысходности когда сюда попал и увидел пейзаж, страшно было когда у меня кровь высосали, а вот когда узнал что я маг да ещё и не слабый стало по легче ведь так я уже куда как более ценный но по прежнему ощущаю я себя как игрушку чужих интересов, по этому наверное и старался сблизится с Мокой, больше всего доверять кому то хочется когда не знаешь кому можно.

Всё то время пока я говорил аккуратно подбирая слова и блуждая взглядом Элмайра молча слушала не выказывая никаких эмоций.

-Поразительно.

-Чего? –я удивился самой ситуации.

-Кажется что ты действительно воздействуешь на жертву заставляя её тебе доверять…

-Да будет тебе! Ты фактически владела мной в самом беспомощном состоянии ты у меня в числе доверенных лиц!

-Как мило. –мурлыкнула мед сестра.

-Можно я пойду к себе?

-Нет. –стрельнув глазами довольно возразила она.

-Поползу?

-Ой, хватит уже, пока ты остаёшься здесь. –засунув руки в карманы халата девушка ушла за занавеску и где-то уселась.

Некоторое время помолчав принялся напяливать больничную пижаму в виде штанишек и рубашки.

-Элм!?

-Что? –её голос прозвучал будто она прикрывала нос пальцем.

-А ты можешь мне рассказать что в округе творится?

-В округе?

-Ну про нападение и что после него стало.

-Я... мне не рекомендовано обсуждать недавние события с кем либо. –прозвучало фальшиво будто она выдумала это для того чтобы послушать мои мольбы.

-Э-эы, это звучит необычно, для участника событий. Ты можешь хоть сказать что было в остальных частях академии?

-Ах-ха. – устало вздохнув девушка начала говорить.

-Как не парадоксально но после того как ты уничтожил две их штурмовые группы и трёх магов, нападавшим пришлось серьёзно перегруппироваться что в итоге привело к их поражению от охраны академии, вот, можешь считать свои усилия не напрасными. Частично благодаря этому из школы забрали очень мало учеников.

-Не понял.

-Ну как же, если в школе есть настолько сильная фигура то пусть лучше моя деточка с ним знакомство заведёт. По официальному заявлению для родителей учеников, было нападение организованное одним из родственников оскорблённых отчислением их отпрыска.

-Не понял, в этом мире такое нормально? Скажешь что тут ещё дуэли не перевелись? А школа это некое сверх элитарное заведение которое участвует в международных интригах сверх влиятельных семейств?

В кабинете раздался звук шагов и через колыхнувшуюся занавеску просунулось улыбающееся лицо Элмайры.

-Теперь видно что ты действительно из другого мира.

-Батюшки…

-Что? –переспросила девушка заходя в огороженное пространство.

-«О предки!» Я вообще-то интроверт и меня начинает пугать вероятная картина мира что показала передо мной краешек своей рамки. Оценивая окружающее меня я предполагал что все детки вокруг крайне богаты или влиятельны, но что бы на столько.

-У многих детей что ты видел есть собственные боевые отряды. Но ты судил предвзято не все здесь элита сокрытого, многих уникумов наш директор берёт под своё крыло, ты отличный пример.

-Не много нужно ума чтобы понять какие вещи творятся в таком примитивном обществе, успею ли я хоть что то выучить в магии прежде чем столкнусь с непреодолимым. А я придурок ещё этими своими лучами сверкал будто не распакованной игрушкой преред глазами мальчишек хулиганов из соседского двора, как же я ненавижу не понимать, не знать! Что толку бедуину от микроскопа!? –вскинул я голову в верх посмотрев на Элму продолжавшую улыбаться.

-Когда-а это уже закончится!? Почему я не могу держать язык за зубами, что ты хочешь за информацию? И одновременно с этим я ощущаю себя во вполне вменяемом состоянии, скажи это веть не навсегда так?

Элма поджала губы сочувственно мне улыбаясь склонив голову немного набок успев облокотится о кровать.

-Хочешь я позову Генри он тебе бросит спел успокоительный.

-Не чары не заклятье, спелл? А кто он вообще такой ты ему доверяешь? Ты меня не обманешь? Сколько понадобится времени для вывода этой крови из организма? А он наверное и не торопится, какой смысл, объём есть спешить не надо а я мучайся. Давай уже твоего знахаря кажется чем дольше я думаю тем больше похож на беременную истеричку. Не на беременную истеричку а на истеричку которая ещё и забеременела!

-Чш-ш-ш помолчи, я пойду схожу за Генри у него наверное сейчас занятие, я скоро вернусь а ты постарайся не начинать бегать кругами по палате. Истеричка. -хохотнула она беззлобно выходя из комнаты.

-А сама чего не поколдуешь?

-Я не маг. –ответила выходящая из кабинета Элмайра.

Через пятнадцать минут Элма вернулась с искомым Генри, был он довольно обычным мужиком за сорок с массивным организмом из числа тех кто спортом не занимался но лапы и так как ковши. Зайдя ко мне за занавеску он не проронил ни слова не производя вообще никаких движений лица, ундина за ним тоже сохраняла спокойствие по этому общая атмосфера подействовала на меня заставив вылупится на манер великого мага и волшебника наблюдая за тем как как генри пялится перед собой стоя рядом с койкой.

Из-за такой обстановки я не сразу догадался перейти на расширенное восприятие по этому застал только краткий миг существования надомной заковыристой конструкции напоминающей чертёж стиральной машины в кривом каркасе яйца, который словно вспухнув превратился в мелкую цветную кляксу и втянулся мне в голову заставив отпрянуть. Маг осуждающе на меня покосился и кивнув Элмайре вышел прочь.

С пол минуты наше молчание продолжалось но в итоге так и не ощутив какихто изменений в себе как было от действий секретарши.

-Я что то вовсе не ощущаю разницы, может у него ничего не вышло, вот когда Лифра меня трогает то сразу чувствуешь, спел пробирает!

-Нашёл с кем сравнить, Лифра с тобой наверное не церемонилась она не деликатничает.

-А этот Генри преподаватель чего, за свои два дня учебы не очень то разнообразия увидел. -хохотнул я.

Улыбаясь Элма запрокинула голову скрестив руки на груди.

-Неужели хочеш на учобу?

-Вот кстати, мне бы мой планшет с книжками по колдунству или я уже в край обнаглел от потребностей?

-Насчет твоего планшета нужно разузнать, займусь точно не сейчас по крайней мере хотя бы сегодня отдохни а завтра уже решим твою проблему.

-Или я сам её решу если меня выписать.

-Ой- ой. –несколько насмешливо и по женски загадочно ответила Элма.

-И что это значит?

-Отдыхай. –достав и посмотрев телефон ундина сообщила без особого смысла повернув голову будто в той стороне что то важное, тем не мение смотрелось это красиво. -У меня будет приём примерно через пол часа, если не сложно можешь прикинутся спящим а лучше по настоящему поспать.

Немножечко погримасничав от нечего сказать пытаясь выдавить из наблюдающей за мной девушки эмоции, сдался.

-Ладно, я буду тихий но мне бы по есть и на свободу.

-Х-х-ха! –выдохнула Элма позёрски закатив на какую-то секунду глаза и расцепляя руки. –Действительно, пойду распоряжусь но получишь только после приёма, чтобы не пугал мне пациента чавкая за занавеской.

Оставшись на едине с занавесками стал размышлять, факт того что я значительно успокоился и эффект невроза пропал без болезненных ощущений явно говорило о том что магия тут на самом деле весьма развитая наука. Приятный факт что мои раздумья не свернули в сторону «что делать, вокруг опасность» «враги по всюду, всё тлен» и я не заметил сам как уснул.

Очнувшись в темноте помаравшись уселся на койке, на тумбочке рядом стаял накрытый поднос сверху на нём лежал лист бумаги прижатый ключами. Взяв сложенный пополам лист я прочитал короткое. «Пойдёшь в туалет, по коридорам не бегай».

-Отличная идея.

Глава 9

Проснулся я довольно поздно, ну как поздно, в три часа, в медпункте что был за занавеской во всю шёл приём, занавеска подозрительно хорошо гасила звуки будто была из шкур мамонта но вникать в суть идущих там разговоров мне хотелось не больше чем мамонту становится шкурой в своё время. После такого стахановского пересыпа тяжесть и слабость поселившаяся в теле наделяла такой мощью лени которая сами мысли о том что я должен с этим бороться напрочь выветривала из головы. Вероятно это эффект чужой но всё же не моей крови по крайней мере такой вывод можно было сделать после наблюдений за внутренностями организма. Там где у меня раньше по областям вен и артерий шли особо яркие и плотные потоки то сейчас там шли просадки и кажется как и проводник неподходящего сечения быстрее изнашивались если чувство сопротивления считать верным. Главное, не обращать внимание на это и сильно мешать не будет.

Так и не поменяв позы с момента как проснулся и всё то время что просто лежал, а в последствии занимался созерцанием нутра предаваясь презренному потаканию слабости, резко будто солнечный зайчик мой лик озарила мультяшная улыбка.

-Маленький идиот! -радостно прошептал сам себе.

Я ведь теперь сам кузнец своего тонуса, захочу буду энергичным а захочу то буду звездец энергичный. А это не путь в наркоманы случайно?

Не торопясь и смакуя своё превосходство над плотскими слабостями медленно активировал принудительную стимуляцию. Повинуясь, организм принялся подтягивать спящий метаболизм. Торопится было некуда за занавеской всё ещё слышались тихие разговоры и возня, если не капризничать то с походом в туалет можно и повременить.

Дождавшись когда пациент хлопнет дверью, торопливо принялся вылазить из кровати, если подумать то в моей неуклюжей возне просматривается странное упоение своей временной неполноценность, может ли это быть некоей формой удовлетворения инстинкта неведомого мне? Вспухла в голове мысль когда я всё же уселся на койке, в тот же момент отбросив занавеску в мои пределы вошла Элмайра. Посмотрев в её миловидное довольное лицо мгновенно ответил утвердительно на этот вопрос. Ранен не абы как, выжил, не потерял дееспособность, дал женщине о себе заботится в минуты слабости, это же удовлетворение кучи основных инстинктов своих и чужих сразу.

-Доброе утро. Хорошо выспался?

Вытянув губы трубочкой и нахмурившись поискав ответ где-то под черепом резко сменил всё это на такую же открытую и добрую улыбку как у Элмы.

-Я выписан?

Закатив глаза словно в утомлённом раздумий с ухмылкой она вздохнула .

-Ну так уж и быть я тебя отпускаю.

-Какая прелесть! И то что ты меня отпускаешь тоже.

Мгновенно поняв мой комплемент девушка кокетливо совсем чуть-чуть надула губки улыбаясь, сегодня она накрасила их не яркой но более влажной помадой. Вот только улыбка продержалась не долго, резко вздохнув она суетливо стрельнула глазами сбрасывая кокетливый вид.

-Совсем забыла про твою одежду, пойду в учительской их озадачу.

-Мне и сумку и планшет надо и телефон наверное новый. Всего что нажито непосильным трудом лишился, да?

-Ну мне ты без сумки достался. Я сейчас вернусь.

-Погоди! -остановил начавшую разворачиваться медсестру. -Можно ещё и бинты снять я на бок взглянуть хочу.

-Ну ладно можно и сейчас.

На некоторое время я сосредоточился на тактильных ощущениях наслаждаясь касаниями чужих нежных пальцев пока шла демумификация. Неожиданно совсем не к месту я вспомнил про Моку, что интересно с ней стало, в порядке ли, всё таки и ранена была и убивала, это же совсем не то что напуганного мальчика в лесу кусать.

-Ты чего замер, больно? -спросила Элма приостановив сматывать бинт, словно почувствовав мои мысли про другую девушку.

-Да я про вампиршу вспомнил что со мной была, я же когда магов убил и вырубился фактически на неё свою тушку бросил, а там ещё пехота оставалась. Что с ней стало то.

-Среди пострадавших её не было. И не мудрено, эта дура всю твою кровь и вылакала что ей будет то. –возразила Элма ворчливым тоном выказав свою неприязнь к Моке.

-Её домой не забрали?

-Не знаю я её не видела.

-Вполне могли домой забрать. -заключил я предположив если она не заходила проведать, то её просто нет. Думаю для неё проведать было бы в порядке вещей, а вот я бы находил дела по важнее, возможно.

-Чем дальше эта кровососка тем ты здоровее. -не пряча неприязни сказала Элма.

Ничего не сказав в ответ продолжил ждать конца разбинтовывания.

-Слушай а у кого могут быть ядовито фиолетовые волосы?

-Ядовито фиолетовые волосы? У привлекающего к себе внимание подростка.

-Да нет я имею в виду под маскировкой, кто у нас в школе с фиолетовыми волосами что у неё за раса?

-Эй, это нарушение школьных правил по сохранению маскировки. –руки Элмы стали значительно теплее по сравнению с тем когда она только начала разбинтовывать.

-Да что за госдума. –я даже легонько дёрнулся от нахлынувшего негодования на все эти правила. –Встретил ваш автобус, получил сотрясение. Как только я познакомился с вампиром у меня тут же выпили кровь, как только я познакомился с сенодианцем мне подорвало руку и так далее. Я вашего мира не только не знаю но и не понимаю, я не вырос здесь я понятия не имею от чего нужно бежать а за чем прятаться. То что для местных естественно и безопасно для меня оказывается очень больным. У меня набора социальных инстинктов для проживания в вашем сказочном обществе нет.

Подытожил вновь спокойным голосом смотря в глаза остановившейся Элмайре.

-Расскажешь что ни будь про себя? Хотя бы то что рассказывать вовсе не принято про себя.

-Ой ладно тебе, не разводи панику это просто случайности. –сказала девушка будто успокаивая идущего в первый класс брата.

-«Ой ладно» Почему ты меня не воспринимаешь как дикаря с каменным топором, а кто то ещё вчера говорил что побаивается меня.

-Ну просто пока ты лежал мне всякого про тебя по на рассказывали, да и сложно было не поверить, поступил ко мне обескровленным трупом с дырой в боку, пустым резервом. А через три дня встал и попытался уйти. Я как-то даже не подумала не верить всем россказням. А ты такой дурачок оказался.

Закончив разбинтовывать она отвернулась что бы выбросить бинт в корзину рядом с тумбочкой а я принялся глазеть стараясь одновременно подальше заглянуть и не перекручиваться что вызывало неприятные ощущения. Синевато розовая кожа на поверхности немного промятого внутрь шрама с выпирающими тонковатыми рёбрами, стало понятно что в основном вызывало боль, когда напрягались мышцы крепящиеся к новым рёбрам я мгновенно об этом узнавал. Чёртова фантастика!

-А чего про меня рассказывали?

-Ну, те кто разбирается говорил что ты прямой трансформацией создавал заклинания убивая без разбора под непроницаемым щитом и управлял кровожадной вампиршей. Это в основном ученицы рассказывали которые ко мне на профилактику приходили не зная что ты за занавеской прячешься.

-Ну всё как ты говоришь, только Мокой я не управлял а всего лишь цель указывал, и по нам не холостыми стреляли было бы глупо не убивать, причём они пытались детьми прикрываться. Хочешь покажу тебе свои смертельные лучи? –я замер с улыбкой прикусив нижнюю губу.

-А как? –заулыбавшись, словно засияв, спросила Элма.

-В окно по ветке могу пульнуть.

-Давай. –тут же пошла открывать окно захваченная идеей посмотреть представление от меня.

-Ты кстати случайно не лев по зодиаку, летом родилась?

-Ну я не то чтобы родилась, но было лето. –замявшись блуждая взглядом нехотя ответила девушка.

-Как ловко ты уходишь от рассказа о себе.

-Да вообще-то это ты сам, то спросишь то расскажешь.

-Ну и ладно, смотри.

Протянув в перёд правую руку с совсем восстановившейся ладонью сформировал пузырь прогнав через каналы тугой поток энергии на мгновение ощутив будто поднимаю ей рельсу. Получилось это без затруднений, даже воспроизвести состояние сосредоточенности и злобы которое собственно и позволяло мне так повышать плотность потока. Состояние чем-то было похоже на то что творится во сне когда сопротивляешься изо всех сил а результат еле заметен и это рождает состояние ужаса в котором ты начинаешь сопротивляться всё больше и упорнее. Нацелившись на корявую ветку за дорожкой так чтобы за ней не было ничего кроме голого леса. Залп сорвался беззвучным выстрелом, я не старался увеличить повреждающий эффект и не концентрировал луч по максимуму за место этого я практически сорвал часть сферы выпуская жирный поток моего материализовавшегося в энергии гнева. Часть ветки смело вместе с излучением она не вспыхнула и не взорвалась а просто перестала существовать не оставляя даже пепла, остатки не удерживаемые ни чем упали на землю, а вот в далеке в самом лесу краешек ствола одного дерева развевало пеплом.

-А потом оказывается что все твои фантазии это борьба с эффектом сонного паралича в пограничном состоянии сознания перед тем как проснутся.

Элма прижав сжатые кулачки к подбородку, сияла глазами так будто увидела короля Артура верхом на даме из озера.

-Я сейчас так из…

Энергетический всплеск накрывший нас будто тугая звуковая волна от сабвуфера заставил резко развернутся к двери где был его эпицентр. В напряжённой позе с решимостью на лице своим взглядом лихорадочно обшаривал кабинет Дорквен. Одет он был во что то напоминающее сюртук и одновременно походную мантию для магов из игр.

Мы напугано замерли у окна, оба задержав дыхание. Тем временем директор так и не найдя чего ему нужно выпрямился и посмотрел на нас еле заметно наклонив голову.

-Вы балуетесь здесь что ли?

-Ну вот мы … я тут очнулся … и решил проверить всё ли со мной в порядке.

-Понятно, ну раз очнулся то зайди ко мне после трёх. –развернувшись он взялся за дверную ручку но повернув голову сказал нам на последок. –И не балуйтесь больше.

-Не будем. –ответил я за нас обоих.

Дождавшись когда дверь закроется клацнув замком, отмер от ступора в который меня загнало такое неожиданное перемещение вслед за моей шалостью.

-А как он вообще узнал. –спросил у Элмы продолжая смотреть на дверь.

Спустя несколько секунд я так и не дождался ответа зато обратил внимание что прекрасно ощущаю эмоцию страха у девушки рядом, хотя раньше я был глух ко всему местному персоналу.

-Элма ты чего, очнись уже он ушёл всё хорошо. –а ундина так и не отпустила прижатые к груди руки, только кулачки теперь были под подбородком и глаза широко раскрыты не от радости а от страха.

-Эй, чего ты так напугалась, всё хорошо уже, всё равно я собирался к нему на приём напросится.

-Ты не понимаешь, здесь работал один Эрешкигалец и когда оказалось что он пытался изнасиловать одну ученицу то директор даже разговаривать с ним не стал просто убив.

Легонько приобняв девушку испытал не очень приятное состояние, от тактильного контакта интенсивность воспринимаемых эмоций значительно возросла.

-Горбатого могила исправит, так что я думаю он прав.

Спустя десяток секунд Элма вновь стала для меня непроницаемой, и раз она справилась со своей паникой то и обнимать её дальше не требуется. Отпустив девушку из объятий я стал закрывать окно, ветер, прохлада и атмосфера скорби и печали сейчас мне здесь не нужны, а вот полежать и собраться с мыслями будет вполне уместно.

К назначенному времени я был во всеоружии а точнее в штанах и рубашке и с таким обвесом я вновь предстал перед злонаправленой брюнеткой. Она как и всегда до этого в подобных случаях самозабвенно не обращала на меня внимания занятая в компьютере с подчёркнуто сосредоточенным видом, хотя в тот момент когда я только поднимался по лестнице её лицо было спокойным и расслабленным, а сейчас вроде выражение не изменилось но есть ощущение что она не в духе.

Подойдя в плотную к стойке ресепшена я поздоровался, стараясь не создавать эффекта чрезмерной доброжелательности.

-Добрый день, директор сказал мне подойти к этому времени. –после чего медленно устроил на лице добродушную полуулыбку.

Подняв ко мне голову Лифра какие-то мгновения рассматривала меня с профессиональной неприязнью вахтёра.

-Жди, он занят. –с холодным тоном односложно ответила мне девушка вернувшись к созерцанию монитора вновь принявшись печатать.

Ну ждать так ждать капризничать мне сейчас не по статусу. Отвернувшись и отойдя от стойки я попробовал по разглядывать качество оштукатурки стен, нет это не было вовсе дико но почему приёмная у такой важной шишки это просто изрядно увеличенная площадка лестничного пролёта последнего этажа и нет ничего кроме баррикады для секретарши, присесть даже негде. Прождав довольно много времени я был за стан врасплох неожиданно открывшейся дверью откуда вышли два деловых японца с несколько замыленным видом офисных работников какой ни будь бухгалтерии.

Люди ли?

Как всегда в такие моменты почувствовал неопределённость своего положения, толи мне в дверь ломиться то ли ждать когда пригласят, поэтому я для начала приблизился к двери заняв стратегическую позицию бегая взглядом по округе. Эффект Шрёдингера, толи меня там уже ждут толи по позже. Мои раздумья прервала Лифра внеся ясность своим красивым но не дружелюбным голосом.

-Проходи.

Постучав легонько отворил массивную дверь и покинул полумрак приёмной. Ну вот наконец то я попал в этот кабинет во вменяемом состоянии не обременённый физической немощью но рассмотреть что стояло на редких стеклянных полках вдоль стен, мне не дали.

-Проходи костя садись. –сказал Дорквен убирая в ящик стола бумаги из папки лежащей перед ним, он деловито выбирал только нужные листки.

-Здрасте.

Пройдя по ковру гасящему звуки от моей жёсткой подошвы уселся в знакомое кресло мысленно гоняя консервную банку по окутанной туманом войны асфальтированной площадке с громкими блямканиями что лучше всего характеризовало моё интеллектуальное состояние. У меня совершенно нет чёткого представление о личности директора, по первичным воспоминаниям это «Фёдор Пётровчиь» доброжелательный и готовый всё объяснить мужик и теперь это моё представление сталкивается с противоречащими фактами.

Закончив разбирать бумажки Дорквен закрыл папку и отложил в сторону подняв на меня взгляд, сцепив руки в замок. В глаза бросалось его не характерная для азиатов моторика в целом, и в движениях не читался характерный подчерк позволяющий отличать их даже под маской.

-Скажи Костя ты специально так пользуешься мимикой чтобы маскировать свои мысли?

-Нет, вовсе нет, оно как-то само выходит. –застал он меня врасплох своим вопросом про те лёгкие гримасничанья которыми я наполняю пустоту.

-Но вот когда знаешь что на тебя ни кто не обращает внимания то ведёшь себя вполне ординарно.

-Пожалуй. –похлопал глазами. Сегодня мой настрой для хитроумной беседы как-то не сформировался, а жаль.

-Мда, ты несколько не такой инициативный в беседе после лечения, как я предполагал.

-Ну понимаете оно как то само…

-Ну ладно, пройдёт. –сказав это он поёрзал в кресле выпрямляясь и более громко и торжественно продолжил. –Во первых я бы хотел поблагодарить тебя от лица этой школы и академии за то что ты рискнув собственной жизнью и не имея для того никаких средств вступил в бой с нападающими уничтожив часть их сил что позволило внутренней охране справится с остатками.

Во время того как он начал это говорит меня как то прижало к креслу грузом неловкости которую я испытываю когда мне говорят даже элементарное спасибо не из чистой вежливости, и даже эта приватная но вполне официальная благодарность вызывала во мне эти самые чувства.

-Во вторых я хочу лично поблагодарить тебя что в момент опасности ты нашёл в себе силы защитить тех кто оказался не готов противостоять смертельной угрозе. –и отставив официальный тон, подытожил. –Спасибо Кость что защитил детей, если бы они получили этих заложников то нам бы уже нечего было противопоставить. Было бы не хорошо оставлять тебя с одной лишь благодарностью, поэтому я постараюсь выполнить любую твою просьбу которая мне по силам.

Некоторое время посидев молча, лихорадочно пытаясь думать но крайне быстро вспомнив чего хотел успокоился.

-Хочу знаний, социальных, научных, магических. Ну а точнее хочу хоть сколько то знать про этот мир чтобы не набивать шишки за каждым углом, я как понимаю этот мир похож на мой чисто косметически и самое важное я хочу реализации своих способностей, магию я хочу учить, а не географию и литературу за школьный курс.

-М-м-м-м! –протянул Дорквен многозначительно. –Ну с книжками по истории будет совсем просто, материалы по теоретической магии я тебе тоже легко достану.

-А также энциклопедию о расах их способностях и вообще, хотя бы вкратце.

-Такое я тоже могу тебе предоставить, но вот с обучением магии будет сложнее у меня нет хорошего знакомого мага которому я мог бы доверять по этому с этим тебе придётся подождать.

-А вы разве не маг?

-Я воплощённый демонический дух и наше колдовство несколько отличается от общей магической наук учители тебе не подхожу.

-А мне показалось это что-то вроде высшего математического анализа, и по книжкам можно понять если постараться.

-Нет проблема в том что всё индивидуально и структура одного мага не сработает у другого и часто чтобы понять при самостоятельном изучении где то что тебе не подходит нужно быть гением.

-А профессор Лергу? Ему вы вроде доверяете.

-Вовсе нет, к тому же пока ты не станешь членом его гильдии, учить он тебя ничему не станет.

-А-а-а…

-Не переживай я займусь этим вопросом и каково ни будь учителя тебе найду, по этому сейчас просто восстанавливался, походи на занятия, послушай лекции, дочитай книги что тебе прислал Лергу а я распоряжусь чтобы Лифра подобрала тебе литературы по истории и постарайся не подставляться своей вампирше.

-А вот по поводу Моки я хотел узнать, что с ней стало, её не увезли домой?

-Увезли, но девочка была видимо очень убедительна и отец вернул её через несколько дней обратно.

-Хорошая новость. –не самая логичная причина для радости но «она красивая ей можно».

-Вот и отлично, иди отдыхай а я тебе сообщу когда у меня появятся хорошие новости. –довольно вежливое «а теперь пошёл вон не трать моё время». Весело подумалось мне вслед за этим галантным выпроваживанием, а тем не менее я бы спросил ещё много всякой фигни я уже почти настроился на нужный лад.

-Тогда я пойду. –не спешно поднявшись чтобы не тревожить рану и разворачиваясь к двери поправил рубашку. –Всего доброго до свидания.

-До встречи Костя.

Открывая дверь я отметил в мыслях какое счастье что он не отбивает поклоны как болванчик.

Выйдя в приёмную и закрыв за собой дверь я замер на месте увидев что Лифра подняла на меня взгляд.

-А вот Дорквен мне спасибо сказал. –похвастался я как кот выпросивший сметаны на кухне.

-И ты теперь ждёшь что я стану перед тобой кланяться? –тихо но враждебно спросила меня секретарша повернув голову ко мне так что у неё сползла прядка на лицо.

-Нет-нет, ни в коем случае. –чуть было не выставив перед собой ладони, возразил ей. –Но вот если бы такая красивая девушка была бы со мной чуть милее я был бы чрезвычайно рад.

Видя как она плавно движется набирая в лёгкие в воздух а губы приоткрывающегося рта становятся всё напряжёнее я выпучив глаза и изображая куклу лягушонка Кермита быстрым-быстрым шагом ретировался на лестницу до того как она наговорит мне гадостей. Вот что называется без иносказательства «бес в ребро», даже эта беготня доставляет пока что неудобства.

Не спеша передвигаясь в сторону медпункта я гадал, какая часть урока сейчас идёт, нестерпимого желания побыть в шумной толпе людей после не долгого периода сознательной изоляции в палате, у меня не появилось, тем более что с людьми тут весьма напряжённо. Подойдя к кабинету я бесцеремонно пару рав стукнув в дверь втолкнул её в кабинет своей тушкой дурачась на почве хорошего настроения, вот только это был опрометчивый поступок. За своим столом с устало скучающим видом сидела Элмайра держа в руках банку с таблетками а перед столом сидела бессовестно напуганная с вытаращенными глазами маленькая девчонка с синими волосами выпрямившаяся на стуле так будто проглотила палку.

-Ой… - ойкнул я вытянув губы трубочкой. Элма утвердительно кивнула. –Пардони муа, подожду в коридоре.

Вывалившись таким же образом в коридор встал рядом с дверью подперев стену. Чудная встреча хотя контингент тут ограничен и всё вполне закономерно, интересно у неё мамка с папкой тоже синеволосые или есть вариативность.

Бли-ин, вот оно, вот чего я забыл спросить, что там по поводу моих родителей? Было бы верхом бестактности просто своровать тело их сына и пропасть, да и интересно ведь, папка инопланетянин, вообще захватывающе! А вдруг я прынц!? Терпеть не могу лошадок! Зато с лягушками можно целоваться совершенно законно!

Так я и стоял у стены чередуя выражения лица соответственно настроению мыслей хоть чем то развлекая себя в тихом пустом коридоре с унылой картиной дверей по обоим сторонам. Прервалось это тем что первой из кабинета вышла Элма вытянув за собой старающуюся не попадать мне на глаза пациентку и направив её в сторону лестницы напутствовала.

-Ты главное не переживай, кушай хорошо. –но девчонка была больше озабочена тем чтобы быстрее покинуть этот коридор.

Не дождавшись когда медсестра повернётся ко мне, заговорил.

-Одноклассница. А чего у нас на обучение дошкольников берут?

-Вовсе нет! Она же виндра, а большие виндры вообще не встречаются.

-Кто такие виндры? –с не наигранной заинтересованностью спросил её заходя следом в кабинет.

-Ну-у что-то вроде энергетического вампира. –задумавшись ответила садящаяся на своё место Элма.

-Вот, вот она верная развед информация, буду делать вид что боюсь её. Кстати если она такая то зачем к тебе за таблетками ходит?

-Да нет для виндр никаких таблеток, я ей плацебо даю. Единственное что им нужно это живая энергия. Можешь её не боятся кстати, тебя она боится больше.

-Супер, сейчас начало или конец урока?

-Конец. –откинув чёлку в сторону она почесала пальчиком правую бровь.

-Я пережду у тебя перемену, в столовую зайти нужно, а генеральное шараханье на вроде что сейчас было хочется отложить до завтра. Сегодня у мея обширные планы на своё одиночество.

-Обширные планы. –с весёлой улыбкой повторила за мной ундина сразу сменив выражение на любопытство, немного подавшись в перёд. –А он по поводу нашего баловства ничего не говорил?

-Было бы о чём говорить, просто по веткам пульнули и всех убытков.

-Ты не понимаешь, твоё «просто пальнули» для среднего мага просто попытка обернётся обмороком. Ты разницу с обычной магией ещё не знаешь по этому и не воспринимаешь серьёзно.

-Зато представляешь, партия оказала мне великую честь и поблагодарила.

-И-и? –ожидая продолжения протянула заинтересованная девушка поправляя слева волосы.

-И всё, сказал спасибо и велел отдыхать, ну книжек ещё поверх обещанных подкинет, и учителя подберёт.

-О-о! Учителя без связей трудно найти, а Директор несомненно в состоянии хорошего отыскать.

И действительно в коридоре раздалась приглушенная трель звонка, совсем не похожая на ту что была в моём детстве.

Девочка которая ушла с половины урока вернулась под самый его конец с каким то растрёпанным видом, довольно взволнованная по сравнению со своим обычным видом.

Весть день был сплошной чередой неприятностей, ни кто ничего не мог сказать конкретного про Костю, одноклассники даже не знали что точно с ним произошло и тем более не знали где он сам. Комендант общежития сказал что не видел его с самой «заварушки», учителя у которых я пыталась узнать что с ним стало после того как его забрали врачи ничего нового сказать не смогли. К тому же на прошлой перемене когда я решилась сходить к директору его секретарша без объяснения на мой вопрос обозвала меня розовой дурой и велела проваливать со своим Костей.

Уперевшись лицом в ладони Мока тяжело вздохнула стараясь не шуметь и скосив глаза через щёлочку посмотрела на пустующую соседнею парту, этот урок она пропустила совершенно мимо ушей целиком уйдя в свои переживания. Прозвеневший звонок сорвал с класса оковы тишины и загомонившие подростки принялись вставать и выходить из кабинета, завязывались беседы, продолжались прерванные на прошлой перемене разговоры, большая часть отправилась сразу в следующий кабинет на последнее сегодня занятие. Мока закинув свой планшет в сумку апатично двинулась за всеми сознательно пропустив всех вперёд чтобы не толкаться.

Что же мне делать вокруг ни кто ничего не знает, медсестра улыбается но конкретнее что с ним наверное всё будет хорошо не говорит. Единственный кто знает наверняка это директор но к нему просто так не попасть и сомневаюсь что он в отличии от всех у кого я уже спрашивала скажет что ни будь другое.

Добравшись до следующего кабинета вампирша бросив на парту свою сумку уселась и свесив голову чтобы загородится ото всех свалившимися волосами принялась апатично ждать начала урока. Мыслей в голове словно не было за место них девчонка слушала разговоры окружающих совершенно не вникая в суть просто слушая голоса будто звучащие на незнакомом языке. Вошедшая тройка девочек с возбуждённым щебетом остановилась у парты другой которая уже давно сидела в классе и мигом включившаяся в беседу. Слова прозвучавшие в их компании словно знакомый голос среди толпы заставил Моку резко выйти из своего состояния созерцания сосредоточившись на их беседе.

-Мэеки представляешь Куруми видела того парня который в драку у общежития ввязался, так что он.. –хоть девушка и говорила это тихо но договорить не успела потому что её перебила мгновенно поднявшаяся со своего места Мока.

-Где она его видела!? –запнувшись вампирша сбавила тон постаравшись спрятать взволнованность, и переспросила с нажимом. –Скажите, где она его видела, пожалуйста.

Две японки их той компании мгновенно замерли будто не живые а маленькая Куруми по началу дёрнулась будто предприняв попытку спрятаться за своей крупной подругой с пышными вьющимися волосами, вероятно арабского происхождения.

-Пожалуйста скажите. –ещё спокойнее но с прежним нажимом повторила Мока. Класс вокруг затих сосредоточив внимание силясь понять что из этого всего выльется.

-У медпункта. –с вызовом ответила кудрявая.

Очень плавно и молча Мока выпрямилась предположив что больше спрашивать не стоит чтобы не вызвать сопротивления и быстро бросив «Спасибо» подхватила свою сумку заспешив вон из класса. Но выйти она не успела прямо перед ней в дверях появилась учительница, пожилая китаянка с довольно сварливым характером.

-Госпожа Мока куда вы так спешите? –с язвой спросила она уперев руки в бока загораживая проход.

-Здравствуйте учитель Киао мне срочно нужно уйти. –вежливо, как приказала китаянка при первой встрече обратилась вампирша.

-Ты слишком много пропустила девочка и ещё собираешься пропускать, находясь тут, я вижу что с твоим здоровьем всё в порядке по этому возвращайся на своё место.

-Учитель Киао но у меня есть важные причины. –попыталась настоять Мока вот только твёрдости в голосе не наблюдалось и скорее казалось что девчонка упрашивает.

-Нет у тебя здесь никаких важных дел кроме учёбы. Кто пришёл ко мне на урок тот на нём и останется! Живо на своё место!

Не найдясь что возразить против такого напора Мока замерла в нерешительности с жалобным взглядом не зная как поступить но ещё лелея надежду вырваться.

-Живо я сказала! –прикрикнула учительница.

Дёрнувшись, Мока с отчаянием и разочарованием вернулась на своё место.

-И запомните ученики! Я не ваша дурочка куратор и экзамен по моему предмету вам не достанется за красивые глаза, учите сейчас иначе потом будет поздно!

Не находящая себе места Мока уткнувшаяся носом в планшет старалась успокоить себя тем что Костя живой и в школе. В итоге с трудом дотерпев до звонка вампирша сорвавшись с места помчалась к мед кабинету надеясь застать там хотя бы медсестру.

За спиной у почти бегущей девушки во множестве сверкали несколько плотоядные взгляды проходивших мимо парней, разглядывающих как её бледно розовые длинные волосы колышутся сверкающей пеленой.

Подбежав к нужной двери Мока толкнула её не глядя забежав внутрь кабинета и замерла сбитая с толку открывшейся картиной. Перед рабочим столом стаял один из старших учеников без рубашки с поднятыми руками а медсестра стетоскопом прослушивала ему грудь.

Элмайра не поддавшаяся общему ступору выпрямилась и сложив руки на груди вопросительно посмотрела на Моку.

-Так? –протянула хозяйка кабинета желая получить объяснения.

-А Костя, а Костя где? –запнувшись спросила Мока.

-Да, вы с моей дверью совсем не церемонитесь. –с насмешливым укором сказала женщина.

-Пожалуйста скажите. –практически взмолилась Мока.

-Ой, ну к себе он ушёл. –закатив глаза наконец выдала нужную информацию хозяйка кабинета.

-Спасибо. на одном выдохе бросила выбегающая из кабинета ученица.

-Эрик ну и чего ты замер как француз на фронте? –поинтересовалась она у своего пациента так и продолжавшего стоять не шевелясь.

-Это же та самая вампирша! –громким шёпотом пробасил ученик. –А кого она искала?

Копируя тон и выражение лица, Элма передразнила спросившего.

-Того самого мальчишку!

Пробежав бегом весь путь от школы до мужского общежития, вампирша не глядя промчалась мимо коменданта протестующе воскликнувшего но передумавшего и вновь уткнувшегося в книжку чья обложка была обёрнута газетой. Забежав в верх по лестнице на третий этаж обгоняя проходящих мимо Мока наконец то остановилась перед дверью с номером семьдесят четыре уже было готовая постучать.

Неуверенность завладела ей в самый не подходящий момент когда цель её стараний за эту неделю была в нескольких метрах.

А с чего я взяла что он захочет меня видеть? Он добрый со мной и вежливы не взирая на то что я сделал с ним такое, может ли быть это просто из-за воспитания или ещё каких обстоятельств. Что если он вовсе не хочет меня видеть после того что я в очередной раз не смогла удержатся. Горечь подступила комком к горлу лишь множа нерешительность вот только в комнате раздалось хлопанье дверью, от испуга Мока отпрянула от двери прижав поднятую руку к груди. Спустя несколько секунд в коридор приоткрылась дверь, на пороге стаял мокрый Константин завёрнутый на поясе в полотенце.

-Ну чего ты тут расшумелась. –улыбаясь сказал испуганно замершей в коридоре Моке но отступив с прохода кивнул. –Давно не виделись, заходи.

Что у вампирши на душе, стало окончательно не понятно но помедлив она всё же зашла в комнату и развернувшись замерла сводя с меня с ума разрывающей её нерешительностью. Тем не менее, мне бы хотелось чтобы её нерешительность была вызвана как я предполагаю желанием обняться, неужели если вампирша красива то негативно подкреплённого инстинкта не возникает? Да фиг с ним, я рад что она рядом и живая хоть и заявилась не в подходящий момент. А вот обнять замершую девчонку хотелось действительно сильно, к тому же было неуловимое ощущение что её черты несколько изменились с нашей последней встречи.

-Мокрый…

Я только попытался оправдаться что не пытаюсь даже приобнять её как Мока плавно но не уловимо быстро, нежно прильнула ко мне обняв под руки прижимаясь даже головой и жмурясь проявляя несколько большие чувства чем просто товарищеские объятия.

-Тише, тише, тише! –зачастил я чувствую как вампирша собирается приложить ко мне свое не девичье усилие начав тревожить мягкие рёбра, она действительно изменилась. От того что я ухватившись ей за плечи отпустил полотенце оно упало а отстранившаяся Мока само собой посмотрит на привлекающее внимание место и вспыхнув стыдом спрятав лицо в ладонях резво развернётся на месте.

-Неловко получилось. Это всё из-за рёбер, там видимо новой нервной ткани по наросло выше крыши и мне по любому поводу становится не очень приятно. –подхватив полотенце и суетливо вернув его на место устремился к ванной. –Не переживай, присядь пока что, мне вытереться только и одеться, тогда и поболтаем.

Не дожидаясь реакции от по прежнему смущённой Моки я скользнул обратно в ванную принявшись торопливо елозить по себе полотенцем. Скоренько натянув на себя штаны и майку вышел в комнату, девчонка присевшая на стул рядом со столом тут же вскочила вытянувшись как солдат, только не находя места рукам.

-Да не волнуйся ты так –помахал я ей сразу двумя руками подходя к столу где оставил пакет с продуктами. –Ты же меня проведать пришла а не собеседование проходить. Вот держи лучше сок, там много всякой экзотики но я слишком ортодоксален и предпочитаю апельсин.

Мока взяла сок и принялась вертеть его в руках усевшись обратно на стул, пододвинув себе другой я присел на против левой рукой облокотившись о стол который доблестно подпирал собой стену.

-Ты не обижайся что я исчез, меня выписали только пару часов назад а до этого в коме девять дней пролежал и что здесь творилось совсем не знаю а из окружающих любую информацию только со скрежетом получить можно.

-Меня тоже здесь не было. –опустив голову тихо сказал Мока словно оправдываясь передо мной.

-А я знаю, мне сегодня директор говорил официальное «спасибо» и я поинтересовался про тебя, тяжело было родителей уговорить?

За место ответа Мока улыбаясь подняла голову смотря на меня и приподнимая свой крестик, демонстрируя мне. На амулете там где в прошлый раз была еле заметная трещинка была ямка от выкрошившегося металла, на другой стороне перекладины, блестела рваная волосинки ещё одной трещинки.

Приблизившись к разволновавшейся вампирше рассмотрел повреждения по ближе, а у неё красивые пальцы, тонкие длинные аристократичные на узкой ладони с аккуратными длинными ногтями еле-еле выдающимися вперёд.

-Ну это же очевидно даже без овсянки. – отодвинулся обратно принявшись деловито распаковывать трубочку у коробки сока. –Ты меня кусаешь, он трескается. По этому я теперь постоянно у тебя вижу прелестные белые волосы и красные глаза, а не розовые с зелёными.

-Я тоже так думаю. –в очередной раз смутилась Мока но уже на фоне радости от промелькнувшего комплимента. –Было не легко уговорить папу ничего не объясняя в доказательство имея только трещины на крестике.

-Тем не менее ты молодец, мне не хотелось бы остаться здесь совсем в одиночестве. Вот только эксперименты тебе пока что не светят, во мне большая часть крови синтетическая и выводится она довольно медленно, зато голубая.

-Нет, нет что ты я вовсе не намекаю на это…

-Да прекращай я не хотел тебя обидеть и тебе в защиту скажу что если убрать неприятные чувства во время укуса то сама ты делаешь это очень нежно и довольно страстно но неотвратимо. Если бы не ощущения от потери крови то это был бы довольно захватывающий опыт и в сравнении с фильмами про вампиров ты действуешь значительно обходительней со своей жертвой.

Посерьёзнев и нахмурившись сфокусировав взгляд перед собой озвучил догадку.

-Да это же как есть смахивает на стокгольмский синдром. Похоже что я оправдываю твои действия?

Мока часто-часто закивала мне в ответ, улыбаясь.

-Ну это не мудрено когда твой агрессор такая красавица. –философски я заключил глядя в потолок в очередной раз смутив и обрадовав вампиршу корявым комплиментом.

Так мы пробеседовали несколько часов подряд, в итоге совершенно естественными ходом удалось разрушить барьер общения у Моки но вот из нашей долгой беседы узнал нового я не много, потому что в такой атмосфере мы легко перескакивали с темы на тему шутя и вспоминая разные случаи из жизни. В итоге мы слопали на пару то что принёс из столовой, после чего вампирша спохватилась что оставила меня без завтрака обещая завтра с утра решить эту проблему, переубедить её не удавалось. К концу вечера, узнав все подробности того с каким скандалом отец забирал её из школы, в момент короткой тишины Мока поняла что дальше по времени начнётся ночь и оставаться наедине будет несколько неловко. По этому вновь засмущавшись она пошла к себе обещая мне позвонить предварительно утром чтобы я не проспал.

Когда я остался один улыбка сползла у меня с лица и если бы не лёгкое утомление и эйфория от приятного вечера то мысли об не ясном тревожном чувстве по поводу творящегося не дали бы мне уснуть так легко.

Глава 10

Выполнив всё свои вчерашние угрозы Мока не только разбудила меня но и накормила составив мне компанию на всё утро, и вот теперь мы подходим к школе. Эта бесчеловечная школа, сама по себе довольно... людная и сейчас у входа было множество общающихся группок и прочего шатающегося сброда. Я учился в школе с населением примерно в пятьсот человек но здесь гораздо больше голов и сейчас это меня вовсе не радовало. Многие окружающие пялились на нас, кто украдкой а кто ещё и перешёптываясь и интенсивность этого нарастала, в пространстве будто гудящий пчелиный рой висело любопытство с удивлением перемешанное ещё черт те чем и всё это было сфокусировано на нас, от такого перегруза в восприятии хотелось пригнутся и быстрее пробежать участок, словно цех завода гремящий оборудованием. Это внимание и Моке доставляло неудобство она прекратила болтать и опустив голову семенила за мной почти прижимаясь к плечу. Не удивлюсь если у неё уже комплекс, воспринимать внимание в школе как потенциальную опасность в местных школах даже плацкартные классы строят чтобы бороться с издевательствами, хотя чего я, на каждом фронте есть враги.

В холе на первом этаже история повторилась и тянулась за нами вплоть до класса, находясь под внешним эмоциональным прессингом обращённым на меня невольно предположил что ситуация повторится в классе.

-Стой. -негромко сказал Моке разворачиваясь к ней у самой двери нужного кабинета, хорошо она была приоткрыта и учителя не было на месте. -Ты иди внутрь, а я учителя подожду.

-А зачем, давай я с тобой подожду? -тут же без задней мысли предложила Мока.

-Да не стоит, мне переговорить надо. -и не давая ей шансов сделать ещё наивных предложений, взяв за плечи впихнув в класс, подперев спиной стену стал просматривать репозиторий приложений с мобильника.

Ожидание затянулось но через несколько минут пришёл учитель, мужик.

Шмыгнув в след за ним, быстро прошёл и сел на своё место, реакция была как я и ожидал только давление было меньше чем у входа.

Проклятые одноклассники когда же я на вас насмотреться смогу. Слушая в пол уха учителя который для меня персонально представляться не стал тем не менее уточнив кто я, после чего продолжил лекцию прошлого урока ( человеки народы поведение. ), стараясь не вызвать его праведного гнева разглядывал своих соседей в поле зрения. Если бы я мог вновь смотреть поверх маскировки то видел бы вполне нормальных людей пожалуй что излишне разных, но к счастью или нет моё видение претерпело очередную эволюцию и маскировки я не видел вообще. Разноцветные причёски теперь были меньшим из зол для моей психики, слава свете, окружающих что в классе что с наружи объединяла в большинстве стандартная гуманойдная внешность. Были правда и особенные, например с кожей синтетических цветов или с головы до пят шерстяные или чешуйчатые. Удивляет ли меня всё это? Несомненно. Радует ли? Сильно мало.

Приняв предложение Моки перекусить на улице заодно провести эти обеденные пол часа в спокойствии, договорились что я пойду сразу займу лавочку на дорожке проходящей за школой, а она сходит в столовку сама, чтобы я не создавал ажиотажа больше. Но опасения были беспочвенны, тащится за школу мало кому хотелось и свободных скамеечек было полно в отличии от аллей перед школой.

Сидя на лавочке согнувшись чтобы положить голову на руки упертые в коленки, пытался сообразить кто кого победит, юанти или шерстяные человеки, хотя мысль была не верной всех здесь нагнут синекожие с чорными глазами, большие с крупной мускулатурой да и зубы иглами. Мои вялые и глупые мысли разметало по краям дорожки на которую смотрел, чужим чувством решимости, как ледокол возникший в пятнадцати метрах над айсбергом крадущимся по океану, дёрнувшись и повернув голову в сторону школы увидел очередного уникума.

Красные длинные волосы как этикетка у колы, на руках шее и лице не скрытых одеждой было видно будто свеже обожжённую кожу и судя по всему являющейся частью крупного узора. Девушка шла широкой уверенной походкой и смотрела на меня несколько суровым взглядом, внимание на неё я обратил слишком поздно и до лавки ей оставалось шагов десть, то что она идет ко мне а не просто пялится, было ясно из конкретно направленных на меня эмоций.

Выпрямившись, сев ровно и немного нахмурившись я смотрел как девушка подходит и останавливается передо мной в трёх шагах, в её волосах по бокам были видны концы довольно длинных и заостренных ушей.

Ох, видимо удобно за них волосы заправлять. Минуточку, а разве эта не та девчонка что замирает где не следует, хотя красных да рыжих я сегодня уже видел и признаться не помню как она спереди выглядит и уж тем более я не видел этих ожогов узорных.

Тем временем девушка приняла удобную позу отставив правую ногу слегка вперёд неосознанно перекосив талию и скрести руки на груди, в защиту ей будет сказано, лучше плоская чем некрасивая, тем более в остальном она все равно великолепна на мой взгляд. Вздернув подбородок незнакомка заговорила, хорошо что на лице у неё только несколько тонких симметричных красных полосок на щеках иначе бы я на них пялился периферическим зрением, делая вид что не пялюсь но думаю только про них.

-Это тебя зовут Константин? -ровный и уверенный голос с интонациями явно не пятнадцатилетней девочки, с очень приятным звучанием.

-Сомненья есть, но на это имя я отзываюсь. –подозреваю что единственная красноволосая которой от меня что-то может быть нужно это именно та самая которая хоть как-то со мной взаимодействовала.

А может ли быть это тот самый случай о котором предупреждала Элмайра? Рас ты спас меня то мой папа великий кто-то там примет тебя на службу ибо это огромная честь и бла-бла-бла? По её манерам это логично будет предполагать с моей стороны за небольшим попустительством в виде утрирования.

Мимолётно нахмурившись по поводу неоднозначности моего ответа девушка продолжила говорить.

-В школе говорили, что ты умер или стал нежитью и от тебя избавились. –теперь была уже моя очередь шевелить бровями и широко раскрывать глаза.

-А с чего бы мне нежитью становится?

-Ты был сильно ранен, а потом мы видели как та вампирша тебя выпила.

-У вас был шок, вам всем показалось, она просто обнимается так!

-Ничего себе обнималась, так обнималась что ты даже на ногах стоять не мог! – скептически удивилась красноволосая, наверное даже с усмешкой. Вобщето мог!

-А я прошу прощения какое тебе до меня вообще дело? –уже откровенно неодобрительно поведя головой в право спросил у неё.

-Никакого! –несколько резко прореагировала она легонько подавшись в перёд всем телом, вспыхнув чем-то вроде раздражения кажется в вперемешку с обидой, на что я в ответ малость сгорбился.

-Вообще всё это не важно! Я пришла выразить свою благодарность что ты мене тогда помог! Я оказалась в замешательстве и не смогла верно отреагировать чтобы защитится! Спасибо. – закончила она тише уже не смотря на меня а куда-то по верх леса, испытывая смущение.

-Пожалуйста, не стоит благодарности, я бы изрядно мучился, если у меня глазах что-то случилось с красивой девушкой. –без всякой корысти спокойно ей ответил на благодарность.

Заволновавшись девушка оторопело посмотрела на меня будто обозвал её дурой за дело.

-Что!? Я ваших правил общения не знаю, сказал как думаю и если это оскорбляет, то можете писать жалобы в комитет духа святого. –на всякий случай сказал стараясь не выказывать интонациями и выражением лица очевидного недовольства. После чего вновь упёрся локтями в коленки подперев голову и уставившись на землю перед собой.

-Костя? –раздался с права взволнованный голос упомянутой вампирши.

Подошедшая незамеченной Мока замерла в десятке шагов с бумажным пакетом в руках перед собой, застав мою последнюю фразу в близи она растерянно замерла и теперь когда я немного рассеял внимание почувствовал её замешательство. Протянув к ней руку и поманив, повернулся к замершей в смешанных чувствах красной, наверное эльфийке.

-Красноглазая хочешь с нами перекусить?

-Вот ещё! –вспыхнув обидой девушка резко развернулась и быстро зашагала прочь сжав кулаки немного отогнув запястья я во вне, из-за жёсткой походки после каждого шага по волосам словно пробегал импульс.

-Присевшая рядом Мока с непониманием следила за удаляющейся девушкой вместе со мной но не утерпев повернулась уткнувшись мне практически в лицо носом из за чего сконфуженно отпрянула и слегка потупившись задала свой вопрос.

-А кто это была? –сделав паузу вампирша подняла глаза и задала ещё один. –Что-то случилось?

Чуть-чуть отодвинувшись я забрал у неё из рук пакет с нашим обедом и заглянув внутрь ответил.

-Что-что, настроение испортили, вот что. –принявшись доставать и выкладывать на лавку между нами снедь с действительно хмурым выражением лица продолжил объяснять.

-Судя по очевидным фактам когда я волнуюсь то начинаю говорить всё что у меня появляется в голове без критического осмысления, было предположение что так на меня действует синтетическая кровь которую мне влили, успокаивающее заклинание что на меня бросали, рассеялось ещё вчера, и вот сейчас я видимо повёл себя совершенно не свойственно и резко с незнакомкой, явственно нахамив на какое-то не выраженное ей мнение. Кстати это именно та самая девчонка, которая сподвигла нас присоединится к схватке. Сама кстати не торопись обижаться если что вдруг наговорю, «ляпнул не подумав» это не то что является истинным мнением а слабость плоти и проклятые эмоции.

-Ясно… - протянула сбитая с толку вампирша открывая себе сок. –А как её зовут?

-А вот и не жнаю. –принявшись жевать ответил Моке. –Она не представилась, а я спросить уже не успел.

-Ну и поделом ей.

-Нет не поделом я считаю что от тех событий мы с тобой в выигрыше. У меня некоторое развитие и у тебя трещина выросла. -покасившись на Моку я улыбаясь произнёс. -Признайся что если бы не она то тебе не известно когда удалось выпить моей крови.

Мока подавилась булкой которую запивала соком, закашлялась и теперь было не ясно покраснела она от кашля или моих слов.

-Кхе, да верно в таком случае мне нужно быть ей благодарной.

-Кстати расскажи как она выглядит?

-Зачем? Она же перед тобой стояла!

-Ну я же говорил, что частично вижу через маскировку, а вот теперь я её вовсе не вижу, сплошной зоопарк вокруг. Вот какого цвета у тебя сейчас волосы?

Взяв прядку вампирша заставила её стечь с ладони и повернувшись ко мне сказала.

-Они у меня как-то выцвели, стали бледно-бледно розовые.

-А вот и нифига, сквозь твою маскировку я вижу у тебя белые-белые как бумага волосы и глаза, большие с кровавой радужкой.

-Но вообще-то я не использую школьную маскировку у меня вообще маскировки нет никакой. -с удивлением возразила девчонка.

Прекратив жевать и похлопав ей в ответ глазами, пришёл выводу.

-Значит это маскировка от твоего ошейника, разрушаясь слабеет и его иллюзия.

-Значит я беленькая при беленькая...

-Брови и ресницы несколько темнее.

Мока сидела задумчиво поглаживая себе волосы что спускались вперёд.

-Ну ты мне опишешь как та эльфийка выглядела?

Да, да конечно. А откуда ты знаешь что эльфийка.

-Предположил из-за острых длинных ушей. Ну так какая она?

-У неё длинные светлые волосы, ярко синие глаза, обычные уши, красивое лицо и светлая кожа совсем не загорелая.

-Простенько. А я вот вижу немного другое. Волосы насыщено красного цвета, радужка красного, не такого кровавого как у тебя но тоже красного цвета, уши длинные, на целый палец будет и самое интересное красные узоры на коже, даже на лице есть.

-Как необычно! Я таких странных эльфов не знаю.

-А я вообще эльфов не знаю, обязательно надо её найти и хоть попробовать извинится.

-Да зачем это тебе, обиделась и пускай себе. -сказала вампирша пряча слабое волнение.

-Вот ещё, девчонка пришла, а я взбрыкнул и нагрубил сдуру, нужно извинится.

-Десять минут осталось, кушай и пойдём в класс.

-Хорошо мам.

-Кость! -воскликнула засмеявшаяся соседка по лавке.

Элиана

-Вот ещё! -выпалила я осознавая то что он предложил мне обедать с этой кровосоской.

Резко развернувшись, пошла обратно в школу, мимо застывшей розовой дуры. Спустя несколько десятков шагов стала вспоминать наш диалог, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так. Я же первая подошла, забыла про гордость, поблагодарила, а он!? А он... Обида незаметно до этого прячущаяся за спиной принялась жечь огнём, от чего невольно даже опустились плечи.

Даже назвал красивой не зная кто я, уверенно и искренне без всякого намёка в отличии от постоянно пытающихся подкатить одноклассников с их гадкими намёками. Ну что мне стоило вести себя по спокойнее, может быть он тогда и не подумал что я возмущаюсь.

Поджав губы, поднимаясь по лестнице я продолжала невольно себя накручивать.

Всё эта упырица его окрутила, да при чем вообще она тут, Костя же предложил мне вместе пообедать, ну могла же не взбрыкивать? А ведь он подумал, будто я оскорбилась на то что назвал красивой. Мелькнула догадка от которой стало кисло словно от лимона. Ну разве же сложно было быть не такой заносчивой!?

Услышав как моё имя произносит, знакомый голос, резко остановилась и обернулась.

-Элиан, пойдёшь вечером, прогуляться? -стоящий с группой друзей на лестничной площадке парень выделил последнее слово особой интонацией.

Из за случившейся досады похабный намёк Керро вывел меня из себя так что всё тело затопило жаром готового вырваться пламени.

-Лесом клянусь если ты хоть ещё раз что то намекнёшь я спалю тебе всю кожу заживо и плевать что станет потом! -прошипела ответ ему в ярости рискуя выполнить угрозу сию минуту. В ответ Керро отвернулся к дружкам с нелепым гы-гы-канием, те вторили ему.

-Да кому ты нужна такая нервная, полно девок и посговорчивее. Вали давай.

Мразь такая! Отвернувшись я вновь заспешила в класс, стараясь утихомирить готовое вырваться пламя нашедшее отличную пищу в моей злобе. Как кто-то вообще соглашается гулять с этим ублюдком!? По дороге успокоится ни как не удавалось, вернувшись в класс, усевшись за парту с закрытыми глазами, принялась представлять себе журчащий ручеёк не обращая внимания на шум от тех кто был в классе.

Восстановленные телефон и планшет позволили вновь получить доступ к своему одному контакту и книжкам лежащим на почте и на всю вторую часть дня я продолжая мимикрировать под ученика, читал своё. Сама по себе книжка носила захватывающий характер но как полезное чтиво для бедующего мага была откровенно бестолкова, скорее всего это некая популяризаторская затычка которая в очень захватывающей манере повествовала о том как развивалось магическое искусство к чему оно пришло став ремеслом на просторах галактики.

И как всякая научно популярная литература книжка имела упоминания о том что делал я разбрасываясь лучами радости. В наиболее древних источниках рассказывалось что маги начинали именно с колдовства, то есть наиболее сильные благодаря ситуациям в которые попадали, волевым усилием на эмоциях создавали конечную магическую аномалию, которую в обиходе принято называть заклинанием. Нынче прогресс дошёл до того что заклинания кастуются по средствам сложных структур, непосредственно которые уже в ходе экономичного преобразования и создают аномалию сохраняя колоссальное количество сил мага и значительно обезопасив процесс.

Собственно весь день я ходил не высовывая носа из книги только на обед согласившись отринуть чтиво, последние два урока вампирша таскала меня за собой ухватив за запястье с каким то собственническим чувством ответственности перемещая из класса в класс. К концу дня от Лифры пришло две книжки одна от ноунейма с говорящим названием «подготовка к обучению» а вторая, переиздание пособия восемнадцатого века гильдии Алэрико "В помощь ученику" после чего я зарубил на корню всё попытки Моки вытянуть меня куда-то или прийти в гости, спасибо хоть заставила сходить в столовку.

Ценой неимоверных страданий не дал себе лезть в новые книжки, и "да я только первый абзац" не возымело власти надомной. К утру я всё же прочел первую книжку не найдя больше применимых на практике вещей, всё-таки текст имел слишком серьёзную степень фильтрации.

Ну вот великолепно и теперь я осознал что попал в общем то в своего рода Намибию, мы говорят, планета третьего мира, мы такие уникальные гордые но с нами ни хрена ни кто не дружит. Тогда пордон, если галактика так печётся о третьих мирах и старается не допустить скверну своей технологии сюда, сарказм конечно. То на кой чёрт они строят здесь эдакий вариант высшего учебного заведения, хотя да, ответ рождается ещё пока задаёш вопрос, элементарная выкачка ресурсов или мозгов, неужели в космосе так туго с магами что всё эти ребята готовы идти на расходы такого рода? Строя различные предположения я в конце концов смирился с тем что ничего толком не знаю общеизвестного о жизни в галактике и что хуже о местной я тоже только предполагаю по большей части. Воткнув в планшет зарядку и посмотрев на часы вынужденно расстроился что на сон осталось всего полтора часа, но расслабившись моментом уснул.

-Всё равно в этом должен быть какой то сакральны й смысл! Это же частная школа, я всегда наивно полагал что в частных школах такого не бывает.

-До начала занятий я иногда помогала ей, мне нравилось. -сказала Мока пожав плечами.

-А теперь не нравится? Почему же согласилась?

-Это сестра папиной знакомой, он попросил помогать ей.

-Ну и ладно. Но видит бог я мог бы сейчас читать.

-Ты всю неделю читаешь уже. -пряча досаду заметила мне вампирша.

-Ну да, второй день это же неделя, если я выучу общие элементы трансляторов то мне нужно будет меньше времени на их овладение когда появится учитель.

Мока несколько печально сдулась повесив нос продолжая складывать карточки.

-Как то ты совсем не рада тому что я пытаюсь стать магом.

-Нет, вовсе нет, я рада... -недоговорив замолчала девчонка.

О том про что она умолчала мне было ясно и без эмпатии, хотя ещё одно подтверждение не лишнее, девчонке хочется общения а не можется после того как стало известно что она вампир, плохо различающий своих и чужих, местный зверинец начал её аккуратненько избегать. Интересно подобное отношение избегания общения с кровососами здесь повсеместно или Мока всё-таки особенная-особенная?

-Раз уж я в реальном мире, то хотел спросить у тебя, за ту неделю пока я валялся трупом ты ни с кем не общалась, ничего интересного не узнавала, та зелёноволосая девчонка у тебе не приставала?

-Ах если бы, на второй день отец сам прибыл чтобы меня забрать, и вернулась я за сутки до того как тебя выписали, к тому же оказалось после всего меня теперь стараются избегать. -пряча досаду Мока сильнее наклонилась над стопкой выбирая однотипные карточки.

-Странно, Элма другое говорила и разве не должны сильные тянутся к боле сильным? И вообще в первый день в классе тебе довольно ясно дали понять что такая красавица обязана иметь успех.

Обрадовавшись, но как-то блекло и на короткий миг Мока подняла на меня лицо с кислой улыбкой.

-Спасибо, но вот только всё видели что я дикая и будут держатся от меня по дальше.

-Это чего такое значит?

-Есть вампиры которые не контроли...

В коридоре раздался грохот пинком открываемой двери и радостный громкий голос приглушённый расстоянием и поворотами кому-то обращаясь заявил.

-Я же тебе говорил здесь всегда открыто и нас ни кто не застукает!

В ответ неразборчивый женский голос что-то коротко сказал.

-Да, да! Давай уже быстрее!

По моим чувствам резанула какая-то звериная жажда идущая от движущихся по коридору, катастрофически обострившийся инстинкт самосохранения избавив меня от попытки что то анализировать, заставил выпучить глаза и быстро метнувшись вокруг стола схватить Моку за локоть потащив сквозь стеллажи в угол помещения где стаял шкафчик для уборочного инвентаря. В сам шкаф лезть было бы глупо, долго и шумно но вот между ним и стеной одиноко прятался пристегнутый к стене огнетушитель оставшееся место позволяло туда втиснутся и быть незаметным с большей части помещения и гарантированно со входа. Бесцеремонно сграбастав Моку и как следует прижав к себе втиснул нас за шкаф и даже за огнетушитель, успев прижат мне к груди согнутые руки, уперевшись ладонями она также испуганно косилась глазами в бок, силясь понять кто там. Шаги оборвались когда двое вошли в помещение принявшись неистово сопеть, и вот услышав сопровождающее это звуки, до меня наконец дошло что за чувства они там испытывают, похоть, обычная но очень ошеломляющая. И вот сейчас те двое, остервенело обнимались, шуршали одеждой и мусолили друг друга, громыхнул стол в который они врезались и на пол с шумом стали падать наши карточки.

-Аккуратней! -раздался задыхающийся девичий голос не слышанный мною ранее в школе.

-Сума сойти! Да у тебя в трусах потоп!

-А то, вся извелась сегодня! Да ещё двое придурков в классе похоже почуяли и принялись девчонок доставать, я так боялась, но это ещё больше возбуждало! Ай!

-Сними её уже, она мне мешает. -еще раз громыхнули столом.

-Ну ты чего!?

-Сейчас уже!

-Оставь его, сегодня так можешь!

Дальше начали раздаваться звуки яростного подросткового и возможно нечеловеческого секса, прессинг чужих эмоций был куда тяжелее чем просто среди группы людей, эти эмоции буквально захватывали а хуже того что у меня в руках была безумно симпатичная и дружелюбная девушка, повернув голову и посмотрев на Моку увидел такие же, широко распахнутые блюдца уставившиеся на меня, их хозяйка прибывала в одурманивающем смятении. Так близко расположенное обворожительное лицо с чертами не людской красоты с широко распахнутыми большущими глазами кровавого цвета, приоткрытой рот с вырывающимся из него частым дыханием которое я чувствовал шеей и хуже всего плотно, плотно прижатое ко мне тело этой красотки заставило в авральном темпе закачивать синтетическую кровь в до селе не проверенный орган. Не имея возможности отстранится и поправится я упёрся сим горбом прямо в Моку от чего её замешательство переросло в панику, а без того широко распахнутые глаза стали ещё шире, наблюдая это я прикусил губу и постарался отвести взгляд , но толку от этого было как от размахивания руками падая в пропасть. Тянулись минуты , парочка на столе неистовствала, бурно сообщая нам всё о своих успехах, а я весь взмокший от борьбы со своим и чужим естеством продолжал крепко сжимать в объятьях Моку, сжигаемую стыдом и страхом а может быть ещё чем то но мне было откровенно не до того. Если бы сейчас представилась возможность то я сильно сомневаюсь что выпустил бы вампиршу из рук без проблем, лимбическая система тем временем ударными темпами продолжала снабжать кровь слоновьими дозами гормонов.

Но вот их охи и ахи прервались, запыхавшийся взволнованный женский голос произнёс.

-Стой-стой, погоди, смотри, тут вещи чи то!

-Вот дерьмо! Давай сваливать, я не хочу чтобы меня с тобой застукали!

-Эй, это довольно обидно!

-Это ничего не меняет, одевайся быстрее!

Очень оперативно смывшись из комнаты, спешно протопав по коридору и хлопнув входной дверью оставили нас наедине. Мы продолжали так же не двигаться, сейчас мне любое движение казалось более провокационным чем прямой намёк но всё же, будто я держу в руках бомбу, аккуратно протиснулся мимо огнетушителя, оставив Моку саму выбираться от туда, а сам отойдя на шаг и отвернувшись, скоренько нырнув рукой в штаны, освободил изнывающий от невозможности расправится член, что было для меня крайне обременительно на протяжении этого времени. Развернувшись на раздавшееся из угла шуршание узрел вылезшую Моку сцепившую перед собой руки, будто они встретились первый раз, её лицо слегка скрытое растрепавшимися белыми волосами было не менее красным чем её глаза.

-Ну ты же понимаешь что я ну ни чем не мог... -и тут она задвигалась словно спущенная пружина, импульсивно как маньяк. -Мока!

Девчонка промчалась мимо меня и совсем не как я запомнил она бегала до этого, и это совершенно точно потому как я видел всё вокруг чрезвычайно точно и детально будто снова в бою, вампирша сейчас убегала совсем по женски прижав одну руку к груди а вторую согнув в локте волосы колебались серебряным маревом. Пробежав мимо своей сумки Мока скрылась в коридоре и хлопнув входной дверью оставила меня в тишине.

Стоя рядом с железным шкафом, тяжело дыша и бегая глазами из стороны в сторону как эпилептик, пытался подумать хоть что ни будь но подростковый организм был сильнее глуша всё.

-Знаете а вот сейчас обидно было! -с чувством произнёс я в пустоту. -Вот прям обиднее чем до смерти! Уж вроде и красавчик и характеристики выдающиеся а бабы всё равно шарахаются!

Возбуждение не имя возможности хоть как то реализоваться перекинулось в злобу, похватав наши сумки я пнув стул вышел в коридор отметив на полу следы веселья парочки.

Вот только выйдя в коридор я замер с ещё большей злобой на лице но уже к себе. Если так всё и оставить то я обязательно сорвусь на краснокожей с которой удалось договорится встретится в семь, на той же лавке, случайно поймав её у туалета в школе. Повторно грубить ей на том же самом месте будет верхом свинства, особенно при учете что она совсем не виновата в том что произошло со мной.

Резко крутанувшись и издав нечленораздельны звук возмущения пошёл на памятную лавку читать книжку, в запасе у меня теперь полтора часа.

Эльфийка подобралась ко мне незамеченной, подойдя она так и остановилась на дорожке передо мной, скрестив руки на груди. Интересно о чём конкретно это говорит, она стесняется своей стелс груди или так проявляется то что она старается дистанцироваться от окружающих или на почве стелс груди старается дистанцироваться от окружающих поэтому делает так руками постоянно, да фиг его знает.

Отложив планшет я поднялся с лавки но приближаться не стал.

-Ну, зачем ты меня позвал, чего тебе от меня нужно? -несколько не искренне, грубо спросила девушка маскируя волнение.

-В нашу прошлую беседу из за непреодолимых причин и моего неверного представления, я повёл себя некорректно и грубо по отношению к тебе и сейчас прошу простить за то поведение.

Повисло молчание, девушка нервничала и волновалась, резко повернув голову она посмотрела в даль и вновь вернув взгляд ко мне холодно поинтересовавшись.

-Это всё?

После её вопроса мой взгляд уполз в бесконечность. А собственно чего я хотел, в тайне от себя надеялся что она после этого бросится мне на шею и осознает какой я интересный, а Мока увидев заревнует и тоже полезет обниматься? Ну и ладно ну и хорошо, теперь проще учится будет, читать круглые сутки смогу.

-Да, это всё. -медленно ответил после небольшой паузы.

Мы стаяли на против друг друга и ожидали неизвестно чего, она не спешила уходить а я не старался чего-то выдумать дабы завязать беседу. Тогда почему она так волнуется если старается казаться холодной?

-Присядешь?

Пробежав взглядом по дорожке, она расцепила руки, замерев на мгновение подошла и села, делая вид что ей до меня нет дела.

-Как на самом деле меня назвали родитель я не знаю по этому зову себя Константин, а тогда я выжил потому что у меня очень много манны, я могу поддерживать ей себе жизнь.

От нечего делать сказал я, вспоминая её вопрос о том как я выжил. Она по прежнему молчала и волновалась сложив руки как Будда ладонями в верх.

-Как тебя зовут?

Резко повернувшись что бы посмотреть на меня девушка бросила короткий взгляд но встретившись с моим, также быстро отвернулась обратно.

-Какое тебе дело? -нахмурив брови будто с угрозой сказала в пространство перед собой эльфийка.

Но вот несоответствие, чувства её были похожи на то что ощущает раздосадованный человек корящий себя за то что не стал переходить на бег и не успел на транспорт, что провозился лишние секунды уходя из дома и теперь смотрит стоя на красном свете светофора как уезжает его автобус. Вот, сейчас и моя соседка сидела рядом с сердитым видом а внутри переживала о чём то.

-Прости, я не знаю как нужно вести себя с эльфийкой.

Резко обернувшись и уставившись на меня, испуганными глазами она почти зашептала удивлённым голосом.

-Откуда ты знаешь ... что я эльфийка?

Сейчас мне было очень удобно рассматривать её лицо и те эмоции, которые на него прорвались, сейчас мне даже кажется что она совершенно ни чем не уступает Моке по красоте а возможно что и превосходит в чём-то но тем неимение в деталях они похожи. У обеих большущие глаза с красными радужками в темноте которые съёживаются открывая зрачок чуть ли не с копеечную монету, челюсть менее массивна чем у людей, от чего щёки, скулы, нос и рот смотрелись по другому, подметив это почувствовал зависть, ведь эти приметы могут предполагать более совершенный разум, хотя вероятно что это могла быть эволюционная фишка лишь в моей вселенной.

-Ты что, следил за мной!? -выражение её личика мгновенно поменялось от испуганного до рассерженно к тому же в чувствах царило полное согласие с её видом.

Ая тем временем уже забыл про свою социофобскую меланхолию во всю любуясь её необычной красотой.

-Нет-нет что ты, просто такова моя сила я бы физически не смог за тобой следить. Процентов семьдесят времени что я провёл в этой школе, провалялся в коме, процентов двадцать я пожалуй корчился от боли или слабости а оставшиеся либо читал книжки либо болтался с Мокой.

Видимо упоминания вампирши её чем то задевают, поэтому переменившись в настроении девушка поморщилась отворачиваясь.

-Что ты вообще в ней нашёл, зачем водишься с кровосоской, она тебя в конце концов убить может!

-Максимум что она может это немного ослабить и добавить дискомфорта.

-Ты совсем, рехнулся!? Как укус дикой вампирши может быть дискомфортным. –не на шутку возмутилась эльфийка, повысив голос.

-Я... -так, что за фингя, не положено тебе знать как. -Да вот так вот! Ты мне даже имя своего не называешь!

Попытавшись что-то ответить с возмущённым видом она сникла и вновь отвернулась склонив голову и сжав ладони в кулачки.

-Элиана. -очень тихо ответила эльфийка, красные волосы сползли с её плеча скрыв от меня лицо.

-Красивое, хотя у меня было заблуждение, что у эльфов имена обычно длиннее и более вычурные.

-Вовсе нет, оно французское, означает солнце... горящее. -всё так же тихо проговорила представившаяся Элиана в ответ.

-Необычно, но и ты сама необычная, я никогда даже не слышал упоминаний про эльфиек с такими красными узорами на коже.

Мои слова оказали на девушку ошеломляющее действие медленно повернувшись ко мне на скамейке она с испугом на лице и в голосе прошептала.

-Как ты...? -и после секундного замешательства, девчонка сорвалась с места, попытавшись спешно покинуть меня.

Вот ещё, реакция и скорость у меня уже вовсе не обычные, а я ведь даже не тренирован, к тому же изрядная доля синтетической крови даёт хороший бонус к необдуманным действиям.

Рванувшись за вскочившей девчонкой, я крепко ухватил её за талию обеими руками и не дав ей шанса сопротивляться, крепко прижал к себе параллельно интенсифицируя свою профанскую стимуляцию.

-Пусти! -жалобно и растерянно воскликнула беглянка но тут же собравшись добавила в голос недовольства и уверенности. -Немедленно отпусти меня!

-Нет, второй раз это со мной не повторится! Я устал от недомолвок и не понимая, мне надоело чувствовать себя ребёнком. Я тебя не выпущу пока ты не объяснишь, почему так отреагировала на мой вопрос, почему была грустной, когда сказала своё имя, почему всё шарахаются от Моки и называют её дикой и почему после этого нападения здесь нет никаких спец служб или чего-то чему положено быть после такого!

Замерев с решительной физиономией готовый настоять на получении нужной мне информации спустя несколько секунд заметил что девушка ведёт себя несколько не так как я предполагал во многих вариантах ситуации. Всё её хрупкое тело буквально источало жар, будто я вылез из воды а она всё это время лежала на солнце, к тому же хоть я её и держал двумя руками она несколько странно себя вела не пытаясь отдалится а начинала выгибаться будто ей плохо а хватка её рук, которыми она ухватилась за мои, как то всё больше слабеет и с каждой секундой на мен приходилось всё больше её веса, будто она старается осесть на землю а тяжёлое, частое дыхание вообще не как не сочетается с интонацией её последней фразы. В дополнение ко всему у неё вырвался какой-то уж совсем не уместный стон.

-Эй ты чего!? -заволновавшись я тут же спросил у девушки перехватывая её за плечи и усаживая вместе с собой обратно на лавку, она совершенно не сопротивлялась.

-Тебе плохо? Я опять чего-то не так сделал!? Скажи хоть что ни будь? -пытался получить я ответ не выпуская эльфийки из рук.

Но девушка не спешила отвечать, уперевшись правой ладошкой мне в ногу она пыталась отстранится не прекращая медленно-медленно извиваться, меня бывало так корёжило когда тошнило или когда находился в предобморочном состоянии теряя кровь.

-Эй, эй только давай не отключайся!

У эльфийки явно был жар, какой-то просто аномальный, от неё действительно веяло жаром, из приоткрытых губ вырывалось частое и такое же горячее дыхание, по ощущениям значительно горячее чем я смог бы выдохнуть в самый удачный день. Блуждая взглядом неизвестно где она ухватилось левой рукой за мою кисть, которой я придерживал её обнимая за плечи, пальцы были пугающе горячи и удивительно слабые, попутно издав ещё один стон она запрокинула голову. Схватив планшет лежавший рядом на сумке, правой рукой принялся им махать ей на лицо пребывая в полной растерянности, как следует поступать с её внезапным жаром.

-Пусти...-совсем уже изнемогая, прошептала девчонка, продолжая слабо извиваться всем телом у меня в руках. В чувствах у неё творился какой-то не разбираемый кавардак, что только больше сбивало меня с толку.

Не сразу сообразив что возможно это и есть некий совет я вскочив, аккуратно уложил её боком на лавку, а сам так же недоумевая, продолжил обмахивать её планшетом. Оказавшись на боку она по прежнему не находила себе места, прижимая руки к груди всё не успокаиваясь и тяжело дыша.

Спустя минуту интенсивного обмахивания эльфийка перестала ёрзать и лежала на скамейке закрыв глаза и всем своим видом показывая что будто бы пробежала несколько километров в максимальном темпе и вот только-только отдышалась.

-Хватит, махать уже. -наконец то уставшим голосом произнесла Элиана не открывая глаз.

Прекратив махать и опустившись на колени перед лавкой, стараясь не очень приближаться к девушке, полюбопытствовал.

-Это из-за меня тебе так плохо стало?

Девчонка ответила не сразу а прикрыв тыльной стороной правой руки глаза пробубнила.

-Мне не плохо, не плохо мне было. Как детстве, только ничего… только я ничего не сожгла!

-Я-я... ничего не понял, я чем то могу помочь?

-Нет ничего, не надо ничего, я сейчас в норму приду, просто кажется что резерв сейчас лопнет.

Резерв!? Смекнув я быстрее, быстрее постарался сосредоточится, чтобы увидеть энергии. Резко отшатнувшись от девушки я чуть не опрокинулся когда увидел ярко огненную будто ауру, далеко выходящего за пределы тела, пылающую энергию.

-Ты что тоже маг!? -ошарашенный зрелищем предположил я вспоминая что такая моя аура за пределы тела почти не выбивалась хоть меня и обозвали уникально могучим.

-Ага. -без энтузиазма устала ответила девушка- Не очень, правда.

-Не очень!? Да ты светишься ярче фонаря! -воскликнул я на такое замечание.

Эльфийка уже лежала почти что развернувшись на спину перекрутившись как лента Мебиуса и у неё по губам блуждала лёгкая улыбка.

-Наверное. -теперь её голос походил будто она облопалась и готова счастливая задремать.

-Слушай, ну ты объясни мне уже хоть что ни будь, это из за меня тебе так плохо стало?

-А мне хорошо было. -протянула девушка смотря осоловелыми глазами в уже почти ночное небо.

-То есть как? А жар, а дурнота, они мне всё привиделись? -ответа я не дождался.

Посидев недоумевая ещё немного взял её за руку на что она попыталась выразить некое волнение но без энтузиазма.

-Ничего не понятно.

Усевшись на лавку я поднял эльфийку усадив и прижав к себе, внимательно фиксируя её состояние, та не пыталась отстранится чувствуя лёгкое волнение, она даже не пыталась оттолкнуть меня руками и вовсе ими не шевелила, прижавшись горячим лбом мне к шее.

-Ты что делаешь? -вкрадчиво тихо спросила эльфийка с намёком на недовольство в голосе.

-Пытаюсь понять от чего тебе ... было хорошо.

-Пусти. -с чуть большим нажимом потребовала Элиана уперевшись мне в грудь слабыми ещё руками.

-Я же говорил что не отпущу пока не объяснишь понятно, почему убежать пыталась и вообще что сейчас с тобой было, а теперь не повторяется?

Вздохнув эльфийка расслабила руки, проскальзив ладонями мне по торсу что несколько отрезвило, давая понять что я сейчас пристаю к почти незнакомой красивой девушке. Вот разе что когда я обнимал Моку я явственно упирался в её небольшие, но упругие груди. А вот у Элиан с этим были проблемы.

-Потому что я урод. -со вздохом печально сказала девушка вновь расстраиваясь.

-Чиво!? -дёрнувшись головой на такое возмутительное на мой взгляд заявление воскликнул я.

-Ты не понимаешь. Ты же сказал, что видишь эту уродливую красную кожу?

-Вот именно я ничего не понимаю объясни мне уже всё как ребёнку. Пожалуйста.

-У-у-м. -девушка издала недовольный звук пошевелив головой.

-Я родилась в закрытом анклаве лесных эльфов, я тоже должна была быть лесной эльфийкой, но вышла красной уродиной. Ещё хуже то что у меня с детства проявилось проклятье пирокинеза, а потом ещё оказалось что я огненный маг...

-Талантливой быть нехорошо?

-Ты не понимаешь. Я же лесная эльфийка, мои родители лесные эльфы! А я родилась затронутой огненным планом, хуже было бы, если только я родилась труповодкой, и тогда меня убили бы без сожалений.

Рассказывая это эльфийка погружалась в переживания и даже сжала кулаки попутно захватив в них мою рубашку, от чего я ещё больше осознал что собственно у меня в руках сейчас фактически мечта, материализовавшиеся грёзы без клыков , в довольно эмоционально уязвимом состоянии.

-Знаешь каково это когда тебя всё вокруг ненавидят с самого детства и наказывают за каждый случайный огонёк и бьют за что то серьёзное.

В голосе Элиан прорывалось всё больше эмоций, девушка будто вновь переживала прошлое.

-А потом... а потом я им всем окончательно надоела с постоянными поджогами... и меня отвели в человеческий город сказав чтобы я навсегда забыла свой дом и корни, и никогда больше не возвращалась!

Плачет. Уже никак не сдерживаясь крепче сжимая зажатую в кулачках рубашку сильно уткнувшись лбом в шею. Я молчал, ошарашенный вылившейся на меня историей прижимая к себе уже в голос рыдающую, вздрагивающую хрупким телом девушку. Немножечко пошевелившись, поднял правую руку чуть-чуть повыше, взяв её за затылок, покрепче прижав к себе. Как мне сейчас быть я вовсе не знал, имея возможность предположить только не самые лучшие в итоге варианты при любом моём действии, как собственно каждый раз с ней и происходило, поэтому пускай выплачется спокойно.

Рыдала, и потом тихонько плакала эльфийка довольно долго, от того что она прижималась и лицом, рубашка близ воротника пропиталась её слезами а сидеть в пол оборота было уже несколько утомительно. Когда Элиан наконец прекратила плакать и успокоилась я прекратил её прижимать давая ей возможность отстранится когда захочет но минуты шли а девчонка так и не проявляя инициативы в этом не смотря на не самую удобную позу.

-Элиан, ты как? –спросил я тихонько.

В ответ эльфийка немного пошевелилась лишь чуть-чуть поменяв позу, переехав носом на чуть более сухое место.

-Элиа? Скажи что ни будь.

-Заткнись. –беззлобно пробурчала эльфийка в ответ.

-Акей. –удивился я её спокойному голосу. –Значит в порядке, давай я тебя домой провожу?

-Дурак. –всё также без злобно оскорбила меня девушка. –Меня ноги не слушаются.

Я тут же опустил правую руку ей на левое бедро прощупав ей мышцы, реакции сокращения не было.

-Нормально чувствуешь? Не отнялись? –попытавшись провести диагностику «как умею» спросил у эльфийки.

-Прекрати! –заволновалась она но по прежнему не отлипла от меня хоть и пошевелила головой.

-Прости.

-Не слушаются просто.

-Ну это не серьёзно! –отодвинув от себя девушку принявшуюся тереть себе глаза я собрал наши с Мокой сумки повесив через плечо, поднявшись и поправив одежду, прислушиваясь к своему организму чтобы не сесть в лужу взял не сопротивляющуюся эльфийку на руки.

-Ты чего творишь! –испугавшись возмутилась она ухватившись мне за воротник пиджака руками, стараясь не убирать их от своей груди.

Ноги у неё действительно как-то безвольно болтались, а на заплаканном лице отразилась растерянность. К счастью вес её мне показался смехотворным и такой обворожительный мешок штукатурки это тело сможет таскать ну очень долго.

-Домой тебя отнесу, хоть ляжешь по нормальному, да и ночь уже скоро.

-Не хочу я к тебе! –возмутилась она на перекор мне.

-Нафига ты мне нужна, куда я тебя положу!? У тебя своя комната есть. Если до утра лучше не станет то можно будет Элму свиснуть.

-Станет. -буркнула Элиа опять пытаясь уткнутся мне в плечо, её ноги безвольно покачивалась при ходьбе.

-А по поводу того что я вижу твои узоры не переживай. Ты красивая, тебе можно.

До женского корпуса мы добрались так и не заговорив, Элиан даже не пыталась меня утопить в своих каких ни будь неожиданных эмоциях. Но вот совсем приятным был вывод, когда мы пришли на место, то что я собственно и не утомился, была усталость от статичной нагрузки на руки но вот обременительного утомления не было. Рядом со зданием тем не менее, моталось немного человекоподобных которые внимательно провожали нас взглядами попутно переговариваясь. На проходной меня вздумал остановить новый но из такой же породы пенсионерообразных коротышек, комендант, попытавшись пересказать ему волшебную историю как девушке внезапно стало плохо но упираясь в его непреклонное «не положено, верни на землю» взбрыкнул, подытожив всё.

-Ты достал упоротый, отвали я на тебя директору пожалуюсь! – и пошёл к лестнице даже не успев спросить на какой этаж вообще нужно.

Эльфийка находившая эту перепалку забавной, довольно молчала не спеша вмешиваться. Бегать за мной и чинить препятствия карлик не стал но начал приглушённо ругаться вернувшись на своё кресло.

Поднявшись на второй этаж я прошёл до двери которую так же молча указала мне пальцем моя ноша. Ничего необычного в девчачьей комнате не было, только одежда ни где не валялась а вот на столе лежали какие-то бумажные журналы книжки и коробочка. Спихнув с себя ботинки поспешил к аккуратно застеленной кровати , по началу усадив девушку отнял у неё ботинки кинув по очереди к своим у двери, бесцеремонно отправив ей ноги на кровать не оставил альтернативы как улечься, машинально она придерживала юбку желавшую задраться во время поворота.

-Я не прочь осмотреть остальные узоры но ещё и раздевать тебя не стану, так что спи давай так или сама что предпринимай, а я пойду, у меня своих дел полно.

Эльфийка смотрела на меня с кровати, косится ей на меня стоящего на коленях рядом с было не удобно, какого ни будь ответа от неё так и не последовало, почему-то после как мы покинули ту лавку она была предельно тиха и спокойна. Пошевелив бровями и тоже смолчав отвернулся и пошёл к двери но потянувшись к выключателю было заговорил.

-Тебе свет оста-а-а а обойдёшься, спи давай.

Выйдя без задержек смылся к себе, бесстрашно победив жажду, побросал шмотки возле кровати и подключив зарядку принялся читать.

Чего бы сказочного про магию я не думал воображая фаерболы реальность подло тыкала меня носом в какие-то условности встающие на пути мгновенного сотворения заклинаний, удивляло расположение статей в книге, с начало шло пояснение о трансляторах и их примеры использования в условных структурах заклинаний а потом шёл подробный разбор основных рабочих спектров манны и способы извлечения из резервы порций энергии необходимых характеристик. После солидного множества страниц и часов я продолжал борьбу, и в какой-то очередной раз когда планшет вырвался у меня из рук я тупа больше не проснулся уже не в силах бороться со сном. Но вероятно произошло это у же под самое утро потому что когда из Мокиной сумке стал орать будильник телефон нему подполз чтобы утихомирить это было отвратительно тяжко.

-Чё лять!? Шесть мать его часов, психопатка, шесть, в гробу я ваше шесть видал, ненавижу упырей! Шесть часов ля! -высказав всё на что хватило фантазии по поводу Мокиного будильника решил себе что на занятия пойду когда пойду, если вообще пойду и брякнувшись в кровать вновь исчез из реальности. Вот если бы мои методы стимулирования не были завязаны на концентрации внимания то думаю что я мог бы совершенно по свински бороться со всякими немощами от утомления, но мозгу так просто бодрость вернуть я способен не был.

Разбудил меня стук в дверь, ставший довольно настойчивым и тревога в которой пребывала Мока, дёрнувшись всем телом поднял голову посмотреть на дверь но уронил её обратно лицом в подушку и повернув на бок вякнул громко как смог.

-Входи! Открыто! –это сработало.

После паузы девчонка всё-таки открыла потихоньку дверь и позвав меня по имени медленно вошла в комнату. Отвечать не хотелось, шевелится не хотелось, зато было безудержное желание наслаждаться этой слабостью от усталости, сдастся ей и ничего не делать чтобы она не ушла, ведь стоит только начать чего-то хотеть и она начнёт изгоняться из организма, станет пропадать тяжесть в теле и удовольствие от неё.

-Кость ты в порядке? –тихо и не смело поинтересовалась вампирша.

-М-м-м-м!

-Кость?

-Чего тебе надо от мёртвых!? Вон твоя сумка с твоим сатанинским будильником. –я безотчётно стал елозить лицом в подушке а после попытался повернутся на бок.

-Кость уже восемь часом нам скоро на занятия ты бы просыпался, в столовую ещё зайти можно будет.

-Ну за что ты со мной так? Чего ты меня так не любишь! –простонал я ей в ответ выворачиваясь на кровати лицом к потолку, Мока стояла рядом ухватившись за свою сумку и с умоляющим видом пыталась меня будить.

-Опоздаем, если не поторопится.

Я замер попытавшись начать с подозрением рассматривать её лицо, но открывать на долго глаза было неприятно, спасибо что хоть здесь всегда пасмурно и в окно по утрам не сверкает. Без выражения особой паники но и не совершенно спокойная, девчонка стояла у кровати ожидая милости что я послушаюсь её и примусь шевелится. Что интересно о вчерашнем она будто забыла и на мою относительную раздетость вроде и не реагировала. Извернувшись на кровати ещё больше и страшно зевнул пытаясь надышатся.

-Ну их нафиг, время только тратить, какой мне прок от лекций о поведении людей если я сам человек и проблем с конспирацией у меня нет.

-Кость это не серьёзно, давай ты умоешься и тебе сразу лучше станет.

-Нет уж! Лучше мне станет ясли я снова усну, а ты вообще исчадье зла! Будильник на шесть часов ставить, и вообще.

Я потянулся к недоумевающей от этих действий вампирше и некоторое время усиленно пытался достать её что само по себе было тщетно и носило по большей части театральный характер хоть и лишено надежды сграбастать вампиршу не было.

-Кость! Хватит дурачится, поднимайся мы правда так опоздать можем. –неуверенно гнула свою линию Мока

Задёргавшись испуганным тюленем я лёг поперёк кровати став ногами на пол.

-Вот видишь, видишь я встал, теперь совершенно спокойно по моему хотению по щучьему велению… ступай на занятия сама.

-Ну Костя! –жалобно взмолилась Мока.

Раскинув руки на кровати я не разлипая глаз с гордостью произнёс.

-Вот они мои земли где я поляжен царствовать и тут у тебя на до мной власти нет!

-Кость. –с нотками веселья в голосе не сдавалась вампирша.

То что Мока радуется это конечно хорошо только меня стали отвлекать знакомые с недавних пор эмоции одной эльфийки за дверью/, собственно как и голоса эмоции были для меня также не повторимы хотя расстоянием они тоже глушились и спутать я их мог но «за дверью» было достаточно близко чтобы с абсолютной уверенностью- сказать что там стоит в нерешительности Элиан.

-Элиа, проходи, открыто! –сказал сильно громко чтобы из за двери точно было слышно.

Удивившись новая гостья взявшись за ручку и медленно отворив дверь с начало посмотрела а затем вошла внутрь с любопытством на лице, никакого вчерашнего уныния в ней не чувствовалось. Увидев в какой позе я валяюсь перед Мокой всего лишь изображая страдания девчонка вероятно вообразила себе не весть что и испугавшись и рассердившись воскликнула.

-Ты что натворила!? Зачем ты его опять укусила!? –но свой порыв подбежать Элиан остановила.

-Тихо принцесса, в порядке всё в порядке, никто ни кого не кусал. –приподняв голову постарался утихомирить её.

Мока от чего-то в испуге отпрянула от меня, а не от неожиданной гостьи, прикрываясь своей сумкой как щитом.

-Всё хорошо все целы, она просто пришла мучать меня с утра. –продолжил пояснять для Элианы.

-Вовсе нет! -взвилась Мока оправдываясь перед эльфийкой. –Я только разбудить хотела.

-Мока это Элиана, Элиана это Мока, и все вы здесь видимо чтобы множить мои страдания по утрам.

-Да кому ты вообще нужен!? –грубо возмутилась эльфийка.

-Тот получит меня даром. –откинув обратно на кровать голову и закрыв глаза ответил на её риторический вопрос понимая что окончательно проиграл в борьбе за утреннюю лень. Встав и посмотрев на притихших вторженок махнул руками на манер пугала.

-Располагайтесь уж раз понабежали. –и пошёл умываться

Чистя зубы я смотрел на закручивающуюся в раковине воду размышляя над сложившейся за дверью ситуацией. Вчера Моке явно стало просто очень стыдно вероятно от недостатка общения да и воспитания, наверное по этому она старается делать вид что ничего не было, да и к тому же у меня оставалось её барахло и утреннее посещение было вполне разумеющимся. А вот зачем ко мне в комнату пришла Элиана огромный вопрос, да вчера произошла какая-то необъяснимая фигня, я побыл её слушателем и вынужденно поносил на руках, подтолкнуть к откровенности и в прошлой жизни было моей супер силой, но всё же у близких людей а не случайных знакомых. Вполне нормально было если бы она встретила меня у школы или общаги но она каким то Макаром узнала где я живу и пришла. Зачем? Сказать спасибо что помог, вряд ли, есть мнение что во всём виноват я, девушка она резкая и грубоватая хоть и красивая, маг огня, пирокинетик, даже из дома выгнали, значит тоже обладательница не счастливого детства. Мянутку!

До меня дошло что девчонка говорила о себе как об обладателе сильно огненного дара а разве это не похоже на заявление «я маг»? Спешно одумывавшись и остервенело вытеревшись полотенцем поспешил выйти к гостьям в атмосферу взаимной неприязни, не понимая и неловкости что витала в их молчании.

Мока уселась на стул что вчера остался стоять у окна а Элиана осталась стоять скрестив руки на груди только пройдя чуть дальше в комнату, но тем не менее разувшись, обе смотрели в разные стороны.

-Девочки сейчас у меня очень важный вопрос. –с энтузиазмом сказал я выходя из ванной и с надеждой обратился к эльфийке.

-Ты говорила что у тебя магический дар есть?

-Да. –несколько с подозрением ответила она мне не расцепляя рук.

-А ты обучена?

-Нет, по огню слишком большой перекос, учить некому.

-Ах, счастье было так близко, я надеялся ты меня хоть основам научишь. –за место ответа она просто покачала головой и неловкое молчание вновь вернулось в комнату.

Заговорить та или другая хотя бы со мной не пытались пока я одевался и из этого складывается не очень весёлая картина, угождать каждой по отдельности я не хочу, собрав сумку и приготовившись уходить обратился к девчонкам.

-Вы как насчёт того чтобы в столовую зайти, у нас ещё сорок минут есть, мне бы очень поесть хотелось хоть бутерброд.

Мока сразу согласилась поспешив обуваться а вот Элиана смолчала почувствовав досаду и вышла последней с отстранённым видом хотя сама о чём то переживала. Несколько парней поднимающихся по лестнице с немалым удивлением смотрело на меня проходя мимо позвав за собой безынициативных девчонок пошёл на выход.

Выйдя на главную дорожку до школы где людей было достаточно мало и все куда то шли у меня появилось возможность без совсем близких ушей поговорить, так как девчонки больше занимались всякими переживаниями и расстройствами молча.

-Элиа, скажи мне что я такого пропустил пока был в коме от чего теперь в школе на меня нездорово так смотрят.

-Ты был в коме?

-От истощения резерва я провалился в кому на три дня и потом ещё немного я провалялся в искусственном сне чтобы не буянил.

-Ясно. –задумчиво протянула она. –После того как возобновили занятия о тебе много говорили в основном слухи о том что ты и от чего умер, ни кто не верил что ты выжил все кто были тогда у общежития хорошо помнили что с начало тебя ранили а после боя укусила она. Многие настаивали что там тебе пришёл конец были те кто заявлял что ты ещё ввязался в бой у школьного входа и там тебя убили.

-Убили, убили, как меня тут все не любят, медицина творит чудеса вообще-то уже давно, мне к примеру крови голубой залили, я теперь аристократ!

-Некоторые к стати были рады что ты умер, особенно те кто почувствовали твою магическую силу заявляя что маг такой силы несёт только проблемы.

-Конечно, особенно если эта магическая сила не у тебя. По чему кстати так трудно найти учителя.

-Потому что ни кто ни кого не будет учить за просто так, и достаточно знающих магов способных чему-то научить и имеющих много свободного времени почти нет.

-Мда, вот и попал в сказку, даже дарами своими воспользоваться не могу. –сказал обращаясь к Моке делающей вид что не расстроена.

Тем временем мы прошли поворот и нам открылся обзор на крыльцо, как и всегда там уже было не безлюдно, радовало что среди учеников нет откровенных не гуманоидных монстров вроде колобков и говорящих животных. Рассматривая население и оценивая обстановку не поворачиваясь к кому-то конкретно спросил у девчонок.

-Как ты вчера заснула? -спросил я не поворачивая головы.

-«Быстро». «Нормально» -одновременно ответили обе и смущённо замолчали.

-Хе-хе. –подленько похихикав над своей удачной шуткой попытался оправдаться. –Я знал что вы обе спите по ночам. Риск был минимален.

-Кость! –с укором протянула Мока

-Ты специально? –в один голос с вампиршей спросила Элиан.

-Конечно, Элиа а дай мне свой номер на всякий случай. –сказал доставая телефон из кармана.

-За..- было хотела возразить она но посмотрев в течении нескольких шагов мне в лицо и сдавшись начала диктовать номер.

Больше серьёзных вопросов я не задавал, узнал в каком классе учится эльфийка, как она узнала где я живу, в столовой поднял тему про еду стараясь разговорить то одну, то другую не давая им замыкаться в себе на собственных мыслях и каких то переживаниях. Уходя из довольно людной столовой мы разошлись по своим классам, план собраться в троём на обед был утверждён у меня в голове единогласно, что очень радует после всего.

Глава 11

Первый урок промелькнул, хотя я даже не читал уткнувшись в свою книгу, история которую преподавали здесь была для меня как фантастический роман, было даже не важно что я много пропустил, захватывающая своей необычностью для меня возня вся этой магической братии под пластом человеческой истории их манипуляции и противостояние, завлекала. Пускай курс и охватывает только десять веков изучить мне его нужно будет быстрее чем предполагается программой, знания кто с кем дружит и воют какие территории ныне кто контролирует знать очень важно.

Некоторые ребята в классе заставили меня вспомнить школьные годы, кто-то из них явно скучал, не обращая никакого внимания на учителя, пара девчонок залипали в телефонах, двое парней вообще тихонько переговаривались и нашему если говорить привычно, классному руководителю было на их поведение несколько плевать.

Прозвеневший звонок запустил для всех привычный протокол «встал, ушёл», группируясь в компании или спеша в одиночку по своим делам покидали класс в след за выпорхнувшей раньше кураторшей. А мне спешку было трудно произвести потому что раздумья в которые вогнал материал захватили и теперь я как сомнамбула еле шевелясь, собирал свою сумку витая в облаках мыслей. Развеяла мои думы Мока, подошедшая в плотную к парте легонько оперевшись о неё пальцами, правую ногу она поставила на носочек, покачивая пятку.

-Ты чего какой задумчивый сидишь?

Не особо сопротивляясь расфокусированному взгляду, повернул голову в её сторону, охватывая взглядом всю целиком. Перекинутые на правую сторону её длинные белые волосы сейчас как ширма закрывали лицо с той стороны, при этом полностью открывая мне другую сторону лица и шеи. Мгновенно забыв всё на свете, погружаясь в единовременное созерцание этого белокурого великолепия целиком так и не покинув состояния сказки, медленно потянулся к её талии правой рукой и обхватив аккуратно привлёк к себе, выставив вперёд левую ладонь за которую она машинально взялась в замешательстве. Хоть я и смотрел ей в глаза моё внимание окутывало её всю и в этом гипнотическом трансе хотелось смотреть на неё всё больше и больше, словно она творение какого ни будь полубезумного художника который выстрадал свой шедевр и теперь каждый имеющий возможность взглянет на него, невольно окунается в те переживания и эмоции, запечатлённые в каждом мазке и лини будоражащей то что называется чувством прекрасного. Так и я был захвачен в врасплох, в этот уязвимый момент, когда моё восприятие было к этому готово и теперь не желал ни на секунду прерывать момента упоения её красотой.

От чего это происходит, от того ли что я человек и столкнувшись с чем-то более совершенным на что у вселенной было затрачено большее количество сил на создание и теперь подсознанием ощущая это захвачен, мечтая о таком и для себя, так ли? Продолжая всматриваться в каждую черту, смущённую улыбку, изгибы, позу, я словно пытался надышатся свежим прохладным воздухом что весной гонит ветер через начинающие зеленеть молодой травой холмы близ леса, вдохнуть больше чем может поместьица в груди. Наваждение ослабло, когда Мока смущённо прошептала, тоже не отводя свое взгляда.

-Ты чего? -простые слова но которые произнесённые с в неверной интонации могли бы легко навредить, сейчас прошелестели робко и нежно словно утвердительный ответ на мои фантазии о красоте что без прекрасной души лишь декорация которая не тронет вашего сердца.

-Очарован. –в тон ей тихо ответил я. –Так здоров что мы там столкнулись.

Лёгкий румянец коснулся её щёк а ресницы вспорхнули как испуганные птицы но всё это наваждение наконец то спугнуло двое ребят что стали на повышенных тонах спорить про какой-то азиатский сериал, до нас им не было ни какого дел свою очередь смог обратить внимание на окружающее пространство и шум коридора наполненного звуками множества идущих куда то людей. В почти освобождённый класс начали прибывать незнакомые ученики, видимо следующей группы.

Отпустив девчонку я засуетился заканчивая с сумкой, а вампирша тем временем отпрянув и встав боком чуть склонив голову в перёд принялась поправлять волосы. Поднявшись, ощущая лёгкую, приятную неловкость в унисон с Мокой мимолётно коснувшись её спины, пошёл к выходу не преминув шепнуть ей.

-Пойдём.

Пока мы направлялись в следующий кабинет вампирша двигалась рядом всё ближе и ближе, благо это тело позволяло мне двигаться теперь более плавно и прямолинейно не совершая случайный и вроде бы незаметных виляний идти нам пришлось не мало так как следующий урок будет в кабинете на другой стороне здания. Шли мы молча находясь каждый в своих переживания, разве что я в нынешних условиях не мучился переживаниями от незнания того что может чувствовать моя спутница в ответ на поступки. Как бы сильно изменилось моё родное человеческое общество обладай каждый её представитель пусть даже слабой эмпатией? Соображения на этот счёт одновременно и пугали и радовали своими перспективами.

Войдя в кабинет, я был отвлечён от прежних мыслей увидев что вообще весь класс собрался у окон и смотрит куда-то в низ с высоты третьего этажа, не теряя времени но и не торопясь я выбрал место где у меня был небольшой шанс подойти к окну максимально близко чтобы поверх голов попытаться что-то рассмотреть внизу но и не расталкивать одноклассников. Заглянув вниз я увидел только головы нескольких учеников стоящих на дорожке между спорт площадкой и зданием школы, делать выводы было не из чего.

Так как я уже сложил мало-мальски хоть какое-то представление об моих одноклассниках то без особой опаски обратился к стоящим рядом ребятам активно тянувшим шеи изредка делая непонятные мне замечания.

-А чего там за зрелище?

Обернувшийся ближайший паренёк с молочно бледной кожей но чёрными волосами, увидев меня довольно резко потеснился с непониманием вопросительно смотря. Механически улыбнувшись ему в ответ я игнорируя другие взгляды придвинулся дальше рассматривая открывшееся.

На дорожке друг на против друга в вызывающих позах замерло четверо с одной стороны и семеро с другой их ведущие стоящие довольно близко друг к другу о чём то говорили. Обе группы имели чёткие различия но в общем объединяющее а именно все были с повышенной лохматостью только четвёрка была рыжеватой а семёрка сероватой. Мои соседи по окну всё токи сочли меня безвредным и вернулись к наблюдению только теперь молча, Мока за спиной не решающаяся лезть мне на голову начала изнывать от любопытства. Отодвинувшись и пустив её за место себя делая примечание что это всего то обычная стрела, обратил внимание на низкорослого паренька с лева от вампирши, довольно человекообразного вида если бы не чёрная полоска вдоль позвоночника на шее. Полосатый старательно выворачивал глаза пялясь в декольте Мокиного пиджака, измеряя гравитационный потенциал полусфер опасно приблизившихся к нему. Умилённо вспомнив самого себя когда бывало так же украдкой рассматривал своих одноклассниц что гуляли со старшими учениками, которые бывало тоже устраивали стрелки, интенсифицируя социальную жизнь школы, и это считалось ну очень круто, потому как в буквально ста метрах через дорогу находилась детская комната милиции.

Моё снисходительное попустительство разглядываниям, прервала охватившая меня тревога. Кто-то незаметно вошедший в класс, сейчас испытывал сильные, направленные на меня эмоции разнящиеся по характеру что сбивало с толку, медленно приближаясь ко мне сзади и постепенно всё больше и больше волнуясь, готовясь к чему то. Даванув стимуляцию так что по внутренним каналам словно как по трубопроводу пробежала волна гидроудара заставив прочувствовать всю их протяжённость, крутанулся на месте не имея возможности уйти с линии атаки приготовившись было уже поднимать щит как умею, но увидев знакомое лицо синеволосой коротышки Куруми тянущей ко мне руку, успел остановиться просто перехватив её за запястье на всякий случай. К моей неожиданности девчушка поплыла и выгибаясь всем телом назад, издав толи стон то ли вздох, упала навзничь без чувств но повисла удерживаемая мной за руку.

-Куруми! –воскликнула одна из девчонок которые постоянно с ней общались.

К счастью больше ни кто в классе никаких действий предпринимать не стал, замерев в ожидании всем составом. Чертыхнувшись, поднял безвольное тело девочки на руки и сказав Моке чтобы взяла её сумку поспешил в медкабинет. Тороплива двигаясь по коридорам, собирая внимание других учеников пару раз нарвался на учителей которые мгновенно пытались выяснить что происходит, не останавливаясь в ответ им я бросал коротко «обморок» и спешил дальше.

Попытавшись распахнуть пинком дверь потерпел неудачу, простенький замок был защёлкнут, подсуетившаяся Мока клацнув ручкой, распахнула передо мной дверь. Элмайра сидела у себя за столом крутя в пальцах ручку внимательно следя за дверью и когда на пороге появился я с её частой посетительницей на руках она очень явно удивилась, распахнув глаза.

-Что произошло!?

-Понятия не имею, я взял её за руку и она вырубилась. –ответил, деловито прошагав к койке, следом за мной спешила вампирша.

Уложив бесчувственную девчушку отодвинулся пропуская Элму к телу, та деловито начала проверять живо ли оно и точно уверившись пошла выбирать из шкафчика какие-то приборы, стетоскопа врачам тут видите ли мало. Взяв что то на манер сварочных очков с подключенной проводом к ним коробку, определив этот коробок пациентке на живот принялась осматривать ту в очки. Спустя минуту и один подсчёт чего то на калькуляторе телефона Элма обратилась одновременно ко мне и к Моке.

-У меня есть кое какие соображения но нужно чтобы мы остались на едине. -при этом показав взглядом на вампиршу.

-Мне, уйти? –совсем не понял её намёк я кивая головой на дверь.

-Да нет же, ей. –махнула она рукой в сторону замершей Моки.

-Чашечка вернись в класс пожалуйста, я как закончу приду.

-Но почему? Я де не буду мешать и к тому же, я всё видела.

Вздохнув, подошёл к Моке не торопясь привлёк её левой рукой сзади за талию, надвинувшись так что бы она чуточку выгнулась назад, дотронувшись ей до правой щеки зашептал на ухо просьбу.

-Пожалуйста, будь умнечкой, я не задержусь здесь на долго а ты возвращайся в класс, если будут спрашивать или рассказывать что произошло, то ты сможешь вменяемо объяснить что случилось чтобы не поползло совсем дурацких слухов.

Выпустив её из рук, забрал сумку Куруми, оторопело кивнув в ответ на мою просьбу вампирша без лишних уговоров развернулась и ушла забыв про переживания и теперь пребывая в хорошем настроении.

-И зачем мы её прогнали? –повернувшись к ехидно смотрящей на меня Элме.

-Ну я же под клятвой вообще-то. Лучше расскажи как у вас дела? –с довольно живым интересом переключилась она на заинтересовавшую тему.

-Как-как, в смятении я вот как!

-От чего? –удивилась она захлопав глазами отперевшись о койку руками.

-Она великолепна, она мне нравится и я ей не противен но тут появляется эта красная эльфийка, у нас с ней происходит какая-то непонятная фигня заставившая её обнажить передо мной свои чувства, утолив ну-у-у такие мои потаённые желания, что я сразу и проиграл, и в купе с её неповторимой дурманящей красотой, изящной эльфийки о которой я только читал, в итоге я без ума и от неё. Эти мерзавки не выходят у меня из головы, обе, разом и выбирать я не желаю! –закончил я сою неожиданную, эмоционально насыщенную отповедь.

-Вот это я молодец, вот это я спросила! –даже всплеснула руками до нельзя довольная Элмайра. –А ты разборчивый, таких не обычных девочек в школе ухватил!

-И тебя это не возмущает, разве я не кабель, хам, нахал и как там в подобных случаях говорят?

-Ой, да что ты, я тебя прекрасно понимаю, сама такая же! –во всю веселилась девушка забыв про пациентку.

-В смысле сама такая же? Тоже по девочкам.

-Да нет, в смысле у меня тоже не один любовник. –кокетливо разъяснила она.

-А-а-а, о-о-о. Так, блин! –вспылил я, вспоминая то зачем пришёл. -Что с мелочью то этой произошло?

-Что? –она посмотрела пристально на лежащую в кровати. –Я всего-то попросила её позвать тебя на обследование прийти! –продолжила веселится медсестра.

-Ну… -я застыл осознавая что уж как то сильно развеселил её. –Так а в обморок она от чего упала ты можешь по человечески разъяснить!?

-Не-а! Не могу, я же не человек! –совсем рассмеявшись ответила мне девушка во всю наслаждаясь ситуацией.

-Ну тогда расскажи как можешь. –про себя я начал уже несколько закипать.

-Ну, как могу. –развела она мне в ответ руками и притворно хмурясь принялась якобы меня отчитывать не снижая планку своего веселья.

-Нахал! Девчоночка только во взрослую жизнь вошла, только созрела а ты ей сразу же и напихал по самую макушку! –не удержавшись Элма засмеялась, подтверждая в моих глазах поговорку «сам себя не похвалишь, ни кто не похвалит» только применительно к шуткам.

-Да тебе теперь с этой виндры денег потребовать ни кто не запретит! –чему то обрадовавшись воскликнула весёлая медработница.

Обойдя кушетку вокруг с решительным лицом, взял Элмайру за талию обеими руками, крепко но не грубо, чтобы было понятно, вырвется она из моих рук не сможет, особенно под стимуляцией которая не в разы но силу мне увеличивает хорошо.

-Можешь считать это явной угрозой так как ты видела что я делаю руками и пока я не услышу нормального объяснения академическим языком, что значит «виндра» я от тебя их не уберу.

-Пожалуйста только ничего не делай я всё объясню! -по настоящему заволновалась Элма сбросив всё своё веселье хватаясь за мои кисти рук –Я тебя очень прошу успокойся.

-Тогда начинай говорить.

-Да, да конечно! Виндры это антагонистические симбионты которым для жизни требуется поглощать энергию у других живых организмов, без неё они не могут нормально развивается и жить.

-Как вампиры?

-Нет, они как суккубы, только слабее, имеют схожие способности, магического дара не имеют, являются исконными обитателями прайма. –нервно тараторила Элма иногда запинаясь

-Что такое Прайм? –дорвавшись до ясной информации я кажется увлёкся больше чем надо безотчётно проявив более зловещее выражение.

-Это космологическое понятие которое описывает план где мы живём. –от тараторила девушка будто по заученному не отводя от меня своего напуганного взгляда.

-Вроде как план огня? –припомнил я упоминание эльфийки про то что она затронута им.

-Да-да но выше по иерархии. Это всё? – с надеждой спросила Элма потихоньку стараясь раздвинуть мои руки

-О каких способностях виндр ты говорила?

-Соблазнение, очарование природная иллюзия.

-Как они поглощают энергию и опасно ли это?

-Обычно через физический контакт, но чаще отбирают рассеянное у толпы, от частого контакта с виндрой обычные люди слабеют и могут серьёзно заболеть, маги недосчитываются немного манны к серьёзным проблемам это не приводит, возникает эффект пиявки.

-Что ты имеешь в виду, эффект?

-Идёт раскачка резерва от постоянной потери малых порции.

-Теперь так же опиши себя, кто ты и на что способна, если это не принесёт тебе проблем.

-Я ундина, ундины это духи водоёмов скитающиеся над ними.

-Ты не выглядишь как дух. –не меняя холодного тона отметил ей.

-Ундины после созревания способны захватить умирающее тело которое покинула душа

-Нежить?

-Нет! –воскликнула Элмайра. -Всего лишь нечисть, мы реанимируем скопленной энергией ещё живое свободное тело и сливаемся с ним!

-Способности?

-Природная иллюзия, частичная магия разума, можем подчинять слабых и немного управлять погодой.

-Понял. Кто такие Демонические Духи ?

-Это долго объяснять, давай ты меня выпустишь.

-Нет. У тебя хорошо получается, это последний вопрос.

-Демонический дух это сложно, они хоть и рождаются только у природных источников энергии третьих миров, нечистью кажутся только на первый взгляд, неизвестно как они зарождаются в источниках, как долго созревают и обретают разум но в последствии они находят подходящего родителя и рождаются нормальным ребёнком, унаследовав многие черты за исключением того что за место души у таких существ сам демонический дух и уже есть частично сформированное сознание. Такие дети выживают не часто.

Сменив хмурое сосредоточенное и решительное выражение лица на весёлую улыбку и прижав к себе удивлённую Элмайру, пояснил ей.

-Прости пожалуйста что обманул! Я бы ни за что не стал тебе вредить, просто это незнание стало окончательно невыносимым.

-Дурак! –воскликнула девушка стукая меня ладонями по плечам стараясь вырваться из объятий. –Ты знаешь как я напугалась! Хватит меня уже лапать! Отпусти!

-Конечно я знаю что ты чувствовала, прямой контакт вообще обостряет восприятие эмоций.

-Ты что совсем чурбан!? –напоследок ещё раз ударила меня Элма в грудь вырвавшись из рук.

-Ну прости меня, я должен был хоть что то узнать, от моего не понимая эта девчонка уже пострадала.

-Ничего она не пострадала! – всё ещё громко ответила Элма повернувшись ко мне боком поправляя одежду. –Ты ей подарок каких она возможно в жизни больше никогда не увидит сделал! Ты со своей силой таких букашек даже не замечаешь, для кого-то эта энергия предел мечтаний а ты оказывается просто мимо шёл!

-Вот видишь, видишь! – даже затряс руками наклоняясь вперёд –Мне сказали что сильный, врезали по ушам, и я пошёл ходить гордый, а оказывается моё хождение рядом уже доставляет неприятности, я же как дикарь с топором. Понятно что никому не интересно объяснять для меня обойдённые вещи.

-Вовсе нет, многие из персонала инстинктивно избегают тебя как более сильного, а другие потому что тебя опекает директор. Многие ученики из тех что по сообразительнее стараются не обращать на тебя внимание в противовес им другие, недовольные тем что ты якобы ставишь себя выше них, мечтают поставить тебя на место после тех событий. Будь аккуратней.

-Ну вот ты же вполне понимаешь в каком я положении. Прости ещё раз что напугал.

-Может быть, когда ни будь прощу. –насупившись сказала девушка.

-Ну-у, началось.

-Хам, нахал! –тут же нашлась Элма, сказав это в шутку, постепенно отходя.

-А по чему ты сказала что я ей подарок сделал?

-Потому что так сытно виндры никогда не питаются.

-Окей, буду по осмотрительнее.

-С меня нужно было начинать! –ткнула она мне в грудь пальцем коря за поведение.

-А зачем я тебе кстати нужен был?

-Ай, ну да. –словно опомнившись, продолжая притворно сердится воскликнула, подкрепив слова взмахом рук. –Рубашку снимай давай, бок тебе грубияну посмотрю!

Покорно выполнив её указания усевшись на соседнею койку, дал себя осмотреть и ощупать заросшее место.

-Ну, ты прямо хуже собаки, без рубцов всё заживает и рёбра заметно отвердели, не болит?

-Нет, уже почти не беспокоит.

-А знаешь мне понравилось как ты меня заставил почувствовать себя беспомощной. –неожиданно зашептала мне на ухо Элма приобняв сзади. –Я совсем не против продолжить.

-Так милая моя. –остановил её, сразу освобождаясь. –У тебя свои мальчики, у меня свои девочки.

-Подумаешь, я терпеливая. –отступила она.

-Как известно, врачей мы видим только когда нам плохо. –многозначительно я сказал обращаясь к стене, после повернувшись и посмотрев через плечо на Элму, обратившись уже напрямую к ней со скептической улыбкой. –То есть ты уверенна что мы будем достаточно часто видится что бы появились условия для твоей победы?

В ответ она только развела ладошками, хитро улыбаясь, кокетливо отведя взгляд.

-Но если логически помыслить, ты занята! И мозаика сразу собирается, карты вскрываются, всё выходит на чистую воду! Ведь из покон веков только занятые девушки проявляли ко мне симпатию! Вот спорим, вот прям вот спорим на деньги которых у меня нет у Моки есть жених про которого она ничего не знает!

-Понесло. –закатила глаза мая слушательница.

Выяснив что говорить по поводу Куруми я откланялся и пошёл на остатки урока, размышляя над тем что узнал. В классе учитель действительно поинтересовался что случилось и получив заключение которое я ему передал со слов Элмайры, потерял к событию интерес.

-Успеем в столовую!? –я надвинулся на Моку толкая её краем низа живота в плечо и угрожающе нависнув заставил задрать голову чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо.

Девчонка не привыкшая к такой моей прыти после звонка, удивлённо улыбалась хлопая глазами, а наши одноклассники как ни в чём не бывало, собирались и расходились из кабинета в привычном им темпе, как я надеюсь по большей части удовлетворённые моим ответом учителю по поводу того что случилось на перемене.

-Должны. –чуточку оторопело с улыбкой ответила она не зная чего ожидать ещё.

«-Ништяк!» -сказал по русски отворачиваясь чтобы вернутся за свою парту и взять сумку, пропуская перед собой высокую девочку с мрачным видом и лицом будто идёт на таран. Мертвецки белые глаза с точками зрачков, вообще отпугивали смотреть в её в лицо. Мать, как же она раньше то выглядела?

-Что? –переспросила вампирша у меня за спиной не поняв слово.

-Я говорю. Очень хорошо. Пойдём скорее.

Мока в ответ угукнула с энтузиазмом пихая в сумку свои причиндалы.

Пока мы спешно шли к столовой довольная девчонка старалась держатся поближе и практически мгновенно переняв моё настроение с любопытством пыталась вытянуть из меня сведения что на самом деле было после того как мы её прогнали из медпункта. Раскалывался я туго стараясь получить удовольствие от её хорошего настроения, заодно так было проще не обращать внимание на эмоции окружающих. При подходе к столовой меня заставил вздрогнуть загудевший и блямкнувший короткое оповещение телефон получивший смс. От контакта «Комсомолка» получено сообщение. Мока старалась тактично не пялится в телефон у меня в руках, но было ей до нельзя любопытно.

«Что ты там наделал?»

От, ёмаё, как быстро тут эти дурные дела делают. Поколебавшись недолго принялся строчить на ходу ей ответ в виде тупой шутки.

«Получил приз за самую сногсшибательную улыбку!»

«Совсем дурак?» -почти сразу пришёл ответ. Фыркнув, я показал Моке переписку.

-Видишь какие у эльфов грубиянки вырастают.

Вампирша принялась внимательно читать зачем то дотронувшись кончиками пальцев правой руки до своих губ, продлилось это правда не долго. Мы тем временем вошли в столовую. Взяв из холодильника бутылку с негазированной минералкой, замер набирая ответ красной грубиянке.

«Подошла, испугалась, взял за руку, упала в обморок.»

«Кто подошла? Ты можешь яснее писать?»

«Я не хочу писать, приходи со мной пообедать на лавку за школой и я тебе расскажу что было на самом деле а не то про что говорят.»

После продолжительной паузы, за время которой мы взяли по бутерброду и пошли в свой класс, пришёл ответ.

«Я приду» -хотел было написать ей в ответ «Умничка» но через загогулины получалось не то и я оставил идею.

Не могу сказать что моё посещение местных уроков несёт хоть какой то смысл кроме двух дисциплин банально мне интересных и полезных. Все естественные науки вроде математики и физики я прекрасно вспоминал по ходу дела, привычная мировая история тоже была без изюминки а остальной ворох бестолковых для меня как человека дисциплин просто служили «часом чтения», к тому же присутствовал пласт экономических курсов направленных на воспитание «эффективных менеджеров для бизнеса в человеческом обществе» которые вгоняли меня в депрессию как гипотетического мага и вообще человека получившего в руки инструмент позволяющий вырвется из порочного круга материальных зависимостей, но не знающего как им воспользоваться.

Особенно становилось от этого противно когда начинал об этом задумываться, вот именно как сейчас рассуждая о том что меня окружает и кем они в последствии будут становится, это моделирование будущего на которое я неизбежно скатывался прекрасно понимая что знаний у меня для этого ровно как у ребёнка, было для меня как запретный плод или кактус для мышей. Толку от осознания того что врежу сам себе переживая о проблемах на которые не способен и мало того не должен влиять находясь в здравом уме особенно когда есть насущные вещи о которых важно и нужно задумываться но ведь уже подумал и от этой волосатой заднице упорно закрепляющейся в мозгу очень трудно избавится.

-Ещё? –спросила женщина накладывающая мне какой то кишмиш с майонезом, которым я решил сегодня наобедатся из за дуравого количества ингредиентов от огурца до курицы.

-Что? –переспрасил её забыва чем вообще занимался.

-Ещё нужно положить?

-Может быть всё таки будешь? –ещё раз спросил у Моки решившей обойтись напитком да некой ватрушкой.

-Нет, мне достаточно.

-Тогда всё, а вилочку здесь где взять.

-Я положу вам в пакет.

-Спасибо. –поблагодарил я женщину совершенно не имеющую ни каких отличий от человека средних лет азиатской внешности.

-Ешьте на здоровье.

Телефон погудел вновь принимая смс.

«Я на месте, где ты?»

«Уже спешу»

«И долго я тебя должна ждать»

«2 минуты, выбери лавочку на свой вкус)»

«Ты меня позвал!» -и что чёрт подери это значит? Запихнув с раздражением телефон карман отвечать не стал.

-Кость ты смотрел расписание? У нас завтра будет занятие по физическому воспитанию.

-Ты намекаешь что я возможно увижу тебя в обтягивающей форме?

-Кость!

Пройдя поворот мы сразу увидели ожидающую нас эльфийку на всё той же скамейке, вот только она не сидела ожидая нас а стаяла рядом с ней в позе очевидно выражающей её раздражение, отставив одну ногу в сторону и скрестив на груди руки, похоже это была её любимая поза. И ещё похоже вампирша вовсе не была рада провести обед вместе с ней но покорно шла за мной. Элиана стаяла не меняя позы и ждала когда мы подойдём к ней, замирать перед ней чтобы сказать «привет» или ещё что-то вроде не стал и сразу уселся на скамеечку доставая питание.

-Будешь салатик со мной лопать? У эльфов же нет всяких там зловещих предрассудков по мясу, я ведь не святой мне дыру в боку нужно чем-то восстанавливать.

Похоже что упоминание про ранение которое я получил в каком-то роде из за неё, остановили девчонку от едкого замечания или претензии готовой сорваться с её губ, и пускай я ни когда не узнаю что она хотела сказать.

Усевшись рядом с видом будто я её принуждаю, не собираясь расцеплять руки она выдержала небольшую паузу заставляя меня сидеть смотря на неё ожидая ответа.

-Ну хоть бутерброд будешь? Или пить хочешь?

Мока рядом чему-то досадовала, но без уговоров принялась за свою булку, запивая соком.

-Не буду ни чего, рассказывай лучше как обещал.

-Не смею перечить. Но я тебя обманул. –эльфийка мгновенно повернула ко мне лицо недоумевая и хмурясь.

-История примитивна и беззатейна, пожалуй твой рассказ о том что там за слухи пошли окажется во многом интереснее если ещё и будет включать в себя какие ни будь описания сплетников. –кажется девчонка мгновенно забыла что нужно наговорить грубостей принявшись спокойно, с лёгким любопытством слушать меня.

-Ну собственно мы когда пришли в кабинет то удивились… Ты ведь тоже удивилась? –уточнил я у Моки резко к ней повернувшись, та утвердительно кинула пускай и не ожидала моего вопроса.

-Оказалось, что все пялятся на каких-то ребят под окнами, что относятся к типу людей создающих приключения на пустом месте. Присоединившись к глазению в окно вместе с остальными я расслабился, а эта Куруми решила что бесшумно подкрасться будет самым разумным. Я как то особо не разобрал что почувствовал но напугавшись крутанулся готовясь к бою но девчонку узнали просто схватил её за протянутую руку. После этого повторилась история вроде что у нас с тобой вышла, только эта девочка почти мгновенно устремилась в обморок.

-Какая у вас история вышла. –чрезвычайно неожиданно спросила Мока.

Немножечко наклонившись в сторону Элианы хитро улыбаясь пояснил вампирше.

-Такие вещи в приличном обществе спрашивать не принято.

-Ты совсем дурак, какие ещё вещи!? Не было у нас ничего! –воскликнула эльфийка почему-то обращаясь к вампирше, словно оправдываясь в перед ней заставив ту о чём то переживать.

-Хватит мне шутки портить! –тем временем я вскрыл коробку стремясь начать есть. –Короче я схватил её и уволок из класса в мед пункт, вот что действительно меня поразило это то что наши одноклассники никакой инициативы против моей тирании не проявили, разве что одна её подружка воскликнула и на этом всё, остальные стояли не при делах. А между прочим мои действия перед тем как она бухнулась в обморок сложно было воспринять как миролюбивые тем более если кто то мог видеть что я стимулировался и готовился поднимать щит и атаковать я хоть и скрыт каким то артефактом но он энергию во мне не запирает думаю увидеть можно что я к чему то готовлюсь. В общем странно они себя вели, ни кто не рыпнулся девочку как то от меня защитить хоть в классе полно больших и с виду сильных парней и уж тем более агрессивных. –замолчав наконец то отправил себе в рот вилку принявшись с облегчением жевать оказавшийся довольно вкусным салат.

-А дальше что? –после короткой паузы спросила Элиана, голос её был спокоен в эмоциях не присутствовало всяческих волн настроений, слышать её голос было поразительно приятно. От чего подняв на неё глаза я принялся рассматривать её лицо, через буквально пару секунд эльфийка, смутилась и отвела взгляд а Мока по соседству о чём то заволновалась, на что я повернулся к ней принявшись рассматривать её. Не долго, должен же я пожрать, в конце концов?

-В общем в медпункте Элмайра сказала что эта виндра просто обкушалась от чего и рухнула в обморок, я чисто случайно перекормил её а девочка как оказалось повзрослевшей, но чего это означает я понятия не имею.

-Взрослая виндра!? –воскликнули девчонки в унисон создав интересное стерео вокруг меня.

-Тебе нельзя больше с ней общаться! –резко заявила красная.

-Ну ма-ам! –услышав это Мока как то странно вспыхнула. –Это ещё по чему?

-Что значит почему!? Это же виндра.

-А визуально от женщины она мало чем отличается разве что шевелюра синяя.

-Ты что совсем не понимаешь ни чего.

-Эх, с Элмой как то проще на эту тему говорить. –со вздохом отметил я. –Давай представим что я из другого мира и ничегошеньки про ваш не знаю, это поможет в ситуациях когда реагирую и поступаю на твой взгляд как идиот.

После этого мы четверть часа припирались на тему того что она промоет мне мозги своими способностями и сделает безвольной тряпкой. В ходе споров я сделал неудачный пример того что ни Элмайра ни Мока меня то в своего слугу не обратил, эльфиечку моя упёртость окончательно доконала.

-Довольно! –воскликнула Элиана вскакивая со скамейки замерев перед нами в состоянии сильного возмущения. –Неужели ты не понимаешь чем рискуешь находясь рядом с ней!? Стоит кому то по близости уколоть палец и эта кровососка в мгновение ока обезумеет, ты от неё убежать не сможешь! Неужели тебе эти… розовые сиськи совсем отключили мозги!?

Подскочив с лавки я схватил её за предплечья стараясь успокоить.

-Чщ-щ. Я от этого не умираю, всё со мной в порядке будет. Или ты предложишь мне быть как остальные, с презрением молчаливо игнорировать её за то что она родилась такой, вынуждать её скрывать свою досаду под маской грубости и хоронить мечты одну за другой в тот же самый момент держа в руках золотое яблоко и не знать как им воспользоваться из за невежества окружающих. Ничего не напоминает? Если я могу быть рядом с кем-то вроде неё, заставлять забыть про предвзятое отношение окружающих, помочь стать сильнее обстоятельств. –перейдя на не такой возбуждённый тон, продолжил. -Очевидно что ожоги значительно больнее чем укус но ради тебя я готов потерпеть даже эти искры в волосах.

-Нет! –Элиана испуганно воскликнула вырвавшись из моих рук и быстро с верху вниз взмахнула руками по волосам сзади от чего образовалась вспышка будто кто то распылил там ацетон. Эльфийка стояла с приподнятыми руками напряженно замерев словно ожидая чего-то ещё но больше ничего загораться не спешило.

Взяв её за запястье потянул за собой на лавку и когда эльфийка послушно уселась, её растерянность и чувство вины проступили на лице делая его поразительно милым.

-Так не расскажешь подробнее почему не смогла найти себе учителя? –спросил у красноволосой и бросил короткий взгляд на Моку.

У той был какое-то жалобно просящее выражение и полная сумятица в голове, чтобы ободрить её улыбнулся уголками губ и повернулся обратно к эльфийке ожидая уже ответа.

-Учитель, ты действительно ничего не знает о мире или так бездарно прикидываешься? –без былой энергичности в голосе спросила она очень спокойным тоном будто уставшая.

-Ну подробности я пока что умолчу но со всем меня окружающим столкнулся впервые в жизни.

-Дикарь. –не стараясь меня обидеть сделала вывод Элиана. –Где же ты так искусно прятался от всего?

-В другом мире, говорил же, так в чём сложности найти учителя?

-В деньгах, я в одиночку изобрету всё быстрее чем смогу заработать нужные деньги не имея никаких способностей и связей а становится подстилкой какого ни будь мерзавца с почти что рабской клятвой я не стану ни за какие обещания.

-Блин, а у меня складывалось впечатление, что законспирированные маги во множестве бегают по земле, объединяются всячески и прочие фантазии которые Моке тоже нечем было развеять.

-В семье считали что с ошейником я не смогу нормально жить среди сокрытого. –несколько резковато постаралась оправдаться вампирша и будто поняв что делает это не очень тактично и излишне громко, подытожила совсем тихим голосом опустив голову. –По этому меня специально и не учили как сестёр.

-Я почему-то предвзято думал что ты одна в семье. –и вновь обратился к Элиане. –Так как на самом деле обстоят дела с магами в мире и почему они не стремятся сами искать одарённых учеников?

-Да от чего же, вполне себе ищут и заставляют приносить себе клятву служения и даже так, такому ученику достаются ничтожные крохи, а бескорыстно делится знаниями что дают власть и могущество ни кто в мире по своей воле не станет.

-Получается то что Дорквен обещался мне подыскать учителя, ничего не упоминая про цену, нужно быть на стороже?

-Конечно лучше не доверятся слепо хоть это и директор Дорквен. Я до сих пор не верю в его бескорыстное предложение отучится в его школе в замен на обещание помогать по возможности после выпуска если добьюсь успеха.

Закатив глаза я уткнулся лицом в ладони, оперившись о коленки.

-Проклятье, куда я попал, как я вообще тут смогу выжить со своим идеалистическим мышлением комсомольца из фантастики?

Неожиданно на спину в районе правой лопатки легла ладошка Моки, в ответ я повернулся к ней благодарно улыбнувшись на это маленькое проявление заботы. В тоже время Элиана ощутила что-то вроде недовольства конкретнее сказать было нельзя от того что я с ним был малость не знаком.

-Сколько время осталось кстати?

-Минут десять. –тут же ответила Мока.

-Так! Дайте я добью эту булку и расходимся, поболтать и после занятий можно, к тому же вопросов у меня только больше стало, Элиан, смекаешь к чему я веду? –чуточку передвигаясь к эльфийке состроив самую свою ушлую улыбку намекая на свою заинтересованность в её знаниях, в ответ на что она запрокинула голову.

После примерно четверти урока произошло яркое событие, в класс без стука вошла Лифра, пройдя от двери пару шагов осматривая класс она остановилась на мне взглядом. Теперь не видя маскировки вообще я смог разглядеть её настоящую внешность, по обоим сторонам головы выглядывали длинные остроконечные уши как у Элианы и так же как у красной, Лифра обладала изумительными чертами лица но несколько иными, сама по себе она была выше чем моя эльфийка и это сильно влияло на проявление её красоты. Но что поразило меня больше и буквально заставив застыть в удивлении это её глаза, чёрные большие в обрамлении длинных ресниц и совершенно без обычных признаков глаза, не было ни склеры ни зрачка ни радужки а только словно чёрные большие стеклянные шарики сверкающие влажным блеском. И именно по этому блеску было понятно что это не идеальные сферы а обычные глаза со всеми полагающимися неровностями, что позволяло хотя бы угадать куда она смотрит.

-Ты идёшь со мной. –разорвала она тишину ожидания, без эмоциональным но красивым голосом.

Отмерев вместе с остальным населением класса я как прилежный болванчик, схватил свои вещи и махнув взволнованной Моке поспешил за выходящей секретаршей. Наблюдать за ней идущей чуть впереди было очень приятно, её манера движения заметно отличались от той что была у девчонок но как-то выделить эти особенности чтобы сформулировать простым языком я не мог, ну не было у меня такого опыта. Сказать по правде я был очень доволен за ней идти и безудержно пялится на её без всякого фанатизма покачивающиеся бёдра, ягодицы обтянутые узкой юбкой и ритмично изгибающуюся тонкую талию, по этому когда мы пришли и она не глядя указа мне на дверь усевшись за своё рабочее место игнорируя моё присутствие, я был незначительно разочарован.

Постучав в массивную дверь, пихнул её рукой внутрь, дверь двигалась плавно, и туго внутри меня уже ожидал хозяин этого просторного кабинета.

-Добрый день Константин, проходи, располагайся.

Каждый раз Дорквен казался очень доброжелательным и вежливым человеком располагающим к себе доверие, в движениях у него читалась сдержанная раскованность и казалось будто он действительно очень хочет услышать то что ты собрался ему сказать. Самая главная мысль что возникала у меня при общении с такими людьми, даже просто при наблюдении за ними это «могу ли я воспринимать их как-то однозначно» ну вроде какого ни будь «Тёмыча» из соседнего подъезда что варит всякое бухло на самогонном аппарате и считает что все действительно рады с ним общаться, когда он без спроса набегает от скуки.

-Здравствуйте, надеюсь вы позвали меня не по тому что произошло с утра?

-Ты про девочку что в обморок от тебя упала. –вероятно мне хочется чтобы так казалось но я кажется слышал намёк на шутку.

-Оно самое. –согласился, приземляясь в кресло.

-Не могу полностью отрицать. В свете сегодняшних событий я предполагаю что все девушки, которых ты носил на руках оказались там по одной причине.

Говнюк сморщенный, мог бы и не доносить, хотя это могло быть и даже что-то вроде колдовства по проводам. Кто вообще допустит всячески бесконтрольное пребывание детей в этом закрытом месте, особенно когда за это платят деньги.

-Я вынужден согласится, и признать что причины мне не ясны, кроме того что это связанно с моей манной как и случай с Акасией.

-Ну с твоей вампиршей всё оказалось не так уж и просто, хоть она и является сейчас самой сильной из известных, она поражена синдромом дикости по этому в случае малейших предпосылок, ты рискуешь расстаться с кровью в её присутствии по довольно тривиальным причинам.

-Печально, это излечимо?

-Неизвестно, таким вампирам редко удаётся долго прожить, слишком им легко попасть в непреодолимые неприятности в слепой жажде.

-Значит все людские байки про вампиров это истории про «диких?».

-От части можно считать таковым. Лучше опиши то что ты делал перед тем как она упала в обморок.

Я подробно постарался осветить этот вопрос, в том числе передать все свои соображения на этот счет. Задумчиво молчав Дорквен слушал мой пересказ событий с попутными мыслями и когда я закончил после короткой паузы по прежнему пребывая в задумчивости заговорил вновь.

-Модуль искажения вносит помехи только на поверхности и только на пассивных участках а при прямом контакте этим девочкам представился доступ к твоей незамутнённой манне, которая хлынула в них будто по трубке в пустой сосуд стоящий ниже заполненного. С виндрой это вполне естественное событие они всегда готовы заполучить чужую энергию а вот случай с Элианой наводит на мысль что ко всему прочему твоя манна имеет очень большие показатели проницаемости, либо ты работаешь с такой концентрированностью что получив малейшую возможность она стремится перетечь в податливый объект.

-А у других как такой обмен протекает?

-Ну если вдавятся в крайности то один маг может отравить другого, если тот по недосмотру примет неподходящую ему манну, допускать чужие энергии во внутренние структуры организма вообще очень черевато, в противном случае маги были бы всемогущи обвешавшись накопителями с чужой энергией.

-Это значит я навредил Элиане?

-Думаю что вовсе нет, то с каким эффектом это произошло предполагает что твоя энергия для неё оказалась чрезвычайно подходящей, остаётся вопрос почему она не смогла воспротивится ей. Единственный полезный совет что могу тебе дать это будь аккуратнее когда манипулируешь своей энергией, для окружающих ты становишься подобен сильно заряженному проводнику.

-Постараюсь впредь не допускать таких случайностей. –замявшись на секунду я поддался своему любопытству и попросил Дорквена удовлетворить мой интерес. –Я прошу прощения но не могли бы вы мне рассказать что знаете про Элиану, её рассказ я не очень поняла расспрашивать пока что не хочется , всё-таки он вызывает у неё сильные переживания.

-Ну хорошо, этот твой интерес вполне безобиден и вполне закономерен после всего. Она родилась необычным ребёнком в семе обычных лесных эльфов, сильный пирокинетик с ярким огненным даром очень крайней специализации, на её теле от рождения были метки огня. Всё детство с ней непрестанно случались несчастья, что то загоралось что то вспыхивало, во множестве случались серьёзные ожоги и пожары. Привычному для эльфов друидизму девочку обучать возможности не было и само собой толковых огневиков в их анклаве не водилось чтобы её обучать. Таким образом её терпели двадцать восемь лет, после чего выдали маскирующий браслет, денег и отвели в ближайший человеческий город попросив забыть что когда-то она была эльфийкой.

-Несколько лет девочка плавая в своём горе пыталась прижиться в том маленьком городке но из за близости родного леса не могла забыть и жить спокойно, к тому же не смотря на маскировку из-за своей эльфийской внешности она нажила неприятностей после которых перебралась в другой город и ещё через пару лет в Японию. После переезда довольно быстро попалась мне на глаза из за своего неуклюжего поведения в обществе и я предложил ей проучится в школе.

После поинтересовался как у меня обстоит дело с книжками

Я рассказал то что прочёл постаравшись показать извлечение нужной манны но качество было херовым а конструкты рассеивались, сказав чтобы я не расстраивался попросил меня не беспокоится и сейчас он мне представит моего учителя, пояснив что из всех вариантов он склонился к тому что надёжность учителя в нашей ситуации имеет больший приоритет чем опыт обучения, после попросил Лифру вызвать его.

-И если у нас есть минутка не могли бы вы мне что-то рассказать про родителей, раз они есть нет ли у них каких проблем из-за моего отсутствия?

В ответ Дорквен словно испытал неловкость и будто пытаясь подобрать слова, стал блуждать взглядом по кабинету.

-Я совершенно точно могу тебе сказать что твои родители не испытывают никакого беспокойства по твоему поводу и в этом на них совершенно точно ни кто не оказывал давления.

-Вы же понимаете что я не испытываю к ним настоящих чувств я всего лишь исхожу из того что фактически отнял у них сына и хотелось бы исчезнуть из их жизни каким-то более пристойным методом.

-Вот как. Ну твоему отцу уже совершенно точно всё равно что происходит с сыном потому что уже давно мёртв а мать ещё в детстве от тебя отстранилась.

-Занятно, а могу я полюбопытствовать о больших подробностях своей биографии?

-Если тебе интересно, то я скажу чтобы секретарша переслала тебе всё что у нас есть на твоих родителей.

В дверь раздался стук на который директор мгновенно отреагировал приглашением заходить, довольно заулыбавшись.

Повернувшись на шорох двери я испытал странное состояние, когда беда уже произошла но ты осознавая это безнадёжно пытаешься убедить себя что всё будет хорошо. На пороге появился одетый в гражданское, бледный иссохшийся мертвяк со злыми, светящимися ядовито зелёным сферками в провалах глазниц. Вздрогнув всем телом я со звенящей пустотой в голове выскочил из кресла и мгновенно поднял щит, замерев в паническом состоянии пытаясь начать думать.

-Совсем не плохо. –произнёс шевеля челюстью кощей сиплым голосом.

-Проходи Генри, знакомься со своим новым учеником.

-Мы знакомы. –всё так же «никак» ответил не живой но всё же тот самый Генри с которым я виделся ещё до очередной эволюции своего видения.

С трудом заставляя себя успокоится я собирал энергию щита в руке поглощая её от туда обратно.

-Разве, про реакции Константина это не похоже. –усомнился Дорквен

-Пы-аследние дни, я не могу видеть иллюзий маскировки, в тот раз я видел обычного человека. –стараясь унять дрожь от потрясения заплетающимся языком ответил я. А ведь ещё недавно я считал что повидал достаточно образин чтобы не обращать на них внимания.

-Очевидно что это доставляет тебе много проблем, вероятно вызвано аномальным содержанием Беккерелия в нейронах, скажи мне что ты видишь. –Генри повернул ладонью к верху костлявую руку на подлокотнике.

Соответственно я ничего не увидел не сообразив что нужно поменять восприятие, бессмысленно пялясь ему на руку.

-Константин ты видишь структуру над моей рукой? –натужным голосом спокойно поинтересовался будущий учитель.

-А-э-э сейчас скажу. –спешно я старался расширить восприятие сбиваясь от волнения из за чего пришлось начать с внутреннего видения распространив его границы во вне. С горем пополам я набирая резкость разглядел два колечка, которые расширяясь и сужаясь ныряли друг через друга.

-Зеленоватые колечки бублик изображают.

-Верно. Задержка вызвана тем что ты перенастраивал восприятие?

-Да.

-Кстати Костя сейчас показывал мне манипуляции с манной и могу сказать, что дар у него довлеет к светлым энергиям, тьма и смерть еле идентифицируются в том что я видел.

-При таком вероятном резерве это не имеет значения, в случае нужды можно пойти и на потери. При обучении тоже не должно вызывать сильных проблем.

-Значит, и нет причин откладывать начало, тем более что у Кости неприятности с даром есть уже сейчас.

-В шесть часов я освобождаюсь, можно будет устроить первый урок, где нам устраивать занятия?

-В спортзале, после занятий никого не бывает и он хоть как то может противостоять различным случайностям.

-Соглашусь. –манера речи Генри была такая же сухая как и его внешний вид.

-Ну тогда костя ты можешь идти.

-Всё остальное мы обсудим с тобой сегодня на первом уроке.

Поднявшись из кресла под ожидающими взглядами "досвиданькнулся" и вышел из кабинета, пройдя за дверь остановился замерев. Лифра всё также сидевшая за своим столом лишь бросила на меня короткий взгляд не отрываясь от дел, продолжив так стоять и пялится на неё с апатичным видом смог не долго, потому что прозвенел звонок заставив меня очнутся, после этого знакомства я себя как-то странно летяще ощущал.

-Большое спасибо за книжки. -сказал обратившись к секретарше и не глядя пошёл к лестнице.

Решив посетить столовую чтобы взять что ни будь на перекус а после прогулялся в местный туалет, по моему мнению вполне себе люксового типа. Моё состояние ирреальности бытия посетившее сегодня во время встречи с Генри уж как то сильно задержалось к тому же я всё это время пытался осмыслить почему так необычно отреагировал, не смотря на то что здесь есть индивиды с ещё более страшными лицами. Может я в нём нежить распознал по этому так напугался?

-Смотрите, вот этот придурок про которого я говорил, давайте разберёмся раз он так удачно попался!

Этот крайне уверенный в себе голос раздавшийся у меня за спиной пока я шёл по коридору второго этажа был произнесён на чистейшем английском и что меня шокировало, он был для меня таким же родным как русский и японский, на котором приходилось здесь говорить.

По удивляться мне не дали, передо мной, по бокам и сзади понаподскакивало довольно много габаритных с виду детишек и тот кто оказался спереди хорошенько толкнул меня в грудь, заставив отлететь в руки к его товарищу что подхватил меня сзади за плечи

-Стоять урод! Ты что-то слишком вольно себя здесь почувствовал. Давайте объясним этому новичку, как нужно себя вести.-обращавшийся ко мне видимо для надёжности перешёл на японский.

Как и всякого нормального человека не поглощённого социальной пропастью я мгновенно поддался панике от неожиданной встречи с организованной шайкой гопоты.

-Бля пацаны, вы чего!? -суть происходящего и испуг заставили забыться и перейти на русский.

-Похоже он считает что мы должны понимать эту хрень.

Кто-то с боку грубо и с большущей силой ухватил мня под левую руку и мотнув к себе как тряпку, заговорил со свирепым лицом.

-Ты урод видимо не соображаешь на что позарился! -и оттолкнул так что я очутился в центре их кружка. Немного отрезвев от такой дури вытянул стимуляцию собравшись пострелять им по ногам, но не успел, в момент когда я начал формировать щит, ощутил сзади очень стремительный всплеск незнакомой энергии не похожей на манну ощущая как на затылок опускается чья то рука, твёрдая словно камень.

Даже вспышки не было я словно моргнул но не стал открывать глаза, сознание куда-то улькнуло, буквально показалось на мгновение но возвращалось от туда с неизмеримым трудом.

Всё тело жгло изнутри, снаружи всё болело от ссадин царапин ожогов порезов, во рту что-то мешалось я открыл рот и оно вывалилось, следом вытекла какая-то кислятина.

С трудом открыл глаза, в непреходящем тумане я смог различить что сижу согнувшись над собственно нагой с откусанным пальцем который только что выплюнул на землю. Боль всё сильнее и сильнее проникала в сознание, она шла сразу отовсюду, я чувствовал каждый свой орган каждый участок тела, боль была везде, жгучая разрывающая в клочья. Меня охватил неконтролируемый ужас, всё тело трясло, зрение не восстанавливалось, сам же сидел в вырытой под деревом яме, рыл её видимо руками от чего они превратились в грязные кровавые клешни.

Воя от боли и ничего не способный соображать я корчился в этой яме и лишь через какое-то время казавшееся вечностью, начал понимать что сам себя изуродовал попав в ночной лес.

Далеко не с первого раза смог нащупать сознанием свой резерв, в нём ощущалось наличие значительной пустоты которую я чувствовал только один раз в жизни. Когда-то успел угробить неизвестно куда прорву манны, захлёбываясь спазмами от досады, я после многих попыток всё же смог сосредоточится и ускорить токи энергии в организме максимально, на сколько мог, себя стимулируя

Это позволило подняться на ноги, я пытался услышать шум красного океана но даже собственный крик слышал плохо, как через толщу воды. Ушные раковины были оторваны.

Попытался идти, куда идти было непонятно, сдаваясь боли и досаде в отчаянии заголосил на одной ноте. Солнца нет, звуков разобрать не могу, вижу только муть какую-то, сводящая с ума боль и плюс все силы приходилось тратить чтобы удерживать концентрацию стимуляции чтобы не падать. Ковылял неизвестно куда изредка оглашая окрестности нечленораздельными стонами и иступлённым мычанием.

Спустя какое-то время я ощутил нескольких живых и воя и из-за того что язык был изрядно пожёван попытался пойти к ним. Догнать не удавалось, они держались постоянно в далеке, через какое-то время ковыляния в погоне за помощью сил идти уже не оставалось. Отчаяние и боль, дуэтом разрывали мне сознание, проклиная всё я опустился в крайнем изнеможении на землю. Досада что всякие разные счастья были так близко, а теперь я изуродованным куском валяюсь в лесу а кто-то как гиены держится неподалёку и ждёт когда я уже наконец подохну.

Спустя какое-то время я сообразил что рядом кто-то есть, надежда вновь проникла в моё измучанное сознание заставив вновь пытаться просить о помощи

а из рта только нечленораздельные звуки исковерканные болью.

Кто-то дотронулся до моей головы, безотчётно ничего не соображая я схватил эту руку пытаясь умалять и поднимаясь чтобы сесть. Силуэт в тёмном со светлым пятном лица рядом со мной странно двигался опускаясь на землю были слышны какие-то звуки которые я не имел возможности различить, в тоже время ничего не соображая мычал прося остановить всё это.

За запястье клешни, которой я схватил человека взялась его другая рука горячая и мягкая, а на краешке моей боли появились чужие чувства. Как я понял что это Лифра хрен его знает но задёргался с удвоенным энтузиазмом, к моей печали оказалось что Лифра сама упала на землю а чувства её гудели помехами.

Мои силы таяли на глазах, рухнувшая концентрация лишила последних остатков стимуляции, я упал тряпкой на землю но сознание не потерял, слабо пытаясь издавать звуки.

Спустя как мне показалось очередную бесконечность страданий, до моего лба дотронулись и я исчез в темноте.

Глаза открылись легко, они были влажные словно я лишь прикрыл их. Взгляду предстала знакомая палата за занавеской в медпункте, вот только оборудования прибавилось. Рядом с кроватью опустив в самое нижнее положение офисный стул оперившись мне об правое бедро локтями и изогнув спину играла в телефоне Элиана, сидела она так похоже долго так как нога неприятно затекла. Вспомнив что я был изрядно повреждён, поднял руку посмотрев на ладонь, тут же опустив здоровую без всяких следов кисть на грудь встретился взглядом с удивлённой эльфийкой.

-Привет красавица, как долго меня не было?

Глава 12

Элиана, словно накручиваемая пружина, несколько мгновений накапливала заряд, пережив массу изменений в эмоциях вылившихся в бурную радость, сорвавшись с места, воскликнув моё имя эльфийка захватила в объятья чуть ли не за голову, беззастенчиво почти улеглась на меня. С радостью прижав в ответ её к себе, я словно довольный кот гладил ей спину одной рукой, когда ей надоело молча обниматься она начала привставать на руках и её лицо оказалось довольно близко от моего. Не в силах сопротивляться я взял её голову в ладони и не обращая внимания на лезущие куда не попадя красные волосы, привлёк к себе и легонько поцеловал в губы, эльфиечка мгновенно вспыхнула и довольно резко отстранившись села обратно на стул, потупившись не зная куда девается от неловкости хоть и была до нельзя рада и даже не могла скрыть смущённую улыбку.

-Прости, но не поцеловать тебя было выше моих сил.

Подняв глаза она совсем не скрывала радости смотря на меня, переживая удивительную бурю положительных эмоций, как оказалось мало нужно этой импульсивной девчонке чтобы почувствовать радость, хотя…

-А, так сколько я здесь нахожусь? –спросил, повторно потянувшись обеими руками проверить наличие у себя ушей. Уши были на месте и даже не производили впечатления совсем свежее выросших мягких хрящей, и палец на правой ноге ощущался, но не очень приятно.

-Две недели. –Элиана несколько поубавила градус своей радости и добавив цифру после паузы, стала почти серьёзной. –Шестнадцать дней получилось.

-Сума сойти, я здесь больше времени в отключке провёл, чем бодрствуя. А где эта мучительница моя?

Совсем неожиданно, так что я даже предположить не мог, эльфиечка вспыхнула недовольством и с рассерженным лицом заявила мне.

-Ты даже сейчас не можешь выкинуть из головы эту кровососку!?

Честно говоря, я немного струхнул от её внезапного перепада настроения но теперь даже затаил улыбку оценив неловкость момента.

-Кхм, я вообще-то про Элмайру спросил…

Если меня эта ситуация несколько развеселила то Элиана немало смутилась осознав свою ошибку даже замерла отведя взгляд.

-Ну раз уж на то пошло то как у Моки дела?

-Её отец забрал. –недовольно буркнула красная поворачивая голову в другую сторону.

-То есть как забрал, куда? Она же ничего не делала.

-На каникулы он её дамой забрал.

-А ты тогда чего здесь? –недоверчиво спросил у неё.

-А куда мне ехать? У меня даже денег нету куда-то поехать. –нахмурившись смотря на меня как на неразумного пояснила девчонка.

-Эй! Мне можно тупить, я только что очнулся. Но всё же, Элмайра далеко?

-Зачем она тебе? –всё ещё недовольно спросила эльфийка.

-Гадостей ей наговорить собираюсь, опять в меня шланг запихала! Ну есть же модели меньшего диаметра, что у неё за фетиш такой?

-Ты о чём?

-Да я про катетер этот проклятый. Ты можешь её найти? Я отказываюсь терпеть в себе эту трубу для пенсионеров!

-Хорошо, сейчас её наберу. –пряча улыбку сказала она забирая телефон с кровати.

Чудо конечно долго ждать не пришлось, пока Элиана слушала гудки ожидая ответа в открывшейся двери заиграла мелодия и появилась вызываемая с телефоном в руках и любопытством на лице. Поймав мой недовольный взгляд она заулыбалась сбрасывая звонок и убирая телефон в карман халата.

-Доброе утро соня. Неужели хочешь рассказать зачем устроил ту драку?

-Я ничего не устраивал, я ничего не помню. –притворно сердясь пояснил ей.

-Мы наделись на то что в своём уме ты так себя бы вести не стал. –согласилась на моё беспамятство ундина.

-Милая моя, давай всё остальное, потом а сейчас вытаскивай из меня свою трубу нафиг!

-Ну точно выздоровел. –стрельнув газами куда-то в сторону Элма с загадочной улыбкой пошла к койке.

Пока зловредная медсестра вытаскивала из меня это орудие пыток, застанная в врасплох Элиана отводила смущённый взгляд и покрасневшее до кончиков эльфийских ушей лицо, но не достаточно старательно из-за любопытства. Пока я сжавшись в комок пережидал пост травматические ощущения от процедуры извлечения, Элмайра деловито избавлялась от остатков системы а Элиана тихо сидела в кресле не зная как и тем более стесняясь лезть ко мне со своими утешениями.

-Вы мне опять синтетику не заливали? Я вроде тогда сильно крови потерял.

Замерев она не поворачиваясь с какой-то задумчивостью ответила.

-Нет мы в этот раз не стали рисковать, накачивали тебя физраствором, предположение было что так ты сам быстрее кровь восстановишь. Но.. –забросив своё занятие она повернулась и непривычно серьёзная задала вопрос. –Ты помнишь с чего всё началось? Я хочу сказать, что случилось, что заставило тебя взбесится? Я хочу сказать, ну … ну да…

-Помню.

В туже секунду все слушатели явственно напряглись, приготовившись ловить любое моё слово.

-Уж не знаю что вы ожидаете услышать, каждый раз как я тут просыпаюсь отношение ко мне всё больше и больше портится а я даже не пытаюсь прикладывать к этому руку. На меня банально наехали и я бесславно получил чем-то заряженным по затылку. А дальше я типа ничего не помню.

-Это значит, всё случилось в коридоре где был взрыв… -в задумчивости уточнила ундина.

-Какой ещё взрыв?

-Очевидцы говорили что ты разметал всё вокруг себя словно взорвался а после выломал дверь в ближайший кабинет и выпрыгнул в окно, рыча как зверь.

-Опачки!- правдоподобно удивившись даже раскрыл глаза по шире.

-Когда тебя нашли. –Элмайра продолжала говорить сохраняя не поддельную серьёзность. –То остатки искусственной крови в организме, превратились каким-то образом в слабую кислоту, предположили что именно это свело тебя с ума, но что послужило причиной было не известно.

-Вряд ли я теперь когда ни будь забуду что значит растворятся изнутри.

-Вероятно из-за этих мучений ты и принялся себя уродовать.

-Возможно, благодаря новой порции боли я и пришёл в себя. –признаюсь, разговоры о боли я не могу оставить без интонаций мрачной решимости.

Мы все дружно притихли, о чём думала Элмайра я не знаю а вот Элиана судя по всему про кислоту ничего не знала и сейчас была немного шокирована.

-Слушай, а почему меня ещё до сих пор здесь терпят? Ведь проблем я приношу больше а пользы как-то вообще нет.

-Ты зря у меня это спрашиваешь, я тут ни чего не решаю. –она перешла на задумчивый тон. –Хотя когда ты раскидал всю группу охраны и схлестнулся с директором я попрощалась с тобой, не понимаю зачем они к тебе полезли мешать мирно ломать деревья в лесу..

Я старательно выпучил глаза в ответ на это заявление, потому что оно звучало ну несколько прям совсем абсурдно.

-Хоть одно объяснение тому как я выжил у вас есть?

Девчонки почему-то вопросительно посмотрели друг на друга.

-Мне Генри объяснял так, просто перескажу его слова. Во время того безумия ты действовал как первостепенный колдун, твоя скорость создания заклятий была не достижима магу, пускай такому сильному и опытному как Дорквен, по этому ты его просто задавил чередуя различные приёмы к тому же в своём домене он ограничен по средствам.

-Я видела в тот день всё, у меня тогда урок был в кабинете с окнами на лес. Только было не понятно кто там, когда я позже пыталась до тебя дозвонится то телефон был вне сети. –сказала Элиана повесив голову окунаясь в воспоминания о которых не стала продолжать.

Я с довольной физиономией обратился к ундине.

-А мне-то девочка звонила! –фыркнув, улыбаясь она посмотрела на эльфийку на что та наклонила голову пряча веселье.

-Дайте мне уже штаны, я пойду к себе и помоюсь.

Как и в прошлый раз ни кто не готовился что я очнусь и буду требовать одежду и по этому Элмайре пришлось сходить за комплектом для голого меня, вернувшись не удержалась от шутки сказав что я на самом деле нудист который боится раздеваться поэтому устраивает сцены с уничтожением своей одежды. Саркастичное «Ха» было ей ответом.

Выбравшись из здания школы в компании Элианы, без лишних слов и откровенной торопливости, пошёл к общежитию, оставшись более менее без наблюдения, играть роль склеротички было несколько невмоготу и моё состояние нервного возбуждения начинало вылезать наружу. Эльфийка видимо привыкшая за две недели что я всегда молчу поговорить хотела но сама начать не решалась за что я был ей благодарен так как уже был захвачен собственными мыслями.

То почему финализация всех процессов по адаптации в этом теле аврально завершилась после того загадочного для меня удара, было не понятно ни как, и почему перехвативший управление на момент занятости организм, оказался виртуозным колдуном и теперь у меня есть багаж разнообразных чар. Печалил факт того что эта диковатая подсистема в материальной форме не существовала вовсе а после выполнения задачи напрочь выгорела, но этот вопрос для меня сейчас слишком сложный и придётся его оставить. Далее по важности шёл факт что после четырёх лет адаптации это тело, наконец-то моё и теперь доступны все воспоминания, пускай несколько ужасающие но главное что все после смертного периода и именно мои. Не спорю, риск заграбастать готовенькое оправдался, тело шикарное хоть и теперь худоватое, но зато плечи широченные как у богатыря, пара лет усердия и я буду неотразим и без всяких энергий.

В бою с директором теперь доподлинно удалось выяснить что я из себя представляю серьёзную боевую единицы, пускай и не понимаю как работают мои многочисленные заклинания, но по крайней мере у меня теперь хотя бы есть уверенность в собственных силах. Вероятно, тело и не догадалось сбежать, если бы кровь не превратилась в кислоту а дралось пока не упало в обморок от истощения.

Ну и ладно, заклинания у меня есть, уверенность подросла, что происходило в хаосе пока что лучше анализировать не стоит, и я вполне себе останусь в своём уме а сегодня буду предаваться праздности в честь моего полноценного рождения.

Если меня всё-таки будут учить и удастся заполучить главный инструмент мага, знания для манипуляции, чтобы создавать вещи в соответствии с ситуацией а не просто иметь набор как в играх, ради этого я готов посидеть в этой пасмурной клетке.

-Кость, а ты разве не хочешь поесть после своей комы? –прервала мои мысли эльфийка робким голосом.

-Хочу, но помыться и привести себя в порядок я хочу гораздо больше, две недели пребывания в овощном состоянии пускай и с уходом, не шутка.

Здание с тесным душем уже маячило в паре сотен метров, окружающие территории были непривычно пусты в сравнении с обычными учебными буднями и производили впечатление покинутого города после нейтронной бомбы, даже не многие окна светились.

-А эти каникулы, они на долго и часто ли повторяются?

-Нет, неделя всего. Такая неделя в начале года и перед новогодними праздниками.

-Супер, я честно говоря не прочь выбраться отсюда в реальный мир, хочется побродить по более привычным пейзажам.

-Я здесь уже год с небольшим. –уныло сказала эльфийка.

-Вот, а я то до этого где-то жил, учился, работал наверное. –почему эти четыре года не имею в своей памяти, это же точно был не стазис!

-Ты что не помнишь?

-Столовая сейчас работает?

-Работает.

-Давай когда я покончу с первоочередными делами мы часика через два встретимся и я всё-всё тебе про себя подробненько расскажу. Будем считать это приглашением на такое своеобразное свидание. –я улыбаясь покрутил перед собой раскрытыми ладонями.

-А ты по романтичнее это сделать не мог! –эльфийка даже легонько ударила меня ладошкой в плечо, хоть и воскликнула она с радостью но всё же это был упрёк.

-Ну куда романтичнее, я даже помыться обещал. –развёл руками закатывая глаза. –Или приглашение на свидание эльфийкам потребно на стреле отправлять как царевне?

Элиана ещё раз стукнула меня в плечо и сорвавшись с места зачем то убежала в перёд но пробежав буквально пятнадцать метров обернулась, я даже без подглядывания за её чувствами видел что она довольна и искренне улыбается, впервые на моей памяти в её состоянии нет никакого внутреннего напряжения. После короткого взгляда, брошенного в мою сторону она перешла на быстрый шаг, направляясь к себе.

-Я зайду за тобой! –крикнул ей в след что бы исключить в последствии неясности, на что она ещё раз обернулась.

Оставшись в одиночестве, машинально расслабился а если говорить точнее то повис плетью. Валяние в беспамятстве даром не проходит даже для организма под нематериальным управлением с прорвой дармовой энергии для любых нужд. Сказывалось отсутствие нормального питания и движения во время восстановления, Мока упоминала что-то про физру, нужно будет начать тренироваться иначе я с таким режимом превращусь в волшебного скелета с вечной усталостью.

Немного поглазев на окружающее пространство что так обманчиво казалось бескрайним в виде пасмурного неба уходящего за горизонт я страдальчески вздохнул и пошёл к себе, к долгожданному душу.

Доблестный страж у лестницы в женском общежитии, опять попытался воспротивится моему проходу но спасибо лишь на словах и без всякого энтузиазма. Постучав в дверь за которой было подозрительно спокойно, тут же пожалел об этом потому что Элиана словно сдетонировала фонтаном различных чувств, подбегая к двери и распахивая её.

Добродушно улыбнувшись, явно долго прихорашивавшейся девушке но как я и предполагал ничего для этого не имевшей, с удивлением осознал что дальше то своих действий и не продумывал.

-Всё таки ты удивительно красивая я даже уверен, без того случая положил бы прорву сил что бы завладеть твоим вниманием. –вру конечно, ничего бы не положил, каждый раз находя прекрасные, логичные поводы даже не смотреть в её сторону.

-Какой ты неуклюжий на комплементы. –эльфийка с улыбкой толкнула меня в грудь ладонью, освобождая себе проход, я в свою очередь податливо отступил.

-Я всё хотел спросить у кого ни будь но случая не представлялось а у тебя как раз идеальный случай. –Элиана с недоверчивым скепсисом замерла закрыв за собой дверь. –Как ты себя в зеркало видишь?

-А-а. –на несколько мгновений она кажется растерялась. –Ну как все вокруг так и я себя вижу.

-То есть ты видишь себя с маскировкой, а это не мешает когда умываешься, и перемазавшись зубной пастой ходишь не зная об этом потому что маскировка всё укрыла? –эльфиечка мгновенно взяла на себя роль ведущего пака я упражнялся в мимике. Двигаясь чуточку впереди меня, она с задумчивой улыбкой соединив пальцами, согнутые в локтях руки производила впечатление очень важной особы к которой меня приставили развлекать.

-Какой ты всё таки дикарь. –с добродушной усмешкой констатировала она не поворачиваясь.

-Значит если я с громким уханием примусь приставать к тебе, таким примитивным способом показывая своё восхищение ты не будешь удивлена? –тут же скривившись продолжил мысль. –Ох нет, это же будет ужасно выглядеть, сошедший с ума узник концлагеря из последних сил хватается за школьницу стараясь не упасть, окружающие подумают что я пытаюсь не домогаться а обыскиваю тебя на наличие какой ни будь еды и примутся жалеть! –с весельем в голосе подытожил немного утрируя своё состояние.

В этот момент с нижнего пролёта лестницы нам на встречу вывернула какая-то девушка старших курсов на вид совсем как человек, подняв глаза на идущую ей на встречу парочку, девочка так резко испугалась что вздрогнула и заставила вздрогнуть меня от резкого удара чужим страхом по нервам. В замешательстве пряча взгляд, я зашёл эльфийке за спину подталкивая пальцами чтобы шла быстрее, пройдя на пролёт ниже и выйдя на первый этаж на проходную я пояснил недоумевающей Элиане.

-Не долго я наслаждался своей привлекательностью. Похоже кислота до неприличия меня подела а организм просто исцелился не восстанавливаюсь в первоначальное объёмы, теперь придётся жрать в три горла и тренироваться каждый день что бы вернуть прежний вид.

-А-а-а! Ты думаешь что она увидев твою внешность там замерла? Пфф! Да по школе о тебе такие нелепые россказни ходили что смешно становилось. Начиная с того что ты одержимый настоящим демоном с внешних планов, заканчивая экспериментальным оружием которое вывели люди в тайных лабораториях и забросили сюда всех убить. –объяснила мне улыбающаяся эльфийка. –Даже говорили что ты спрятался в лесу и ловишь тех кто туда ходит в одиночку.

-Да! Вот прям именно так я хотел не привлекать к себе внимания.

Галантно взяв правую руку девушки себе под локоть, повлёк её за собой к выходу.

-Что ж, коль так то расскажи какая сказка про меня тебе больше всего понравилась и я постараюсь сыграть эту роль, и вообще расскажи что ни будь про себя, хоть как зубы чистишь, мне очень нравится слушать твой голос.

Спустя неспешную прогулку до столовой и добрых два часа весёлой болтовни я на всякий случай взял у Элианы телефон ундины когда зашёл разговор о моей травматичности. Написав ей сообщение чтобы запомнила мой номер и почти уже забыв, как пришло ответное сообщение в котором она просила зайти к ней раз я сам дал о себе знать, есть серьёзный разговор. Показав переписку эльфийке которая в раз посерьёзнела, удивив меня и заставив через некоторое время невольно переживать, предложил пойти прямо сейчас, вместе.

Придя к нужной двери, даже постучался и дождался приглашения войти, внутри ундина встретила нас довольно хмуро и по мимо того в кабинете сидела Куруми.

Эльфийка возмутилась что здесь делает эта мелкая подстилка, пришлось попросить вести её по сдержаннее усаживаясь на свободные стулья. Куруми тем временем пребывал в апатичном состоянии со странными еле ощущающимися блёклыми эмоциями, которые мне могли и вовсе померещится. Когда мы своим видом показали готовность слушать Элмайра напомнила нам про тот случай когда я отправил Куруми в обморок.

-Ну так чего вы от него хотите!? –не вытерпела Элиана..

-Я хочу сказать то что в тот раз он всё таки навредил ей и теперь эта девочка пускай ещё внешне не похожа но превратилась в наркоманку на третьей стадии, а супер наркотиком оказалась твоя энергия, которая виндрам жизненно необходима.

Быстрее всего на это среагировала Элиана ни с того ни с сего возмутившись что это проблемы вовсе не мои но в её чувствах слишком явно прослеживалась ревность, сграбастав её, прижав к себе зажимая ладонью рот и поцеловав в лоб, попросил помолчать ибо интересно, эльфийка затихла заинтригованная моим поведением не мало этим радуя.

-То есть в тот раз я случайно устроил ей передозировку чистейшим «чудо» героином и её только-только перестроившийся на новый лад организм, на волне изменений впал в крайнею зависимость? Чем это для неё теперь грозит?

-Смертью.

-Но, ип… а-а-а…

-Как только из её окружения исчезнут все следы твоего пребывания, она умрёт от голода.

-Но… разве нет какого ни будь варианта … «вундер метадона», вылечить это? В противном случае как я могу сделать вывод, ей всю жизнь придётся быть подле меня чтобы не погибнуть!

-Нет, никаких вариантов я не знаю, думаю если бы это произошло когда она стала по старше то всё бы обошлось, в этот период её организм просто перестроился на то что лучше всего подходит, это даже с разумной стороны выглядит логично. Есть пища которой очень много, она очень качественная и полезная, любой организм постарается приспособится к такому питанию не растрачивая лишних сил на усвоение … ну а всякой тухлятиной откажется напрочь. Если бы хоть кто-то занимался изучением процесса взросления виндр, то я могла бы хоть что-то сказать. Но то что я выяснила я вам рассказала, так что теперь тебе решать её будущее.

-Ты мне её что удочерить предлагаешь? –Элмайра демонстративно поблуждала взглядом пытаясь самоустранится от ответа. –А у самой Куруми на этот счёт есть мнение.

Эльфиечка у меня в руках задёргалась, показывая что у неё на этот счёт есть мнение, но так как до этого она была не против что я её прижимаю к себе и не убрал руку ото рта, это ничего сказать ей не дало.

-Мне кажется сейчас уже ничего не скажет, она в какой-то транс периодически начинает впадать.

-Нет не делай этого! –почти зашипела Элиана когда я вставая выпустил её из рук.

-Ой хватит уже, будто она твой непримиримый враг. –Элиана отвернулась скрестив руки на груди демонстрируя своё недовольство, дуясь.

Подойдя к девочке сидящей на стуле возле стола ундины немного наклонился сказав ей «Привет», среагировала она очень медленно, было впечатление что у неё какие-то чумовые последствия интоксикации. С трудом подняв на меня взгляд девчонка была полностью пуста в эмоциональном фоне.

-Куруми, ты меня слышишь?

Девчонка не отвечала, просто смотрела мне в лицо.

-Ты точно… -от своего недосказанного вопроса стало тошно, каким лицемерием нужно обладать чтобы со всей серьёзностью спрашивать у человека хочет ли он принять помощь и выжить. Каких мудяцких масштабов должно быть эго такого человека в подсознании чтобы он искренне требовал подобного ответа веря в свою правоту бессознательно удовлетворяя один из основных инстинктов чтобы получить очередную дозу наркоты для счастья от собственного мозга. Упиваясь проявлением слабости другого человека что заставили униженно просить помощи, которой нет альтернатив.

Самому себе даже в лицо не плюнешь когда ловишь на потакании примитивному, хотя не будь у меня нужных знаний так бы и плёлся на поводу у биологичности не способный видеть, то о чём не подозреваю. Ухватив Куруми за руки безвольно лежащие на коленях я со всей возможной осторожностью сначала уменьшил плотность или наверное напряжённость в руках, добившись физического отклика в виде фантомного онемения, начал передачу самым слабым потоком который мог вообразить через физический контакт.

Девчонка оживала на глазах, дышала с каждыми разом всё глубже на коже появлялся румянец даже на ощупь она становилось теплее, в широко раскрытых глазах крепнув с каждой секундой росло смятение и радость, похоже что это подсознательно чувствовали и другие поэтому Элиана через пару минут недовольно буркнула в пол голоса.

-Ну хватит её уже кормить, а то ведь потолстеет.

-Да, когда хватит то? –побегал я взглядом между счастливо обожающим осоловелым взором Куруми и любопытствующим у Элмайры. На что последняя лишь энергично пожала плечами. –Тогда хорош.

И побыстрее отдёрнул руки чтобы хоть немного снизить интенсивность её чувств идущих мне, добравшихся уже до какого-то одурманивающего счастья и обожания от чего становилось просто неловко смотреть в её глаза.

-Когда понадобится ещё обращайся без задержек, номер мой у Элмайры возьми. –протараторил поднявшись и стараясь смотреть куда ни будь в сторону. –Если к нам больше никаких дел нет, то мы пойдём.

Преодолев замешательство Элмайра всё-таки ответила.

-Да нету вроде, нету, идите по своим делам.

Быстренько направившись ко входу я уцепил эльфийку за руку увлекая её из кабинета.

-Пока-пока. –сказал бросая быстрый взгляд на оставшихся, покидая помещение. Проклятые телепузики со своим пока-пока, так легко поселились в моих привычках, а всего-то пару серий из любопытства посмотрел.

-Ну ты чего замерла и светишься? –спросила Элмайра когда парочка покинула кабинет.

Куруми не сразу ответила, повернувшись она несколько секунд хлопала полными счастья глазами.

-Он меня не отверг… -прошептала девочка в ответ. И из её предательски блестящих пронзительно синих глаз полились слёзы, растирая их ладошками она принялась самозабвенно плакать.

Недовольно нахмурившаяся ундина подкатилась к ней на своём стуле и приобняла за плечи.

-Ну а чего тогда ревёшь?

-Ни-изнаю! –с трудом ответила синеволосая.

-Ну не догадываюсь я как тебе тут помочь, это всяко лучше чем умереть, так что не расстраивайся.

-И-и это всё не-е случайность. –продолжала захлёбываться слезами девочка. –Мне смысла теперь нет жить без него, он запечатлён!

-Ну... –Элмайра фыркнула похмурившись на это странное заявление. –Ты ему главное в лоб не предлагай сексом заняться. А что кстати это значит, объяснишь?

Отойдя на несколько шагов от двери я постарался не дать себе впасть в состояние крайней задумчивости, когда мыслей то особых нет и больше похоже что ты просто тупишь в ступоре.

-Ну что ж, сегодня я весь твой, а завтра пойду околачивать пороги у директора и моего учителя.

-Какого твоего учителя? –заинтересовалась Элиана сбитая с толку такой переменой темы всё ещё захваченная событиями произошедшими в меде.

-Перед тем как я устроил заварушку я был у директора и он меня представил учителю что будет учить меня магии.

-Серьёзно, так быстро?

-«Оспаде!» Милая моя, разве не видно что у него было два пути, либо устранить меня, либо обучить скорее что бы я себя лучше контролировал. –несколько даже машинально взяв её руку себе под локоть накрыв своей ладонью принялся развивать мысль дальше. –Я хорошо понимаю что вовсе не пони и магия здесь не дружбы и он в последствии с меня спросит как и всякий кто делает какие-то вложения. В прошлом теле я был готов к любым изворотам, что бы не попадать в такие ситуации один лишь раз столкнувшись с ней и хорошенечко всё запомнив. Хоть здесь ситуация и немного другая я всё равно нервничаю, да, инвестировать в меня будут знания и это чуточку меняет ситуацию в целом упрощая её для меня, тем не менее неизвестность заставляет обзавестись внутренним напряжением, которое между прочим портит материалы.

Повернувшись к слушающей меня внимательно эльфийке встретился с ней взглядом и узнал знакомое чувство, когда кто-то неожиданно начинает толкать несвойственную до селе ему речь а ты в замешательстве больше думаешь как правильно отреагировать, нежели дать какой то естественный совет или увести разговор от сомнительной для вас темы.

-Знаешь если тебя смущают мои речи то я могу предложить нам пойти куда ни будь на тихую скамеечку, где я буду склонять тебя к несколько более смелым обнимашкам, м?

Смущённо заулыбавшаяся Элиана не только не возмутилась но и кажется вполне была склонна согласится на такую авантюру если бы я настоял, но неожиданно взявшись за меня и второй рукой, легонько тряханула мне плечо и совершив довольно игривое движение головой в котором читалось что-то змеиное бросила на меня искоса будоражащий взгляд, произнеся довольным голосом.

-Ну хватит меня уже дразнить.

-«Акей», пойдём тогда ко мне и сообща узнаем что за родители были у этого тела, что даже Дорквен не захотел прямо об этом рассказывать. Если конечно Лифра не забыла отослать документы мне на почту.

-Пойдём. –согласилась эльфиечка.

Пока мы шли и весело беседовали до общежития, я за собой непреодолимой усталости не замечал но когда мы поднялись на этаж и зашли в комнату, встретился взглядом с кроватью, ощутив всю усталость которую успел нахватать за эту короткую часть дня, организм получивший нормальную материальную еду трудился изо всех сил переваривая её что гарантировало мне вырубание если я так спокойненько сяду и немного посижу.

Сбросив ботинки, легонько толкнул в спину замершую в смущённой нерешительности эльфийку, вновь подавив пожирающее меня желание сковать её в своих объятьях наслаждаясь спектром столь желанных чувств которые мне рисовало воображение. Это не было примитивной похотью, на деле я страстно желал дополнить визуальное наслаждение прямыми тактильными ощущениями, не только видеть но и одновременно ощущать формы её прекрасного тела, наслаждаться задействовав все доступные мне чувства.

-Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома, разницы то особо никакой нет в наших жилищах.

Пока я ползал по комнате разыскивая зарядку от очередного нового, севшего планшета, Элиана немного поправив кровать села на краешек. Победив неизвестность уселся радом с ней ожидая когда прибор очнётся. Дождавшись загрузки без лишних заморочек нашел на почте единственное не прочитанное письмо от зловещей брюнетки.

-Уже давним давно случайно стало известно что мой отец мало того что инопланетянин так ещё и человек не совсем обычного пошиба, с тех пор было интересно узнать подробности но как то не до того каждый раз было. Вот значит так, что тут?

Когда открылся совсем маленький текстовый файл, Элиана прислонилась к моему плечу перетягивая на себя всё моё внимание не давая сосредоточится на тексте.

Читал я не долго, из первой части текста стало быстро понятно что мой биологический отец морально бракованная особь народа который приложил руку и разум к своему совершенствованию, в итоге его похождения в сфере межзвёздного бандитизма стали ну очень широко известны, что привело к недовольству его родичей для которых появление подобных индивидов среди себя хоть и является досадной но учитываемой случайностью, а вот уже их успешность является неким видом позора, за его голову выставили окончательно неприличную цену которая сделал его мишенью даже среди ближайшего окружения, от чего тот был вынужден не просто бежать а бежать скрываться в один конец на третий мир. Попав на благодатную почву более отсталой цивилизации этот преступный гений с успехом занялся здесь своим любимым делом но по счастью через двадцать семь лет его пребывания на земле был застрелен в ходе какой то операции федералов в США. Сильного потрясения эта история у меня не вызвала, разве что разочарование тем что я представитель более совершенного народа людей но потомок их наименее достойного представителя и в общей доктрине могу считаться браком даже не взирая на индивидуальную изменчивость. Читающая рядом Элиана похоже была более захвачена разворачивающейся картиной чем я, что даже совсем бесцеремонно навалилась на меня устраиваясь удобнее.

Дальше шла история матери, Келли Фейвор Хэмилтон, американке из обычной семи которую она сделала не благополучной, ещё будучи в школе начала вести успешную деятельность как дорогая проститутка благодаря чрезвычайно эффектной внешности, в четырнадцать она стала подстилкой папы, что был в то время ну очень влиятельным босом в многомилионном городе Чикаго. Через год девочка успешно забеременела мной, почему я уверен что папой был «Зокад Нач» - Стенли Эшбрайт а то что по описанию он был удивительным собственником и свою подстилку ни с кем не делил. К счастью его подельник по дурости влюбившийся в мамашу чтобы уберечь её в какой-то надвигающейся заварушке устроил той японское гражданство, когда я родился Маме окончательно переклинило и она смылась в Японию и что характерно чрезвычайно удачно потому как следом за этим федералы избавились от папашки. Перебравшись в Японию Келли долго не думала как обеспечивать себя и вновь занялась проституцией но за гораздо большие деньги являясь здесь более ценной чем местные шлюхи такого же класса. До семи лет она ещё кое как общалась с сыном и самое спасибо что не сдала меня в приют окончательно охладев, доверяя воспитание подругам и сиделкам. В двенадцать лет мальчик перебрался жить отдельно потому что в край стал мешать. А дальше мне и так было ясно, в четырнадцать в тело подселился я и стал всячески выдворять душу законного владельца но при этом никак не участвуя в жизни ребёнка, и вот к девятнадцати годам стал его единовластным владельцем окончательно приспособив тело под свою новую архитектуру души.

\- My mother is a mindless whore. Теперь понятно почему в тот раз я так хорошо понял английскую речь.

Окончательно сдаваясь одолевающей меня усталости, я плавно отклонился назад отперевшись затылком о стену, забравшая у меня с колен планшет эльфийка села ровно и продолжила читать дальше.

-Ну как всё ещё хочешь со мной дружить?

-А почему ты такое спрашиваешь?

-Ну на сколько я гордился своими родственниками в прошлой жизни на столько я не горжусь своими родителями в этой.

-Ты если помнишь то мне тоже нечем гордится. –замерев, без радости ответила девушка.

-Су-удьба… -тихо я протянул по русски с трудом уже сопротивляясь накатывающему сну.

Через несколько минут тишины эльфийка дочитала и начав поворачиваться сказала.

-Здесь говорится что отношения с матерью ней… -затихнув девушка принялась внимательно рассматривать лицо заснувшего соседа чтобы удостоверится что не разбудила.

Положив планшет на пол она тихонько как кошка медленно придвинулась к его груди вслушиваясь в дыхание и всматриваясь в безмятежное спящее лицо, медленно придвинувшись в плотную к нему она ещё несколько секунд вслушивалась в спокойное дыхание, облизнув губы кончиком языка девушка еле слышно прошептала.

-Ни кому не отдам… -и в завершении прильнула губами к еле заметно приоткрытому рту Кости, замерев так на несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами.

Нехотя отстранившись она всё также медленно поднялась над ним не надолго замерев, длинные волосы растревоженные этими движениями стекли в низ с плеча превратившись в небольшую красную ширму, поднявшись с кровати поправляя причёску, окинула взглядом комнату и не найдя чего-то тихонько обулась и аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь вышла вон.

Проснулся ночью от того что нестерпимо отлежал затылок об стену, шею ломило, поднявшись с трудом поискал мутным взглядом по тёмной комнате Элиану и не найдя отправился в туалет. Выставив будильник на девять рухнул спать дальше как есть в одежде.

Встал по сигналу электронного паразита, умылся, оделся подёргался по комнате удивляясь что хочу есть с утра. Отправившись в столовую, позавтракал стараясь не нажираться, хоть как то набросав в уме для себя плна действий, пошёл в мед в очередной раз допекать Элмайру своими вопросами.

Оказалось что Дорквена тоже сейчас нет вы домене и все мои планы поговорить с ним ухнули в трубу от чего мне пришлось переключатся на следующий пункт с учителем. Ундина созвонилась по моей просьбе с Генри, сказав что я его ищу, тот велел мне передать чтобы дожидался его у спортзала через пол часа.

Поинтересовался где этот пресловутый спорт зал?

Элма посмотрев на меня как на блаженного с умилительной улыбкой, подошла в плотную и прижалась ко мне Проскользив кончиками пальцев по щеке, замерев ненадолго на подбородке развернувшись спиной, продолжая прижиматься обхватив саму себя за плечи, повернув голову на бок ну очень томно зашептала.

-Спорт зал находится, не поверишь у спорт площадки и раз ты такой не опытный то если хочешь медсестричка может научить всему-всему.

Взяв её за бёдра я толкнул в перёд и так как спереди был стол, ей пришлось опереться о него, наклонившись в перёд заставил улечься на стол прижимаясь к ней чем не следует крепче впиваясь ей в бёдра пальцами, но тем не менее не стремясь создать неприятных ощущений, зашептал на ухо с притворно искажённым сарказмом но всё же томным голосом

-А сестричка меня под одеялкой видела? Мыслей что я перед девочкой показаться стесняюсь, не было? Я даже сейчас чествую себя развалиной, а ты заставляешь нервничать, возбуждаться из последних сил, мне сейчас с учителем общаться, а ты на непотребства меня подбиваешь.

Укусил Элму губами за ухо чуточку пожевав в ответ та только сопела. Ещё раз как следует прижавшись чем не потребно к её заднице отступил легонько шлёпнув практически просто коснувшись тыльной стороной руки по бесстыже приподнятой попе. Рухнул в кресло чуть-чуть откатившись на зад, ощущения были словно я только проснувшись рванул стометровку и сердце надорвалось толкая по венам сгустившуюся за ночь кровь.

-Ты не ундина ты суккуба какая-то, сейчас у меня отняли медальку за самообладание, нет ну надо же, сам еле ползаю а на тебя накинулся, и от какой малости то ещё! -с иронией и весельем комментировал я событие.

Поднявшаяся тем временем со стола Элма поправляла одежду.

-Хоть бы пожалела немного, мне реабилитацию после кислотной терапии теперь проходить замучаешься, чтобы избавится от шарма и комплекции наркомана вегана. Ладно бы хоть красавцем сногсшибательным был, так ведь задохлик малолетний, как я вообще этой фигне поддался, ну подумаешь воздержание небольшое, но ведь взял и прямо накинулся от небольшого толчка!

-А разве этого не следовало ожидать? Тебя окружают красавицы которым ты нравишься, а реакции от тебя никакой нет, за ручку только и держишься.

-Милая моя! Ты бы это мне неделю назад сказала подойдя в обед к койке, я бы сразу очнулся, подарил тебе цветы, склоняя заняться любовью прямо на месте! Так, нафиг это всё, по хорошему нужно отринуть мирское и круглые сутки жрать, учится и тренироваться! Так что спасибо, я в спортзал! -встал отодвигая девушку подбирающуюся ко мне с явным желанием усесться на коленки.

-Я ещё загляну, когда успокоюсь!

-Заглянет он... -с интонацией промахнувшегося хищника сказала Элма опираясь руками о кресло на котором я только что сидел, бесстыже выгибая спину как кошка в соответствующий период.

Выскочив в коридор я поддаваясь комичности ситуации потрогал себя за грудь в области колотящегося сердце.

Что чёрт побери вообще таврится, ну да, было какое-то время моё тело красиво, но для подростка! Да попадал в идеальные ситуации в купе с этой наркотической манной но не до состояния киношных же домоганий, прошлая жизнь меня к такому не готовила, да и ни к чему, что сейчас творится, кажется!

Думаете что я в край охренел раз нос ворочу когда эта блондинка сама на меня вешается или по дурости специально не замечаю что остальные девчонки уже не против. Да я всю жизнь об этом грезил, но проклятые боги вновь поглумились надо мной дав то о чём мечтал и на всякий случай, запихнув меня не известно куда под колпак какому то непонятному мужику чих планов относительно себя я даже предполагать не берусь, угодил в мир, который я воспринимаю чем-то вроде дикого запада или России девяностых как мне сейчас кажется. Да я банально придавлен страхом, что сидит во мне фоновым процессом, я попал в сказку, но без какой либо глобальной цели, чтобы легко мобилизоваться для борьбы зная чему противостоять, мои силы уже огромны, но я ничего не решаю и даже моя живучесть не спасёт от смерти если подходить к этому с умом. Вот чёрт побери, вот оно! Я боюсь незнания, оно просто низвергает меня в ужас я чувствую себя ровно также как ребёнок оставшийся один в очереди вот прямо один в один.

Хватит, хватит чёрт побери, сам с собой уже говорить мысленно стал, да ещё бессвязно как аутист! Сейчас встречусь с учителем, заодно осмотрю спортзал, потом поем и может даже позанимаюсь в целях реабилитации и если не в спорт зале то у себя в комнате точно руками помашу уж слишком мне обидно от этого похудания.

Придя в назначенное место постаял минут двадцать, после появился личь, сухо кивнув на моё приветствие и «сухо» здесь вовсе не оборот речи он действительно выглядит сухим.

Также коротко сделал мне замечание, что из-за моей выходки мы потеряли слишком много времени "времени блин, до чего?" он принялся меня опрашивать, всё что я знаю про магию и всё выводы какие я сделать способен, заставляя меня самого додумывать.

От чего через полтора часа такой работы мозга и неподвижного стояния чувствовал себя щелкунчиком, посреди пустого спорт зала, что по сути был просто крытой площадкой

В общем я начал знатно заплетаться языком, на что учитель сделал замечание "-Плоть слаба." я чуть где стаял там и не рухнул перед ним на колени, вот он мой любимый учитель что говорит знаковыми для меня фразами!

Выяснив что смог, Генри заставил меня раз пятьдесят точно, показать как я формирую щит и сколько манны теряется на его активацию и дезактивацию, так же сколько рассеивается в процессе.

Потом начал заставлять меня манипулировать чистой энергией объяснив от чего мои прошлые попытки оказались столь неудачны. Маскирующий артефакт внося помехи на поверхность гробил мои усилия. Оперирование с манной во вне для носителей такой штуки затруднено и требует особых навыков для локального отключения механизма внесения помех.

Личь заставил меня выжать максимум из моего истинного зрения объяснив что в теории я должен быть способен различить процессы в телах других магов как в своём.

Также пока я пыжился с конструкциями из манны он, монотонным голосом объяснял мне, что значит быть колдуном.

Мол, благодаря индивидуальной изменчивости мозга в обществе рождаются действительно гениальные личности с интервалом один на допустим миллиард в малочисленной среде магов тоже встречаются различные уникумы. И один из них это «колдун» чей дар и нервная система при удачном стечении обстоятельств позволяет творить заклинания без помощи костылей, давая возможность колдуну без усилий со стороны разума оптимизировать почти все заклинания для мгновенного использования. Обольщаться мне не нужно потому как самые крутые колдуны это искусственно выведенные смески от различных магических рас которые хвала смерти, на земле уже тысячи лет как не встречаются и вообще из-за многих причин очень редки.

Но мне не стоит обольщаться и потому что колдун не владеющий костылями мага, слаб и ни на что не годен. Потому что каждый одарённый обязан знать что такое манна как с ней работать и чего от неё хотеть, иначе столкнувшись с трудностями не буду способен создать решение для них.

Как и вся нежить, Генри компенсировал все свои недостатки бесконечной выносливостью, чего я продемонстрировать не мог и в итоге устроил небольшой выброс, потеряв контроль над объектом структурирования. Тот обдал меня не только какофонией ощущений, но и даже съездил мне по морде кинетической волной в купе с прочими излучениями, надеюсь что тяжёлых изотопов в воздухе понаобразовывалось не много. А вот вокруг учителя вспыхнул уже давно висящий на нём щит, так как атмосфера зала уже давно пропиталась моими, так и хочется сказать "выделениями".

Бесстрастно взирая на меня сидящего на полу с самого начала так и не сдвинувшись с того места где встал в самом начале, и даже не поменяв позы генри своим голосом без интонации сообщил мне

-Похоже теперь мне необходимо скорректировать программу которую я подобрал для тебя, завтра приходи сюда к двенадцати часам будет короткое занятие и ещё одно после шести или раньше, завтра я объясню тебе как ты будешь учится. А теперь выходи, я запру спортзал, чтобы ни кто случайно не нахватался твоей манны.

Прилагая не малые силы я уплёлся, поблагодарив за занятие и логически предположив что нужно поесть перед тем как вырубаться и уж тем более взять с собой еды, поплёлся в столовую.

Достав телефон я выяснил что он жестоко завис ещё в начале занятия видимо по моей милости, контужено светясь застывшим экраном. Перезагрузив, выяснил что он словно самоделкин функционален и даже заряжен до краёв а доблестная система сообщила мне о восемнадцати пропущенных звонках и девяти сообщениях.

Безудержно трезвонила мне эльфийка в половине сообщений был её монолог сводившийся с начало к тому что она будет сердится, потом пыталась паниковать а догадавшись спросить Элмайру успокоилась что я живой, но угрожала серьёзно обидеться на то что я отключил телефон и пара сообщений от Элмайры о том что я чурбан, заставил девочку волноваться, бросил одну. И второе сообщение несло предложение зайти в мед, где она сделает мне массажик, чтобы избавить от усталости после учёбы.

Всё что я успел это дочитать сообщения двигаясь к столовой как мне позвонила Элиана

-Почему ты мне не отвечал!? -требовательно, сердитым голосом без приветствия спросила у меня эльфийка.

Ох. И что же мне тебе сказать и как ты отреагируешь на мои возможные ответы, как бы я не старался спрогнозировать я просто по другому думаю.

-Прости меня принцесса, мой телефон банально не выдержал нагрузки во время занятий с учителем и завис в муках, вот сейчас его ребутнул. Сразу хочу сообщить что сейчас иду в столовую поесть что дадут и попытаюсь добраться до дома не уснув в кустах по дороге.

Повисло подозрительное молчание, которое мне банально не хватило сил чтобы прервать, думаю что такие нагрузки не дадут мне без препаратов вернуть свои объёмы.

-Не уходи никуда я сейчас буду! –и тут же повесила трубку.

-Такой блин соблазн стимуляцию поднять! -сказал сам себе в слух, смотря на ступеньки главного входа.

Не, блин не, у меня живой пример есть какая может выйти лажа, а вдруг мой организм тоже впадёт в зависимость и алчные митохондрии будут требовать избыточной манны для своих нужд и будут плеваться при виде глюкозы. Хотя это спорный вопрос, возможно это путь к тому о чем я мечтал "не жрать", лучше пожалуй не стоит об этом задумываться пока опыта мало.

Зайдя в столовую я окинул взглядом пустующее помещение и удивился заметив за одним из столиков спину какого-то ученика читающего с планшета с чашкой вероятно чая, к счастью весьма человекоподобного как со спины если бы не хрень на голове. Махнув на него, подобрался к холодильнику с обратной стороны и принялся в задумчивости выбирать, накладывая себе паёк в самый большой контейнер что тут был, решив что поем я лучше у себя и сразу остатки в холодильник пихну. Со стороны посетителя раздался звон упавшей ложки, китайской внешности паренёк с немалым удивлением замерев взирал на меня, громко и тяжело вздохнув я отвёл взгляд и принялся дальше устраивать мешанину. Найдя пакет под, ну допустим прилавком или всё же стойкой я набил в него мой контейнер с мешаниной и разнообразных булок и самое важное завладел бесхозным бокалом сиротливо томящимся у дальней стенки на нижней полке шкафчика с салфетками, нефиг без присмотра меня оставлять! Поднимаясь, я учуял вдалеке знакомые отголоски эмоций, к столовой приближалась моя огненная принцесса.

Уйдя из-за прилавков и остановившись у холодильника с напитками, ухватился за его ручку. Вообще моё состояние можно было сравнить с посленаркозным, я изначально был ослаблен, а после урока стал ещё и измотанным. Эльфийка появилась на пороге в слегка растрёпанном состоянии, хоть её волосы и смотрелись всегда как шёлковые, после супер крутого салона красоты, с лёгким беспорядком они были более пышные и смотрелись эффектней, да и расстёгнутый пиджачок доставлял.

Увидев меня она на краткий миг замедлилась но сею же секунду нахмурившись быстрым шагом подошла ко мне в плотную и грубо отняла пакет с едой который висел у меня на двух пальцах.

-Помогите, грабят! –в пол голоса с ухмылкой произнёс в ответ на её действия.

-Почему ты хотя бы не написал что на занятие ушёл!? –сердито с потаённой обидой спросила девушка, внутри за что-то волнуясь.

-Так я это, вчера сказал что буду по делам курсировать.

-Сказал он, пойдём! –буркнула Элиана разворачиваясь.

-Не-ет уж я попить ещё взять хотел! –воспротивился я залезая в холодильник сгребая сразу несколько пакетов с разными соками.

-Я бы с тобой могла пойти. –тише и не сердито произнесла эльфийка не поворачиваясь.

-Нет не могла бы, пойдём, в спортзале я такую зону отчуждения устроил что учитель его на карантин бы наверное с удовольствием поставил, а тебе между прочим хватило только моих объятий под стимуляцией. –поучительно сообщил ей когда мы выходили из столовой, за спиной оставшийся посетитель испытал облегчение оставаясь один.

Элиана поправила волосы болтающиеся спереди заправив их на одной стороне за ухо словно открывая больше обзора с моей стороны.

-Раз ты скучала, то хо…

-Ничего я не скучала! –выпалила спутница упрямо наклонив голову.

-Ла-адно, в этом случае мне ещё можно жаловаться тебе как мне плохо? –даже сейчас когда её изнутри глодали какие-то сомнения, эльфийка не расслабляла своей осанки в сравнении с которой я сам себе чудился квазимодой но не очень хотел с этим бороться.

-Если у тебя какие-то серьёзные вопросы намечаются, давай их на завтра отложим, я сегодня не малую часть резерва в атмосферу упустил и так чертовски много и долго думал что у меня есть сомнения по поводу жижи в голове, ну в смысле она там живая или только делает вид. –разведя руки чуть в стороны и окинув себя взглядом заключил. –Да меня сейчас если толкнуть хорошенько то я мгновенно превращусь в половое покрытие.

-Да вижу я, плетёшься как мёртвый. –сказала эльфийка прошуршав пакетом.

-Му-гу, мне даже твоё присутствие не в силах бодростью одарить, сейчас бы в еде носом не уснуть вот будет счастье.

-Ну с этим я тебе уж так и быть помогу.

На это её отстранённое заявление что на самом деле скрывало волнение я полыбился своей утомлённой улыбкой разглядывая спутницу которая делала вид что сосредоточенна на дороге.

-Не-ет! Злая королева хочет отнять у меня последнею еду-у-у, спаси меня Бэтме-ен. –умиральным тоном запричитал ей в ответ.

-Совсем плохой стал от учёбы… -умилённо улыбаясь сказала Элиана

-Тебе если нечего делать будет то заходи я до полудня точно никуда не уйду, да и шевелится наверное с трудом смогу, будешь моей вдохновительницей.

В ответ на это эльфийка сдержанно улыбнулась, но в её эмоциях ощущался значительный падём.

Грохот неожиданно вырвавший меня из тёмных пучин небытия повторился и на самом деле оказался робким стуком в дверь. Через несколько секунд раздался приглушённый тихий голо Элианы.

-Костя ты здесь?

-М-аа! –покряхтев поворачивая голову, собрался с силами. –Заходи!

Медленно распахнув дверь эльфийка вошла внутрь, и мы встретились с ней взглядами, девчонка ка обычно была в школьной форме и застёгнута на все пуговки с рассыпающимися по плечам безупречными красными волосами буравя меня взглядом таких же красных глаз в глубине которых пряталась какая-то весёлая насмешка.

-Ты чего ухмыляешься? –я обратил внимание на себя, в кои то веки я ощущал что сплю не в одежде а как добропорядочный пейзан, под одеялкой. –А чего вчера было то…

Довольная девчонка эффектно стрельнула глазами отведя взгляд в сторону с хитрой улыбкой.

-Ты же не напроказничала воспользовавшись моим беспамятством?

Эльфиечка энергично помотала головой веселясь пуще прежнего.

-Блин, я понял! – запоздалое понимание пришло ко мне неожиданно не к месту. –Могут же мне здесь адаптагены какие достать или хотя бы витамины комплексные!

Элиана возрилась на меня с приподнятыми бровями удивившись такой перемене темы, продолжая стаять при входе.

-А лучше вообще весь комплекс химии для спортсменов! Всё же лучше иметь материал для восстановления чем надеется на свои аномальные способности. Ну чего ты замерла у двери, проходи, я умоюсь пока что. –борясь с ломотой во всём теле я поднялся обозревая свои трусы, после чего одарил эльфийку подозрительным взглядом. –Вот наверняка шалила вчера, то-то я ничего не помню…

В ответ та прижала ладошку к губам блуждая хитрым взглядом по потолку проходя мимо меня направляясь к окну.

Выйдя из ванной чуточку более бодрым увидел что Элиана заправила мне кровать и сейчас лежала на ней на животе болтая ногами в воздухе читая что-то в моём планшете. Подойдя встал над ней оперевшись руками посмотрев что она у меня там нашла, заодно попутно прижавшись щекой к её голове которую она постаралась задрать вверх мне на встречу.

-Там в конце не пишут что я наследник глубин морских.-она отрицательно покрутила головой.

Выпрямившись и осмотрев комнату в поисках прокисшей всячины в контейнере, в обозримом пространстве не обнаружил следов еды вообще, в следствии чего опять обратился лежащей эльфиечке чья юбка задралась чуть больше чем нужно, они здесь конечно не были выдающейся длинны но тем не менее уже выше колен, что весьма радовало.

-Смею думать ты моё питание в холодильник отволокла?

В ответ она энергично кивнув угукнула, постояв несколько секунд наблюдая как она достаёт свой телефон, наклонился и погладив её по спине будто лошадь по шее, крепко и уверенно.

-Заботливая какая. –скорчив паническое выражение на лице исключительно для своего удовольствия пробежав по комнате взглядом не находя искомого спросил в слух. -Ладно а штаны то мои где?

-В шкафу. –моя гостья была уж в очень игривом настроении для моего утреннего состояния и эта жизнерадостная пакость постепенно просачивалась и в мои эмоции.

-Ух ты так он всё таки имеет применение!

Одевшись я без задержек сходил за едой, Элиана от приглашения полопать вместе отказалась заявив что такие ужасы она не ест, настаивать не стал, уткнувшись в свою коробку не мешая ей играться в телефоне. Закончив завтрак и избавившись от улик я сидел и пил эссенцию извращения, сок банана с фиником, и наблюдал за самозабвенно уткнувшейся в телефон девчонкой, могу предположить что она обычно этим и спасалась от скуки или окружающих и делает это совершенно машинально. В неблагоприятной среде она не находя кого-то близкого скажем так по духу в котором бы могла видеть собеседника или друга Элиана выбрала агрессивно защитный тип поведения, и вот найдя подходящего кандидата чтобы общаться в своё удовольствие и как хочется уткнулась в преграду привычки. Да, вот оно моё дилетантское мнение.

Сии многомудрые мысли ползли мне в голову пока я пялился на лежащую на кровати эльфийку, пускай она была несколько обделена объёмами груди в остальном её формы были для меня непрекращающейся пыткой в борьбе чтобы не схватить прижав это изящное, длинноногое чудо по крепче к себе.

Сосредоточив внимание на ноге замершей в вертикальном положении с вытянутым носком с досадой подумал. Ах если бы она не была в чулках то я бы увидел узоры хотя бы на её ногах. Но вообще увидеть хотелось всё и полностью само по себе оно захватывало особенно то что это даже близко не имеет отношения к макияжам или уродствам и от этого узоры манили совей необычностью, вот только для самой девочки символизм этих узоров кроется в несколько другом свете, а именно как некое клеймо и именно что уродства, сделавшего её отверженной.

Плавно и тихо подойдя к кровати, я аккуратно взялся за стопу обеими руками, на лице застыла лёгкая маниакальная улыбка. Выгнувшись помогая себе руками Элиана посмотрела на меня с начала просто вопросительно но увидев выражение лица часто заморгала предполагая неминуемое. В ответ я тоже ей поморгал и легонько кончиками пальцев словно перебирая струны провёл по своду стопы. Эльфийка неожиданно дёрнулась всем телом но как то без особой цели вырваться даже толком не стараясь отнять у меня свою ногу.

-Ай, не надо, не надо я боюсь щекотки! –чувствам что она испытывает я названия элементарно не знал но они если вкратце были очень положительные о чём говорила и её улыбка и широко распахнутые весёлые глаза.

-М-м-м как прелестны эти слова. Я боюсь… - и ещё раз провёл пальцами по подошве

-А-а! Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста не надо! –не смотря на уговоры её физическое сопротивление было еле заметно а ногу она у меня из рук толком даже не пыталась вырвать словно отдаваясь мне на милость наслаждаясь своей добровольной слабостью.

-Эльфийки такие нежные. –с умилённой улыбкой очертил пальцем на пятке кружок.

-Вовсе нет! –смущённо потупившись отводя глаза возразила Элиана

-Не-ет!? –протянул я одновременно заставляя её улечься набок садясь на кровать не выпуская ноги из рук, теперь получалось что её бедро было у меня под левой рукой. –Значит пока что я оставлю это у себя.

-Ну не надо… -её умоляющие интонации и и выражение лица признаться уже подводили меня к черте когда плюну на игры и выдам себе индульгенцию распустить уже руки..

Проведя рукой по чулку словно у меня на коленках сидит коша и крякнув выгибая вперёд спину чтобы потянуть её обратился к лежащей рядом со смущённым видом эльфийке.

-Как я уже говорил в полдень я встречаюсь с учителем перед этим я планирую поесть обязательно, чтобы не превращаться в томат, а ещё перед этим я планирую зайти в мед и узнать по поводу препаратов. И пока есть запас времени, согласишься прогуляться со мной по этим мрачным окрестностям школы? Тем более ты здесь дольше меня, уж точно знаешь куда тут стоит гулять.

Судя по эмоциям идея эльфийке приглянулась но бури восторга не вызвала.

-Ой, ну конечно, тебе же наверняка прогулки нужны после комы. –на короткий моент повисло молчание, мне оно было не в тягость потому что сейчас я владел целой ногой и оказывал ей знаки внимания, а вот Элиана немного поборовшись с застенчивостью спросила. –Ты отпустишь меня?

Несколько неожиданно даже для самого себя, не взирая на мешающую ногу я повалил эльфийку обратно на кровать нависнув над оторопевшей девчонкой и практически утыкаясь ей носом в длинное ухо прошептал на выдохе, пожалуй даже несколько зловеще.

-Не-е-ет!

В тоже время поймав её за правую руку я встал с кровати потянув за собой, Элиана покорно поднялась выражая своё удивление широко распахнутыми глазами которыми часто моргала. Так как месте перед кроватью я не оставил эльфийка поднялась на колени не сходя с кровати, а вот телефон остался лежать на ней.

-Учитель мне к стати вчера сказал что я колдун. Ты не знаешь ни чего по поводу предвзятого отношения к колдунам в мире?

-Нет, всё вроде бы нормально с ними, хотя я не очень много знаю.

Обняв её крепко за талию спустил с кровати, приподняв, повернувшись ни сходя с места и решил пока больше так не шутить с собой. Эльфийка конечно была феноменально лёгкой, но к сожалению я не был сейчас сильным.

Покинув комнату мы выбрались на улицу встретившую нас привычным затянутым тяжёлыми тучами небом и лёгким ветерком который в действительности чем выше от земли тем был сильнее от чего кроны голых деревьев непрестанно шевелились. У входа рядом с крыльцом была группа из трех девушек одаривших нас своим вниманием и удивлением а вдалеке по дорожкам двигалось несколько силуэтов и эта пустота для такого антуража казалась мне излишне мрачноватой. Эльфийку рядом это похоже не трогало вообще ни как, она была довольной, хоть и нервничала, проявлялось это в том что её ладошка была влажной. Вот уж не помню а у вампирши тоже есть такие несовершенства которые разрушают мои прежние фантазии? Воспоминания о белокурой девчонке с ошейником никакого разрывающего меня диссонанса не вызвали, хоть в этот момент я был рядом с особой к которой тоже испытывал аналогичные чувства. Раньше за собой подобной многозадачности не замечал, хотя повода то и не было.

Потянув Элиану за собой отвёл нас подальше от сочащихся любопытством свидетельниц нашего выхода, по инерции в сторону здания школы, отойдя на пару десятков метров на дорожку я обратился к девушке.

-За всё время пребывания здесь мне удалось посетить только область вокруг здания школы и ещё осмотреть садик с клумбами вокруг беседки у пруда, больше я местных достопримечательностей не видел ну если не считать того пространственного тоннеля что там в лесу, через который сюда меня заволокли.

-Ты что через лесной тоннель попал сюда!? –очень удивилась эльфийка услышав подробность о моём прибытии. –Там в самом деле есть автобус со странным водителем который может сюда попасть не через стационарный портал!?

-Ну да есть там автобус, эта скотина меня сначала сбила на дороге а потом напугала до истерики, бросив в нашем лесу ни чего не объяснив, да ещё и после сильного сотрясения. Секундочку, а ты через «как» сюда попала?

-Через портал общего доступа, вокруг него жилой массив, из школы его не видно.

-Бли-ин, ты ещё скажи что здесь и магазины есть с кинотеатрами.

-Вообще-то есть, академия гильдии это только малая часть её представительства здесь, на гильдию работает много людей по контракту а их семи живут прямо тут.

-Минуточку-минуточку! –я окончательно запутался в своих представлениях об окружающем. –Тогда получается во время того нападения сюда пробралась целая армия, что бы как я понял не малый городишко захватить и контролировать!

-Да вовсе нет, захватить и блокировать пытались только несколько административных зданий а целью ставили захват заложников в общежитиях. Мужской корпус практически справился с защитой, у женского оказался ты, из-за перераспределения сил атака и захлебнулась. –с какой-то повседневностью поведала мне Элиана пока я косился на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.

-Сделай меня своей вещью! –выпалил резко повернув к ней голову, когда эльфийка закончила говорить.

-Что!? –отпрянув удивилась Элиана растерянно взирая на меня красными глазами. Её не заправленные за уши спереди волосы безуспешно пытался растормошить ветерок но они уверенно держались словно наэлектризованные лишь перетекая по воле хозяйки.

-Ы-ы. Я имею в виду, что ты сейчас сказала мне самым внятным образом столь много всего полезного что я в полном восхищении.

-Ну по первому времени то нападение много в школе обсуждали, ничего особенного я не рассказала.

-Нет-нет, что ты, для меня всё это очень важная информация и про портал и про городок с магазинами у академии и тем более про нападение. Я же как обычно всё это в койке пропустил, общался только с вампиршей, она тоже ни с кем кроме меня не водится и мало что знает об окружающем. Элмайра же толи хитрая не в меру, то ли ещё что-то, Дорквен же меня с важных вопросов всё время отвлекает. По этому, расскажи ещё что ни будь интересное пока я как восторженный школьник буду любоваться твоим прелестным личиком.

Смутившись и обрадовавшись Элиана наклонила голову вперёд улыбаясь от чего её волосы сползли в перёд закрывая лицо от меня, неожиданно она легонько ткнула меня в плечо ладонью.

-Ну что ты за дурачок! –расправляя волосы по краям лица левой рукой воскликнула не скрывающая уже радости эльфийка.

После этого наш разговор заструился значительно веселее, как и Мока, Элиана потянула меня сначала на прудик, там я воочию убедился что она лесная эльфийка, её восторг от общения со всякими кустами и цветочками был настолько искренен и ярок что я невольно заревновал её к грядкам. После огорода я попросил её прогуляться до портала, но выяснилось что это излишне далеко, хотя можно посмотреть на жилой массив из далека. Уведя меня по дорожкам за административные постройки в сторону к виднеющейся академии, не доходя как минимум половину пути мы свернули на лево, оказалось что за этой частью леса есть долина немного ниже уровнем чем окружающий её лес и в ней уютно устроился городишко из многих десятков малоэтажных построек. Там были видны и привычные для крупных городов постройки из стекла и алюминия так и утопающие в зелени особняки. Машины присутствовали на стоянках но их было до страшного мало а едущей мне удалось увидеть только одну.

Кстати дорожка по которой мы всё это время двигались от школы хоть и выглядела как и все остальные с живой-мёртвой оградой подстриженного кустарника но была в разы шире, достаточной чтобы разъехалось два автомобиля, что наводило на соответствующие мыли про поездки раз всё так удалено. На путь к склону мы почти потратили добрый час, пускай и прогулочным шагом.

Показав на здания что интересно посетить, эльфийка с сожалением заметила что была там только один раз с одноклассницами которые уговорили её сходить в местный развлекательный-торговый центр на выходных. Больше на такие уговоры она не соглашалась но почему, объяснять не стала, требовать от неё ответа не пытался переведя разговор на портал. Портал действовал постоянно и был привязан к городишку на одной из железнодорожных станций близ Токио и прийти, уйти сюда можно было без особых проблем, достаточно только пройти портальный контроль.

Дабы не рисковать и успеть поесть перед занятием мы отправились обратно, благодаря тому что двигались изрядно медленно я вовсе не утомился а лишь разжёг изрядный аппетит. Всё время от общежития и до столовой Элиана увлечённо болтала рассказывая как интересные факты но и свои соображения искренне смеясь не только над моими неуклюжими не всегда очевидными шутками но и своими собственными немало веселя меня даже если «лопата» была не очевидна мы этому не смущались. Эльфийка теперь сильно отличалась от той резкой и грубой девушки что по началу мне предстала, в очередной раз подтверждая мои выводы про её замкнутость от окружающих, любые темы на этот счёт я старался задавить ещё в зачатке чтобы не спугивать её хорошее настроения предполагая что расспросы на тему «а кто те мудаки что на меня напали» вызовет у неё не лучшие эмоции.

Добравшись до столовой мы потратили оставшиеся пол часа на неутихающую болтовню в которой она ровно как и я всю жизнь испытывали потребность но никогда не находили собеседника которому были бы готовы и рады без притворства открыться, пускай даже для непрекращающихся «ха-хашек» но самозабвенных и взаимных. После посиделок в столовой я с трудом смог уговорить её не ждать меня а пойти к себе, эльфийка всё порывалась дождаться но выбив из меня обещание сразу как освобожусь позвонить, упрыгала довольная, нарочно дразня меня своей юбкой.

Огороженная трёхметровым забором из толстой пластиковой сетки спортивная площадка в пасмурной атмосфере этого потустороннего мирка без единого солнечного лучика пытающегося хотя бы где-то за горизонтом прорваться через мрачный заслон клубящихся тяжёлых туч словно клетка огораживала меня от недружелюбно выглядящего голого леса за пустующими пешеходными дорожками с их фонарями и низенькими изгородями кустарников без единого зелёного листика. Даже такой роскоши как пожухлый опавший листочек я ещё ни разу не встретил здесь, атмосфера царящая на улице буквально требовала от моего естества приодеться в осеннею куртку и закинуть на дно сумки зонтик не доверяя прогнозам но небо сурово молчало а температура была сказочной, даже стоя на месте я не мёрз а прогуливаясь даже с эльфийкой на руках не потел. Это несоответствие меня смущало до сих пор и особенно когда сейчас стоял у двери спорт зала глазея по сторонам с нахлынувшим волнением ожидая приходя моего не мёртвого учителя, для разнообразия пытаясь уловить в воздухе хоть какие ни будь интересные ароматы, но всё было тщетно лишь свежий воздух что не прекращая двигался со стороны кровавого океана.

Личь генри появился вовсе не из-за фронтальной части здания школы как в прошлый раз а буквально подкрался ко мне со стороны административных зданий и лишь то что я услышал его шаги сообщило мне что кто то приближается. Отмечая что я уже довольно сильно привык сначала ощущать отголоски эмоций даже когда не вижу объекта чем полагаться на привычные органы чувств что бы определить чьё то присутствие по близости, поморщился после чего поздоровался с учителем подошедшим на приемлемое расстояние.

-Ученик. –в скупых движениях лича за все встречи с ним ни разу не промелькнуло суетливости или порывистых жестов, он на мой взгляд всегда действовал с задержкой и предельной аккуратностью.

Пройдя в след за ним почти к центру зала остановился как только учитель замер и начал разворачиваться ко мне лицом, ждать когда тот заговорит пришлось не долго, голос зазвучал по пустому залу потусторонним эхом разнося по пространству безжизненный голос.

-Из всех умений необходимых магу нынешнего времени можно выделить, первое это способность затаится контролируя и возвращая в себя все уходящие во вне проявления дара и способности к плетению, первое является обязательным пассивным навыком выживания второе, активным.

Как художник рисует картину так и маг может хуже или лучше владеть этими навыками, по этому пока ты не освоишь навык пассивного сокрытия дальше мы двигаться не станем. Персонально для тебя этот навык имеет приоритетное значение ибо даже примитивные человечески средства слежения способны будут засечь тот чрезвычайно яркий след что ты оставляешь за собой. В свободное время тренируйся с истинным взором, как младенец учится видеть свет, так и маг учится видеть проявления магической составляющей мира, чаще смотри на мир полным взором, позже это сослужит хорошую службу при плетении и ты сможешь опираться не только лишь на своё воображение но и на визуальные проявления.

Доблестно со всем возможным старанием в этой ситуации я перешёл на истинное зрение перед учителем крутился мохнатый шар на вроде морского ежа с разницей лишь в том что спицы его были мягкие и более многочисленные, а сам он похоже был вылеплен совсем из не оформленной уплотнённой манны лича которая мне даже на вид вызывала неприязнь. Гадость то какая, я светляк презренный, даже не пошутишь про чернокнижников теперь как следует.

Далее весь битый остаток часа который был в запасе у Генри он с усердием фанатичного дрессировщика заставлял меня делать отдалённо знакомые вещи. То когда я втягивал в себя энергию после ранения и собираю остатки от отработавших заклятий, принципом походило на приёмы этой маскировки. Сам себе я сейчас казался губкой, которая вытаращив глаза в оцепенении с непривычки пытается контролировать, что втягивать, куда и как сильно, этот урок больше напомнил упражнение цигунских техник нежели магии.

Спустя час учитель прекратил поток своих советов и замечаний заканчивая наше занятие, назначив следующую встречу на четыре часа он выдворил меня за пределы зала и ушёл по тому же пути что и пришёл оставив меня на едине с площадкой.

Замерев в нерешительности и раздумии продолжил стоять у входа, это короткое занятие меня почти не утомило разве что активное шевеление извилин в непривычной плоскости сейчас давало мне слабое ощущение ирреальности которое само собой пройдёт скоро. От этого я не очень понимал куда деть три часа за исключением двух обязательных перекусов. Решив позвонить Элиана минут через пятнадцать пошёл проведать туалет в школе оставляя все принятия решений на потом.

-В обучении тебя, есть существенный минус, как сильно тебя не нагружать в самые тяжёлые моменты ты будешь относится к этому не как смертный, это хорошо видно по лицу у меня стойкое ощущение что ты можешь позволять себе не дорожить жизнью.

Стараясь держать апатичный усталый взгляд я как можно менее эмоционально выслушивал лича, за его вводящим в заблуждение поведением робота крылся серьёзный аналитический ум о котором мне ещё мечтать и мечтать.

Кто могу подумать что простое знание что теперь при плохом стечении обстоятельств, смерть тела для меня лишь досадная передышка на несколько лет, отразится в поведении достаточно чтобы это можно было легко разгадать. Я уже который день гоню от себя воспоминания где я был и кем теперь стал, а для него это оказывается на лбу у меня написано, нужно старательнее прикидываться шлангом я уверен что это может стать в будущем козырем.

-Простите учитель это у меня из-за нереальности того что со мной происходит, я постараюсь исправится.

-Понятно, не перегружай себя между занятиями. И лучше питайся, ты сейчас похож на мертвеца.

Это мать твою что такое было? Некроюмор? Существам с парализованной мимикой нужно запретить делать намёки на шутки!

-Питаюсь. –недоверчиво ответил ему явно сдавая все свои мыли для этого Шерлока.

-Завтра после двенадцати будь здесь. –и как обычно без лишних церемоний развернулся и пошёл прочь оставляя меня стаять у закрытого спортзала.

Вокруг уже было довольно темно и во всю горело уличное освещение, далёкое лишь угадываемое карканье никогда не появляющихся по близости от жилых территорий ворон, заставило меня скривится корча самую страдальческую физиономию которую только мог замотивированный окружением и своей усталостью.

Вечернее занятие было познавательным, длинным и чертовски утомительным, хотя на этот раз я был много бодрее хоть и в летящем состоянии, с мыслю о том что под конец урока я стал чувствовать себя ребёнком, от того что учитель показал как, и заставлял лепить геометрические фигуры в сверхплотном состоянии.

-Алёшенька а что это у тебя!? Бубик! Правильно Алёшенька кубик, какой молодец! –старательно изображая имбецильного ребёнка для собственного увеселения.

На периферии зрения что-то привлекло моё внимание, заставив повернутся. На другой стороне спортивной площадки за забором рядом с лавочкой что были по краям аллейки стаяла Элиана и энергично махала мне двумя руками, мгновенно помахав в ответ направился к ближайшему выходу. Эльфийка тоже сорвалась со своего места, сбежав по траве между кустов и деревьев с небольшого возвышения по которому шла аллея она заспешила мне на встречу огибая забор по тропинке. Пока мы шли друг другу на встречу, глядел на её уши, меня одолела навязчивая мысль, а несут ли они какую тактильно сенситивную функцию? Я должен знать!

-Давно ты здесь скучала? –я мгновенно ухватил её за руку которой она хотела меня поприветствовать заставляя приблизится в плотную. –А вдруг приставать кто будет?

-Пха-ха! –задорно хихикнула Элиана даже ненадолго запрокинув голову. –Все кто бы мог приставать сейчас разъехались.

-А как же я? Неужели я всё ещё слишком воспитанно себя веду? –спуская свою руку с её талии. –Представляешь! Юная эльфиечка в тёмном страшном лесу попалась в руки злого колдуна!

Засмеявшись крутанувшись выскальзывая из моего объятья она вновь была подтянута за руку которую я не выпустил и была прижата ко мне обнятая уже обеими руками.

-Она хотела вырваться, но всё тщетно! Злой колдун вновь настиг её! –девчонка довольным смехом и лёгким сопротивлением встретила небольшую щекотку. –Вообще то у меня серьёзный вопрос есть. А уши у эльфов чем ни будь особенным отличаются?

-Ахах! А-а! Не надо, не надо не кусайся! Ай! Я и так всё расскажу! –Элиана смеясь крутила головой стараясь не дать в обиду своё левое ухо, но моё преимущество в росте не оставляло ей шансов Ну хватит, всё ухо уже измусолил!

-Ну я же хороший злой колдун, и ради моих бессовестных экспериментов я должен ухватить тебя за самый кончик уха!

Выпуская её из рук я полез в карман включить загодя отключенный телефон, медленно начав движение в сторону дороги. Приводящая себя в порядок эльфийка поспешила не отставать заодно постаравшись быть ко мне как можно ближе.

-Ну так есть какая то особая чувствительность у эльфийских ушей или тебе просто щекотно было?

-Конечно есть, если их сильно сжать то это больно а ещё эльфы всегда безошибочно могут определить направление даже слабого ветра, вот. Ещё от холода ну очень неприятно.

-А дашь потрогать?... Языком! Н-н-н-нн! –высунув язык я потянулся к её ушку. С весельем в голосе она отпрянула от меня, закрывая уши руками и беспощадно расстреливая меня счастливыми глазами.

-Нет ты опять меня обслюнявишь! –продолжила она ускользать от моих рук.

-Ладно, стой! Дай я кое что для тебя сделать попробую. -я остановился по середины аллеи между двух фонарей чтобы они не мешали своим светом.

-А руки распускать не будешь? –с наигранной обеспокоенностью спросила Элиана так и не убравшая рук от ушей останавливаясь передо мной.

-Конечно буду, всё, замри.

Переключаясь на истинное зрение постепенно расширил диапазон видимого, самым первым, после меня самого энергиями окуталась Элиана, покрывшись своей особой пламенной аурой и чуть позже окружающее пространство заиграло цветами не электромагнитного спектра.

Чётко представив бутон розы я создал его образ на кончике среднего пальца растопыренной ладони правой руки, скорректировав размер заготовки принялся укреплять её оболочку как показывал учитель. Структура мне сейчас была доступна самая простая а именно что как воздушный шарик, сложные укреплённые модели с жёсткими каркасными конструкциями внутри мне по навыкам ещё были ой как недоступны. Поэтому подготовка этой модели требовала от меня огромных усилий, и как раз именно то как они проходили и отличает магов от остальных. Когда мы работаем с манной, то напряжение что испытываем схоже с чрезвычайно интенсивным интеллектуальным трудом учёного, с той лишь разницей что интеллект работает с воображаемыми абстракциями, что не только полностью ему подчинены, но и существуют лишь в нём. Но вот маг работает с довольно таки материальными объектами, и пусть сравнение со столяром на первый взгляд кажется абсурдным. Нам, как и простому рабочему, нужно использовать проводник нашей воли, чтобы изменить реальность в соответствии с нашим воображением. Словно скульптор пользуется руками и инструментом, перенося нематериальный образ из своего воображения в мир, работая с ним руками которым отдаёт приказы мозг, так и маги работают используя искру дара в душе чтобы манипулировать с доступным материалом – манной, которая как и любая другая материя не станет слушаться одного лишь разума. По мимо всего прочего всякая работа требует навыка и если он у вас мал или вообще отсутствует, усилия которые вам придётся приложить для выполнения нужных действий окажутся особо велики, будь то рука что держит стамеску или искра мага, для которой тоже существуют свои инструменты.

Такие подробности теоретической магии ждали меня впереди, повергая в трепет перед ещё одной гранью бытия что мне уготовано познать, осознать и управлять.

Энергия потекла в сформированный каркас бутона, после кубиков и пирамидок я чествовал эйфорию, создавая такой сложный для меня объект наслаждаясь процессом и хвастаясь одновременно. Погасил истинное зрение чтобы наблюдать как проявляется моя конструкция в обычном зрении наливаясь светом из-за чрезмерной плотности манны в ней.

Следить за реакцией Элианы было для меня ещё слишком трудно и разглядеть выражения её лица я позволить себе не мог, отдавая всё своё внимание контролю за цветком сияющим теперь уже как маленькая люминесцентная лампочка. Вот уж чего я не ожидал и не успел воспротивится, так это тому что восторженная эльфийка потянется чтобы коснутся моей поделки. На краткий и неуловимый миг, было видно даже в обычном спектре, как вспыхнула проявляясь часть её магической красной ауры а мой цветок разлетается вспышкой, потеряв целостность из-за соприкосновения с чужой энергией. Ни каких катастрофичных ударных волн не было, я лишь почувствовал как плотным потоком во все стороны разлетелась манна, отлично это ощущая обострившемся восприятием из-за огромных объёмов потраченных во время урока, ни как на этот раз не пострадав.

А вот для эльфийки это не прошло даром, от выброса она казалось будто облитая ледяной водой, замерев с непозволительно широко распахнутыми глазами и сильнейшей эмоцией удивления и испуга. Громко вздохнув, она попыталась отступить но ноги её словно подвели и вскинув так и не опущенные руки девчонка стала заваливаться, падая на спину вспыхнув острой паникой. Мгновенно отмерев от таких эмоций, я бросился в перёд, подхватывая обеими руками, замирая с пойманной эльфийкой, где то в пол пути от земли. И история повторилась, только с куда большим напряжением, девчонку корёжило словно в бреду жара, она тяжело дышала стонала и охала, терзаемая самыми разнообразными эмоциям от крайнего удовольствия до как мне кажется даже боли. Продолжая недвижимо стоять с подхваченной Элианой в руках наблюдая за её изваяниями, я сам будучи в ошалелом состоянии вернул обратно истинное зрение, скривившись от возникшей в голове боли из-за полыхавшего пожара охватившего эльфийку, её магическая аура выросла и бушевала словно поверхность миниатюрного солнца не просто слепя меня а доставляя боль. Логично приняв единственные меры до которых я догадался, принялся без разбора гасить свою магическую ауру останавливая по возможности её всякое истечение за пределы организма. За те секунды что у меня на это ушли тело девушки у меня в руках изрядно нагрелось, перевалив значения при которых белок может существовать.

-Элиа-ана-а-а! –протянул я всё больше поддаваясь панике опуская её на землю.

В туже секунду эльфийка в моих руках выгнулась дугой, издавая толи стон толи вздох, распахнув глаза, будто увидела призрак Титаника. Затопив мне сознание бурей неразличимых эмоций ухватившись горячими руками мне за предплечья, затряслась в судорогах стихших через несколько секунд. В тот же миг, обмякнув она с надрывом вздохнула и не сразу, словно превозмогая боль от какого то ужасного ранения задыхаясь смогла проговорить.

-Ат-ай-ди-и!

Мгновенно вырвавшись из её захватов я шарахнулся в сторону не поднимаясь на ноги оставшись сидеть, опираясь руками за спиной о землю, наблюдая что происходит с Элианой.

Вытянув перед собой в небо руки она с невнятным криком-стоном исторгла из ладоней пламя, сбрасывая в атмосферу часть своей полыхающей аурной оболочки. Вспухшее во все стороны облако магического огня пожирая воздух, полыхнуло ярче и сильнее водорода, ацетона и прочих летучих соединений и газов что я видел горящими.

Это ей немного помогло, интенсивность пожара что бушевал на ней заметно снизилась, чертовски повезло что над этим местом нет веток и ничего не загорелось.

-Элиан, может быть тебя в мед отнести!? – воскликнул я наблюдая как в изнеможении обмякшая эльфийка тяжело дышит блуждая взглядом по небу.

-Тлер ву атрэ, йай лах эсфар… эсфар… -громко зашептала девушка уперевшись ладонями себе в лоб.

-Чего!? –воскликнул, заслышав эту незнакомую белиберду.

-А-а-аа… -в ответ протянула девчонка

-Лять! Телефон опять повис к херам! Давай всё таки я тебя в мед отнесу.

-Не вздумай! –неожиданно воскликнула Элиана отчётливо вспыхнув стыдом. –Домой! Мне нужно домой!

Подобравшись к ней медленно протянул руку для проверки коснувшись её всё такого же горячего плеча. Неожиданно эльфийка издала совсем однозначно понятный неприличный стон заставивший меня отпрянуть в испуге выпучив глаза и практически мгновенно прищурить их замирая, успокаиваясь.

-Дак, тебе же хорошо, тебе до неприличия хорошо! –сказал, наконец то распознав в её эмоциях основную окраску.

-Унх! Хах а-а… только и протянула эльфийка, зажмурившись и обхватывая себя за плечи будто замёрзла.

-Ладно, тогда терпи, поедешь домой.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на её развратные стоны и вздохи подхватил её на руки и страдая как каменьшик Иннокентий в похмелье волочащий мешок цемента утром на работе, понёс свою обворожительную и беспомощную ношу в её комнату. С опаской поглядывая на её руки к счастью ни как не пострадавшие от недавнего пиро шоу.

К моменту когда поднимался на нужный этаж, метающаяся у меня в руках Элиана у которой будто не получалось отдышатся, и придержать свои стоны, начала кусать меня за плечо, не сильно, но вот зато больно впиватся пальцами в шею. Зайдя в комнату, бессознательно скинул свою обувь, пройдя внутрь опустил изнемогающую от своих страстей эльфийку на аккуратно застеленную кровать, так же не оказывая царских почестей снял с неё обувь бросив к двери. Поднявшись я упёр уставшие руки в бока взирая на девчонку пребывающую по прежнему в на редкость возбуждённом состоянии.

-Отсыпайся давай милашка, я тоже пойду дрыхнуть.

Развернувшись я не успел сделать и шага как в меня вцепилась ручка эльфийки, тяжело дыша зашептавшая мне.

-Не надо! Не оставляй меня!

Замерев, я смотрел на неё поглощаемый чужими эмоциями, подаваясь её желаниям. Разметавшиеся по кровати красные волосы блестели драгоценным шёлком, из приоткрытого рта вырывается горячее тяжёлое дыхание а умоляюще глаза уставившиеся на меня с раскрасневшегося лица мгновенно лишали воли сопротивляться это атаке. Пробежав взглядом в низ, я увидел то чего вожделел ранее, выбившаяся из-под пояса рубашка давала мне видеть краешек её живота с частью рисунка красной кожи. Правую ладонь она прижимала к вздымающейся груди, желание раздеть её стало окончательно сильнее всякой воли. Опустившись на встречу её взгляду я приобнял одной рукой под поясницу заставляя немного выгнутся, другой рукой опираясь о кровать замер у неё перед лицом прошептав ощущая её неестественно горячее дыхание.

-И пали оковы по воле принцессы.

Наши губы наконец-то соединились в поцелуе, не мимолётном а настоящем, становящимся всё крепче и страстнее с каждым мгновением, заставляя нас с всё возрастающей жаждой впиваться друг в друга, и без того задыхающаяся эльфийка стала вынуждена прерывается пытаясь ухватить дополнительную порцию воздуха привнося в этот поцелуй неистовства и жажды. Запустив руки ей под рубашку тем временем пытался расстегнуть пуговицы, но руки уже слушались плохо и мелкие пуговки по больше части отрывались. Не прекращая целоваться мы старались переместится с края кровати, вцепившаяся мне в плечи эльфийка чью рубашку я с горем пополам расстегнул заливала меня совершенно непреодолимыми эмоциями неистовой страсти, которым я даже не мог помыслить сопротивляться из-за прямого контакта лишь больше возбуждаясь.

С трудом оторвавшись от Элианы я стянул с неё пиджак и рубашку, она машинально прикрыла свою совсем маленькую грудь руками посмотрев на меня с таким трогательно жалобным выражением лица что даже без эмоций было понятно что она стыдится заставляя моё сердце замереть от это прекрасной картины. Дав себе мгновение чтобы окинуть взглядом её грудь покрытую геометрически правильным симметричным рисунком, который что-то мне напоминал. Скинув пиджак на пол опустился к ней прижимая к себе и утыкаясь ей носом в шею и потянувшись к ушку прошептал.

-Ты прекрасна.

В очередной раз эльфийка не сдержала стон хоть и не разжала плотно сомкнутых губ, выгибаясь у меня в руках ухватившись за голову, наконец открывая свою грудь на растерзание моим губам. Линии красной кожи на груди притягивали, и по ощущениям она была словно наэлектризована и горячее чем остальное тело. Легонько прикушенный затвердевший сосок, аккуратный словно рукотворный заставил Элиану вскрикнуть, застонав сильнее выгнуть спину запрокидывая голову.

Кажется она что-то шептала пытаясь сопротивляться, но мне было не до того, я наконец то сжимал в руках её хрупкое тело, нереальную сказочную эльфийку наслаждаясь каждым сантиметром её бархатной необычной кожи, горячей словно песок на пляже и влажной будто она только что вышла из солёной морской воды. Спускаясь всё ниже я наконец достиг её пупка и не удержавшись сделал неизбежное, заставив эльфийку вскрикнуть, сгибаясь от испуга мне на встречу чем я не преминул воспользоваться вновь поймав её губы в жадном поцелуе оставляя одну ладонь на её животе, наслаждаясь его мягкостью, этой хрупкой беззащитностью что Элиана доверила мне.

Отстранившись и сдвинувшись я судорожно расстегнул пару пуговиц но бросил не в силах наблюдать остатки одежды на эльфийке, ничем не скрытая грудь и узкая талия не терпящим сопротивления приказом велели избавится и от юбки. Схватившись за пояс я потянул вниз попутно захватив и трусы, с жалобным стоном девчонка откинулась на кровати закрывая лицо руками, начав терзать меня своим смущением.

-Элиан, не надо не бойся -мои слова произнесённые шёпотом, призванные успокоить, лишь в очередной раз заставили испытать её захлёстывающее всё возбуждение и растерянность.

Возобновив начатое я стянул с неё всю одежду, оставив только немного сползшие чулки. Волос не было и внешняя анатомия её киски несколько отличалась от того к чему я привык. Клитора не было, про что я сею секунду и забыл.

-Да ты же просто феноменально намокла! Я действительно могу твои трусишки выжать.

-У-у-у-м! Не говори, мне так стыдно! – взмолилась прячущая в ладонях лицо девушка.

Проскользив рукой по её ноге приблизившись к лобку, даже толком ничего не сделав, заставил Элиану выгнутся дугой, не сдерживая надрывного стона утопая в хаосе эмоций. Вновь прильнув к ней отвечая на сумбурные поцелуи, избавлялся от совей одежды ещё несколько раз заставив эльфийку почти что кричать от удовольствия касаясь её сокровенного места. Надеюсь за её тридцать с лишним мне не придётся становится первым, портя себе настроение.

Из-за того что у Элианы опять отнялись ноги место нашего соития перенёс на край кровати. Когда проник в эльфийку её вновь скрутило почти что как на алле выгибаясь и бесстыже стоная, она извивалась в моих руках, но на примерно седьмом движении её накрыл оргазм, мало чем напоминающий обычный и больше походил на эпилептический припадок. Спешно вынув, я с испугом удерживал бьющееся в судорогах задыхающееся тело за талию, исторгнув на меня фонтан она наконец затихла тяжело дыша и не шевелясь. Я мокрый и предельно возбуждённый растерянно стаял перед кроватью, на коленях продолжая держать за талию безвольное тело отключившейся девушки, не зная как поступить.

Решив что риск, дело идиотов, я пошёл в ванную, после чего устранил устроенный нами бардак в комнате, вытерев измученную эльфийку мокрым полотенцем, нормально её уложил. Закончив со всеми делами ощутил дичайшую усталость от прошедшего возбуждения, по этому даже не одеваясь улёгся с краю кровати рядом с безвольной эльфийкой. Поставив будильник на девять, заснул даже толком не успев подумать обо всей случившейся фигне.

Глава 13

С трудом выбираясь из сна где под конец ко мне лезли разного цвета аномально пушистые кошки не давая мне никого убивать. На груди было тяжесть, вполне себе материальная тяжесть, похоже Элиана спала очень беспокойно раз её финальное местоположение было практически целиком на мне от чего утренняя слабость была помножена, но в отличии от обычного утра это меня лишь порадовало. Разметавшиеся по всюду, ярко красные волосы, попали даже мне в лицо и рот, связь со сном показалась очевидной. Пошарив глазами по привычно выглядящей комнате с ни чем не украшенными стенами словно на какой-то древней турбазе, хотя кровати были несравнимо лучше я на таком здоровском матрасе даже дома не спал.

Телефон валялся на полу в недосягаемости для левой руки, жизнь меня к такому квесту не подготовила а вероятность что проснулся чуть раньше будильника очевидно ибо такая подлость творилась раньше довольно часто. Засопев я начал аккуратно разбираться с вездесущими волосами, руки у меня были свободны так как длинноухое чудо лежала у меня на груди ровно как кошка на спинке дивана. Решив в итоге что вывернутся из под девчонки будет наиболее естественно, принялся аккуратно двигаться. Освободившись, оказался на четвереньках у кровати и воровато схватив телефон быстренько отключил будильник что действительно был в пяти минутах.

Встав с колен направившись было к ванной замер и оглянулся на эльфийку что раскинув руки лежала на спине, невозбранно давая мне рассмотреть все узоры на её теле, за исключением тех что скрывались под чулками. Никакое запредельное возбуждение сейчас не мешало и наблюдение за телом я вел с академическим интересом. В узорах прослеживалось два стиля или направления, одним из них были четкие геометрические линии разной толщины словно разводка на печатной плате где в некоторых местах они заканчивались рваными языками. Накрыв её свободным краешком одиялки, ушёл в ванную умываться неестественно довольный с утра, после разглядывания голой эльфийки.  
Пока я шумел водой, что то видимо побеспокоило девушку и она проснулась, по началу всё было нормально чувствовалась вязкая лень но через каких то двадцать секунд по нервам стегануло паникой и прочими чудесам.  
Ну вот чего ты так испугалась? -подумал с кислой миной смотря на себя в зеркало, под глазами были знакомые синяки. -Чёрт. Всю смазливую халяву профукал.  
Наскоро утерев лицо вышел из ванной увидев момент как Элиана резко укрывается с головой тонкой одеялкой сжимаясь под ней в комочек, мучаясь от инфернального стыда.  
-Ну чего же ты прячешься от меня? -с прорвавшейся на лицо нежной улыбкой спросил у девчонки.  
Элиана ничего не ответила стараясь не шевелится запаниковав по очередному поводу, подойдя я уселся рядом на кровать.  
-Давай поговорим? -не дождавшись проявленного ответа, обратился к эльфийке повторно.  
-Не сердись на меня...  
В тот момент как сказал меня пробрало догадкой, её же наказывали каким-то образом за проступки связанные с магией и этот страх с детства въевшийся, сейчас довлеет на неё, а то что произошло вчера как раз на прямую связанно с магией. Плохо, я хоть и интересовался вывертам психики, много читая различного по интересным мне темам, но разбаловался возможностью всегда посоветоваться с другом, который занимался этим профессионально. И что мне делать, как быть в этой ситуации, чтобы не сделать хуже? У меня нет никакого желания залазить на территорию фундамента, что заложили ей дома, пускай себе разваливается по тихонечку. Да чего панику кормить, тут вариантов кроме подкопа нет, сначала стать по открытие после можно будет без особого страха подвести её к осознанию этой проблемы и забороть возможные неприятности. Аналитик мать твою!

-Элиан… -позвал девушку тихонечко. –Понимаешь, я первый раз был близок с настолько красивой девушкой, красивой даже больше чем мои собственные абстрактные фантазии не оформленные в образ. Я первый раз был с эльфийкой, знала бы ты…а-а-а..

Придвинувшись ближе, наклонился оперевшись на локти.

-Каждый раз когда говорю про себя без вопросов, то ощущаю что создан из эгоцентризма, но как по другому сказать о том что чувствую не знаю. Я родился человеком, неуверенным и замкнутым, общение с другими давалось мне с трудом и каждый раз я мучился, не подавая вида, если нужно было что-то решать или хотеть от других, притворно бравируя. Вот так и сейчас я сомневаюсь и боюсь от незнания, ошибся ли в своих суждениях, сделал ли что не так? Мучаюсь от неизвестности, не навредил ли я не на роком, той к которой испытываю такие сильные чувства.

От того что начала ощущать Элиана, мозги съехали на бекрень и захотелось скосить глаза, толи эльфийская психология настолько кардинально отличается от человечачей, то ли я ослячий психоаналитик, хотя может быть это из-за неопытности в эмпатии? Как вообще можно чувствовать тоску, пронзительную радость и стыд одновременно что за мысли вызывают такую какофонию, а тоска ли это?

Протянув руку к краю одиялки, поскрёб его пальцем.

-Элиан, ну вылазий от туда… -умаляющие нотки в голосе были искренними. –Прости что вчера так получилось на дорожке, я слишком самонадеянно поступил, меня теперь совесть гложет нещадно, от того что ты пострадала.

Тыж-едрит, как стрёмно быть не опытным в таких уговорах, в жопу уже этот азарт от преодоления неизвестного!

Спустя ещё несколько секунд и мучительной смены эмоций, эльфийка зашевелилась и высунув из под одеяла руку взявшись за мою. Так не тоска это всё таки, она просто о чём то сильно переживает радуясь но не может справится со смущением.

-Не пострадала я. –раздался тихий голос из под одеяла. –И не обиделась, я…

Замолчала не договорив опять ударившись в сомнения.

-Ты расстроилась что всё закончилось так быстро? –в итоге сделал я вывод по её ощущениям.

-Я, ну не, только.. Я у-у-у-у! –раздосадовано мямлила она из под своего укрытия, и куда спрашивается делась та гордая нахалка.

-Знаешь, я очень хочу обнять свою принцессу, прижаться к её обнажённому телу, а злое одеяло мне мешает. А со злом ведь нужно бороться! –вкрадчиво произнёс я медленно запуская руки под одеяло.

План был прост, есть мозговые проблемы – иди копай, копать не получится по этому пускай смеётся, тоже отличная физическая нагрузка. Не встретив сопротивления я добрался до её боков и принялся гулять по рёбрам пальцами, не ожидавшая такой перемены Элиана взвизгнула рванувшись прочь но всё было тщетно, продолжая терзать хохочущую эльфийку я не давал ей вырваться и в итоге просто подмял под себя. Довольно быстро она начала задыхаться сквозь смех умаляя меня остановится. Прижавшись по крепче к её спине обнимая обеими руками уткнулся щекой в ухо слушая как она тяжело дышит.

-Ну а теперь говори, что тебя так смутило помимо наготы?

-А ты разве не помнишь как я себя вчера вела? -посопев некоторое время и чуть повернув голову ко мне ответила Элиана обмякнув в объятьях. –Знаешь как мне сейчас стыдно за вчерашнее, и всё из-за того что я дура твоё заклинание испортила.

-Ох, ты по навыдумывала вовсе не того, то как ты себя вчера вела для меня равносильно чуду, я никогда не видел такого возбуждения, а то что ты получила такое удовольствие для меня похвала несусветная. К тому же подумай сама, если твою лужайку вытоптали слоны, кто виноват в том что за место ворот у тебя запрещающая табличка? Ты не можешь быть виновата в том чего не знала, в таких ситуациях виноват тот, кто это допустил, не оградив от беды незнающего. По этому прости меня что я вчера не предупредил тебя. –одновременно с успокаивающим шёпотом и ликованием внутри я говорил эльфийке.

Обладание её хрупким тело сводило с ума, бархат кожи пленял разум, требуя гладить прекрасные изгибы, её уязвимость и доверие меня пьянили не меньше чем магия, можно ли вообще такое наслаждение считать фетишем?

-Но ведь это я полезла к нему руками…

-Знаешь принцесса, у меня в голове есть только два варианта событий. Я либо примусь тебя продолжать утишать… -заскользил рукой в низ живота эльфийки заставляя её растерянно замереть готовясь что я прикоснусь … -Но думаю что лучшим временем для этого будет вечер, после целого дня томящего ожидания. А сейчас лучше умойся, прими душ, и я зайду за тобой через час или раньше, чтобы пойти позавтракать.

Ну блин опять двух вариантов не вышло! –подумал, поймав себя на кривоте монолога.

Подтянув одеяло, накрыл плечи съёжившейся эльфийки оставшейся без объятий, она мгновенно вцепилась руками в его края. Поднявшись сам, ухватил её за талию и поставил рядом с собой на пол, Элиана жмурилась, румяные щёки выдавали смущение.

-Ну иди уже, не буду тебя больше смущать.

-И устроив мокрядь, она вырубилась, так что после больше ни на что не реагировала. Спрашивать разъяснений у учителя я по некоторым причинам стесняюсь.

-Что же это такие за причины? –не осталась равнодушной к тайне Элма.

-Он меня и так уже сегодня в полдень дураком назвал.

Ундина звонко засмеялась, прикрывая ладошкой рот.

-Это что же нужно было сделать, что бы Генри назвал кого-то дураком!?

-Да говорю же! Структура разрушилась, светануло так что с Элианой вон как случилось, небось даже до городка эхо докатилось. Он как пришёл так сразу мне сказал «Костя ты дурак, не разочаровывай меня больше.»

-А-а-хаха! –заливалась беззаботная медсестра болтаясь в своём кресле, без удержу потешаясь на до мной. –Ну чего же ты творишь, у меня туш потечёт!

-Потекла. Не переживай мне нравятся девушки с потёкшей тушью, тебе идёт. Осталось намочить одежду и продрогнуть.

Надув щёки девушка издала не культурный звук, не в силах удержатся от новой порции смеха, и вновь залилась очередным приступом, по лишь ей понятному поводу, за одно пытаясь найти что-то в столе. Слегка успокоившись, достав зеркальце она всё ещё посмеиваясь, принялась осматривать своё лицо но прыснув вновь согнулась от смеха, мне честно говоря это уже начало надоедать хоть и сам преданный поклонник «ха-ха» с минимальной причиной.

-Джордж, не оставляй меня здесь совсем одну, чем я хуже неё!? –неожиданно драматично, тихо имитируя крик, ундина обратилась к зеркальцу а после состроила жалостливое лицо. Ненадолго, опять согнувшись от хохота.

-Да хорош уже! –вспылил я, устав наблюдать её эмоции.

-А-хах! Прости, прости, это сильнее меня! –и опять став неожиданно серьёзной она томным голосом хорошо изображая лицом соблазнительницу спросила. –Значит тебе нравятся слабые, и страдающие?

-Да за что!? Ты дашь мне чего ни будь сегодня или хоть посоветуешь?

С трудом беря себя в руки ундина вращала глазами и переводила дух давя очередные порывы что-то ляпнуть.

-Ну по препаратам ничего я тебе не дам, у меня сейчас такого нет, но я закажу, на следующей неделе привезут подходящее. Ох. –она откинулась в кресле подняв голову к потолку и медленно поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону, продолжила. –А по поводу вашего странного секса, из-за тебя мне остаётся только завидовать.

-Неужели неизвестно как у эльфов вообще это происходит? Я с утра извёлся весь, что не так что-то сделал.

-Ну-у, эльфийки конечно нежненькие, изнутри они довольно похожи на людей ну и возбудить без серьёзного повода их сложнее, а твоя… Сколько у тебя ей? Пятьдесят хоть есть?

-Не-е… -я скосил взгляд в лево уперевшись в потолочные светильники. –Дорквен говорил ей э-э тридцать четыре.

-Ну-у-у! Конечно она будет жаться, совсем ещё ребёнок, по себе то её не суди.

-Ну ребёнок или нет но девочкой она уже не была.

-Ещё хуже! Её насиловали?

-Не знаю. – возразил Элмайре, окончательно посмурнев. –Дома наказывали, били возможно, шрамов и ожогов полно на теле. Были какие-то проблемы в человеческих городах, после как её выгнали, но подробностей не знаю.

Ундина печально вздохнула, откладывая зеркальце.

-Твоя эльфийская девочка наверняка комок психологических проблем, начиная от детских страхов заканчивая не знаю чем и думаю если я приглашу спеца для неё, сделаю лишь хуже, ты сам на себя взвалил заботу о ней, будь осмотрительней.

В дверь раздался стук, вопросительно посмотрев на меня, Элмайра пригласила войти. Клацнув за собой дверью в кабинет вошла японка, с той лишь разницей что за место волос у неё были сужающиеся щупальцеобразные отростки, безвольно свисающие на зад как какие-то дреды. В руках было несколько тонких папок, которые она несла перед собой прижимая к груди. Разворачиваясь, заметив меня, машинально подняла взгляд и легонько вздрогнув, вся пропиталась страхом хоть до этого момента и была непроницаемой. Довернувшись к Элмайре она вздрогнула, ещё раз покосившись в мою сторону, Элмайра приветливо и вопросительно смотрела на девушку. Подтёки туши ни как не клеились с добродушным выражением красивого лица.

-Вот здесь всё по накладным и два новых графика.

-Спасибо Ран-тян.

-И там вас Иуоо-сан просил зайти. –с запинкой сказала та.

-Хорошо, передай я когда закончу подойду.

Обозначив поклон, девушка с опаской скользнула по мне взглядом и поспешила выйти.

Срань поднебесная, хоть бы спросила, есть ли проблемы какие!

Дождавшись когда дверь закроется, медсестра скривилась и спрятала папки под стол, сердито буркнув.

-Как этот кирпич надоел!

-Что-то не так? –на всякий случай поинтересовался я у забывшей про макияж девушки.

-О нет, не предлагай мне свою помощь! Он просто назойлив и не в моём вкусе.

-Не знаю о чем ты подумала но ни кого убивать тебе не предлагал. –с улыбкой примиряюще поднял руки, предположив о чём подумала ундина.

Элмайра прикрыла пальчиками губы с удивлённым, притворным взглядом, часто хлопая пушистыми ресницами сейчас послипавшимися в намокшей туши.

-Ах, а я подумала ты его вызывался трахнуть! –и бессовестно заржала во весь голос, сгибаясь над столом.

Скривившись, я шлёпнул себя ладонью в висок опираясь на подлокотник, осознавая что всё понеслось заново.

-У тебя видимо это так классно получается, он бы от меня на денёк отстал! –откинувшись в кресле буквально запечатывая себе рот не выдержала и выпалила. –Может быть влюбился и переехал к тебе!

-Ты можешь мне сказать что ни будь конкретное по поводу её Элианы? –спросил печальным голосом у самозабвенно веселящейся Элмы.

-А-а-а-а!? –замерла та, будто не расслышав предупреждение о тревоге.

-Я говорю, ты можешь мне что ни будь сказать по поводу этого оргазма у Элианы, кхм. У женщин вообще так катастрофично всё может быть?

-Ну чтобы всё так головокружительно и стремительно… Чары, магию или наркотик нужно использовать. Извини я не маг, тебе придётся спрашивать у Генри, Лифра тебя после таких вопросов точно поколотит, ты к ней не ходи из нас троих только у Генри ты что-то нормально сможешь узнать. Остальные про тебя такие подробности знать не стоит.

-Ладно, спасибо что поговорила. –благодаря девушку поднялся из кресла.

-А мне правда идёт потёкшая туш? –состроив печальное лицо с мольбой в голосе спросила Элма стараясь выглядеть соответственно образу.

-Конечно. –моргнув я утвердительно кивнул улыбаясь.

-А твоей эльфиечке это идёт?

-Нет.

-А по чему?

-По моим ощущениям красота бывает разной и вызывает разные желания, её красота требует от меня ласки а вот твоя напротив требует эм.. быть пиратом.

-Что значит быть пиратом, в каком смысле? –захлопав глазами удивилась ундина.

-Эм, ну. –я смущённо отвёл глаза но всё-таки сказал. –Тебя хочется взять, и без всяких прелюдий начать неистово трахать, ласкать до боли так чтобы умаляла остановится, заставить извернутся не прекращая трахать, чтобы целоваться и не давая тебе отдышатся… Проклятье, да что творится со мной! –практически заорал отступая на шаг.

Улыбающаяся словно ангел Элмайра пошевелила пальцами левой руки, поблёскивая не длинными, острыми ноготочками. Внутри моего естества, разума если хотите, будто проходящие всё не телесное нутро на сквозь, поколебались чужеродные, притаившиеся доселе спицы.

Уронив стул я в страхе отпрянул назад, ударяя сам себя изнутри катастрофически резко возросшим давлением энергии поднимая стимуляцию. Чужеродное вмешательство мгновенно исчезло.

-Что ты… -сбивчиво в растерянности было начал я вопрос. Хозяйка кабинета испугавшаяся моей реакции выставив перед собой ладони зачастила.

-Прости, прости! Я только увидела что ты немного открылся и лишь подтолкнула тебя на откровенность! Я не хотела навредить! Я не могу тебе навредить, клятва не допустит! Прости пожалуйста!

Её левая рука заметно и часто тряслась с очень малой амплитудой, зрачки расширились затопив радужку а золотистая косматая аура нелюди съёжилась заостряя щупы . Даже в истинном зрении она не походила на людей с их бледными не магическими аурами привычных цветов. Я поднял свои ладони параллельно пола, не выставляя вперёд руки, мандраж был немного сильнее естественного. Я же полегоньку привыкаю к таким вещам?

-Знаешь мне вот сейчас в голову пришла весёлая аналогия. Я как помидор, пророс недавно, листочки показал и меня принялись пичкая удобрениями-знаниями, вокруг меня вьются пчёлки-красавицы а садовод изредка приходит и удовлетворённо кивает, но знаешь помидорке кажется что не плохо бы её и проветривать.

И что это мать твою значит? Опять ляпнул какую-то хрень, где лишь половина мысли, куда ты тугодум импровизировать лезешь, проклятые нервы!

Ундина смотрела на меня во все глаза, так и не опуская руки. Её эмоции я по-прежнему не мог чувствовать. Всего лишь чуть сильнее проникнувшись доверием к Элмайре я невольно превратился в жертву и по хорошему мне стоит быть благодарным ей за этот урок.

-Тебе нет причин волноваться, последнее чего я хочу в жизни это причинить какой-то не поправимый вред женщине, пускай даже я почувствовал от неё угрозу. Как сказал Бэтмен «-Бабы мой криптонит.» Извини что так всё получилось, ещё раз спасибо что выслушала.

Стараясь не смотреть на девушку, я поспешно вышел из кабинета и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь к выходу.

Мы сидели с Элианой на лавке близ группы зданий где жили все работники школы и прочие граждане из местного, загадочного для меня офисного «центра». За ким чёртом в этом пузыре пространства можно держать столько планктона, причём во множестве обычных японцев?

Сидели мы здесь потому что это была самая оживлённая часть школьной территории где можно было понаблюдать за чужой жизнью во время каникул, особенно сейчас в восьмом часу вечера когда студенческий район был мёртв и тёмен. Напрягало даже то что многоэтажная автомобильная стоянка была забита машинами и за время что мы сидим здесь никто ни куда не ездил, зато попадались представители высшей формы жизни – велосипедисты. Из наблюдений я предположил что они служат местным кататься в город, к тому же не маленький склад без окон, здесь единственное их место хранения. Повернув голову к соседке попытался выстроить в голове слова, чтобы задать вопрос про путешествия в городишко и велосипеды вообще, но отвлёкся.

Эльфийка сидела рядом с будто вставленной в спину палкой и чистила в бумажный пакет уже седьмую мандаринку, дольки которых она изредка пихала в меня и с упоением рассказывала сагу о Биовульфе которую недавно прочитала. О грёбанном Биовульфе, сам которого читать не стал лишь ознакомившись с экспертным мнением некоторых профессоров.

Не прекращая рассказа, Элиана посмотрев на меня и запихнула очередную дольку в приоткрытый рот, пришлось ещё раз отложить вопрос.

После очередного урока в два с лишним часа, учитель вновь ухитрился заставить меня растерять добрую часть резерва и утомить ворохом сведений. Сейчас я сидел и тихо, апатично сгорбившись кипел где то в глубине. Я перестал с лёгкостью понимать что начал давать учитель, ещё практика осложняется тем что у нас заметна разница в восприятии спектра. Проявить больше усердия в обучении как в сказках, я физически не мог, никакого другого способа разобраться с отставанием не было кроме посещения ограниченных уроков, конспекты я не вёл по понятным причинам, а убивают, как выразился Генри и за меньшее чем информация позволяющая тебе самостоятельно изучить азы магии. С каждым таким заявлением я всё больше представлял себе эту планету как уголовничю клоаку, где ни кто не стремится что-то создавать.

К тому же я пересилил себя и рассказал учителю о произошедшем вечером, своими мыслями он поделился без всяких проблем.

Факт гиперстимуляции отдельных участков нервной системы у магов известен давно, но этот процесс никогда не встречался естественным образом от простого взаимодействия с чужой маной. Если я что-то хочу узнать конкретное, то мне понадобятся сложные приборы и специализированные диагностические заклинания, которых здесь узнать не у кого.

Помимо этого учитель сказал более конкретную вещь, так как все мои жертвы это чувствительные к мане девушки то без сомнения всё это воздействие моей не нормальной маны с такой странной информационной начинкой, от чего гиперстимуляции избежать не представляется возможным при близком контакте.

Ещё учитель опытно проверил, что я мог отбирать из своего резерва чрезвычайно чистую по пиковым для меня спектрам энергию, что вообще-то расширяло мои возможности но в отдалённом будущем, когда я смогу строить заклинания как таджики дом, в смысле быстро и без чертежей.

А ещё моя тихо протекающая где-то в глубинах сознания депрессивная безысходность стала совсем сильной, нагоняя тоску и если я как можно скорее не найду себе простого и успешно получающегося занятия то эта хрень будет всё сильнее.

Мысленно плюнув на все проблемы, опять повернулся к Элиане став смотреть на её шевелящиеся губы, смешно сказать но мы даже не целовались с ней нормально. Потянувшись к эльфийке, я прервал её рассуждения о непобедимости сурового мужика с кочергой, не готовая к такому повороту девушка втянулась не сразу, прежде попытавшись отложить на скамейку, не дочищённый мандарин, уронила его на землю. Ухватившись за меня, эльфийка наконец отдалась своим чувствам с каждой секундой с всё большим упоением и жадность отвечая на мой неожиданный поцелуй превращая его в нечто очень страстное.

Целовались мы не долго, меньше минуты точно, я оборвал его ощущая что Элиана завелась уже в край и через чур отдаётся затопившей страсти. Её возбуждение завладело и мной, о всяких своих переживаниях я напрочь забыл, а думать хотелось лишь о всяких непотребствах с эльфийкой.

Неожиданно повалившись на меня, и спрятав в руках лицо у меня на груди, девушка тихо заговорила стараясь утихомирить эмоции.

-Я всегда думала что такое сплошь выдумка и в жизни невозможно, ты наверное даже не представляешь что у меня внутри творится после этого поцелуя!

-Ох, мне остаётся тебя только уговаривать поверить на слово, что я всё прекрасно чувствую.

-У-у-у-у…

-Кстати подскажи, я хочу себе рацион особый устроить, где продукты брать или в столовой что попрошу, могут приготовить?

Пообещав, что сегодня точно не стану экспериментировать с магией возле неё, поволок Элиану на прогулку до окрестностей академии. Чтобы самому проветрится и успокоить эльфийку.

Как внезапно оказалось территория академии отгорожена забором из металлической сетки и всё что нам оказалось доступным, лишь прогуляться вдоль неё имитируя патруль Гансов пулемётчиков до кпп, где на нас недоверчиво пялился охранник. К слову сказать огражденная земля академии была словно поделена на сектора с группами похожих зданий. Чего-то неземного мы так и не нашли. Вполне себе обычные здания из стекла и стали. Самым главным отличием от всего что нас окружало это были нормальные живые деревья, прячущиеся среди зданий вдалеке.  
На мой вопрос от чего загрустила, Элиана сразу без многозначительных недомолвок рассказала, что ужасно скучает без нормального леса. За год проведенный здесь она стала крайне раздражительной, оставаясь в одиночестве, непременно скатывалась на депрессивные мысли.

В ответ на это я постарался как мне показалось ответить в наиболее простой форме, предложив ей больше не оставаться в одиночестве. Не скрывая своего удовольствия и с радостью за которой таилось непонятное чувство, она потянулась ко мне жаждая поцелуя.

Выбрав наиболее действенный способ улизнуть от Элианы, с утра принудил её к плотским утехам, за чуть меньше чем пятнадцать минут доставив девчонке массу удовольствий, ну и себе потом.

Приближаясь к двери медпункта как к своей родной, перевернул букетик синих ромашек в верх головой. Этих цветочков было так много вокруг беседки что я посчитал если их немного уменьшится ни кто не заметит.

Постучав в дверь тут же поймал себя на мысли что сейчас суббота и чего ей тащится на работу в выходной каникул, толкнул дверь. Тем не менее оказалось что открыто и я замер на пороге уставившись на Элмайру. Застанная врасплох девушка, водрузив ноги без обуви на стол, сидела в своём кресле с ложкой во рту и примерно литровой банкой с яркой этикеткой какой то вкуснятины. Из колонок её монитора раздавалась приглушённые звуки выстрелов и прочих признаков кино. Не убирая удивлённого выражения с лица, она вытащила изо рта ложку и ставя на стол банку спросила, не менее удивлённым голосом.

-А? Ты чего пришёл?

-Так, извенится… -я покосился на карликовый букет цветочков.

Приподняв брови, бросая короткий взгляд на букетик, изменила выражение лица на слегка растроганное, выключив кино она с довольной улыбкой поднялась и вышла из за стола мне на встречу босиком на цыпочках. Сегодня она была одета не в привычный халат по верх рубашки с юбкой от школьной формы а в серую расстёгнутую кофту поверх туго обтягивающей маки на голое тело и неприлично короткую юбочку лишь немного выглядывающую из под кофты. Пышное золото растрёпанных волос довершало её сегодняшний образ домашней милой девочки.

-То есть я правильно предположил, что суббота у тебя нормальный выходной.

-Конечно! -соединив руки спрятанные в рукавах она бросила умилённый взгляд на букетик который я держал перед собой, растроганно заговорила. –Ой, ты разорил какую-то клумбочку для меня.

Словно извиняясь, пожал плечами, прежде чем ответить.

-Прости что я вчера тебя опять напугал, напряжение прорвалось вот я и отреагировал так резко. Прости. –сказал на последок протягивая ей букетик.

-У-у-у-у. Какой ты миленький мальчик! Прощение получено!

Забрав у меня цветы, Элмайра быстро положила их себе на стол и ухватив меня обеими руками за левую ладонь приблизилась наклоняясь в перёд.

-Ну, что теперь будешь делать? –слишком ярко проявляя любопытство она заставляла чувствовать себя неловко.

-Ну, э… Я поговорить хотел. А ты чего тут тогда делаешь в выходной?

Отпустив мою руку она оперлась о край стола отклоняясь назад опустив глаза к полу, отвечая словно это не имеет значения.

-Прячусь немного. И кино смотрю, столько фильмов скопилось, которые не посмотрела. Да и в школе меня точно искать ни кто не станет.

-А зачем тебя искать, натворила чего то?

-Ой ну что ты за грубиян! –Элма повернула голову в бок словно обижаясь. –Между прочим, все другие мужчины из кожи вон лезут чтобы я на них внимание обратила.

-Вот, всё правильно. Я же подросток, смотри какой худой!

Резко отстранившись от стола, она приблизилась ко мне в плотную, взявшись за талию и запрокидывая голову, смотря в глаза, горячо зашептала.

-Ой, ну вот зачем! Скажи уже, как ты меня хочешь!? Хочешь, пойдём на кровать? Привяжешь меня, будешь мучать? Или нет, я знаю!

Отстранившись, она тут же улеглась грудью на стол уперевшись в него руками согнутыми в локтях, с начало уперевшись лбом, вскинула голову и призывно крутя попкой еле-еле скрываемой под этой смехотворной юбочкой.

-Ну!? Что же тебя останавливает!?

Она потянулась обеими руками и задрала в верх юбку открывая мне вид на свои светло зелёные трусишки тонкой ленточкой тянущиеся меж ягодиц.  
А ведь Элма чертовски красива как для человека и не просто ладная фигурой, а именно что красива вся и разом, начиная от лица, которое буквально требует любоваться и заканчивая узенькими ступнями даже не изуродованными обувью. Подавшись в перёд я взял бесстыдницу за предплечья, поднял и повернул к себе. Её довольное лицо лучилось любопытством, а внутри изнывала от предвкушения, набухшие горошинки сосков ясно говорили о её искренности. Не отдавая отчета, я следил за колебаниями её эмоций, будто бы она раньше и не была от меня закрыта.  
Оторвавшись от её глаз почти синего цвета опустил взгляд на грудь, куснув себе нижнею губу вновь поймал взгляд девушки.  
-Ты ведь действительно не шутишь... -этот дар начинает вести себя как проклятье.

Ундина рассерженно и шумно выдохнула.

-Ты зачем такой долгий на мою голову!? Как ты мог…

Не дав ей закончить я поддавшись спонтанному порыву умчался на другой край к занавескам что разграничивали койки.

-Ноуп!

Замотавшись в белую занавеску как гусеница в кокон, замер с глупой улыбкой, маскируя от самого себя волнение и лихорадочную работу мозга о том как мне без помножащихся проблем выпутаться из ситуации. Следом раздались торопливые шаги босых ног по гладкому покрытию пола без швов, её пальцы без нажима впились мне в спину и живот от чего я дёрнулся не ожидав не болезненных но радикальных мер.

-Почему!? –всё ещё не оставляя присущей ей весёлости но с ощутимой обидой возопила Элма ходя кругом у моего укрытия, перебирая по нему руками заставляя дёргаться внутри от неожиданных хватов.

-Я даже вообразить себе такое не могла, что мне самой придётся бегать за мужчиной, который от меня нос воротит!

-Не ворочу я ничего. – вяло попытался ей возражать

Вычислив где у меня перед, она впившись пальцами мне в руки замерла прислонившись щекой к занавеске тихим голосом заговорила.

-От тебя женщиной пахнет. У тебя недавно секс был, я ей так завидую. –помолчав она прекратила впиваться в меня ногтями. -Что у тебя в голове творится почему ты ухлёстываешь за двумя а мне отказываешь?

-Вот! –я вцепился в обрушившееся на меня осознание проблемы. –Элиана терпеть не может вампиршу а та в семнадцать ведёт себя на пятнадцать, но при этом ревнуя к эльфийке.

Выпутавшись из занавески, в очередной раз бросив короткий взгляд на грудь Элмы, продолжил объяснять.

-Представляешь во что это всё превратится, я хотел без спешки аккуратно их свести вместе, но обстоятельства в очередной раз перечёркивают мои планы, будто вообще запрещая мне их строить. Я всё равно не собираюсь выбирать, а что толку если я останусь с одной девушкой как принято, в свете открывшихся недавно особенностей меня ждёт сумасшествие от неудовлетворённости. Ох не о том я переживаю, ох не о том!

-А я!? Я почему за бортом твоих переживаний!? –крепче ухватившись за меня вопрошала расстраивающаяся ундина.

Посмотрев в её глаза где за место испарившегося игривого настроения встало непонимание и тревога. Проклятый криптонит! Мне было легко ей отказывать пока она не расстраивалась а сейчас после того как ундина вероятно убрала какую-то защиту открываясь передо мной, стало совсем невмоготу.

-Действительно. Ты же выхаживала меня уже который раз, а теперь ещё и под клятвой ходишь. –ни в коем случае нельзя ей дать подумать что будто делаю ей какое-то одолжение, точно в серьёз обидится. –Грубо и не справедливо не выказать тебе своей признательности за заботу, прости что был таким деревянным.

Прижав Элму к себе легонько поцеловал её в губы, отстранившись посмотрел в лицо, всё говорило о том что она очень хочет превратить своё предвкушение в реальность. На второй раз, ответила уже как следует окунувшись в ту страсть которую она действительно удерживала в себе, потянув меня в след за собой в этот водоворот. Прижав её к кровати но не дав упасть на неё спиной, принялся снимать с неё одежду, было ощущение что путаясь в объятьях и её одежде мы словно пара танцоров, неожиданно поражённых паркинсоном но не оставляющих надежды довести партию до конца.

Избавившись практически от всей её одежды кроме трусов от которых она безуспешно пыталась отпихнутся ногами, но те упорно не слезали дальше колен. Повалив тяжело дышащую девушку на койку, благо они тут тяжёлые на подъёмных колёсиках. Пару секунд переводя дух после нашего неистового затяжного поцелуя я смотрел на Элму, которая также тяжело дыша, лежала приподнявшись на локтях свесив ноги с края, складывалось впечатление что у неё сейчас что-то отняли и дразнят размахивая перед носом а забрать назад не получается.

-Не заставляй меня затыкать тебе рот или действительно связывать! У меня занятия сегодня, поэтому просто получай удовольствие.

Слава Ниагару мокрядь она не развела, хотя чуть не свернула мне шею, зажав голову ногами в спазме от совсем уж затянувшегося оргазма. Чуда не произошло, времени ушло хорошо если две минуты но в отличии от моей эльфийки Элма не вырубилась, лишь безвольно обмякнув на кровати в коматозном состоянии и дыша как толстяк после пробежки обливаясь потом. Возбуждение с громким недовольным воплем «Скука!» истаивало на глазах.

Как бы мне из-за всей этой фигни не начать принимать душ по утрам словно Лестер Бернэм из фильма и не сделать вывод что это самое лучшее в моём общении с женщинами.

Сходив в туалет на этаже, умыться, я вернулся в мед. Элмайра поднялась на койке и сидела свесив одну ногу опираясь руками, было видно что у девушки довольно не лёгкий мандраж, делающий её схожей с замёрзшей дворняжкой но с бессовестно счастливой улыбкой. Увидев что я вошёл, ундина с трудом подтолкнула себя к краю предполагая встать на ноги но ничего не вышло, она плюхнулась на пол, сил в ногах хватило чтобы лишь замедлить её путь к полу.

-Ах! Ноги не держат! –растерянно и с радостью сообщила мне наблюдая как я подбегаю к ней с выпученными глазами не удержавшись от того что бы не испугаться за неё.

Усадив обратно на кровать ,поспешил успокоить, оставив руку за которую она успела вцепится.

-Ну не держат, это нормально, зато в обморок не упала.

Откинувшись на спину она закрыла глаза основанием ладоней упираясь пальцами в лоб и в расстроенных чувствах с таской в голосе заговорила совсем не то чего я ожидал, как обычно.

-Это не справедливо! Не честно! Не смей доставаться другим! –резко отбросив от лица руки она приподнялась на локтях, в её голосе появилась мольба. –Я кем угодно для тебя буду, только не бросай меня лишь подразнив сейчас! С тобой весело, ты наивный, глупый, добрый с тобой хочется постоянно быть ряд…

Накрыв ей рот кончиками пальцев плавно передвинулся, нависнув над ней, перескакивая взглядом от одного к другому её широко распахнувшемуся глазу тихонько заговорил с подленькой улыбкой. А в голове, где-то далеко за мыслями, что-то совестиподобное зациклено орало в истошной панике «Что я натворил!?»

-Тогда прямо сейчас сделай кое что для меня.

Буркнув нечто напоминающее «Что?» сквозь закрытые губы она не пыталась освободить рот.

-Не реви. Через пятнадцать минут учитель придёт, мне бежать нужно. Я между прочим опасными вещами там занимаюсь, чтобы думать о том как ты тут слезами обливаешься, кино смотри и лишнего не думай. А по поводу твоих переживаний… Есть у меня одно условие для компромисса, обговорим его после занятия. Хорошо? –заставив её принудительно покивать сымитировал женский голос. –Конечно Костя, ты такой умный и все от тебя тащатся даже если не знают об этом, а теперь беги на занятие и ни о чём не переживай, я буду умнечкой!  
Боднув её напряжёнными губами самортизировашими резкое касание, громко чмокнул, вскочив с кровати и прижимая палец к губам, пятясь вышел из кабинета. Не переходя на шаг я побежал к спортзалу, нужно было хотя бы несколько минут потратить на подготовку чтобы отодвинуть все неуместные мысли не касающиеся магии.

-Рабочая схема заклинания проста, весь набор компонентов ты знаешь. –фантом макета исчез словно лампочка выключилась.

-С этого момента можно считать что ты встал на путь бесконечного совершенствования. –учитель совсем не характерно для себя повернулся и медленно пошёл в право, поводя рукой плавно жестикулируя кистью.

-У каждого искусства или ремесла есть основополагающие умения, для мага это качество контроля его искры, того самого инструмента если хочешь, который позволяет нашей воле манипулировать энергиями. – в его руку построился чудовищно сложная по моим меркам кристаллическая структура, пронзительно ядовито зелёного цвета. Медленно сжав руку в кулак он заставил её потухнуть, свечение медленно тускнело утекая светом сквозь пальцы но словно в обратную сторону.

-Тебе как колдуну не ведомо в каких муках и опасностях для простого мага рождается это умение, вы колдуны подобны младенцам, которые презрев правила встают и сразу пускаются бегать. Поэтому, для тебя вехой будет сотворение первого заклинания.

-Довольно пресное чувство от этого бега, никакой радости от такой победы нет.

-Это так, но что ты почувствовал когда понял что твоя воля не беспомощна а позволяет защищаться и уничтожать, что ты чувствовал выплёскивая свою мощь в спонтанном колдовстве? –довольно тяжело, верно понять без эмоциональный голос лича, когда он спрашивает про чувства без всякого выражения уставившись на тебя своими светящимися глазами в провалах глазниц на лице «Кощея». На секунды я задумался вспоминая то о чём спрашивал Генри.

-Простите учитель но в тот момент всё что я ощущал это была боль, ты дыра в боку и нападающие меня сильно отвлекали. Так что у меня ещё не было возможности насладится тем о чём вы говорите.

Личь не моргал, его грудь не шевелилась, отсутствовала любая мимика присущая живым существам, он стаял и словно механизм наблюдал за мной.

-Не беда, это досадное упущение у тебя есть возможность исправить. Сейчас освоишь «свет», вечером схему простой магической стрелы. На два дня я покину домен, за это время ты должен будешь максимально приспособить его для себя, тренироваться можешь в лесу. Не так далеко здесь находится запасной тоннель перехода, в него ты сможешь без опаски бросать любую магию. Главное перед этим убедись что по близости ни кого нет.

-Бросать заклинания в пространственный тоннель? Имеете в виду что-то вроде стрельбы в воду? –а если туда то чмо на автобусе завалится и я его расстреляю, всё можно будет свались на Генри. Значит предупреждение туда не соваться было дельным.

-Верно. А сейчас вернёмся к светильнику, чтобы ты не превратился в безмозглый сборочный автомат.

-Простите что перебиваю учитель, но не могли бы вы ещё упомянуть что ни будь, что обратно позволит мне видеть маскировку на людях а не сквозь неё. И что-то по защите разума.

-Позже. –и хрен пойми, толи он не доволен толи что-то другое, заставить бы его говорить как элкора.

Заявление про безмозглый автомат Генри ввернул не зря, немилосердно сложная и требующая концентрации работа повторённая сотню раз превращает тебя в безмозглое создание. Безмерный плюс учителя был именно в том что он старался не допускать больше у меня такого состояния, «Нет ничего более вредного для живого, чем попытка добиться совершенства монотонным повторением, дрессировка убийственна для мага.». Нет, ну я согласен , мы же не мышцы тренируем.

Пускай я и мог повторить всю структуру заклятья хоть сотню раз работать от этого оно бы у меня не начало, по этому весь мой процесс адаптации элементов выстроился по быстро сформировавшемуся принципу. Десяток попыток тестового импульса позволяющих выявить изъян, следом глупый вопрос и в ответ порой долгий рассказ о природе интересующего элемента, шажок в перёд, после чего опять по новой.

-Отсюда?

-Нет.

-Отсюда!? –к концу третьего часа мне стало фиолетово на подчёркнуто уважительное отношение к учителю.

-Нет.

-Да почему? Я уже ничего очевидного не вижу! Чего оно не запускается по нормальному?

-Каналы.

-Они же все верны. Тестовый импульс же всё прекрасно проходит оно просто обязано работать!

-Объяснял, в тебе недостаточно тени. Твой тип магистрали слишком высокой пропускной способности а периферийные капилляры такого типа у тебя выходят не соответствующе слабыми.

-То есть оно лопается от того что … лопается а не от того что кривое?

-Верно.

-А-э так во сколько же слаёв мне наматывать им стенки нужно?

-Константин… -фанари в глазницах лича резко но немного прибавили яркость и это мне совершенно точно не показалось, это меня немного привело в чувства. –При таком потоке и размере, ты обязан делать их монолитными. Повторяю ещё раз, при минимальной оперируемой порции больше чем один джоуль, при использовании однотипного материала ты обязан делать каналы монолитными, их чистота и сечение будет дополнительно контролировать пропускную способность.

-Понял, простите.

Заполнив структуру энергией необходимого типа я запустил заклинание, не смотря на скорость восприятия для истинного зрения я пачти не различил как маленькое нагромождение жгутиков и разнокалиберных деталек будто мыльный пузырь в обратной перемотке слились, словно выворачиваясь на изнанку и распухли в правильную сферу.

Затем я ослеп нахер, встреченное рёвом и матами зажёгшееся передо мной не греющее рукотворное солнце, размером с человеческую голову напрочь пожгло сетчатку то что его природа была магической дополнительно присовокупило ощущение воткнутого в мозг раскалённого шипа. После того как я перестал арать и вновь переключился на истинное зрение попутно с яростью разорвав в клочки хлыстами векторов своё первое работающее заклинание, учитель напомнил о своём существовании.

-Фактор твоей регенерации особенно меня радует, позволяя привить тебе необходимые качества, возможно есть и более лучшие способы или более уместные, но я их не знаю.

-Брехня! Ничего вы не спланировали, просто решили спустить мой недочёт на тормозах.

-Да. Ты слишком полагался на меня в поске несоотвецтвийю Любой недочёт может превратить безобидное заклинание в смертельное. По этому я не стал обращать твоё внимание на объёмы, посчитав что закреплённый негативным методом опыт привьётся в тебе лучше чем простое объяснение к тому же пока ты не привык к травмам на занятиях.

-Привыкнуть? Как-то это средневеково звучит.

-На земле не осталось богатых традициями обучения школ, если кто-то и берётся за обучение, то делает это как умеет.

-М-м. –я стаял сгорбившись закрывая ладонями слезящиеся глаза стараясь ими даже не шевелить чтобы не провоцировать вспышки боли, хорошо что центр внимнаия истинного зрения не был привязан к глазному но напрягал полной сферой обзора. На лича я злился не смотря на то что он был прав.

-Постарайся отдохнуть, думаю что эта травма не вызовет у тебя желания отказаться выучить боевое заклятье на уроке после шести часов.

-Нет, не вызовет.

Личь повернулся и зашагал к выходу оставляя за собой словно полынью потревоженного месива добавляя в него еле заметную чуточку некротических миазмов от сферы своего щита. Корчась как алкоголик с похмелья у окна на восток утром, изо всех сил жмуря повреждённые глаза, пошёл в след за учителем покидая здание, как обычно мы не прощаясь и взаимно игнорируя друг друга разошлись. Мне не было ни какого смысла идти куда-то ещё кроме как медпункта, телефон вынутый из штанов хорошо удерживал следы от моих прикосновений но включившись доказал свою полную непригодность для слепого пользователя, сенсорный экран маной ни как не оперировал оставаясь для меня кучей клякс.

Психоделичная картина этого мирка в исключительно магическом зрении пестрела перекрасившими всё потоками энергий. Пускай меня и напрягала картина того как светились остатки чих то следов на дорожке или то что лес превратился в ещё более уродливые трепещущие светящиеся спицы, больше мешало то что я видел сквозь это всё и даже немного сквозь толщу земли воспринимая те энергии что копошились в ней. Весь мир перешёл для меня в режим редактирования для программы трёхмерной графики чей оператор перед работой вточил ЛСД.

Толкнув дверь в мед я сделал шаг в перёд и замер на пороге. Элмайра смотрела какие-то мирные киношки, но на этот раз сидела она с ногами в кресле, уперевшись подбородком в колени. Её эмоций я вновь не ощущал.

-Викадин есть?

-Викадин? Что? –различить её мимику или мелкие движения я совершенно не мог, её магическая аура была сейчас слишком яркой и плотной заслоняя своим фоном телесное излучение. –Ты почему глаза закрыл!?

Выскакивать босиком она не стала быстро натянув какую-то обувь подбежала ко мне.

-Ну, что опять у тебя случилось!? –взволнованным и немного расстроенным голосом спросила она у меня дотрагиваясь до лица.

-Сетчатку кажется пожог. Есть обезболивающее?

-Ты буквально не можешь и недели нормально прожить без травм!? -расстроенная и сердитая Элмайра, приобнимая меня за талию попытавшись куда-то отвести. –Отомри! Пойдём до койки доведу!

-Чего ты так рассердилась, нормально я всё вижу… Всё вижу, вообще всё, кроме света. Я бы мог стать королём хирургов…

-Тогда чего же замер!? –толкнула легонько меня в спину ундина, обидой маскируя волнение.

-Жду, какого ни будь ибупрофена волшебного, он же у вас волшебный? А и посмотри как у меня глаза выглядят, а то все зеркала для меня сейчас как кусок картонки.

-Нагнись, мне высоко, нет, пойдём уже тогда на кровать.

-Не такая уж ты и низкая. Ух ты! Обалдеть! Я через занавеску почти ничего не вижу!

-Ты же во… А, поняла, это против тебя специальные занавески вешали.

Улёгшись на кровать я принялся ждать, наблюдая за девушкой пока она не принесла мне таблетку и стакан. Отставив пустой стакан я раскрыл болящие глаза ощутив болезненное касание прохладного воздуха. От раскрытия глаз интенсивность засветки вносящей долю тумана в истинное зрение не изменилась.

-У-у-у… -разочарованно и сочувствующе протянула Элма.

-Что там?

-Роговица помутнела, и сплошное кровоизлияние.

-Атстой, надеюсь восстановление на долго не затянется. Вообще стоит порадоваться что в светляке никаких ультрафиолетов и прочего не было, иначе бы меня еще и обуглило.  
-Ты можешь хоть пытаться быть аккуратнее?  
-Пытаюсь, но я же не знаю где солому стелить. -взяв её руку в свою сжал по крепче горячую ладонь. -Не расстраивайся, меня это ещё сильнее печалит по мимо того что я доставляю проблемы близким. К стати почему ты похожа на золотой мыльный пузирь покрытый мягкими шипами?  
-На кого я похожа? -опешила Элмайра.  
-Аура говорю у тебя непривычная. И внутренности…

-Хватит пялится.

Достав из холодильного шкафа махонький флакончик она закапала мне в глаза холодную жгучую жидкость.  
-К стати не проверишь что у меня в телефоне, он для меня сейчас на светящийся кирпич похож.

Элиана проявляла действительно не малую активность и после того как ундина написала ей что я опять травмировался эльфийка буквально через несколько минут примчалась в мед, принявшись сердится и корить за безответственность на пару. Оказалось за время моей комы после леса, вампирша, ундина и эльфийка не мало общались между собой постоянно пересекаясь возле койки, хотя Элиана к Моке ни как не потеплела. Перед вечерним занятием я вопреки возражениям посетил столовую, обе девушки составили мне компанию к несчастью нынешнее видение было плохо приспособлено к любованию внешностью по этому с лева меня под руку вел силуэт в золотом поле а в правую руку ревниво вцепился пламенный красный силуэт. Причем первой меня вести определилась Элма, спровоцировав расстроенную эльфиечку еще и на легкую ревность.

На второе занятие лич похоже решил проявить больше предусмотрительности, так мне показалось от того что предостережения стали сыпаться вместе, до и после объяснений.

Ричард мать твою. –в какой-то момент подумалось мне.  
Заклинание было значительно более сложным, компонентов было больше, и из них строились более функциональные массивы, признаться порой на ходу путался чего и зачем. Идеальная память еще не залог успеха в этих делах, там где приходится думать.  
Смыслом стрелы было донести заряд нестабильной смеси энергий и детонировать на любой объект что выбирался целью. В моей схеме были просто кучи областей в которые предполагалась постановка усложняющих итоговое заклинание блоков, и это было логично так как изучал я базу, на которой и пришёл к выводу подтолкнувшему учителя на очередные пояснения.  
-Магия тем и отличается от колдовства, волшебства, шаманизма, геомантии и прочего чудотворства тем что у магов нет жёстких догматичных ритуалов с неизменным результатом. Наши заклинания это сложные схемы из простых деталей, количество которых может меняться, практически без ограничений, меняя итоговый результат до неузнаваемости. Платой за это становится время которого для заклинаний расходуется значительно больше чем размахивание пучком костей или верещание заговоров.  
Вынужденная слепота не избавила меня от радостей мимического ответа, конкретно сейчас я согласно вздернул бровями.

Пока собираю одну структуру стрелы, проходит почти десяток минут и все это время я ощущаю себя человеком что решил почистить зубы ногой. Детали которые у меня рождаются в сравнении с личевскими будто слеплены ложкой престарелого китайского мальчика а в рисунке каналов ощущается работа детсадовского живописца. Почему так выходит спрашивается, ведь в мыслях всё ровно и аккуратное, но блин позвольте, я же не фантазией своей с энергией работаю а вполне себе реально существующим инструментом для которого требуется наработать навык. Постоянная досада не самые приятные ощущения для человека которому приходится осваивать совершенно неизведанное умение, требующее огромного синтеза знаний. В итоге число ошибок задавливает радости от удач, и когда я наконец смог прийти к рабочему варианту структуры, был всячески вымотан поэтому когда передо мной закрутился по своей оси вытянутый ромбовидный кристалл из чего то перламутрового я испытал не радость ребёнка которому дали автомат с обещанием что он скоро из него постреляет а лишь облегчение, что возможно меня сейчас отпустят.

-Хорошо. –Генри развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

Я несколько замешкался потому что помнил сколько вливал энергии и что теперь она ждёт когда можно будет высвободится и сдетонировать что останавливало меня от разрушения рабочего заклинания абы как.

-Не стой, пойдём на улицу, там сможешь выпустить стрелу и желательно в небо. Деактивация это тема для отдельных занятий.

-Занятий? –я подчеркнул то что это было произнесено во множественном числе.

-Именно. Работа с активированными заклинаниями это несколько иное.

-Понятно. – я поспешил за личом стараясь случайно не задать цель для стрелы, всё-таки маркер ставился просто по мысленному приказу. –Учитель, почему тогда заклинания продолжают называть заклинаниями это же ведь не соответствует действительности.

-Не соответствует, но насаждать прогрессивные стандарты на земле некому, а как с этим делом обстоит за пределами земли я не знаю.

-Но от чего, за соседним забором пришельцы в своих офисах сидят, на… -Генри перебил меня своим не живым голосом.

-Выпускай.

-А, да. –я немного постоял рассматривая черноту без единого изъяна над головой пытаясь что-то сообразить. –А как?  
-Параметры вектора направления ты задавал сам в блоке коррекции движения. Построишь его в нужное направление и обрывай контакт с заклинанием.

Я действительно вносил характеристики триггера, который определит направление движения относительно некоторых параметров окружения. Внося данные я решил что раз оно будет летать по воздуху то пускай и пусковой вектор будет из элементальной манны воздуха, раз выбор у меня велик то вносить дополнительные нюансы я поленился, тем более что получалось извлекать спектр очень большой чистоты как для новичка и даже по личным ощущениям я понимал что я могу вычленять из резерва и более чистую манны нужных спектров, чем мы опытно выяснили. А собственно чем точнее я смогу делать отбор манны с нужным параметром по спектру тем лучше и надёжнее будут структуры заклинаний и тем более меньше будет потерь и много всякого ещё.

Недолго провожая умчавшийся снаряд я отвлёкся от него, обратившись к учителю.

-Вы мне не расскажете почему земля в таком странном отчуждении. Хотя бы вкратце.

-Я знаю лишь что мы живём в системе третьего мира своего рода заповеднике или блокаде, но почему гильдии конгломерата находятся здесь почти вопреки законов принятых в галактике я не знаю, тебе советую не связываться ни с гильдиями, ни с контрабандистами. Всё остальное, мои соображения которыми я делится не хочу.

-Принято. –в смешанных чувствах ответил учителю.

-Когда будешь тренироваться, воздержись от каких бы то ни было экспериментов, пускай даже самых безобидных на твой взгляд . Если ты взорвёшь несколько деревьев в лесу никто не будет переживать, главное не разрушь арку тоннеля. Со «светом» тоже по практикуйся, я вернусь во вторник, на сегодня это всё.

-Учитель а можно мне какой ни будь ваш контакт? –торопливо спросил я собиравшегося уйти Генри.

Личь на последок расщедрился и выдал целый набор в том числе и локальный телефонный номер, после чего мы разошлись. Не пытаясь проявлять отсутствующей бодрости, поволочился на встречу двум ярким силуэтам, золотому и огненному. Похоже девчонки не только не разошлись по своим делам но и не расходились вообще с момента как я ушёл на занятие.

-Вы долго на улице сидели? –при ближайшем рассмотрении было заметно что их ауры несколько сдулись. У Элианы менее заметно но приняла почти что естественные размеры, у Элмы просадка была больше но всё ещё с запасом. Связать это с близким контактом со мной, теперь можно довольно уверенно, но вот плохо ли для них это?

-Нет, мы два фильма посмотреть успели, ждали что ты зайдёшь. –в эмоциях эльфийки было спокойствие и приятное удовольствие направленное на меня.

-Но ты что-то всё задерживался и задерживался. Вот мы и вышли подождать тебя здесь.

-Ну, издержки производства, я оказался тупее чем воображал. Сколько время то?

-Двадцать два, десять. –опередила ундина собравшуюся посмотреть телефон Элиану. –Кость, завтра воскресенье, можно я у тебя переночую?

Умоляющие нотки проскользнувшие в голосе Элмы ввели меня в заблуждение касательно её целей, тем более что её эмоции мне были недоступны чтобы понять наверняка. Зато эмоции огненной отработали за двоих, удивление, испуг, досада и наконец ревность.

-Зачем тебе у него ночевать, у же здесь нормальная квартира учительская!?

-И ещё квартира в городе. Вот только завтра воскресение и этот настырный кирпич не дозвонившись приедет лично меня доставать.

-Кто?

-Да один упорный начальник из офиса. «Если девушка говорит нет то это значит да, хо-хо-хо!» -пробасив пародируя мужика пояснила медсестричка.

-Но как же… -совсем расстроенно протянула Элиана но резко повернувшись к Элме сново перешла в наступление. –А на чём ты спать собралась у него только одна кровать!?

-Конечно на кровати, я же худенькая! –с радостью ответила ей блондинка.

По человеческим меркам она действительно была непозволительно стройной, если вспомнить без халата. Нынешняя рентгеновская засветка меня больше путала и мешала.

-А ты чего расстроилась, у тебя же уже есть права на меня.–эльфийка тут же не мало смутилась. –Правда я сегодня чрезмерно вымотался и по глазам получил, по этому не стоит от меня чего-то ждать.

Эльфийка смутилась окончательно даже потупившись и кажется покраснев, чем воспользовалась Элма опять напомнив о себе продолжив упрашивать жалобным голоском.

-Ну пусти меня на сегодня …

-Пустим? –обратился я к растерявшейся Элиане. –Она же врач, потом нам с тобой колёс выпишет.

-А как же я… -тихо не поднимая головы спросила красноволосая, проигнорировав или не поняв мою шутку.

Сграбастав её в объятия прижав неудобно руки вдоль тела, лизнув ухо, поспешил успокоить.

-А кто сказал что тебе нельзя спать у меня, я думал с нами вопрос уже решён и ты точно со мной.

-Правда? –неуверенно протянув спросила Элиана.

-Несомненно!

-Ну так пустите? –напомнила о себе Элма.

-Пустим?

-У-ху. –попыталась кивнуть эльфийка.

-Ура! – обняв нас обоих ундина пару рас легонько попрыгала на носочках. –Пойдёмте поужинаем, не зря же мы из столовой поесть набрали.

-У-умнички! Запихнете в меня немного, если я усну не поев?

Придя в общежитие мы без заминок прошли коменданта, недремлющий страж окончательно привык к моему сопровождению. Словно пытаясь показать себя хозяйкой Элиана сама открыла дверь и первой войдя сбросила обувь шмыгнула в ванную.  
Пожав плечами Элма скинув кроссовки прошла внутрь и оставив бумажный пакет с едой на столе, уселась по-турецки на кровать.

-Завтра последний день каникул? –спросил у своей новой гостьи залезая в пакет.  
-Нет, во вторник занятия начинаются. В понедельник все приедут, ну кто-то особенный и уже завтра.

-Понял. –сгребая пакет я повернулся к уже растянувшейся на кровати ундине. –Я пойду это всё погрею да чем есть возьму.

-А-а! Я с тобой, она говорила тебе откровенно всё равно как и из чего есть. –подскакивая сказала Элма.

-А в чём смысл пачкания посуды? Вот лет в двенадцать, мне нравилось волшебство праздничных ужинов за красивым столом а в двадцать я стал ценить своё время и силы.

-Ну да, пожалуй сейчас ты выглядишь действительно измотанным для раскладывания всего по тарелочкам. –хитрая ундина пользуясь тем что нужно было нагибаться что бы обуться принялась вертеть попкой стараясь превратить обувание в эротичное шоу.

Выпрямившись и повернувшись, она довольно стала улыбаться мне. Но наслаждаться женской улыбкой довольно тяжело когда у неё несколько просвечивает не только одежда но и тело.

-Не делай так пока я слепой, не надо, я немножечко не то вижу, чем ты хочешь меня порадовать. Для меня сейчас окружающее как в компьютерной игре с наркоманской графикой.

В ответ блондинка удручённо промычала. Между тем, клацнув замком, из ванной вышла Элиана.

-А вы куда?

-На кухню! Будим всё греть и раскладывать по тарелочкам. –блондинка была противно бодрой и весёлой.

-Я с вами! –эльфийка мгновенно собралась обуться.

-А я нет! Сами тогда уж этой фигнёй занимайтесь раз вам хочется, я буду умываться и страдать. –пихая в руки Элмайре пакет чтобы скрыться в санузле.

Извернувшись я всё-таки смог перевести фокус внимания на глаза и узнать что сейчас сними творится, по мимо того что они буквально светились от поступающей к ним дополнительной энергии мягких тонов так ещё и крови был просто сумасшедший поток, похоже именно от этого мне кажется что они хотят вылезти из орбит и чешутся в глубине.

Девчонок я похоже одних отпустил зря, их не было больше чем пол часа и за это время я переделал все свои возможные дела. Они появились с горой тарелок чашек на белых пластиковых подносах, как раз когда я уже пристраивался улечься. Радостный щебет их болтовни мгновенно перекрасил обстановку моей пустой комнаты но лично мне бодрости не добавили. Всё чего хотелось после этого дня это пихнуть в себя немного органики и поскорее вырубится. Так собственно и произошло, их светский ужин я не поддержал, поев, я как можно скорее разделся и упал замертво в кровать, в темноту сна без всяких прелюдий.

Как спать ложились вечером девчонки, я не знаю, но утро встретило меня стеной придавившей лицо и чей-то коленкой в спину. Глаза чесались и видели ещё довольно погано, читать не смогу но в дерево теперь не врежусь.

Эти две дюймовочки каким то образом впечатали меня в стену и развалившись на кровати спали в обнимку, похоже что желание Элианы спать на ком то было больше гендерных различий. Эльфийка взгромоздясь на Элмайру довольная спала уперевшись мне в спину коленкой, если такая ночёвка повторится то нужно задуматься либо о кровати по шире, либо именном лежаке.  
Потихоньку умывшись, вернулся к кровати застыв над спящими, уж не знаю, что их сподвигло но обе девчонки спали топлесс. Хотя это логично, я слепой, Элиана лифчики похоже никогда не носила а Элмайра была лишь в майке, сейчас впору взвыть от отсутствия резкости. Оттолкнув эльфийку к стене, словно крышку рояля я влез между завозившихся разбуженных девчонок. Пропихнув руки под сонными телами прижал их к себе, те не спешили не то что глаза открывать а элементарно делать вид что собираются проснуться.

-Вот сегодня я сильно расстроен что фигово вижу.  
-Вот и хорошо. –выдавливая из себя слова не открывая глаз прогудела ундина.

-Чего же хорошего, не могу на вас полюбоваться вдоволь.

-Ну так ведь видишь уже.

-Вижу, но плохо. А вы чего вы так спите крепко то?  
-Я с ума сошла пока твою стесняшу, так спать убедила.

-Дура… -беззлобно пробубнила не отрывая от меня голову эльфийка.

-Воскресенье! Дайте поспать а. –возмутилась ундина чуточку ворочаясь.

-Спите, потом вас облапаю.

Элиана в ответ на это фыркнула, но так и не пошевелилась.

Ну, сегодня можно вдоволь повалятся, а после того как надоест мучать себя заклинанием нужно будет проверить всю низость падения моего физического состояния. Нужно быть как можно аккуратнее чтобы не испоганить себе эти выходные.


End file.
